Relation or relationship
by Stormy Bella
Summary: Bella go to Forks and lives with her adopted uncle, Edward. She fell in love with Edward, and he her. When society scold upon them, would this love be worth it, or would Jacob be the better choice? First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. First of all, thank you for looking at this screen right now. This is my first fanfic, so there ought to be mistakes. Review and critize.

_**Summary**_: Bella Swan's mother remarried, and Bella's new stepfather wasn't exactly nice toward having Bella in the house. So she sent herself to Forks for college, living at an uncle's house(who is Renee's adopted brother). And guess who this uncle is. You got it. None other than Edward Cullen himself. She found herself falling for him, and he her. Though they aren't blood relatives, society will still scold upon them. So, is this love really worth it, or would Jacob seem like the better option?

And I do not own Twilight or any character related to Twilight.

* * *

Chapter1, Meeting

Bella arrived in Forks, Washington just as the snow started to fall down. She looked at flakes after flakes starting to blanket the whole world outside as she waited for her pickup. Bella was visiting her uncle for the Christmas break, as well as visiting the University of Washington where she had decided to go for the next four years of her life. Say 'Uncle' to have the word, but she knew her supposed uncle was only eight years older than she was. After all, he was only her mother's adopted brother. She was hoping he would be able to help her, seeing how he was already living in Forks, and having the advantage of attending the university himself, Bella thought he wouldn't make a bad tour guide after all. Her mother really didn't want her to go so far away from home, which was the exact reason why she must. It's not like her stepfather was being subtle about not wanting her in his way. Besides, she was already 17, it's not like she can't look after herself. She was only hoping that this 'Uncle' whom she has never met wouldn't mind having her over for a few weeks until she has a dorm of her own. Then she wouldn't be much of a bother anymore.

Bella sighed. To be truthful, she never really likes Forks. Sure the place has its own charm, but the constant rain and gloomy weather is not something Bella would prefer over the warmth of Phoenix. But what can she say? If she told her mom that she dislikes Forks, the woman would never has let Bella go, and Bella then would have to suffer the death glares of her stepfather Phil for the next four years. _One year is enough_, Bella thought. And she had to choose Forks, because otherwise, her mom would never let her go, at least not without someone to look over her anyway. This really ticked Bella off. Renee was treating her as though Bella was a child when in fact, in their relationship, it was often Bella who acts as the parent. _Forks is not that bad, at least it would only be four years._

Someone tapped on Bella shoulders, making her turn around and look. And met her eyes were two pools of pure emeralds. Greener than forest in summer days. _What pretty eyes_, Bella thought. _He has got to be the most beautiful man I ever laid eyes on_. Surely, stood in front of her was a man of 25. His bronzed hair complimented his pale, almost snow-like skin, while simultaneously brought out his evergreen eyes. How can someone's hair be so messy yet perfect at the same time? He smiled crookedly as he observed her, his eyes twinkled.

"Isabella Swan?" he asked, showing her his perfectly white teeth.

"Y-yes." She stammered. "Uncle?" No way can this guy be her uncle. He's not ugly enough.

"'Uncle' seems too old, just call me Edward." He said, smiling still.

"Uh-uh. No way. You're mistaken. You're not my uncle." Bella said stubbornly. There's no way this guy could be her uncle. He was too perfect.

"Excuse me?" He asked, confused.

"You're not old enough." She pointed out.

He laughed out loud at her determined face. "Well, your mother had you at an early age, I suppose. She was 18 when she got pregnant with you, and I was 7 then. It's not that unusual for siblings to be 10 years apart." He explained. Somehow, when he put it that way, it made sense.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"So, Isabella, are you ready to go home?" Her uncle asked.

"Um, sure. Next time though, think you could call me Bella?" She smiled, embarrassed of her babbling.

"Sure." Uncle Edward bent down to pick up her luggage.

"Only a suitcase? Wow, Bella, I am impressed." He said with a surprised face. "Knowing my sister, I already cleaned an extra room for your stuff."

"Don't be impressed yet. The rest of my stuff is being shipped over later. After all, it is my mother we're talking about." Bella said dryly. Her mother has a reputation of being over the head.

He laughed in his velvet voice. How can a human have such musical voice?

"Yes, it is Renee we're talking about. How is she, by the way? Last time I heard from her, she was droning in my ear about her wedding with Phil. Sadly I didn't get to come, I was out of the country. But how did that go anyway?" he asked

"She has never been better. The wedding was beautiful. She was gorgeous. It brought tears to my eyes sometimes, but I think my mother is growing up." She said; adding some humor in her sentence.

He laughed again. "Yes, I have heard from Renee herself that she was the child in the relationship." _So she wasn't that oblivious_.

He led her to an expensive looking silver Volvo. He opened the passenger door for her before putting her suitcase in the car trunk. Then, as graceful as humanly possible, he got into the driver's seat and put the car in drive.

On the way, they chatted about Renee, and Edward himself. Bella found out her uncle was actually a professor at the university.

"At such a young age? I thought professors must be at least a hundred years old or above." She exclaimed.

"Well, not all of us, though in my time, I have seen some that have lived a thousand years old." He mused, catching up on the joke.

"So what are you teaching?" she asked, curious.

"Drama."

"Really? Uncle Edward, no offense but you don't look like a drama kind of guy." She said.

"Well, looks can be deceiving. I also don't look like your uncle, do I?" he smiled, looking at her.

"That is true, I suppose."

"So, what major are you planning to take?" Edward asked.

"Surprisingly, drama." She admitted.

"Really? Well maybe you would have my class."

"Hopefully so." She murmured. At least then she wouldn't hate it half as much, seeing how now she has got someone to talk to.

He pulled into a wide driveway. She marveled at the grand house in front of her. Three stories, cream painted, with a small flowerbed in front, it was not really impressive, had it not been her uncle's, who was only 25.

"What are you thinking?" he said as he opened the door for her.

"That if this is what they pay at the university, then I want to be a professor." She chirped. He must be really well paid to afford all this and the Volvo.

"No, they don't paid that much. I have a part time job. Why don't you come in?" he invited.

As he opened the door, she gasped at the decorations inside. The white-and-black theme colors made the living room so modern, with the black coffee table, black high-def TV, black vases, black fireplace and black sofa contrasting the white curtains, white carpet, and white walls. So simple, yet it brought both the classic and modern side to the room. Edward closed the door, and then he gave her a tour around the house. Every room was decorated pretty much in similar way, two theme colors. The kitchen's orange and brown gave out a feeling of warmth while his study's theme colors, red and cream gave the feelings of cold elegance.

"And here is your room." Edward opened the door right across his room, and Bella gasped in amazement. This room was themed in different shades of blue and soft pale rose. The sky blue bookshelf stood proudly next to the soft pink curtains. The bed and sheets was navy blue, but the walls were pale pink. The table though, stood out in brown. Next to it, a door, which she later found out to be the closet.

"Sorry," Edward said apologetically. "I didn't know what was your taste was, so I did what I thought you'd like."

"Wow, Uncle Edward, are you kidding? I love it." Bella breathed.

"Really?" Edward asked in glee.

"Yup. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that you were a professional interior designer." Bella whispered, still taking everything in.

"Well. We have two bathrooms. One downstairs, though it's usually for guests. The one for us to use is on this floor, right next to my office. Take a bath now and I'll order us something to eat."

Bella nodded. As soon as Edward was out of sight, she grabbed her toiletries and headed down to the bathroom. Like the one downstairs, this one was tiled, and spotlessly clean. Uncle even prepared her an extra towel, carefully put next to his blue one. She turned the water to the perfect temperature, took out her strawberry shampoo, and let herself into the tub. She started her calming process. What a long day. After her bath, she blew dry her hair and brush her teeth. Putting on her t-shirt and pajama pants, she stepped into her new room.

_Time to write Renee_.

She turned on the computer. It was shipped two days before her flight, so Edward has already set it up for her. After a loud whiz, it came to life.

_Dear mom_

_I have arrived at uncle's place. Everything is fine, though this place is so rainy and cold, unlike the warmth of Phoenix. I like it here. Don't worry about me now. I think Uncle Edward has plans for tomorrow. Maybe I'd go shopping for some necessities. But everything is great. My room is very pretty. Anyway, I thought I'd check in. Goodnight._

_Love,_

_Bella._

She sighed, and then turned off the computer. She had everything to worry about waiting for her tomorrow. She had to look for a car, maybe not too expensive, but reliable. Then she needs to go shopping for some books; she left her collection back in Phoenix.

She trudged downstairs, when suddenly her nose picked up the scents of Chinese food. She went into the kitchen just to see Uncle Edward taking the to-go boxes out of the microwave. The aroma of food flooded the place, making her stomach growl. Apparently it was very loud because Uncle Edward turned around, smiling at her.

"Well, it seems to me that someone is hungry." Edward teased, making her cheeks grow hot.

She helped him brought everything into the living room. Strange, he had a huge dinning table, why didn't he use it.

He flopped down onto the black leather sofa, patting the seat next to him. She sat down, and something caught her eyes. From this angle she saw something she didn't see before: a black grand piano.

"Do you play, Uncle Edward?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, only in my leisure time." Edward was turning on the TV. "What channel do you want to watch?"

"It doesn't matter. I wouldn't know because I don't watch TV that much anyway." She smiled in embarrassment. Her friends in Phoenix always had thought she was somewhat weird when she told them that. She hoped Edward doesn't feel the same way.

"Really? Then we will watch this." He got up and put in some movie. Moments later, appeared on the screen was _Tom and Jerry_.

They ate together and laughed at the parts that were just ridiculous. Uncle Edward isn't like an uncle at all. He was like a friend, laughing so freely in his musically voice. Bella told him that she skipped one grade, which was why she was a 17-year-old senior. Uncle Edward seemed like a funny man. Maybe sometimes she would ask him to play the piano for her.

* * *

So, what do you think? Continuation of the story depends on reviews, because I don't think I have enough courage to write a story that would bore people to death. Criticism welcome.

Love, Stormy Bella


	2. Territory

Hey people!

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. I am flattered, and very happy.

There are some questions that was asked repeatedly, and so I figured I might as well answer it here.

People were asking me why did Bella had to call Edward "uncle". It sounded too weird. Don't worry, she will stop calling him some time in the near future. Her calling Edward "uncle" is reflective of her feelings toward him. So, right now, she thought of him no more than of a niece to an uncle. And we know that's all gonna change, because I love Edward too much to not change it.

Anyway, you all made me very happy. And happy author write more. So enjoy.

-Stormy Bella

* * *

Chapter 2- Territory

If Bella had remembered that she wasn't in Phoenix anymore, she wouldn't have woken up late. If only she had remembered that here in Forks, the sun doesn't really shine even though it was morning, she wouldn't have relied on the sunlight to wake her up, and then she wouldn't be late. But after the whole flight yesterday, plus staying up late with Edward, one could excuse her brain for not function the way she would have wished it to. She didn't set up the alarm last night. In fact, she didn't even remember going to bed last night. As she staggered on her feet, after her fall due to the blanket, she grabbed the clock. 9 am. Oh God, she had made plans with Uncle Edward to go look for the car, and she was two hours late. What would Edward think of her? She scurried into the bathroom with her necessities, and after a 5 minutes bath, she came out, put her wet hair in a pony tail, dressed in jeans and t-shirt, and flew down the stairs. A stream of sounds stopped her in her track.

Sitting in the living room was Edward, in all his perfection, playing the piano. His eyes were gently closed; a single strand of hair fell over his eyes. His fingers were practically dancing on the keys. A melody so soft and light-hearted left his fingers and filled the room with tranquility. He seemed so absorbed in his creation that Bella crept up close to him for a better sound. He was so peaceful that he was almost glowing, and it stole her breath away. He was so beautiful. A smile appeared on his lips.

"Did you have a good night sleep, Bella?" his voice made her jump.

"Yes, Uncle Edward, though why didn't you wake me up?"

"You need a long sleep after the day you had. Besides, I wasn't in a hurry." He stood up and glided into the kitchen. There he pulled out a bowl and pour the cereal into it. Next came the milk. He then handed her the bowl.

"I hope you like Lucky Charm." He said with one of his crooked smiles. He made himself another one as she chewed on hers. Noticing her stare, he raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"You never told me you played so well." She answered his unspoken question.

"Well, you never asked." He smiled. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I thought I should go look for a car, you know. Something cheap, and reliable. No sense in spending a heap of money when I'm only going to be here for four years. Then I was thinking if maybe you could give me a lift to the bookstore, since it's Saturday. You could just leave me there for about two hours or so. If you don't mind, that is." She asked timidly. She never really feels comfortable asking anyone for help, but she knows nothing here, and with her luck, she would probably kill herself on her own.

"No, I don't have anything to do today anyway. In fact, I was thinking that I could drive you to the University for a tour. How about that?" he smiled crookedly.

"That would be great. To be truthful, I'm a little nervous about it really. I'm not the most graceful person in the planet." She admitted truthfully. That way he wouldn't be too concerned if one day he was informed that she had landed herself in the hospital. Because that would happen very often so.

He laughed. And if she thought that his voice was musical, she thought his laugh was angelic. It was like a wind chime when the breeze blew by. She made a mental note to make him laugh more often.

"Well, I think I'm going to change. I'll meet you here in 30 minutes?" he said, rather a question than a statement.

"Okay." She said.

After he left, she sat down on the sofa in the living room. He played the piano so beautifully. She wondered why her mom never told her anything about this uncle. She sauntered to the piano, using her index finger to press on a random note. The sound was high-pitched, yet under Edward's hand it sounded so soft. As she lost herself in her own thought, the bell rang.

She opened the door. In front of her stood a beautiful strawberry blond, in the most revealing outfit Bella could think of. Her perfectly arched eyebrow rose at the sight of Bella. Under her scrutiny Bella felt very uncomfortable. Who was this woman, and why was she looking at Bella strangely?

"Who are you?" the woman voice, obviously not in the friendliest tone.

"Um- I'm-Bella." _What kind of question was this?_ How many people come to someone else's house and ask the owner who they are?

The woman seemed to lost interest in Bella. She glanced over Bella's shoulder, and her face immediately lit up.

"Eddie, honey." She squealed and threw herself in Uncle Edward's arm at the sight of him. Edward seemed to be caught by surprise as she kissed him feverishly. When they pulled apart, he glanced ever so quickly at Bella, his face flushed.

"Um- Bella, this is Tanya, my girlfriend. Tanya, this is Bella, my niece." He introduced them.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Bella extended her hand. Tanya grabbed it with much force that Bella thought she would yelp.

"Pleasure's all mine." Tanya smiled, though her smile didn't reach up her eyes. Then, the blond turned to Edward and said in a loud whisper, intending for Bella to hear. "What is she doing here?"

Edward explained. "She's my sister's daughter, and she goes to the university, so I thought she should live with me until she gets her dorm." Then he changed the subject, obviously trying to making this less awkward that it already was. "Why are you here, Tanya?" he asked.

"I thought we could have a day alone. It is, after all, a Saturday." She cooed seductively into Edward's ear.

"Sorry, Tanya, but I have already made plans with Bella." Edward said, pointing to Bella.

"Hmm- Yes, I'm sure." Tanya said, sending a cold stare in Bella's direction, making her cringe.

"Don't worry Uncle Edward; you don't have to do that. After all, your girlfriend did come all the way over here to see you." Bella shook her head. She might be in need of books, and car, but those are not worth having Tanya hating her.

"You can't say that. I did promise to take you to the bookstore. Besides, I also promised Renee I would look after you. I couldn't go back on my words now." Then, turning to Tanya, he said. "Honey, surely you understand."

"Of course, sugar." She said, still not taking her eyes off Bella. "So, what are you two planning on doing today?" She asked in the coldest voice possible.

"We were going to look for a car, because Bella needs transportation. Then, we would go visit the University before heading to the bookstore on our way home." He smiled at her. For some reason, it wasn't the crooked smile that Bella loved.

"Sounds like a good plan. I need to visit the bookstore too; I haven't been there in a while." She said, completely ignored Bella. What did she ever do to this woman?

"If that's alright with you?" Edward asked, nodding toward Bella's direction.

"Yeah, it's totally fine." Bella said.

"Of course it would be fine, with Bella being the sweet girl that she is." Tanya crooned to Edward, and somehow Bella got the impression that there was a double meaning behind her words.

Within 45 minutes, they have reached Port Angeles. _What an awkward ride_, Bella thought as she gets off the Volvo. The whole time, Tanya just kept her hands on Edward's lap, and gave him the occasional squeeze that made him squirm uncomfortably in his seat. Bella was so glad to get out.

It took almost two hours for her to set her decision on the Chevrolet red truck. Sure, it may look a little beaten up, and Tanya didn't even try to hide her sneer when she saw it, but it was cheap, and big.

"At least, if I get myself into an accident, which by the way is very likely, then I wouldn't get squished." She murmured as she evaluated the size of the truck. Apparently, Uncle Edward found it very funny because he burst out laughing.

After all the paper work, which Edward had helped her handle, they were now on their way to the University. Bella tried not to pay attention to Tanya, but that proved to be very difficult since Tanya kept on squealing and whispering to Edward, glancing at Bella ever so often_. Is she marking her territory or something?_

Standing in front of her was an enormous building. Well, maybe it wasn't that big, and probably not that well equipped as the University of Phoenix, but it would do. University of Washington, the place she would spend the next four years of her life. As Uncle Edward led her around campus, she found herself not half as disappointed as she thought she would be. The place wasn't Harvard or Yale, but it wasn't half as bad. Finally, Edward led her to what seemed to be a huge auditorium. There must have been more that a thousand seats in here.

"And this is where I teach." Uncle Edward said proudly. She looked around, taking in all the lights, the technologies, the velvet curtain. "My office is in the back, right across the hall from here. If you have my class, which is very likely, then you would have it here."

Bella didn't say anything. She was so absorbed in everything around her. Ever since she was little, Bella has loved the theater. She had dreamed of being on stage, with thousands of people around her cheering. So the auditorium immediately became her favorite place she has visited today.

After another tour outside, she had visited the libraries, the dormitories, and church, the shops, and the football stadium. Apparently the rain here didn't stop them from playing outside. Bella couldn't imagine what it feels like to be soaked in the rain, tackling other muddy guys. Maybe it was just her, but that didn't seem like a very smart sport.

On their way back to Forks, they stopped at the bookstore. _Franklin's Oldest_. The moment she stepped into the store, Bella knew that she would be a regular customer of this place. It was an old Victorian house, with stained cream paint on the wall, and few chairs lined up against the wall for the customer to read. Along the walls are built-in shelves that were crowded with books. Some were even stacked on the coffee tables and small desks along the shelves. The books looked rather old, but in good condition. Behind the register table stood a man somewhere in his fifties. He seemed to be thrilled that there were some customers today. After a nod in regard to him, Bella immediately attacked the books. In a matter of seconds, she found her favorite book of all time, _Jane Eyre_. Carefully, she opened the book to its first page, and she couldn't help a smile forming on her lips. No matter how many times she reads that book, the inspiration never ceases. It was as if Bella had spoken to Jane Eyre herself. The courage, the bravery, the disciplines the Jane had was something that Bella never thought possible. Had it been Bella, she wouldn't leave Mr. Rochester or Thornfield Hall. No, she wouldn't have the strength to defy, leaving her love even if society does scold upon her. But Jane was different, she was strong. As Bella brush the invisible dust off the page, she felt Uncle Edward crept up behind her.

"_Jane Eyre_? A classic? I didn't know young people this generation read classic anymore." He said incredulously at her choice of book.

She had to laugh at that.

"What's so funny?" Edward had asked.

"Well, Renee always says that I was born 30 and am getting middle aged each year." She smiled. Renee created another age system for Bella, because at 17, the girl was older than Renee ever was.

"I don't understand why people thought that book was good." Started Tanya. "Sure, it was a nice little love story, and a happy ending. But neither the girl nor the guy was very good looking. There was no action, no anticipation. All in all, it was just a plain, boring love story. I think this book is better." She handed them a book called, Lover of the Night, a trashy novel about a vampire and so on.

Bella didn't say anything. She wanted to respect Tanya, avoiding putting Uncle Edward on the spot. But what surprised her most was seeing Edward himself rolled his eyes at Tanya when she turned around.

"Forgive her." He explained. "She is a brilliant actress, but she never was the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to literature."

"No worries, Uncle Edward. After, literature is based on preference." Bella smiled. There is no use getting upset about someone else's opinions. "I'm not that petty, you know."

"I know. And personally, I think _Jane Eyre_ is pretty great too. No one I know had ever showed such courage that Jane had, and I do think that's something." He whispered. "I much prefer it over _Wuthering Heights_ anyway." He smiled.

"Why is that so?" Bella said. She couldn't even imagine a guy reading _Wuthering Heights_.

"Well, it never felt like a love story for me. The characters pretty much hated each other, and all the problems were created from that hatred. It's more of a hate story than otherwise. And Heathcliff wasn't much of a hero."

"That maybe so, but he seemed pretty great to me." Bella argued. "Yes, he may have been evil, and his evil may have created problems for other people. But all in all, he did all that because of his love to Catherine. He maybe evil, but how many people you know would love someone that much?"

"I don't think love as an excuse for vengeance. I wouldn't do what he did just for love." Edward said.

"And do you know why that is?" Bella challenged. On this topic she wasn't losing.

"Because I am much more sensible?" he guessed.

"No. Because you have never loved someone as Heathcliff had loved Cathy." She said simply. Heathcliff may have been wrong, but it was understandable. "Love redeems hatred. Whatever Heathcliff had done wrong, he had redeemed it in his love for Cathy." Bella smiled. It seemed that Edward had given up on this discussion. His attention was captured by another book on Bella's hand.

"_Pride and Prejudice_? A Jane Austen?" he asked, amused.

"I'm a junkie, so no laughing at me, but I've got to have the whole collection of Jane Austen's novels."

"Well, I won't stop you." He said, smiling at her goofiness, or so she thought. Then, noticing Tanya's wave for him to come, he groaned in his throat. "Here she goes again." He trudged to her and graceful snaked his arms around her waist. They were talking in hushed voices, though it didn't seem very hushed to Bella considering the fact that Tanya just kept glancing at Bella, smirking every once in a while. Uncle Edward kept on shaking his head, occasionally glancing at Bella also. What are they talking about? Bella sighed and turned her attention back to the book. She would have to buy Jane Eyre. What is a bookshelf, really, without _Jane Eyre_ on it?

Edward slowly walked to Bella. She was still engrossed in that book of hers, _Jane Eyre_. He hoped she would understand.

"Hey Bella?" he asked nervously.

"Yes Uncle Edward?" She looked up from her book. Why was he looking so nervous? What happened?

Bella held her breath. Is it something big? Something important? Something horrible maybe? Is her mother okay?

"I know that I have made plans with you, and that I should probably stay around to help you." Now Tanya was coming over, facing Bella. More like glaring. "But Tanya said that she had already made plans for us, and we were meaning to ask if it would be okay with you if we could drop you off at my house, and then head out for a while." Edward asked in an unsure voice. And as uncertain as his voice was, he still sounded beautiful.

Oh, that's it. And he acted as if it was something so horrible.

"That's okay, Uncle Edward. After all, you have to give me time to explore your house, and get on with my book, right?" Bella smiled. Though spending time with Edward would be nice, a little alone time wouldn't be that bad.

Edward sighed in relief. At least she was understanding, unlike Tanya. "Thank you."

She wanted to purchase the set of _Jane Austen_, and _Jane Eyre_, but she didn't have enough money on her to buy the hardcover copies. As she decided to buy the paperback ones, Edward took the books from her.

"Take the hardcover ones. I'll pay for it." He walked to the old man in incredible speed.

"No, Uncle Edward, I can't let you do that. It's my books, I'll pay for it." Bella yelled after him. Her voice got Tanya's attention, and she turned around to look at what the ruckus was.

"Are you going to buy these then? Or are you buying the paperback cover ones?" Edward asked coyly, and sly smile forming on his lips.

"W-well, I'm going to buy whatever I want to buy." Bella stammered, her face turning hotter under Edward's eyes.

"And I'll buy whatever I want to buy." His smile widened. Then, he sighed. "Look Bella, at least let me make it up for bailing on you." He said, handing the man, Franklin, the books, settling the matter once and for all. Tanya gave Edward two trashy romance novel that Bella didn't bother to read the titles.

"Honey, I want these two." She said in her sickeningly sweet voice. Edward sighed and bought the books for her.

They dropped Bella at home before getting off somewhere. Bella waved goodbye to Edward and caught the stare that Tanya gave her.

She sighed. Tanya didn't seem to like Bella very much. What had she ever done to the woman? Sure, if it were Bella, she would be a little bit insecure if her boyfriend was living with another girl. But this was Tanya. She was gorgeous. She didn't need to be insecure by Bella, the plainest person alive. Even if Bella wanted Edward, it wasn't like she would win over Tanya. Besides, Edward was Bella's uncle. What exactly did Tanya think was going to happen?

Bella sat on the sofa and begin the book. Once again she was captured by all the magic in _Jane Eyre_ that she didn't realize she was hungry until her stomach reminded her with a growl. She made herself a grilled cheese sandwich. After her lunch, she began to explore the house. All the first floor, then she stumbled up to the second floor. She was inspecting a strange looking vase when a door stopped her. Uncle Edward's study. She hesitated before opening the ajar door.

She peered inside. She had seen this room yesterday, but she didn't really pay attention to it. She stepped inside. Now that she had a good look at it, it was even more beautiful than she remembered. The maroon curtain gives the room a certain majestic look. There was a long wooden table in front of the window. Along the walls were bookshelves, stacked with hundreds of books and magazines. There were several pictures on one of the shelves. Curious, Bella went and looked. There were pictures of a young woman and a little boy of 10 or so. When she looked closely, Bella recognized that the young woman was incredibly familiar. _Renee_. It was the young Renee, before she married Charlie. Before she had Bella. Young Renee looked radiant and so beautiful. She was laughing and hugging the reddish haired boy. That must be Edward. He had the boyish face, though Bella could still see the maturity in his eyes; still see a man in the face of a laughing little boy. There was another picture, this one of three people; one young woman, one young man, and one little girl. The woman was Renee. The little girl was little Bella, with her short brown hair and her chubby face. The young man was rough looking, with a square face and messy black hair. That man wasn't Phil. It was Charlie. Seeing pictures of her father here made Bella missed him more. He passed away when Bella was 6, so her recollection of him was somewhat blurry. But Bella still remembered how much of a father he was. He would come home late at night, because he was a police, and he would come to Bella's room to kiss her goodnight. No matter how late it was, she would stay up and wait for him. And he would come in and she would ask him to pick her up on his shoulder, so that her head would touch the ceiling. This routine was done every night. Except for one night. She waited and waited and waited, but he never came. She was so tired she fell asleep. That night, while she waited for him, Charlie was out chasing robbers. It was the last night of his life. His car crashed while he was chasing, and at age 25 Charlie left his family behind. His picture, now standing proudly on Edward's shelf, brought tears to her eyes.

There was another one, this one of a middle aged man Bella had never met. He had the same hair color as Edward, and next to him was a woman with incredible green eyes. He was a proud person; Bella could tell by the way he held his head high, and his confident crooked smile. The woman, on the other hand, looked extremely gentle and classically beautiful. She was smiling brightly into the picture; the man's arm was around her shoulder. Her head was leaning slightly on his shoulder. They looked so happy together. Edward seemed to take care of this picture more careful, for it seemed to be cleaned regularly.

On the entire wall on the opposite side of the room were rows after rows of CDs. They were categorized into year. There must be thousands of CDs at least. Bella was baffled. He must love music. There were also copies of famous artwork from the Post-Impressionism style on the wall. Van Gogh's _Red Vineyard_. So, he's into art.

There was a white couch nearby, next to it a coffee table. _Wow, for someone who was only 25, he sure knew how to spend money_. Bella sat herself on the couch and started reading again. She would worry about dinner later. At any rate, he wouldn't be home early. And he would probably eat out with Tanya by then. She got herself comfortable and then once again was pulled into the book.

Bella woke up with the delicious aroma filling her nose. What smells so good? She curiously stuck her head out of the door. The light in the living room was on. She stepped down the stair.

There, in the kitchen, was Edward, cooking something. Tanya was sitting on the counter table, her skirt barely covered anything. Bella wondered if she realized that. Or maybe it was intentional. They looked so good and beautiful together that she didn't want to interrupt them. She was about to crept upstairs, when her stomach growled. Her pitiful stomach.

_I hope they didn't notice_. She turned around. Too late.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty has finally waken up." Edward laughed. Tanya looked absolutely livid as he said that.

Blood flooded Bella's face. Well, that was embarrassing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, you didn't interrupt anything." Edward smiled. "Come here and taste this for me." He wiggled his index finger at Bella.

She hesitated. Tanya didn't look so pleased with her. In one way or another, it made Bella mad. All, she had been nothing but polite and nice to Tanya. And the woman still looked disgusted at the sight of her. How unfair was that? What has she ever done?

She smiled at Edward and stepped over to him. As she did, Tanya threw her a death stare. As if she cared; she had been dealing with that kind of stares ever Renee married Phil. She was only polite to Tanya for Edward's sake.

"Uncle Edward, what are you cooking?" she peered over his shoulder to see a chicken roasting in the oven.

"Roasted chicken and mashed potato for us and salad for Tanya. I made salad for you too, in case you don't eat real food." He threw a knowing glance to Tanya before returning his focus to Bella.

"No, chicken is great. I don't favor salad over chicken." Bella said, taking out the dishes to set up the table.

"Finally, someone who actually eats real food." Edward exclaimed, smiling. "Finally, someone who can appreciate my cooking talent."

"What?" Tanya was annoyed. "I have to watch my figure, you know. I am a model, after all. I can't just stuff food in my face like a pig." She smirked, and Bella felt her face flushed in feverish embarrassment. Now Edward would think that she is a pig.

"Oh, away with the excuses. You practically weighed zero. Be more like Bella. She's my kind of girl." Edward scrunched his eyebrows.

Both Tanya and Bella were shocked. Their faces both turned red; Bella's of embarrassment and Tanya's of fury. Tanya stomped out into the dining table.

"You really shouldn't say that to your girlfriend, you know." Bella commented, though somehow she felt really pleased of something.

"Don't worry about it." Edward said. "She'll be over it." Sure enough, five minutes later, Tanya stepped back into the kitchen, though on her way, she "accidentally" pushed Bella.

"Come here Bella, taste this." Edward waved Bella over. She thought Tanya was going to explode.

"Why did you ask her to taste your food, and not me?" She folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Well," Edward shrugged. "You don't eat meat, do you?"

She looked like she was going to swallow Bella whole as Edward feed her a small part of the chicken. It was incredible.

"Wow Uncle Edward is there anything you can't do?" Bella asked in shock. He could decorate a room, he could play the piano, and he could cook. Bella didn't say this, but at that particular moment, she wondered if he could climb buildings with his fingers too.

"Come on, let's eat." Edward called Tanya to get the salad dressing, and soon enough, they were settling at the dining table.

Edward and Bella were laughing throughout the whole dinner, talking about Renee and her slightly interesting choice of hobbies, as Edward put it. Tanya, of course, contributed nothing to the discussion. She brooded the whole dinner, stabbing her salad so viciously that Bella was glad she wasn't the salad. Sometimes, Bella would ask her a question, trying to include her into the conversation. But after receiving several cold answers, she gave up.

They were cleaning up the dishes. Bella cleaned the table with a washcloth. She was about to rinse it when her path crossed with Tanya, who was holding a stack of dishes to put in the cupboard. Tanya pushed Bella. Bella, being Bella, fell backward. She closed her eyes and waited for the contact between her head and the floor. That never happened, for a pair of strong arms held her into place. It couldn't get worse. Bella has fallen right into Edward's arms. Her eyes flashed instantly to Tanya, and Bella could have sworn that the woman's face was turning purple. She stood up, her face flooded with embarrassment.

"Um, thank you Uncle Edward." Bells stuttered, her face was a tomato.

"No problem. It's a pleasure to rescue the damsel in distress." Edward smiled. "Let's go watch a movie." He then took Tanya's hand and led her to the living room, where the big TV would be.

"_Jane Eyre_, Bella?" He held up a movie with a black and white cover of a man and a woman holding each other in front of a burning house. Bella nodded her head.

"I don't like that movie. How about we watch _Resident Evil_ instead?" Tanya raised her voice. Great, one day in Fork and Bella had already created enemy. That has to be her newest record.

"_Resident Evil_? Didn't you watch that movie already?" Edward said in a hesitant voice, his eyes flashed to Bella. Tanya caught that. She said sweetly. "You don't mind, do you Bella?"

Bella shook her head. As if she could really concentrate on what the movie was about, with the dead glares that Tanya would be sending her.

As soon as the movie was on, Tanya positioned herself on Edward's lap. She didn't look at the movie. The whole time, her face was hidden in the nape of Edward's neck. She was whispering things into his ears, her hands traveling up and down Edward's lap. Bella fidgeted uncomfortably. She was irritated to no end. Should she go and give them their privacy? She remained in her seat, thinking it was rude to Edward to leave suddenly. But it reached her limits when Tanya started kissing Edward's neck. Edward looked so uncomfortable. Bella stood up and retreated upstairs.

Entering her room, Bella plopped down onto her bed. Why was she so irritated? Her sudden annoyance had no reason at all. Was she angry that Tanya didn't even watch the movie she insisted? Or was Bella angry at the unjust treatment that she received from Tanya; despite the efforts she put in trying to be nice?

Bella dig through her suitcases (she was too tired yesterday to unpack) to find her journal. Opening her beloved notebook, she began to jot down everything that had happened, from the trip to the university, to the dinner at home. In the end, she added:

_I don't understand why Tanya dislikes me so much. I had never done anything to her. I tried to be nice to her. Was she afraid that I am to close to Uncle Edward? That's ridiculous. He is my uncle. What did she think would happen? I must admit, he is incredibly handsome. But it's not like I like him or anything. And there's no chance of him liking me. So why did she hate me so much? Is it wise to ignore her? I want the two of us to get along, at least until I find a dorm, for Uncle Edward's sake. I don't want him to be stuck in the middle. But it seemed like everything I tried didn't please her. And Edward himself isn't helping, with his remarks and such. Who knew Fork was so complicated. I just hope this could all be over. Bella._

Bella closed her journal, and come to take a bath. When she came back to her room, she noticed that there were loud voices coming from the living room. Lovers' quarrel. She threw herself on the bed, and tucked the blanket around her.

That night, Bella slept dreamlessly as the rain beat endlessly on the window pane in a rhythm, like a sad song of nature.

* * *

So, do you still like it? Or do you hate me to death now? Sorry, but I'm much too evil not to put Tanya in here.

If you want to know what happens next, I trust it you know what to do.

Love, Stormy Bella.


	3. New friends

Hi people!!

Did I ever say I love you all very much? Because I do. The reviews were awesome, they touched my heart.

So, few things to go over before the fun begins. First, I notice you all didn't like Tanya very much. Not to be biased or anything, but I don't like her either. _Sooo_, being the evil creep that I am, I say we torture her. But I can't think of any way good enough. Now, this is where my readers, aka you, come in. Tell me what you think I should do to Tanya in your reviews, and maybe I consider it. All ideas welcome; the eviler, the better.

Also, I know this is a short chapter. But it's very important. So enjoy.

And I wish I own Twilight, but I don't.

* * *

Chapter 3-New friends

Bella was furious. No, that was an understatement. She was so angry that she doubted Poseidon's wrath would ever match hers. How _dare _they? She had every right to have that dorm, yet they give it to someone else. Where does she suppose to live now?

This morning, Bella was so happy. This was her first day of college. She finally gets a chance to be free. She would have her own dorm, her college classes. She would have a whole new experience living away from home. She was excited.

But they had to crush all her excitement. They had to take away everything from her. She had applied for this dorm since April of last year. And what did they do? They gave it to another girl because this girl's parents have enough money to pay more than Bella offered. So, she didn't have anywhere to live.

Bella was so angry that she didn't even glance at her schedule and her map. When she finally realized that she only had 3 minutes to get to her first class, her mind went bang. She didn't know where she was supposed to go. Film history. Room 1325. _Good god, where is room1325_? Didn't Uncle Edward say it was in the East Hall? Or was it the West? Why didn't she listen to Uncle Edward? He said wait for him so he could help her. Yet, she had to wander away. _Stupid Bella_, she cursed herself.

"Are you lost?" a chirpy voice asked behind her. She immediately turned around. The girl couldn't be more than 16, for she was tiny. About 4 feet something, the petite girl was thin to the extreme. Her jet black hair was cut short, sticking out in every direction. She was gorgeous, to say the least. Her smile widened, and her eyes looking at Bella with interest.

"Um, yes. If you could point me to the Room 1325, I would really appreciate it." Bella said timidly. She was not the best when it comes to making friends. Her shyness usually comes across as arrogance. That was why she didn't have many friends in Phoenix.

"Room 1325? Film History? I'm going there too. I'll take you." She chirped happily. Then, to Bella's surprise, she took Bella's hand and started skipping. Bella had to jog to keep up with her. _What is she on?_ Yet, Bella couldn't help liking this little girl.

"My name is Alice Brandon, and I'm a sophomore here. Major in costume designing and wardrobe." Alice said happily. Is it possible to be this happy? "What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan. But you can always call me Bella. I prefer it better." Bella answered, all the while focusing on her steps. Running was never her forte.

"And your major?"

"Theater Arts." Which translate to Acting.

Bella didn't pay much attention, so she didn't realize that they had reached Room 1325. Alice confidently opened the door, showing Bella the view inside. It was just like a high school class, with about 20 single desks or so. Alice explained to Mr. Wagner, the professor, about the reason they were late. Mr. Wagner warned them that there won't be a next time, and then told them to find a seat.

Bella hurried to a seat in the back, not wanting to be the center of attention any longer. First day of college and she was already warned about being late.

Alice sat down next to her. It struck Bella that sitting does not fit Alice. The girl was bouncing in her seat, if that was possible. Bella returned her focus to Mr. Wagner, who continued to drone on and on about the first black and white movie.

As soon as the bell rang, Alice jumped out of her seat and bounced right in front of Bella. She handed Bella her schedule without even being asked.

"Here, let me see if I have any classes with you." She chirped happily. Bella hadn't realized that she hadn't looked at her schedule. She was so busy taking notes during the lecture. She gave Alice her schedule.

"Hmm, you have English, Math and Acting with me." She smiled at Bella. As she glanced at her own schedule, she found out she had, indeed, has Uncle Edward's class. Acting. Bella smiled at herself.

"I can see that we can be good friends Bella." Alice sang happily as she dragged Bella out of the class. "Hurry up or you're going to be late again."

The morning passed without any obstacle. A boy named Mike came up to her. He seemed nice enough, though he likes to talk very much, especially about himself. He seemed to like Bella, and though she wasn't very happy about that, she was thankful that she hadn't made any enemy.

In her College Algebra class, she met Angela, and like Alice, Bella liked this girl almost instantly. Maybe it was the shyness matched with Bella's that made her friendly and approachable. Two friends on the first day. _Not bad Bella_, she thought to herself.

As she walked happily to lunch, she skidded to a stop. Is lunch here like at the high school? She walked into the cafeteria with butterflies in her stomach. Where should she seat?

Her nervousness was relieved when she saw Alice waving furiously at her. Apparently, Alice had saved her a seat. Without her nervousness bothering her, Bella started to look around, taking in the view of the cafeteria. It was big, giant, and enormous. The old lunchroom sends off a vibe of history. She liked it.

There was one thing she didn't like was that the tables were arranged in no order. They were everywhere. And in her observation, she hadn't noticed the chair right in front of her. With her being Bella, she tripped. And fell. Well, almost.

A pair of strong arms circled around her waist, protecting her from the fall. _Great way to humiliate yourself, Bella._

She stood up and turned around. Murmuring a thank you, she looked to see who her savior was. And what she saw baffled her

There stood a young looking boy. No, a good looking boy. Extremely handsome. Not like Edward's handsomeness, the one that radiates cold solitude and maturity. This boy was handsome in a way that sends off warmth in his eyes, which twinkled childishly. The opposite of Edward.

Bella blushed when she realized that she had been staring.

"Umm, thank you." She mumbled quietly. "I didn't notice that chair was there."

The boy barked out a beautiful laugh. "How could not have noticed? It was right there."

His remark, though rather impolite, when said with his laugh, sounded very friendly. "Well, I am not the most graceful person on Earth. Quiet the contrary, actually." She joked.

"Apparently. I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." He offered his hand. She took it.

"Bella Swan. I'm new here." She smiled back.

"What's your major?" he asked, seemingly genuinely interested.

"Theater Arts. Yours?"

"The same as yours. Though I'm becoming a director." He smiled. "Where are you sitting for lunch?"

"There's Alice Brandon over there waving at me." Bella pointed her finger to Alice's direction.

"Oh, Brandon? Good luck with her. She has a reputation around this campus." Jacob laughed out loud. "She's the most hyper girl I know."

"You know her?" Bella asked surprised.

"Sure, I'm her friend. Well, everybody is, actually." He smiled gently. God, was he cute or what.

"I kind of figured that out when she started to grab my hand and drag me to my classes." Bella murmured. Jacob Black laughed out loud, and in that instant, Bella decided that she likes his laugh almost as much as she likes Edward's laugh.

"You're a funny girl, Bella Swan." His eyes twinkled in interest. Bella couldn't help the stupid blush on her face.

She glanced over to see Alice waving at her rather impatiently. _Better get over there before she drags me over._

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Jacob. I hope we'd be friends." Bella said.

"We most certainly will be friends." His sentence was heavy with implication.

"Bye, Jacob." Bella started to walk over to Alice.

"Bye, Bella Swan." Jacob said quietly to himself.

As she sat down next to Alice, Bella smiled. Jacob Black seemed nice, and he was very cute. Not handsome like Edward, but much more approachable. She sighed. College isn't so bad. And the best thing was that she had Edward's class next.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

So, what do you think? You like? If you do, review. If you don't, review anyway and tell me why don't you like it. Critism welcome.

Love,

Stormy Bella.


	4. Professor Edward

So people,

Did you all miss me? I know you do, but I'm a little bit busy, that's why it took so long to update.

Thank you for your reviews, and for the wonderful and evil ideas my readers send me. They're awesome.

I also want to note that some of you might think that Edward and Bella's relationship is so slow. After all, it's already chapter 4, and he hadn't kissed her yet. I must admit that I am old-fashioned. But you must also consider the fact that he is her uncle. He can't blurt out that he likes her, if he does.

With that said, I now give thee chapter 4

And you know I don't own Twilight, so stop reminding me of that.

-Stormy Bella.

* * *

Chapter 4, Professor Edward.

Alice talked happily to Bella as she introduced her friends to Bella. There was Rosalie, major in Acting like Bella. Bella's jaw dropped when she first saw Rosalie. The girl was gorgeous, with her perfect face and blond hair that was not a strand out of place. Though Rosalie wasn't as hyper as Alice, she certainly seemed nice.

Next to her was the giant Emmett, with his rope-like muscles that wrap around his forearm. He had curly hair that gave him that childish look. And childish he was, for even though he looked like a body-builder, he was most friendly, only second to Alice. It seems that no one can surpass Alice. Emmett was dating Rosalie, and even though Bella didn't know them all that well, she could see that they were perfect for each other.

Then there was Jasper or Jazz as Alice liked to call him. He was the silent type that's the opposite of Alice. He was not less handsome than Emmett, with his slightly long blond hair. Bella was wondering about the striking similarity he had with Rosalie when Alice pointed out that they were twins. Rosalie and Jasper Hale.

Emmett was majoring in Visual Affect, and minor in Acting. Jasper majored in Screen Writing, and like Emmett, minor in Acting. The four had Acting class with Bella. This means that they would have next class with Edward.

Emmett seemed to be seriously concentrated on Rosalie, with his eyebrows crunched up, as she explained to him about Egyptian cotton. The look on his face was adorable, intensely focused though Bella bet that he had no idea about Egyptian cotton. But to just have that kind of patience is rare for a guy. Next to her, Alice and Jasper kept throwing glances to each other. Even though they shook their heads furiously when Bella asked if they were dating, she suspected something was up. They obviously like each other. She can see that even more clearly when Alice commented about Edward.

"Professor Edward is infamous here. I heard that he is the hottest man around here. There're rumors that ever since he teaches here, almost every female students has asked him out. They and the female professors included. Can you believe it? I never had his class before; I wonder what he would think of me." She said nonchalantly, and Bella couldn't help but giggle when she saw Jasper's body immediately stiffened at Alice's words."

Alice threw a glance at Jasper before adding, "Do you think he would say yes if I ask him out?" Jasper jumped at this.

"Come on Alice; don't tell me you're one of those girls who swoon at a man. You're better than that." He said nervously.

"Nonsense, Jasper." Bella threw in her word when she saw Alice winking at her. "I think it's reasonable to swoon at a man if that man is as hot as Edward." Then, turning to Alice, she added.

"He's definitely would date you; you're gorgeous."

"Jasper obviously didn't think I look good enough for Professor Edward." She teased, and then sighed. "Maybe he thinks Lauren is better looking than me."

Jasper body shot up. "No, no, no, no, that's not what I meant. You're beautiful." He blurted out. They immediately blushed at this.

"Really?" Alice asked shyly. Bella marveled at this. _Alice being shy?_

"Really." Jasper said; the stain on his cheeks still remained. Bella knew there was chemistry between these two.

Rosalie's squeal pulled Bella out of her thought. She turned around to see a very pleased Rosalie throwing her arms around a flustered Emmett.

"You finally get it. You get it." Rosalie squeaked. Someone's being a good student, Bella thought about Emmett's Egyptian cotton lesson.

Alice rolled her eyes, but smiling. "Come on, let's go to class." She glanced at her watch.

They walked together to the auditorium. Bella fidgeted nervously. This is her major course. What if she failed? What would Edward think of her then?

The anxiety still followed her as she opened the door. But the moment she stepped into that auditorium, all nervousness vanished. The theater always has that affect on her.

"Good afternoon." A velvet voice rang in the air, and Bella smiled in recognition. "Please take a seat close to the stage."

Alice grabbed her hand and led her to the front row. As she sat down, Bella saw Jacob Black, who was waving at her. Bella smiled back. He took this class too? The thought cheered Bella up.

"You know Jacob Black?" Alice asked incredulously. When Bella nodded, Alice let out a

"Wow".

"What?" Bella asked curiously.

"Jacob Black is the heartthrob around here. I'm impressed that you made friends with him this fast." Alice explained. So he's popular.

"Well, actually, I tripped and he caught me." Bella confessed. There's no use lying to Alice. Bella had the feeling that she would find out anyway.

Alice laughed. Bella blushed.

"Please be quiet for just a moment." Edward's voice rose again. The class got quiet in an instant.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. Some call me Professor Cullen. But I would rather you all call me Edward. I will be your teacher in this Acting class for this semester." He took a breath, and then continued. "Even though it's a short time period, it is still a class, and therefore I expect every one of you to take this seriously. I also hope you all would enjoy yourselves while you're here. After all, fun is what acting's all about."

Alice whispered into Bella's ear. "Did you see how green his eyes are?" Bella nodded. She's seen it since Friday and was still mesmerized by it.

"Some people disagree with my unorthodox teaching, but it is my way. There is no textbook in this class, because you honestly won't learn anything from a book. There is also no syllabus in this class. There are only two exams, a midterm and a final exam. The midterm requires you to act out a scene from Romeo and Juliet. So if any one of you hasn't read Romeo and Juliet, better stop by the bookstore today. The final exam consists of you act out a play of your choice. You can write your own play. I will tell you about it more specifically when the time comes. There will be no written paper, no notes. This is an Acting class, so besides acting, you shouldn't do anything else." Edward finished his lectures. "Now, everybody will find a partner. For warm up, we will do the mirror exercise."

Alice partnered up with Jasper, and Rosalie with Emmett. In the end, there was no one to be Bella's partner. As she looked hopelessly to find herself someone free, she felt a tap on her shoulders. She turned around to see a green-eyed man.

"No partner?" Edward asked gently. Bella nodded, blushing.

"May I be your partner then?" he asked, amused at her blush no doubt.

"But you're the teacher." Bella mentally kicked herself. Why couldn't she just accept help when she needs them?

"I like to work with the student. Besides, it's no fun watching." He smiled and then took her hand, faced her to him. Then he started to raise his left hand. Bella copied.

"So, how was your day so far?" Edward started a conversation.

"It was good. I made four friends already." Bella said.

"Well, that's good. So, do you like it here?" he asked again.

"Yes, I never thought I'd like it as much as I do. But there's a problem. They have no dorm for me." Bella frowned. Every time she thought about that, she got angry.

"I thought you applied in April." He raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Yeah, but some girl offered to pay more than me, so I guess they let her have it." Bella sighed.

"Well, then you'd just have to stay at my house then. I see no problem." He shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, you would save money that way."

"Maybe you don't have a problem with it." Bella murmured. "But I don't think your girlfriend would approve."

"What does Tanya have to do with this?" he raised his eyebrow again. Did he really not see it? Even a blind man can see the way Tanya treated Bella.

"Well, we aren't exactly the best of friends." Bella mused bitterly.

"Oh, that." Bella could see his light bulb lights up. "Don't mind her, Bella. She is not usually like that. I don't know what had gotten into her." Edward apologized.

"That's not a problem. What she did was understandable. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable." She said nonchalantly.

Edward laughed. "Silly Bella." He brushed his hand against her cheeks. Her heart jumped frantically in her chest. She copied and did the same to him. His skin was soft and so warm.

"Don't worry about me, ok? I want you to stay. Besides, what kind of uncle would I be if I throw you out?" he assured her. She smiled at him.

He turned away from her. "Class, pass around that stack of paper on my desk." Then, he left her and got on stage.

"Now, everybody gets onstage. For the next exercise, you will have to find a partner of the opposite gender. Practiced the script, it's Romeo and Juliet, Act two. Everybody gets started."

As soon as Edward gave out the instruction, Bella noticed Jacob Black advancing toward her.

"Hi, Bella." He said cheerfully.

"Hi, Jacob." Bella said shyly.

"Trip on something lately?" He teased. Bella's cheeks reddened.

"Fortunately, I haven't managed to kill myself yet." She joked back, all shyness gone. Jacob made her feel at ease with his warmth.

"That's good. I wouldn't want you dead." He laughed out loud. He likes laughing, and he laughed more freely than Edward. In him, there was that sense of freedom, without guardedness, different from Edward.

Edward's voice rose. "Now, the girl will be Juliet and the guy will be Romeo. Get started."

Jacob offered her a script, which she gratefully accepted. At least, she didn't have to bother Edward just because no one wanted to be her partner. And she was grateful that Jacob offered to be her partner. She could see friendship between them.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" Jacob started, not reading the script but staring into Bella's eyes. "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." He continued.

Bella didn't need to read the script either; she knew the play by heart. If there was one thing that she loved more than Jane Eyre, it would be Romeo and Juliet. She wasn't very interested with any other Shakespeare's play as much as she was with Romeo and Juliet. The language was exquisite, their love was impossible. So much in just one play.

"Bella?" Jacob called. She woke out of her trance. She had been day dreaming again.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. Where was I?" she asked.

"But to be frank. . ." he hinted.

"But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have: my bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." She read her voice full of the emotion which she thought Juliet must have felt. When she looked up, Jacob was looking at her with such intensity in his eyes, which made Bella blush. He was examining her, thinking about something so intensely.

"With love's light wings did I over perch these walls." He started, not continuing his part. His mind was rather somewhere else.

"Jacob," Bella reminded him. "You're reading the wrong line."

He didn't respond, but rather kept on saying his line. "For stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do that dares love attempt; therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me." He spoke, yet he seemed like he wasn't paying any attention to his words. Instead, all his focus was on Bella as he lifted up her chin, as he thought Romeo would have done.

"U-um." Bella stammered. What was she supposed to do? She tore her eyes from Jacob's face, and looked around just to see Edward looking at her. His eyes were scorching fiercely at her. Bella felt herself flushing up from such stare.

"Everybody, stop." Edward commanded, yet not taking his gaze away from her eyes. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the people around turned to face Edward.

"Good job everybody. For your first homework, practice Romeo and Juliet, the scene I had just given you. Better prepare for your midterm. Class dismissed." And with his last word, the bell rang.

"Hey, Bella, do you want to go shopping this weekend?" Alice asked as soon as they got out of the auditorium.

Bella gave out a meek smile. "Really Alice, shopping isn't exactly one of my favorite things to do on Earth."

Alice gasped at Bella like it was the end of the world. "We seriously have to fix that." She said, eyeing Bella with such pity. "Don't worry; it might not be too late. You're not hopeless." Her voice was dripping with concern. "I'll meet you on Saturday. We're going shopping."

Hearing their conversation, Emmett stepped in. "You're going shopping with Alice?" he asked.

"Of course she is. Why wouldn't she be?" Alice answered for Bella.

Emmett let out a nervous laugh. "God, Bella, you must have done something horrible in your past life."

Rosalie, appearing out of nowhere, whacked Emmett in the head. "Don't listen to him Bella; he's a sissy. Trust me, it will be fun" she offered with a smile.

"Um, okay." Bella said uncertainly.

Alice let out a squeal and started jumping up and down, making Bella doubt her decision.

Hopefully, Emmett was just exaggerating.

Boy, was she wrong.

* * *

So, what do you think? Should I write more. I know these chapters are fairly boring. But review, and you will find the next chapter much more exciting. 


	5. Hell

So, once again, we're here.

I love you people. I know I already said that, but I will say it again. Your reviews make my day.

So, I want to dedicate this chapter to all my readers. And then there are Leicarpediem, elise-marrieCULLEN, School Librarian, Miss-Lurker, and ObsessedFan16. You all rock!!

My computer is not working right, so I don't know when will be the next time I update.

And also, some people, you know who you are, wanted to see some steams. This is going to be a big turn of Edward and Bella's relationship.

So, I give thee Chapter 5. Enjoy.

And Twilight ain't mine. It all belongs to Goddess Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 5, Hell

That was what it was. Hell. Bella had tried different words. Horrible? No. Terrifying? No. exhausting? Much worse than that. Hell is the right word. It was the only word to describe it.

The first week of school was well. Bella found the class wasn't as hard as she had anticipated it to be. After the third day, she already knows the way around the school, and didn't get lost ever since. All was good, though she was very much happy when Friday ended, because the work had somewhat drained her. She was looking for a Saturday late in bed, without interruption or anything to do.

That's why she was furious when she was pushed into the bathroom to get ready. After all, it was a Saturday, and who wakes up at seven on a Saturday morning anyway? The grumpy Bella sat in the bathtub and mumble intelligible things, probably not very nice things, about Alice. Bella wasn't by nature a vicious person. But she wasn't a morning person either, and being waken up early on a day when she had the right to wake up late was not something she appreciates, to say the least. Bella knew she had made plans with Alice. But seven in the morning is unbearable.

"Hurry up Bella. You don't want to be late." The Alice downstairs sang in her chirpy voice.

Bella reluctantly pulled her favorite T-shirt over her head, accompanied with simple blue jeans and a jacket. She has estimated the possibilities of her sleeping in a bathtub full of warm, desirable water, and she must admit that the chance of it happening was very slim. And she had the feeling that if she didn't get down in fifteen minutes, Alice's small frame would bust the bathroom door open. She wondered if being in a professor's house would stop Alice from doing that. But then, knowing Alice for a week, Bella decided against it.

So she trudged downstairs unwillingly to find a very well-dressed Alice talking to a very, Bella admired him for this, awaken Edward. How on Earth did these people wake up this early on a Saturday morning is beyond her. Maybe it was some Forkian trick that Bella would sooner or later need to learn.

Alice was talking animatedly to Edward, who was chewing his cereal. Lucky Charms again. Edward's eyes left Alice's face for a moment, and spotted Bella. Turning around on Edward's cue, Alice let out a loud gasp when she saw Bella.

"What?" Bella asked, worried if there was something on her face. She glanced down to check her clothes. Jeans outside, underwear inside, shirt right side out. Nothing was wrong.

"What?" she asked the second time, nervous as Alice tried to find her voice. When it came, it was shaky.

"Bella, w-what on _Earth_ are you wearing?" Alice exclaimed. Once again, Bella looked down.

"Um, clothes?" Bella said, confused. Behind Alice, Edward let out a quiet chuckle.

"NO! No. No. _Those_," Alice said, pointing at Bella's T-shirt. "Are not clothes."

Bella frowned. "What's wrong with my clothes?" It was her favorite T-shirt.

"What's _wrong_ with your clothes? Everything, Bella, everything. This is your shopping clothes?" Alice asked, incredulous.

The look on Bella's face would probably be funny, if Bella was thinking about looking funny. But her mind was whizzing about what Alice had said. Shopping clothes? Isn't the point of going shopping is so you could get clothes. Then what's the point of having shopping clothes?

"Oh no. Don't tell me that you don't have any shopping clothes." Alice's eyes wide in terror, shaking her head. Edward couldn't contain the laughter that erupted from his throat. If Bella wasn't so shocked from Alice's reaction, she would have scolded him.

"Come on, Alice. It's not like it's a matter of life and death." She pleaded. Alice was acting as if Bella would die if she didn't have these clothes.

Alice closed her eyes and let out a slow exhale. She was trying to calm herself. "She didn't just say that. She didn't just say that. Erase that, she _didn't _just say that." Alice chanted a mantra over and over in a small voice, hoping it would go away.

"I think she's in denial." Edward mused. Bella gave him a bone-crushing glance that shut him up.

"We have to fix that. We have a lot of work to do today." She said in a dead serious voice as she opened her eyes.

And when Alice said work, she meant torture. Lots and lots of torture. That was why Bella was lying on her bed like a corpse. All day, Alice has dragged her from stores to stores, throwing stuff onto Bella's arms until Bella couldn't see where she was going. Then, she shoved Bella violently into the dressing room. Every time Bella stepped out, she would crack her serious mask for a moment and let out a squeal. Several times today Bella has attempted to take advantage of that moment to beg Alice. But that moment only lasted for two second, then Alice was back at being serious Alice.

Bella thought they were going to the malls, like Mall of America. As it turned out, she was dead wrong. They went to designer stores like Burberry and Dolce and Gabana. And those who thought Bella didn't protest think again. With all her will, Bella did. She begged; Alice shook her head. She argued that she didn't have money for that; Alice bought them for her. Bella should have known that, from her designer clothes and Porsche, that Alice's dad was a successful business owner that own most of the business store in Forks as well as Seattle. But who said Bella was smart. She tried to use her own strength to defy Alice, but for someone so small, Alice has strength of a fully grown man.

She dragged Bella to a store called Gucci, where all the merchandise looked as if they were made by glass. The glasses were carefully put on the glass table. The hats were hung graciously on the hooks on the wall. They looked like they had more grace than Bella ever has. The sellers were dressed in dark, professional looking suits, looking more like lawyer than clerks. One woman approached Alice with a wide smile.

"Good morning, Miss Brandon. How are you? Did you find the scarf last week to your liking?" She gave Alive an air hug and an air kiss.

"Oh, Candy, you know I love your choices. I think, besides Rose, you are one person with the best sense of style I know." Alice smiled graciously, looking more beautiful than ever.

Candy looked like her Christmas came early. Though Bella didn't know Alice that long, but she could vaguely guess that Alice was highly respected around here. Then she couldn't help her smile, thinking of how ironic it was that Alice could be "highly" doing something. After all, the girl was four foot something.

"And that's why, Candy, I need your help today." Alice said gravely. Candy was so surprised at finding Alice being grave at something, she didn't even notice Bella.

"Whatever can I do to assist you, Miss Brandon. Your purchases had helped me buy my car. Anything you name, I'll oblige." Candy said willingly.

"I have a hopeless case here." Alice said, pointing to Bella. Candy glanced at her, and immediately grimaced. "I need your help, Candy; I don't know what to do." Alice shook her head. Bella thought that Alice was taking this too seriously.

"I will do all I can, Miss Brandon." Candy said, taking Bella's arm by the elbow. Then, she led Bella and Alice around the store.

"What's your name, miss?" Candy asked.

"Bella Swan." Bella said.

"Well, Miss Bella, I think you're a size 2. We're going to try some clothes on to see what fits you best, okay?" Bella nodded. It wasn't like she had a say in anything.

Candy, like Alice, took a heap of clothes and made Bella try them all on. Every time Bella walked out, she would have this professional on her face, nodding at some and shaking her head at others. After the first "trial", as Bella put it, she took Bella out.

"I think, with your pale skin, blue suits you best. Maybe something that's flattering would be halter tops, seeing you have beautiful shoulders. Never wear turtle necks, you have moderate and smooth neck, wearing V-necks are good. Your body types fits with a lot of things. Wearing pencil skirts, because you have good legs." She said in a breath. _Does she expect me to remember all that?_

"Color wise, I think, besides blue, black is also flattering. It contrasts beautifully with your skin. Also wear anything red-related. Especially darker shades of red, because it brought out the auburn in your hair. Is there any other question?" Bella shook her head. There was no question, simply because Bella couldn't remember a single thing she said.

Then, without another word, she started to pile clothing articles one Bella's hand. Bella glanced at Alice, frowned when she saw that Alice was clearly enjoying all this. How could she be, when she was going to pay for all this? It must have worth more than Bella's truck. After all, this is Gucci we're talking about.

Bella sighed in relief when they stepped out of that store, with Alice waving goodbye to Candy, promising she'd back next week. Hearing Bella's sighs of relief, Alice chuckled.

"Naïve Bella." Alice said in pity. "Do you really think we're finished?" Bella's eyes widened in horror.

"But I am hungry. Let's go home, and I'll cook you a big, nice lunch." Bella pleaded.

"You're right, I do feel a little bit hungry. After, dragging you into the store took work." Alice said, and Bella felt herself on the brink of tears. Happy tears, that is, until Alice opened her mouth again.

"And that's why we're going to lunch before finishing our shopping day." Alice said with finality, destroying Bella's last hope.

Bella groaned as she remembered what kind of store they went to after their little lunch break.

Even now, when she recalled it, she could still feel herself blushing. It was ridiculous.

Alice has taken her to Victoria's Secret.

She could die from the embarrassment. To hell with it, she'd rather die from the embarrassment. Just think of the choices Alice has chosen out for her gave her goose bumps. There were a lot of lacy things, and a lot of strings. Why would she need these underwear, she'd never know.

"Bella, Bella." Alice shook her head. "You never know what will happen in the future, especially if you're going to be friends with Jacob Black. Better stock up now." And with that, Alice threw over another lacy bra to Bella.

In the end, they got Bella about four bras: black, blue, red, and a nude one. Alice also bought her several sets of stringy underwear, some filmy nightgowns and pajamas. Bella insisted on paying, but Alice just waved her hand dismissively and handed the clerk her credit card.

Bella was incredibly annoyed. So she decided to tease Alice just for the heck of it.

"So Alice, you said we have to stock up in case of the unexpected?" said Bella nonchalantly.

"Yup." Alice said, popping the P.

"Then pray tell, who are you stocking up for?" Bella asked, trying hard not to crack her stony composed mask as she saw Alice choked on her Coke.

"U-um. I-I don't know." Then, in the matter of second, Alice regained her composure. "Didn't I say it was unexpected? So I don't expect anyone." Alice smiled weakly.

"Hmm, I don't know." Bella touched her chin. Then she changed the subject. "So, Alice, what do you think of Jasper?"

Alice almost spit her Coke out. "J-Jasper?" she stammered.

"Yes, Jasper. He's kind of hot, isn't he?" She pressed. Alice seemed nervous. This should be fun.

"H-he is?" Alice fiddled with her straw.

"Uh-huh. And he's quiet too. I wouldn't go for the big-muscle type like Emmett. But Jasper is _so_ dreamy." Bella smiled, emphasizing on the 'so'.

"I bet." Alice murmured. Bella smirked inwardly.

"I wonder if he likes these clothes. If there's someone I wouldn't mind showing these to, it's probably Jasper." Bella said. She knew it was mean to tease Alice like this, but Alice has tortured her all day. A little pay back couldn't hurt.

The look on Alice's face was hilarious. She looked like she was going to choke on her own tongue. For a brief moment, Bella wondered if it's possible to choke on your own tongue. After all, she managed to trip over her own feet all the time.

"But you know, I think Jasper likes someone else." Bella said knowingly.

"Who?" Alice's head snapped up.

"Gee, Alice, I didn't know you care for Jasper that much." Bella faked surprise.

"I-I don't." Alice shook her head, the blush on her face visible.

"Could have fooled me. I don't know, he just had that look on his face, you know." Bella shrugged.

"What look?" Alice said, interested and uncomfortable at the same time.

"I can't explain it. He always gazes into space, and he often smiles to himself."

"Hmm, you're right. I never noticed that before. And that's strange because I notice everything."

"What can I say? I'm observant." Bella shrugged again. That's it for now. She'll tease Alice again later.

So, that was the shopping day with Alice. Alice was so excited, hoping they would get to do that again. _As if I'll agree to another day in hell._

Bella lay out on her bed, not even bothering to organize her stuff into the closet. She was going to return everything the next day. Unfortunately, however, Alice seemed to have foreseen this, because as soon as they get back to the house, she cut all of the tags and tore the receipts. So much for that idea.

After she took a bath, Bella decided to go down and help Edward with dinner. Well enough, as soon as she stepped downstairs, she saw Edward cooking. He seemed to like cooking.

"So she lives." Edward exclaimed, smiling as he looked up from the oven.

"Uncle Edward," Bella chose to ignore his comment. "What are you cooking?"

"Sweet mashed potato and steak." He smiled, and Bella heard her stomach grumble.

"Well, maybe next time you should let me cook. I feel bad making you cook dinner for me all the time." She said, recalling the past week filled with delicious food.

"No offense Bella. But if you're Renee's daughter, then I think you should stay out of the kitchen." Edward mused, making Bella laugh. She wasn't offended. Renee is many things, but a chef isn't one of them. Growing up, Bella often had to cook for herself and Renee. That's how she got so good at cooking.

"You know, someday, I might have to show you what I'm capable of. I'm not a bad cook, comparing to Renee." Bella said. She was happy at the thought of cooking something for him.

"Comparing to Renee, everybody is an amazing cook." Edward smiled. "No offense, but did you by any chance try her lasagna?"

"Don't you even go there!" Bella shook her head, remembering the last time Renee cooked. She shuddered at the memory. Edward laughed, taking the steaks out of the oven. A delicious aroma filled the air, making Bella's mouth water. She realized that her measly lunch with Alice wasn't very fulfilling.

Edward brought the steaks on the counter as Bella gave him the plates. He instructed Bella to take the potatoes out. In seconds, they settled again on the sofa. They ate and watched TV. Suddenly, Edward turned to Bella.

"How is school going?" he asked genuinely.

"They're fine. I like most of my classes, except for Math. I'm not the brightest when it comes to Algebra." Bella frowned. She had been worried for quiet some times now of how she could handle the work. And on top of that, she had to find a job too. She couldn't just rely on Renee for money. Bella hated to have to rely on anyone.

"Well, it's just the first week. It'll get better after that." Edward assured her. He knew that someone as smart as she is wouldn't get hindered by anything, least of all Math.

"I sure hope so." Bella murmured. It was easy for Edward to say; she bet he was good at Math too, just like he was with everything else.

"So, have you made any friends?" he asked again.

She giggled. He sounded just like her mother. She would have bet anything, even her truck, that Renee forced him to ask her these questions. It was so like Renee to do that.

"Well, there was this one girl, Alice Brandon, the one you saw this morning."

"The one that woke you up at seven in the morning?" he asked.

"Yup, that's the one. Interesting, isn't she?" Bella sighed, thinking of the heaps of clothes in her room.

"That's the understatement of the century. I walked into the kitchen to find a strange girl sitting on my counter on a Saturday morning. How would you react to that?" he smiled that crooked smile that made her heart jumped.

Bella giggled. Alice might be over-the-top, but she couldn't help liking her. After all, she meant well. She just doesn't know how to express it, that's all.

"So, how do you find my class to your liking?" he said, the nonchalance in his voice sounded somewhat forced.

"I love it, Uncle Edward. The class was interesting; the assignment that you gave out was awesome. But I haven't found time to practice Romeo and Juliet." She sighed. The thing she loved to do most was the one thing she didn't have time to do.

"Maybe I could help. I could help you practice tonight, if you don't find the offer too objectionable." Edward said, looking at her for reaction. Bella couldn't stop her smile. He was so considerate. Besides, practicing with him will help her, because now she could really work with a professor.

"That's great. Thank you Edward!" she said, throwing her arms around him for a hug. He was startled with her action. She couldn't blame him. She was startled with her own action. Bella was never one to show her affections.

So they finished dinner rather quickly. Bella wanted to practice as much and as soon as possible. Not only because it was the only thing she enjoyed doing, besides reading books, and because she wanted to get a good practice on it, it was also because she had never seen Uncle Edward acting. And she would very much like too.

After they washed the dishes, and cleaned the table, they set the living room so it resembles the Capulet's party in Act One, Scene 5. She wanted to practice the whole act, but they had to resolve to Scene 5 simply because there weren't enough people for any other scene. They had to do the part at the end of the scene, with Romeo and Juliet first met. Bella was concentrating on how Juliet would have done that scene while preparing.

"Now, that looks remotely presentable." Edward smiled as he looked at the newly rearranged living room. The curtain was pulled down, draping over the sofa, leaving enough space to fit Edward and Bella behind it. Bella smiled.

"This is so old-schooled." She said.

"What, you thought we were going to do the version with Leonardo DiCarpio and Claire Danes?" he said, mocking.

"What's so wrong with that?" she exclaimed. She loved that version.

"Try everything. I was horrified, especially with Mercutio." He grimaced. "Admit it, you only like that version because of Leonardo DiCarpio in it." he teased.

"As does every other female in this planet who has watched that version. And I have no shame in admitting it so." She smiled back.

"Oh, you are entirely absurd. Now, go and fetch that script if we want to practice some time before midnight." He chuckled.

"I don't need the script; I have memorized it by now. If you need it for yourself, then I shall go fetch it. Otherwise, I don't see the point of bothering ourselves in doing so." She teased. She knew that he remembered the whole play by heart. After all, he wasn't the professor just for the fun of it.

"You are the strangest girl I know." He shook his head. "If so, then let's get started."

"Ok"

So, they began their acting. One thing about acting with Edward was that it wasn't like reading lines. It was like living those lines. He didn't begin saying anything right away, as she suspected he would. He moved a good distance away from her, not leaving her curious gaze as he did so. Then, with the crooked smile that she loved, he stared at her. And suddenly, it seemed that he wasn't the mature Edward of 25, but rather the fickle, charming young Romeo of 15. His smile, childish and eager; his eyes, curious and drawn. He began.

"What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?" he said loud enough for her to follow, leaning closer to an imaginary servant, as if he was expecting a whisper from said person.

She was so enticed with his smile, his eyes, and his acting abilities to remember what she was supposed to do.

"Bella, you aren't supposed to look at me. Juliet didn't know of Romeo yet, remember?" Edward prompted, pulling her out of her gaze.

"Right, sorry." Bella blushed. Then, not knowing what she should do, she began dancing with an imaginary crowd, opening her arms and moving in circles as she saw dancing in old movies.

Edward spoke again. "O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear; beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, as yonder lady over her fellows. The measure dome, I'll watch her place of stand, and, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night."

As he said so, he began to move towards her. She could feel his eyes burning holes in her head.

She could see him now, and in his eyes she saw intrigue, and admiration. She did what Juliet would have done and looked back at him, smiling as she did so. Then, as ladies in the Renaissance would have done, she ducked her head in embarrassment and shyness. She started to move toward the couch, he followed her. She moved beside the fireplace; he pursued her. It was a game of tease, and Romeo and Juliet knew what they were doing, chasing other just like Edward and Bella were acting.

Then, Edward began to move behind the sofa. Bella, knowing that, acted as if she didn't. She pretended to look around, searching for the Romeo that wasn't there. She sauntered near the sofa, and felt someone pulled her behind the curtain. Her heart beat wildly.

There, stood in the dark was the ever so handsome Edward. Bella smiled. Edward could be an actor if he wanted to.

"If I profane," Edward whispered, leaning so close to Bella she couldn't breathe. "With my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this; my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He held up her hand and brushed it ever so lightly against his.

_Wow, he's a very good actor. My heart is thumping, and this is just practice._

She pulled her hand out of his reach, put it over her mouth, and ducked her head. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." She said, putting her hands up as she though Juliet would do.

Edward looked at her for a moment before speaking. "You're doing it wrong."

"How should I fix it?" Bella asked. She wanted to hear his opinion.

"You're acting as Juliet." He stated.

"Isn't that what we're supposed to be doing?" she asked. Edward can be so confusing

sometimes.

"No, you're _acting_ as Juliet. You _aren't_ Juliet." He shook his head.

"Huh?"

"You know how they say actors have a thousand masks?" Edward explained. Bella nodded. "When they're on stage, they put those masks on. Thus, they _become_ the person of the mask, not the actors that were _wearing_ the mask. They don't _act_ as that person, because they already _are _that person." He held her shoulders in his hands.

"So, what did I do wrong before?" she could vaguely grasp what he was saying, but not fully.

"See, you're acting what you thought Juliet would do. You're trying to understand Juliet. But you aren't supposed to do that. Juliet didn't try to understand Juliet; she was already Juliet, and she didn't understand herself. Right now, you're _Bella_, trying to understand Juliet. But you're not Juliet. Do you get it?" Edward was getting passionate with it, and she liked that wild look in his eyes. He seldom has it.

"So you're saying I'm not acting as Juliet sees fit; I'm acting as I see fit."

"Yes! Because right now, you _are_ Juliet. You see, Juliet's Juliet would be shy, and pretentious even. But Bella's Juliet isn't shy. She's straight forward, and witty, and blunt. She's clumsy, and that's how it should be. I could look at your acting and know that you're forcing yourself to be Juliet, because it wasn't you." He smiled brightly, happy that his student has finally gotten the lesson he was trying to convey. "Now, let's try that again at "If I profane. . .""

Then he started. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this; my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He brought her hand to his mouth again, though this time didn't kiss it.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much." She said, putting her hands on the sides of his face. He smiled. "Which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands to touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss" she said, smiling at him. He covers her hands that were on his face with his own and leaned closer. Her heart jumped wildly.

Was this supposed to mean that his acting was very good?

"Have saints not lips and holy palmers too?" he leaned closer. She could see the green of his eyes even in this shadow. They weren't entirely green as she thought, but with several specks of gray and gold.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." She whispered. He was closer now, his breath intoxicatingly sweet.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Closer, his forehead on hers. Her head spun at an alarming rate.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Her heart thumped wildly, pounding. Their noses touch. Her hands on his face, pulling him closer still. Her voice barely edible.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. This from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

His hands were against the wall on either side of her head. He tilted his head. Her heart stopped. Didn't Romeo and Juliet kiss?

She closed her eyes. She could feel his breath. Close, much too close.

"Good job, Bella. That's how it's supposed to be." He pulled away. She opened her eyes, and realized she had been holding her breath. He looked at her, the smile no longer on his face.

"I-I think that's it for tonight. I should go to sleep." She crooked.

"By all means." He said, pulling the curtain behind them. The light startled her.

She raced up the stairs. She closed the door of her room, then leaned back against it. She realized, then, that she had not breathed since. She let out of wild gasp. Her heart hadn't stopped jumping. Her head spinning.

What the _hell_ was that?

* * *

So, how did you like it? You know what to do.

Until next we meet,

-Stormy Bella


	6. Tears

So we meet again.

Hello my readers, and let me just say how awesome you guys are. Once again, YOU ROCK!!!!!

So I was sitting reading my emails, and one of my readers, you know who you are, said that I committed the biggest sin by ending it with a cliffe. To that I confess my sin, and in hope to be purged, I give you this chapter.

Also because she threatened me.

Back to the point, your reviews made me smile like an idiot,

Because last chapter was so steamy, I think we should calm ourselves a little,

So I give you this, I don't own Twilight,

enjoy!!

-Stormy Bella.

* * *

Chapter six- Tears.

Bella woke up sometime around 2 in the morning. It was cold, and she had not brought a quilt to bed. The window wasn't closed, so the wind was blowing relentlessly into her room. Bella shivered again. Had she went to sleep like this? Bella couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep. She remembered, however, that she spent a great deal of time thinking about Edward and what had almost happened last night. As Bella thought about this, she blushed again. She knew it wasn't something to be doting over, but she couldn't help it. It was just a play, Bella, snap out of it! She told herself. He was a very good actor; either that or Bella's heart might need another checkup. Probably Edward, he's good at this just as he is at everything else.

She shivered again. If Renee knew that Bella had been sleeping like this, the woman sure would come here and drag Bella back to Phoenix. She wasn't sure now, after a week in Forks, if Phoenix was the better choice. Here she had made new friends, something that seldom happens in Phoenix. And though she just knew them, she wasn't sure if she could leave them. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jacob.

_Jacob_.

He had been nothing but nice to her. The way he treated her. The way she felt when he made her laugh. The way his shoulder would shake with laughter every time she fell. All of that made him so sweet, so reachable. Sometimes she wondered, is there something else in the way she felt for him. She knew, for observant she was, that he liked her. More than necessary or not, she wasn't sure. But she knew that he would prefer her company more than any other when he sat down with them at Alice's table.

She sighed. She wouldn't want to leave her new friends here. Or Edward.

Or Edward.

The name twanged in her. Edward. Not Uncle Edward. _Edward_. She couldn't name what she felt about him. She admired him, sure, but it was much more than that of admiration. She respected him, of course, because anyone who could put up with young Renee must be respectable. Did she envy him? Well, anyone would, for he was perfection. But it wasn't envy.

It was more than that.

She sighed. Edward was a great puzzle. He never said how he feels. He never cracks that mask of emotionless composure, except for the few times she fell on her butt. But she must admit, no one can not find that funny, besides Bella that is. He's peaceful when he plays the piano. But that was it. Nothing else.

She shivered again. She shouldn't stay like this for long. She didn't want to get sick and miss her classes. No, she loved her classes too much, and sometimes this week she had found herself wishing that she would have classes every day of the week.

Especially Edward's class.

She lay back down to her bed. She had nothing to do tomorrow, and so she thought may she could cook him something or another.

_Go back to sleep_, Bella. She told herself.

But she couldn't, not when a certain event of last night just kept on playing over in her head. The sweetness of his breath, the closeness of his face, the pressure of his hands on her face, the way her heart pound in her ears, they were all coming back to her. She turned restlessly in her bed.

It's useless.

So she stood up and glanced once again over at the clock. 2:45. She opened her door and stepped out. The hallway was dark, only lit by a small blue lamp on the wall. She could see from here that Edward's study's door was opened.

She stepped in. If she couldn't get any sleep, then she might as well read something useful. Inside, the moonlight from the window penetrated darkness, just enough for her to see the figure lying on the sofa. She walked over, and sure enough, she saw who it was.

_He's so beautiful_.

There, basked in the moonlight, was Edward, in all his godlike beauty. His face was so pale, it was almost glowing. His hands rested casually above his head, and his fingers nested in his hair. His eyes gently closed.

Bella took in a sudden breath. Was it normal to think about your uncle this way, no matter how beautiful he might be?

He didn't have a quilt on him. She tip-toed to her room and back with the quilt on her arms. She gently covered him with it, leaving only his face, because it would be a crime to cover that up.

She sighed. If she didn't know better, she would have thought him an angel. She moved away from him, fearing that if she stood too close, she might not be able to resist touching his face, his cheeks. His lips.

She opened the window. She knew it was cold, but she felt compelled to do that. Maybe if she opened the window, her troubled thought would escape with the wind. The moon was so bright tonight. And the stars. The stars were so bright. She thought of how much she missed Phoenix. It had been a fun week, but even that couldn't stop her from thinking about Renee. She was worried. Could Renee take care of herself? Then Bella laughed at herself. Renee had Phil. He might not be the best stepfather around, but he sure loved her. And that was all Bella has hoped for.

Soon, she was so lost in thoughts to noticed Edward stirring behind her.

He opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep thinking about Bella. Or rather, forcing himself from thinking about her. And there he was, opening his eyes to see a goddess standing next to the window, bathing in moonlight.

Her petite figure leaned against the window pane. The shoulder of her shirt fell down, revealing one shoulder of pale smooth skin. The chocolate-colored locks were swept in front of her chest. She was wearing a big T-shirt with knee-length short. She let out a soft sigh.

_Oh God, she is so beautiful_.

He stood up, taking the quilt in his hands and went over to her without her knowledge. When he was this close to her, he could feel her shiver. He put the quilt on her shoulders.

She was startled. And so she jumped back when she felt the fabric on her skin, just so she was caught by Edward's muscular arms. He chuckled lightly. She overreacted, like she always does.

"Uncle Edward, when did you wake up?" she asked once she realized that it was him.

"Just some second ago." He answered. "How long have you been standing there?"

She frowned. She didn't answer his question. Instead, she asked, "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I woke up on my own." He answered quickly. "How long have you been standing here?" he persisted.

"I don't remember. Not so long ago, I guess." She said, wrapping the quilt tighter against her skin.

His brows furrowed. Then he put his hand against her face and gasped.

"Bella!! You're freezing."

"Am I? I didn't notice." She said, liking the feeling of his skin on her face.

"Let's get you back for bed." He said, trying to guide her away from the window. She might get sick if she stays like this any longer. She shivered.

"No, I want to stand here for a few more minutes." She whispered. He sighed. She could be stubborn as a mule if she wanted to, just like Renee used to be.

"Ok." He said, noticing her shivers. Instinctively, without him realizing it, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his body.

She looked up with curiosity in her eyes.

"So you wouldn't be cold." He answered her unspoken question. Then, it hit him that may be she would feel uncomfortable with his arm like this. So he pulled it back.

"Don't." she said simply, and with that simple word, she had made him feel happier than he thought he should be. Just a simply word, but it filled him with unimaginable emotion. He left his arm there, on her bare shoulder.

She sighed again, leaning against him. She liked how she felt right that moment. The feeling of his skin on hers didn't make her nervous. They didn't feel like the way she felt when Jacob touched her in acting class, or the way his leg touched hers when they say together at lunch. No, those touches gave her uncomfortable butterflies in her stomach. Right now, when Edward was holding her, she felt no butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She felt no nervousness, no strange heartbeat. Just serenity.

And _contentment_. She had never felt like this before. Not happiness, because she had so much in her mind right now to be happy. But she couldn't help feeling that she didn't any happiness if she could feel like this.

It all came down on her. It was too much. Her contentment at that moment, the joy she felt of having new friends, her thought about Jacob, her feeling for Edward, her worry for Renee, her sudden anger at Tanya, her fury about the dorm problems. It had been the strangest week of her life.

Every emotion came crashing to the others.

And so tears started falling down her face. She cried like a child, for no reason at all. Her emotions were so mixed up right now. She just needed to cry.

Edward didn't ask her why she cried. He didn't ask questions that she knew she couldn't handle right now. He just held her tighter, her face pressed against his muscular chest. Her tears soaked through his shirt. He didn't ask her anything, just putting his face against her head, just kissing her hair, kissing her forehead. Just letting her cry, and holding her tight as she did.

"S-sorry." She croaked as she pushed herself from him. "I soaked your shirt."

"Shh." He hushed her, stroking her hair. He looked at her, seeing her tear-stained face. In the moonlight, she was more beautiful than ever. He held her face between his hands, using his thumbs to wipe the remaining tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a soft whisper.

She nodded, expecting a question. When she realized that he wouldn't ask her anything, she said.

"Aren't you going to ask why I cried so crazily?"

"I don't need to know why you cried. If you want to cry, by all means, cry. I just want to know if you are okay." He whispered.

She was grateful. She knew he wanted to ask her. A week living with Edward has showed her that he always wants to know what people think. But he didn't ask. He respected her, and he cared for her enough to surpass his curiosity.

"Thank you." She pressed her face against his chest again. "I don't know why I cried. I just know that I needed to."

He didn't say anything. Just holding her. And standing there with her.

After a while, he asked. "What are you thinking right now?"

"I'm thinking that I need a job." She smiled weakly, pulling herself away once more.

"I thought Renee sends you money every week." If he knew she needed money, he would have given it to her.

"She does. But I don't want to rely on her forever. She has another family now, and she needs to take care of it. I'm older now, and I don't want her worry for me anymore." She sighed. That much was true. She wanted to earn her own money.

Edward was startled, because standing in front of him, what he thought was a girl, was actually a young woman. Someone who was selfless, and kind, and considerate, and mature, and beautiful. Different from anyone he knew. He shook his head.

"I'm sure Renee wants to take care of you." He said.

"I know. But I don't want her to. She needs to worry for Phil, and her new family. I can take care of myself." She smiled.

Edward didn't want to argue with her; didn't want to tell her that she was absurd. He was so surprised at her.

"So, where are you working?" he was concerned. He didn't want her to work at a scummy place, where men would be checking her out like pigs.

"I don't know yet. I haven't the time to go and look for a job. But I heard Mike's parents own a sport store. I think maybe he could get me a position there." She said.

He frowned. He had Mike Newton in his class. He didn't like that boy at all. Newton looked at Bella like she was a piece of meat.

"I could find you a job. I work at a coffee place as a pianist. I think they are looking for a waitress, and I could get you one." He offered. If they worked at a same place, at least he could look out for her.

"That'd be great, Edward." She smiled. Somehow, the idea of working at the same place with Edward didn't sound half bad.

"So, maybe tomorrow I could talk to Mrs. Stanley about it."

Bella almost grimaced. Mrs. Stanley is Jessica Stanley's mother. And Jessica didn't seem to like Bella that much. And it seemed that Jessica wasn't the only one. Somehow, all the girls disliked her almost instantly. Except Alice and Rosalie, and Angela.

But working with Edward was worth it. Besides, Bella wasn't one of those people who care about what people think.

"With that settled, can we go to sleep now?" Edward smiled, though he didn't want to go to sleep at all. He wanted to spend the night just looking at her.

"I couldn't sleep in my room. I doubted that I would be able to sleep now." Bella sighed.

"But you can't just not sleep." He frowned. Then an idea came to him, and he left the room. He came back with another blanket on his arm. He beckoned her to come over, settling down at the sofa.

"What are we doing?" she asked, smiling and sitting down next to him.

"Sleeping." He said simply. Then, after making her laying her head on his lap, he put one blanket over her and the other one over himself. Then he started stroking her silky hair.

She was supposed to feel nervous, lying on a man's lap. But somehow, she didn't. She felt like a child again. She remembered the time has passed when she would lie on Renee's lap. She felt so at home right now. He started humming an unfamiliar tune.

Before the tune was over, she was sound asleep, dreaming once again about a certain someone's angelic face.

Bella fiddled with her fingers nervously as she stepped out from the Volvo. Sunday was her first time at the job as a waitress in that coffee shop Edward mentioned. As he had promised, Edward was able to get her a position. Bella doubted that it took him a lot of effort, because, after all, all he had to do was dazzling the poor Mrs. Stanley. She was willing to bet her fortune (including her truck, her college savings and all the clothes that Alice had bought her) that he used the same tactics to get his job. The Mrs. Stanley didn't stand a chance against those pools of beautiful emerald. When Bella thought of this, she couldn't help laughing out loud. That woman was unbelievable. This was Edward, her daughter's professor. And yet, this woman was all over Edward, just like her daughter was. But nevertheless, Bella was happy that Mrs. Stanley was taken with Edward, because otherwise, Bella wouldn't have this well-paying job.

The whole day, she struggled. She was fine with the orders. She found out today that she had a pretty good memory, because she could almost memorize every order. It was the serving that gave her a hard time. Apparently, Bella's feet didn't want to go to work, so they didn't cooperate today, no matter how hard she begged silently. At end of her first day, she had broker 3 cups of coffee, 2 glasses of water and a plate. She tripped 8 times; stumbled into the customers so many times she lost count, and almost pushed a man into another waitress. So far, no death. This has been a good day.

She was so glad when Mrs. Stanley told her that her shift was over and that she could go home. She changed out of her uniform just to find Edward standing there, waiting for her. His shift ended an hour ago, but he waited for her to go home together. She smiled. He was so sweet to her.

"Ready to go home?" he mused as he opened the Volvo's door for her.

"You have no idea." She whispered. He chuckled, but he didn't know how true that was. All day, she had been on the receiving end of Jessica's death glares. What had caused those glares was quiet beyond her, though she could guess that Edward played a role in it. A day at Edward's job had told her enough. Jessica was all over Edward. Every time she had a break, she would saunter next to the piano where Edward was playing, and sat down next to Edward, and flirted with him. More like throwing flirts at him and hoping he would catch it. If that was so, then, and Bella laughed silently at this, Edward had terrible hand-eye coordination. Or may be it was that Jessica had really bad aim.

Though, hilarious as it was, she couldn't help feeling uncomfortable that Jessica took every chance she could muster to talk to Edward, and every chance to touch Edward. She couldn't help feeling her dislike towards Jessica forming. And she most definitely couldn't help hoping that Tanya might walk in when Jessica was flirting. She was sure that if Tanya saw this, she would tear Jessica's head off. And that thought, though disgusted her, brought some satisfaction.

And that was why she felt immense gratitude toward Edward. He had waited for her, despite having to put up with Jessica. She could tell that he was uncomfortable. Maybe he was hoping

for Tanya as much as she was.

"How was your first day?" he asked tentatively.

"Great. I didn't kill anyone today." She chirped happily. It was a great job, with great salary, and she gets to work with Edward. There's nothing she wanted more.

He laughed. _What's so funny?_

The whole ride home, they talked about all kinds of things. Bella loved it. She knew more about

Edward now, yet the thirst was still there. The insatiable thirst of wanting to know everything about him, from what he eats to what he drinks. She wanted to know it all.

As they opened the door, and Bella stepped in, she couldn't help but feel so happy. Home at last.

* * *

What do you think? I am half way through the next chapter, which I must add is a lot better, but update is dependent on reviews.

You know what to do.


	7. Movie

Hi people,

First of all, I must say sorry to those who had to wait so long for my update. Trust me, I want to update as soon as I can, too, because then I could read your reviews.

However, I had a major exam this week. And I hope that's a good enough excuse for my lateness.

I want to thank those who PM me, and though you threatened me, I was touch that you wanted my story to update. Thanks.

Here is chapter 7. Before you read this, I must tell you that everything happens for a reason, whether good or bad. And I understand if you would hate me afterward. But it _will_ get better. I promise.

Without further adue, I give thee chapter 7.

-Stormy Bella

* * *

Chapter 7- Movie.

Bella came home on a Saturday after her hours at work. Today was another bad day when she had to serve Mike Newton. Mike was a nice person, but too clingy. After that first week of being Bella's friend, Mike seemed to be tired of it. And he also seemed to be under the impression that Bella wanted more than friendship with him. _As if_. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she never really did straight out reject him, but apparently, he didn't get the hint.

Jacob has threatened to beat Mike to a pulp once. And though Bella felt pretty guilty afterward, at the moment, Bella couldn't help but laugh. Jacob can always seem to make her smile. There never was a moment she spent beside Jacob feeling sad. He erased her worries, and brought laughter to her voice.

Bella groaned and threw herself onto the sofa. Edward was spending today on another date with Tanya, and so it was just Bella, sitting alone in this huge house with nothing to do. _Maybe I could finish my homework._

Just then, the phone rang. Bella trudged on her feet just to hear Alice's chirpy voice on the other end.

"Bella, what are you doing?" she asked excitedly.

"I just got home from my work, so nothing yet. But I'm deciding on doing my homework." Bella sighed. Knowing Alice, it didn't matter what her answer was, because Alice probably had something else in mind.

"Not anymore." The pixie sang. "You're going to the movie with us." She announced.

"Come on Alice. I just got home, I'm tired. Let me off today, please." Bella begged. She wasn't in the mood for the movie.

"But Bella, it's only six am. There's this romance movie that Rose and I want to watch. The whole gang is coming, and I have already invited Jacob." She could hear Alice smile on the other end.

"Jacob is coming?" Bella asked, startled. Suddenly, she smiled. The movie didn't sound so bad now. It's been a long time since she's been inside a theater.

Bella was debating over a night alone doing homework, or a night out watching movie. And she must admit that the later sounded more tempting. Alice, taking the advantage of Bella's change of heart, added. "So it's settled. I'll be on your doorstep in 15 minutes to help you with your outfit." And by "helping", she meant a makeover.

"Damn." Bella muttered to herself. If there was one thing that Bella hate worse than Alice's shopping trips, it would be her makeovers. Of her three months living in Forks and knowing Alice, she had suffered severe makeovers, and she didn't like it at all. The shortest ones last for about at least an hour and a half. She didn't want to think about the long ones.

Sure enough, Rosalie and Alice were knocking on Bella's door, dressed to kill. Rosalie adorned her ethereal body with a strapless red tube shirt and a black mini skirt that was too short to be decent. Her beautiful lips were the color of fresh blood, and her blond hair reached her back, looking just as perfect as perfection could ever be. A classic beauty that clashed with Alice's bold choices. The pixie was wearing hot pink bubble dress, and Bella blushed as she thought of how low a cut the neck was, almost revealing Alice's entire chest. Her black high heels with laces on them helped tremendously with Alice's height. Her hair was pulled back for a chic look. Alice looked no less beautiful than Rosalie. _Jasper will have a heart attack when he sees this._

"Bella, I thought of a perfect outfit for you on the way here." Alice chattered as she bounced into the living room, taking Bella with her. Rosalie just chuckled and followed.

It took them almost two hours. And it was two of Bella's most miserable hours. Rosalie pushed her into the bathroom for a bath. When Bella stepped out, they attacked the girl. Or, to Bella, it felt more like an ambush well thought out. Rosalie immediately took over Bella's hair, combing it until Bella couldn't feel the brush in her hair anymore. Then, Rose used a curler and did some strange things to Bella's hair, putting mysterious product on as she went along.

Alice was much worse. She turned Bella's back to the mirror, so that Bella couldn't see what she was doing. All she knew that Alice had drawn things on her eyelids, applied lipstick and powder of some sort. It was a good thing, Bella decided, that she couldn't see what Alice was doing. Bella wasn't sure if she wanted to find out.

Then, without saying anything, they threw the outfit into Bella's hand and pushed her once again into the bathroom to change. Until now, Bella didn't have a chance to look at what Alice had picked out for her. It was a dark green, off-the-shoulder shirt that came out to short to cover Bella's entire belly. Her frown grew more prominent when she saw how low the black faded jeans were. And it was so tight that it hugged every non-existent curve. Bella looked into the mirror.

Staring back at her was a strange girl she had never seen before. The girl's eyes were touched with a little bronze, making those dull brown pools looking deeper than ever. Her lips were colored with slight red lipstick. Her hair were combed to sleek almost-perfection, and made into big, loose, flawless curls at the end. That girl didn't look anything like Bella.

She stepped to the squeal of Alice and the praises of Rosalie. She blushed. Plain old Bella was praised by Goddess of Beauty Rosalie. This must be the event of the century.

"Oh My God, Bella!!! You look so beautiful." Alice squealed. "If I were a guy, I'd definitely make out with you." She commented.

_Okay? That must be the freakiest thing I ever heard in my life._

"She's right, Bella. You look amazing."

It didn't take a lot of time for the guys to arrive at Bella's house. Apparently, Alice had made plans to meet there. Emmett whistled as he saw Rosalie. Just as Bella predicted, Jasper looked like he was having a heart attack. His face was priceless, making Bella regret not taking the camera that Renee had bought her.

Jacob was silent. He didn't say anything, but his stare made Bella blush furiously. He was looking a Bella with intense black eyes, and with two strides, he came to her side.

"You looked absolutely stunning tonight." He whispered, leaning so close to her that the heat from his body radiated to her. His lips brushed gently against her ears, making her shiver.

They set off in Emmett's Jeep. Emmett and Rosalie were in the front, leaving Alice and Jasper, Jacob and Bella in the back. The seats were a little crowded, so Alice was almost perching on Jasper's lap. She blushed the whole ride, to Bella's shocked amusement, and kept on apologizing to Jasper, because every time there was bum on the road, her body would jump up and then landed directly on Jasper's lap. Jasper looked like it took every ounce of his self-control to keep himself from touching Alice and the dress that she was wearing didn't help. _He didn't look like he minded though_, Bella thought.

The ride wasn't very peaceful for her either. Though she didn't have to practically sit on Jacob's lap, she still felt very nervous. Not bad nervous. It was the kind of nervousness that gives you butterflies in the stomach. As soon as they got into the Jeep, he put his arm around her shoulders. And then he stared at her, not even trying to be discreet like Edward, and not turning away when she caught his stares. And though it was rather flattering if Bella should say so herself, it was a feeling that she didn't really want to have.

They arrived at the movie theater seven sharp. After a while debating, because Emmett wanted to watch an action pack movie and Rose and Alice preferred the chick-flick, Emmett lost. It wasn't that he didn't have a plausible reason, but when they voted, majority rules. Bella and Jacob couldn't careless, but Bella voted for the chick-flick because one glance from Alice told her that if she didn't, there will be many more shopping trips to come. She wouldn't be bought with money, but the memory of Alice's last shopping trip was still vivid in her mind. And so she was bought by fear. As for Jasper, he just agreed to everything Alice suggested. She could have suggested eating dirt and he would have said that it's a good idea.

So it was Emmett against all of them, and in the end they resolved to watch _P.S. I love you_

Bella didn't understand why she agreed to the movie in the first place. It wasn't like anyone was watching. Ten minutes into the movie, Rosalie was found in a heavy lip-lock with Emmett. And the worst was that, because there were only the five of them there, sometimes Rosalie would make small noises that shouldn't be made in public. Alice and Jasper looked, not uncomfortable, but flushed. Maybe that's because they knew Rose and Emmett all their lives.

But the case wasn't the same with Jacob and Bella. She was extremely uncomfortable. And the looks he gave her told her that he felt the same way.

"Bella, do you want to go somewhere else?" he leaned over to whisper, and she noticed how warm his breath was against her ear.

"Where?" she was distracted.

"Anywhere." He exasperated. She almost giggled at the desperation in his voice.

"We can't leave. It would be rude to Alice and Jasper. We can't just leave them here to fend for themselves." She whispered back.

"We aren't much help, if you have noticed." He smiled in the dark. Contagiously, she smiled too, and couldn't help it.

"Yes, but at least now they don't have to suffer alone."

"Then why couldn't they just come out and say they like each other, and then start making out." He whined.

"So you see it too?"

"I would be a blind bat if I didn't see it." There it was. Jacob, blunt as ever.

But they didn't have to worry about that for very long, because Alice and Jasper got up and leave right after that. Alice shot her the apologetic look, but the relief and excitement was written all over her face.

"So does that mean we're free to go now?" Jacob leaned over to ask, and again with his breath.

Bella didn't even think. She was so glad when he took her hand and led her out of the theater. Once they were outside, he asked.

"Care for a walk?"

"Sure" she nodded.

So there they were, walking together in the cold of a December night. The wind started to pick up, and Bella found herself tightening the trench coat that Alice has put on her. She could see the fog coming whenever Jacob breaths, and that made her remember the night she had with Edward not three months ago, when Edward tightened his arms around her as she cried. That night was just as cold, yet somehow she felt much warmer then than she was now.

The lights on the street have been up. It was almost Christmas now. Everywhere she went; there were signs for big sales and year-end clearance. It was a beautiful night. There were couples walking around hand in hand. Her hand was still inside Jacob's big fist. Did they look like a couple now?

"What are you thinking?" Jacob asked, his smile brought the calmness to her mind. He was so different from Edward. Recently, she was feeling very uncomfortable whenever Edward was around. She would feel very self-conscious, and the jitters in her stomach just wouldn't stop.

And Tanya' presence just irritated her to no end without any plausible reason at all.

With Jacob it was different. She didn't feel nervous; she could be herself. She felt like spending time with Jacob.

"I'm just thinking about what Jasper and Alice could be doing right now." She lied. She had always been a bad liar. But recently, she had been lying to Edward so much that she was almost expert at it. Every time he asks her to spend the evening with him and Tanya she would have to think of an excuse not to. Practice makes perfect.

"Aw, Bella, I'm offended. You're here with me, hand-in-hand, and all you could think about it Jasper and Alice." He feigned hurt, his eyes filled with humor in one moment. Then it turned serious all of the sudden. "You thought of only Jasper and Alice. Where am I in your heart?" he asked solemnly.

She turned blood red. What was he asking?

He turned his eyes away from her, an action that she was most thankful for. "I just want it to be you and me for now." He sighed, whispering just like Edward always does.

She didn't know what to say. What was he saying?

For a moment, they were silent, with him looking ahead. Then, turning to her with a smile, he said, "I know this place really fun. Wanna go?"

And she just couldn't resist that charming, eager smile.

He led her through town, his hand still wrapped around her. They stopped in front of a go-cart place.

"G-go cart?" she asked as he paid for their ticket. "Jacob, you know I can kill people with that, right?" she pointed out the window where rows and rows of miniature cars were lined up.

"Come on Bella, stop being a wimp for once. It'll be fun." He said, leading her outside. He handed the ticket to the guards, and they lead them to a row of red cars.

Bella looked up at Jacob nervously as he strapped her into the car. "You know where the brake and gas pedal are, right?" he asked.

She nodded her head uncertainly. "Are you sure, Jacob?" she asked again. After seeing him nodding his head, she knew all was lost. She put her helmet on.

At the whistle of the guard, the cars in front of her took off. She pressed a little too hard on the gas pedal, and the cart jerked forward. She let out a tiny scream.

"Come on, Bella. Don't be a coward now." Jacob mocked, honking behind her. Her pride flooded her body. She would show him. She pressed the pedal harder, with new found confidence, and sped off.

Soon, she was enjoying this. The feel of the wind in her face, and rush of the race made her feel alive. She laughed out loud. A car flew past her.

"Come on, you snail. Who are you waiting for?" she heard Jacob's voice teasing. She pressed

harder.

It was more fun than she had had in months.

* * *

They were laughing as they stepped out into the cold street. It was almost 1 pm now, and the sky was pitch-black. But the street looked as busy as ever. Jacob took Bella's hand and they walked together on the sidewalk. Bella glanced over. The windows of those shopping stores gave a view of the darkness inside. Some of the stores were still opened, thought mostly fast food places and grocery stores. Jacob squeezed her hand. 

She looked up, and saw him staring at her with an unfathomable light in his eyes.

His moods changes as fast as Edward's sometimes.

"What?" she asked, once again feeling self-conscious at the stare.

"Did you have fun today, Bella?" he asked.

"More than I have in centuries." She answered. If only that was all.

He turned her shoulders so she was facing him.

"I like you, Bella." He whispered.

Her face burned. He liked her. Jacob Black liked her. She should be flattered. She didn't know what to say. Should she say she liked him back? Did she like him back?

He took her face in his hands. She said nothing.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked, smiling as he did.

She should say yes. Her mind was screaming for her to say yes. _He's Jacob Black_. And surely she liked him. Of course she liked him. He could make her laugh. He could make her feel so at ease. She_ wanted_ to be his girlfriend. Right?

_Then say yes_, her mind screamed.

_What about Edward?_

_Yeah, __**what**__ about Edward_? Her mind scoffed.

_Would he approve of this? Would he like her choice? Would he be happy with it_?

_Would he care?_ Her mind screamed at her. He had Tanya. Beautiful Tanya. What does he care if Jacob was her boyfriend? What does he care if someone was interested in her?

_Face it, he doesn't care_. Her heart gave a painful tug.

She nodded her head.

Jacob's face pulled into a smile. "Really?" he asked.

She nodded again.

"You would really be my girlfriend?" he asked once more.

She smiled. "Yes, I would be your girl friend." She assured him. And herself.

"Thank you, Bella. Oh wow." He shook his head. Then pulled her into a hug.

He was so warm.

They pulled apart. He lowered his head, looking into her eyes.

Her heart gave another tug and went faster. Just a little bit.

Their lips met in a warm kiss. His lips on hers, moving with hers. He brought his hands down her neck. She pulled closer.

Her first kiss. Her first real kiss.

_It's a lost cause_.

* * *

They went home by a taxi. Jacob had dropped her off and kissed her before he took off. 

She glanced at the watch that Alice had brought her. 2 am. Edward would be asleep by now. She felt an incredible urge to tell him about Jacob. Yet, at the same time, she didn't want to face him at all. She didn't want to hear how his date with Tanya went, how perfect Tanya was.

So she opened the door, wishing that he wouldn't be awake.

And the dim light emitted from the lamp next to the sofa startled her.

There he was, sitting on the sofa, looking much like a Greek god than anyone should have the right to.

His eyes gently closed. Even in this limited light, she could still see the moonlight washed over his shiny bronze hair, a strand fell out of the untidy mess and touched his face. His arms folded across his chest.

_He's asleep_.

Bella wanted to touch his face so badly. She wanted to wake him up, and get him to bed so he wouldn't be sore in the morning. But she didn't want to face him right now.

So she quietly crept up the stairs.

"Why did you come home so late?" a velvety voice rose in the cold silence of the night.

She whipped her head around. He was still sitting in the same position, his eyes still closed. As she surveyed them, they opened slowly.

They looked nothing like the Edward she remembered. His eyes were cold and deadly, piercing right through her soul.

She mentally shivered. He looked like a predator right then and there.

"Uncle Edward, did I wake you up?" she asked, though she knew it wasn't going to be answered.

"Bella, where have you been?" he asked again, his voice strained.

"I have been out with Alice." She said, cringing at the silent austerity in his voice.

"Is that why you're so late?" he asked.

"Yes." She didn't want to give him the exact details of her date.

"Liar." He said, his eyes accusing.

She was so surprised she didn't realize she was angry. He had never said anything like that to her.

"What?" she asked, her voice rose.

"Alice called at 11. She asked if you were home yet. You weren't with her." he stated. Her heart gave a tug. _Stupid Alice_. "Do you know how worried I had been?" his voice held a silent thunder.

"Sorry Uncle Edward." She said quietly, wanting this conversation to end.

"Sorry? _Sorry_? That's all you could say?" his voice rose as he stood up.

"What else do you want me to say?" Hot anger pulsed through her.

"Who were you with?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It doesn't matter." She refused to answer, staring into his narrowed eyes. All traces of gentleness gone.

"_Answer me!!_" His voice was dangerous. She had never seen Edward like this.

"Jacob Black. I have been out with Jacob Black." She held her head high.

His expressions changed from anger to shock. Then it was mocking.

"So, you're wandering out on the street in the middle of the night, dressing like that, with a stranger, like some hooker." He sneered, the venom in his voice dripping. "What would Renee think?"

She was so close to tears. That's the thing with Bella. She tends to cry when she's angry.

"Don't involve Renee into this. It is you who have a problem, Edward." She glowered back.

"I don't have a problem with you. _I _don't care." He said simply, not taking his eyes away from her. Not even blinking.

She could feel the tears almost spilling over. She didn't want to cry. But he didn't care, and that hurt.

She didn't say anything. She just turned her back and walk upstairs.

Halfway through the stairs, she turned to face the Edward still standing there. With a painful sneer that mirrored his, she said. "Just so you know, Jacob Black is not a stranger. I am dating him."

And with that, she walked defiantly upstairs. Not catching the pained look in Edward's eyes.

She closed the door behind her and collapse on the floor. She should be happy. Jacob Black has asked her to be his girlfriend. She had had her first kiss. She should be happy.

Tears that were held up now spilled relentlessly.

* * *

So, I know you guys hate me right now, and probably wouldn't want to read the story anymore. But wait and you'll see. 

Next chapter will be in Edward's head.

-Stormy Bella.


	8. What should I do?

Hi, everybody,

Last chapter got great reviews. I wanna thank you all for that. Again, my love go to you.

I love you all every much. But this chapter, I want to dedicate to EclipseoftheTwilightMoon. You are an awesome reviewer, and I wish I could see your dancing.

This chapter might be a little shorter than usual. But don't hate me. I promise to update as soon as I can.

Best of love,

Stormy Bella.

And I don't own any characters below, they all belong to the great Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 8- What should I do?

He put the half-read book down. He didn't want to read anymore. The character reminded him so much of her. Jane Eyre. Defiant, blunt, and stubborn. God knows, he shouldn't blame the book. Lately, all he could think of was her. He couldn't concentrate on doing anything, because everything reminded him of her. When he read a book, he remembered how her eyebrows crunched up when she reads. When he's cooking, he remembered how good her chicken tastes, so much different from her mother's. When he watched a movie, he remembered how she said television was not her thing. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

And every time he thought about her, he felt like someone was pushing a knife through his heart.

Because he knew he shouldn't be thinking about her.

He shouldn't be thinking about how beautiful she was.

He shouldn't be thinking about how her face lit up when she found a book that fits her.

Or how her face fell when Alice told her she might come for a make over.

He shouldn't be thinking about how her soft, chocolate hair blew gently in the wind, her freesia scent wafted to his nose.

He shouldn't be thinking about how her eyes sparkled when she smiled.

And he definitely shouldn't be thinking about how good she looked in that black backless dress Alice bought her last week.

He shouldn't be thinking about all of this.

The room was dark. The only light was from his table lamp. It was one of those days that he sought refuge from the study, to escape for his sleepless state. He couldn't sleep, didn't allow himself to sleep. Because once he does, he would dream about her. Again.

And it wasn't like sleep would come easily. No, not with everything in his mind.

Her room was only across the hall. In there, she would be sleeping dreamlessly. Or even if she had a dream, it wouldn't be about him.

It would be about that Jacob boy.

The silence of the night crept into his lonely heart. He had found himself loving this silence. He has come to love sitting alone in the middle of the night, with only his books and his CDs. Unlike his mind, they didn't scream at him when he thought of her. Unlike his heart, they didn't make him feel painful. They were just sitting there silently, not asking, not nagging. Not doing anything as his thoughts drifted to her again.

They hadn't talked in weeks. Actually, two weeks three days and fourteen hours. That was how much time he had been deprived of her voice. And her musical laugh.

They had been avoiding each other. They hadn't eaten dinner together. Not did they watch movies together once like they used to. She would come home early or late, when he wasn't home. And she would eat dinner alone. Then she would hide in her room. And leave early again in the morning. They didn't meet these whole two weeks, accept for in class. And they didn't interact in class either.

His heart tugged. Maybe it was all for the best. They say that if you don't see someone for a while, you would forget that person. He didn't want to forget her. But he wished the emotions he had for her would vanish. He didn't know how he felt about her, but those are not the best feelings to have.

And he couldn't trust himself enough to be alone with her. He didn't know what he might do.

Sometimes he found himself, in class, staring at her. Blatantly staring at her. He took in her beautiful heart-shaped face. He noticed her subtle smile. He glanced often at her womanly figure, all her curves in the right places. He thought about how seductively her hips swayed when she walks. And she didn't know how beautiful she really was, for she never saw herself clearly.

But he saw.

He noticed.

And he imagined.

_God, this is wrong_.

He put his head in his hands. He shouldn't be thinking about this. She was his niece, his sister's daughter.

He was so sick. He disgusted himself for thinking about her like that.

So maybe it was for the best that he couldn't be alone with her. God knows what he might do to her if he was.

But yet, he couldn't help feeling a loss when she stopped talking to him. He knew he was wrong, and rude in calling her names, and that she had all the rights in the world to hate him.

It was just that he couldn't stop himself when he thought about her and Jacob Black. He couldn't stop the monster that rose inside him, biting him when he saw Jacob Black kissing her in class. And the way she blushed happily afterward.

He should be happy for her. He wanted her to be happy. If he couldn't be the one that brought her happiness and joy, then he wouldn't be the one to block her way. Because that was what he's been doing, causing her pain, blocking her joy.

Jacob can make her smile. The only thing he did was making her cry.

He knew she hated him.

And it was better if she hated him. He will never forgive himself for calling her a hooker. But, even though it hurts so much, he would rather hurt her now, and let the pain, which would soon turn to hate, be brief; than for her to get any farther with him and hurt herself in the process.

Because, if she hates him now, then she wouldn't like him later. And that will spare them both the pain. It's good that she hated him.

He hated Jacob Black. Unreasonably, but he still hated him. He knew he was wrong, unreasonable. After all, he had Tanya, and she had been so sweet to him.

God, he hated her. Who did she think she is? Why did she have to come to his life? He was fine, happy with his life, before she came marching in and destroy everything. She made him miserable.

Looking longingly at the framed picture on his desk- the one of a beautiful woman alongside a kind looking man- he asked a question that he had never heard himself asking.

_What should I do?_

* * *

Okay, so how was that? 

Review. Next chapter, you will see Alice's house. _So_, you know what to do.

-Stormy Bella


	9. Alice's Mansion

Hi, people, 

So, I know this is kinda out of my usually update date. But I just can't make my readers wait.

And, like someone I know would say, you all are not getting any younger (MB, you know who I'm talking about, right?)

I was surprised at how many people reviewed. I thought that, because it was too short, people wouldn't like it. How I love to be wrong.

So, I want to dedicate this to MB, and Miss-Lurker. MB, for the not very subtle hints about updating, and Miss-Lurker, the tittle of this chapter was inspired by your review.

Without further adieu, I hope you will like it.

-Stormy Bella

* * *

Chapter 9- Alice's Mansion.

She threw her bag on the sofa, along with her textbooks and coat. It was the last day of school before the Winter Break, and they were released after taking the long and most tedious midterm exam for Algebra. A week of exam had drawn most of her strength out of Bella's body. That was worst than high school, which she didn't think was possible. 

Bella fell onto the sofa, exhausted. She hoped that she didn't do too badly. It was hard. 

She glanced at her wristwatch, another overly expensive accessory that Alice had given her despite her protest. Edward would be home shortly by now. She should hurry for some food before retreating upstairs.

She sighed. Edward. 

She couldn't help blushing as she remembered what had happened during her exam for his class. 

_She walked into his office as her name was called. Alice looked up at her and mouthed _

'_Good luck!' She nodded, took a deep breath, and walked in. _

_There, sitting on the desk, was Edward. She tried not to look straight at him, but rather around the room. She noticed a picture of Edward and Tanya on his desk behind him. She felt her heart winced. He wanted to see Tanya even as he works. _

"_Professor Cullen." Bella said, still not looking at him. _

"_Please, Bella, call me Edward." He acknowledged. _

"_Edward." Bella said, looking at him for the first time. He was still as handsome as ever, though the dark purple bruise-like marks under his eyes make him look sleep-deprived._

_Well, he wasn't the only one then. _

"_Well, let me explain to you what you are going to do." Edward commenced, looking up. _

_It was the first time in weeks that Bella had seen Edward's face, his green eyes and angular jaw. His lopsided grin was missing, however. "You are going to act out Act 2, Scene 2 of Romeo and Juliet as Juliet. There won't be a script, seeing how you were informed in advance about your part."_

_Bella nodded. _

"_Is there any other question before we get started?" he asked, being businesslike as usual._

"_There are two people in that scene." She said, not needing to point out that there was no Romeo to her Juliet. _

"_Are you asking who would be Romeo?" _

"_Yes." _

_Then, looking straight to her eyes, he said, "I am."_

_She gulped hard. "Are you kidding me?" What was he thinking? Did the last two week not happen, or did he just hit his head somewhere?_

"_Do you have a problem with the arrangements?" he asked, his perfect eyebrow rose. _

"_May I have another partner?" she didn't answer. What was she going to say? That she didn't feel comfortable acting with Edward, seeing how the last time ended. And that she would probably forget her lines if he stepped one step closer to her. Because she was still mad at him, of course._

"_Miss Swan," he said her last name, after sighing, "Should you walk out of this class not knowing anything, the one thing from me that you must remember, if you ever wish to be a successful actress, is that actors and actresses do not get to choose their partner in a production. Getting used to know that you do not process this kind of power will do you good."_

_And with that, they started her midterm exams._

Bella shuddered. She didn't even want to remember how horrible she was. Every time Edward got too close to her, her heart would thunder, and she would have to take a second to remember what she was doing. She was horrified as she reflected her performance. Surely she would fail, because she stuttered and even forget her lines. She never forgets her lines, especially Romeo and Juliet. She knows the play by heart, and if anyone was to ask her now, she could recite without stopping at all. 

She sighed again. Something was wrong with her, even Alice noticed. 

Alice had said it was because Bella was nervous about the dating life- which Alice seemed to be knowing a lot of, despite her never setting an eye on another man except Jasper- and that being together with Jacob was freaking her out. 

Bella nodded. Alice liked to be right.

But Bella knew that wasn't it. 

And what scared her the most was not knowing what 'it' was. 

She sighed again. She had been restless lately. She was the kind of girl who never sits and sighed. 

As Bella got herself some salad from the refrigerator, the phone rang. 

"Hi Bella, what are you doing?" Alice's voice emitted from the phone. 

"Umm, eating." Alice sounded so enthusiastic. _What is she up to?_

"Well, my mom and I were wondering if you want to spend Christmas over at our house. The whole gang is." She quickly added. Of course she had to. She knew that there was no way Bella would sleep over at Alice's house and let Alice do her hair unless someone was there to make sure Bella didn't die during the process. 

"Sure." Bella heartily agreed, too quickly to Alice's surprise. Actually, she was glad that Alice had asked her. She spent last night, unable to sleep, trying to figure out how she would avoid Edward during the break. And the feat had seemed impossible. Until now. 

"Wow Bella, I thought you were gonna put up a fight." Alice marveled at Bella's eagerness. If only she knew that for once, she was Bella's savior. But Bella wasn't going to mention it to Alice. "Well, pack you clothes. I'll pick you up in an hour."

Bella went to her room after her lunch, and start throwing clothes together, not really caring what she was putting in. She knew for a fact that when Alice comes, she is going to pack for Bella anyway. 

And of course, if Bella wasn't right at anything else, she was right at this. Alice had come, and she had picked out some of the most outrageous outfit that Edward would surely call "like a hooker". But all those time spent with Alice taught Bella that it's no use arguing. 

After they packed, which seemed like eternity with Alice fussing about Bella not having enough clothes, they were set in Alice's Porsche ("There is no way that truck is getting near my house" Alice has said, pointing at Bella's truck) and were on the way. 

If Bella was impressed with Edward's house, there was no word to describe how flabbergasted she was at the sight of Alice's house. Or mansion. 

"Come on Bella, what are you waiting for?" Alice said as she called Emmett out to help with Bella's bags. 

As she stepped inside, she couldn't help but gasped at the interior. 

Unlike Edward's house, which showed art in a modest way, Alice's house flaunt its treasures in the most extravagant way possible. 

The walls were cream, but where they touched the ceiling, there were carvings of golden flowers and vines. The ceiling in the living room was adorned with a massive and expensive-looking chandelier, where electrical candles would give out a glowing look to the room. The sofa was unrealistically white, and the coffee table looked like it was made from real marble. In the top four corners of the room were statues of Greek gods and goddesses, as well as two goddesses along the sides of the gold flower-adorned fireplace. Her living room looked like a chamber in those century old English castles.

The dinning room was the same, with marble tables and chandelier, with candles everywhere. The long dinning table was made of beautiful red cherry wood, polished so that it reflected the light from the candles. In the middle was the centerpiece, with graciously arranged white lilies and roses. It was fit for a king. 

The kitchen, however, told a different story. It was modernized, with stainless steel countertop and Sub-Zero refrigerator. Alongside the wall were cabinets of finest china, and silverwares. Above the glass cases which contained many bottles of fine wine, hung collections of wineglasses, from margarita glasses to ones used for red wine. It was a sight of extreme wealth. 

"Well hello there." a woman of middle age stepped into the kitchen as Bella was inspecting. She was a beauty, with her long, ebony black hair, from which Alice must have inherited, and sharp but kind features. She stood tall, her figures spoke of authority; her hands folded in front of her. She wore an elegant yet simple dress of dark brown, and ballet flat. 

"Hi Mom." Alice chirped happily as soon as she saw her mother. "Let me introduce you. This is Bella." Alice pointed at Bella. "Bella, this is my mother, Allegra Brandon." 

"Oh, the one that hates shopping?" the woman smiled. Bella immediately blushed. 

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Brandon." Bella offered her hand. Mrs. Brandon waved at it dismissively, and stepped closer to give Bella a hug. 

"Thank you for inviting me to spend Christmas here." Bella said as soon as they were apart. 

"Oh, no problem dear. I am glad you could come. And I hope you would have a great time here." Mrs. Brandon smiled. "And please, do call me Allegra."

"Okay, Allegra." Bella smiled shyly. 

"Enough chitchat already. We have to go to my room for your make over." Alice said, and with a smile to her mother, she dragged Bella upstairs. 

Bella was overwhelmed with the sight in front of her, as soon as Alice opened the door. 

Inside, contrasting with the sophistication in the living room, was a splash of bright colors, mostly hot pink and deep purple. Alice has decorated her room like those night clubs, with metal-beaded veil to separate her bed and desk from the small fluffy sofa and coffee table. Behind the sofa, Bella could see that the entire side of the walls was made out of glass, possibly bullet proof. The sun outside was shining brightly, making it unnecessary for any light. But Bella could see the blue fluorescent light for the night. The bed was sheeted in light purple with fuzzy pink pillow. Sitting proudly on the desk was a beautiful Vaio desktop computer, possibly the latest one of their kind. 

But nothing Bella saw had prepared her for Alice's closet. 

It was a walk-in closet, but as big as another room. Inside, everything was organized in categories: skirts, school shirts, shirts, jeans, jackets, dresses, gowns, and many more clothing articles that Bella didn't know of. 

There was a switch near the door of each 'department'. When Alice turned it on, to Bella's amazement, the clothes started revolving around, giving Alice view of all her possessions. There were shelves after shelves of purses and handbag, probably all designer. On the hangers around the room were endless scarves and hats. There was a 360 degrees mirror so that Alice could see herself from all angles. There were drawers after drawers that reveal the most beautiful jewelry sets that Bella had ever seen, from elegant, old-fashioned pearls necklaces to diamond bracelets from Harry Winston to modern bangles and anklets. 

And then there were a door with a signature 'A' on it, and Bella didn't need to be told what were behind those doors. 

Shoes, of course. 

Rows and rows of designer shoes: stilettos from Manolo Blanik, high heels from Jimmy Choos, ankle boots from Channel, knee-high boots from Calvin Klein, peep-toes from Antonio Melani, and many more. Even her flip-flops were designers. 

All in all, the one Bella loved most were the 'Gown' department. 

Because it was not like anything Bella had ever seen in her life up until that moment. 

Alice opened the door, and Bella was baffled. Inside was another smaller room, this one held the most amazing gowns ever. It was like walking behind the stage of a fashion show. 

There was a gold dress with strapless bodice from Channel. Another was a dark green dress, so dark it was almost black, with a cut that reveals the entire front down to the navel, from Dior. Then there was one with thousand of pale pink chiffon rosettes hand-stitched together, creating an ethereal air to it. That one was from Roberto Cavalli.

And so many more that Bella didn't have time to look at, because Alice had pulled her out of the closet. 

"So, what do you think of my house?" Alice asked gleefully, pushing Bella onto the bed.

"Wow, Alice, talk about extravagance. Your house is beautiful." Bella breathed. And that wasn't a lie. 

They talked for a long time, waiting for Rosalie. Bella knew that, by 'Rosalie', Alice actually meant Jasper. Alice told Bella about her plans for the vacation. They were, according to Alice, going to the new club in town, to Bella's horror. 

"But why not? I had to pull a lot of strings just to have it for the night." Alice whined when Bella said she wouldn't go. 

"Alice, you know full well why. I have the tendency to kill myself when I'm walking, how do you think I will do dancing?" 

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I'm sure Jacob will be able to help you." Alice giggled, winking at her. Bella could feel her face reddened. Alice was right; Jacob did tend to be a little bit more physical now that they've been dating for three weeks. Not that Bella minded. 

"What are you talking about?" Bella chose to be naïve.

"Come on, you know as well as I do that the boy couldn't keep his hands off you." 

Bella ignored Alice's giggles and changed the subject to what club were they going. Turned out it was night club opened five months ago, named _Blue Moon_. Pretty name, Bella had thought. 

Then, Alice suddenly turned very red. Bella turned around just to see a very handsome Jasper in muscle shirt and jeans, leaning on the threshold of the door. No wonder why Alice had blushed. If Bella had a crush on Jasper, she sure would blush too. He looked as every ounce handsome as Rosalie is beautiful.

"Hey there." Jasper said, walking over and sitting down next to Alice on the bed. 

"What are you doing here, Jasper?" Alice asked, leaning away from him. He didn't look hurt, however, but rather smug with himself.

"What, I can't just want to see you?" he asked, taking Alice's hand and drawing mindless circles on it.

"Not without reason." Alice said. 

"I just want to see you, that's my reason." He smiled as Alice turned as pink as her room. 

"Now, go back to your talking." Still drawing on Alice's hand.

"We can't talk girl talk with you here." Alice exclaimed, though she didn't look like she wanted Jasper to go.

Jasper looked at her for a long moment, then he turned to Bella. "Bella, can you give us a minute?" 

Alice gave her a desperate look, obviously not wanting Bella to go. Bella smiled inwardly. Time to torture Alice.

"Sure Jasper. I was just going to the bathroom anyway." She smiled, standing up. 

Alice's eyes widened angrily. She mouthed Bella, threatening more shopping trips as Bella opened the door.

_She'll thank me later. _

Bella walked slowly down the hallway, her mind wandering off somewhere. She found herself thinking the third time this week about Renee. Was she decorating the house right now? Did she buy any new light? The old lights didn't work anymore, but Renee didn't know that. Maybe she should ask Phil to hang the lights instead of doing it herself. Renee doesn't have much more grace than Bella does. 

Someone was coming upstairs. Bella could hear the footsteps. Probably Emmett. 

She caught a flash of copper hair.

_Edward._

In no time, certainly not enough for Bella to hide anywhere, he appeared at the staircase. 

When he saw Bella, he froze. As did Bella. 

Her mind raced thousands of miles in that silent second. She was shocked at how she was thinking about everything and yet nothing at the same time. Her mind screamed for her to move, to be graceful and acknowledge Edward, yet her body didn't seem to obey as she stared wide-eyed at him. 

"Hello, Bella." He said, recovering from his shock. His smile didn't reach his eyes.

"H-hi Edward." She stuttered. _Great, Bella, what about being graceful?_

"Um, nice meeting you here." He said, stepping closer. 

"Yeah." _What the hell is he doing here?_

"So, um" he hesitated from doing something, eyeing her.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She blurted out, then immediately turned red. He didn't need to know that. What an idiot.

"Um, go ahead?" he said, more of a question. _Great, he probably thinks I'm mentally retarded now._

She raced downstairs, her face still red from the encounter. She felt feverish. Gosh, what was she doing, freezing up like that? Why was he here? 

She reached the glasses and poured herself a glass of water. She downed it in one gulp, then another one. 

"Hello, Bells." A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, making her jump. Then, knowing whose they were, she relaxed and leaned back against the muscular, tan chest.

"Hi, Jake. What are you doing here?" she smiled, looking up at him. 

"Alice invited me here." He answered, then, seeing the smile in her eyes, he added, "But I can't stay. I have to spend Christmas with Billy."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed, yet relieved at the same time. Jacob shook his head. That's not possible. He was just imagining things. 

"Well, I can stay here for most things. It's just that Rebecca is coming home for the break, and Billy wants me to stay home for her. At least on Christmas Eve anyway." 

Jacob explained. But he didn't need to; Bella understood. 

She nodded, smiling up at him. He spun her around. He couldn't help it. She was just so kind and understanding. He lifted her chin with his finger, and kissed her deeply. She returned his kiss. He pulled her closer. Somehow, her touches weren't enough. They always felt as if she was holding back.

Someone cleared their throats. They pulled back just to seeing a smirking Emmett and Edward, who had a blank look on his face.

"Would you two find a room? You're grossing us out, right Edward?" Emmett said bluntly, elbowing Edward.

Edward, still showing no emotion whatsoever, said. "U-um, sure." He was looking straight at Bella; the accusation in his eyes was only hers to see.

Bella felt her throat swelling up. She couldn't speak, couldn't look away. His eyes were burning her up, filling her with a familiar ache she's been feeling in her heart for two weeks. How could he affect her so much just with one look?

"Allegra called us to eat." Emmett said excitedly. Of course he would be excited, he's about to eat.

And soon enough, Alice and Jasper walked downstairs, both were bright pink. Jasper looked so flustered, and Alice was smiling, her face and ears red. 

"Wonder what happened to them." Jacob leaned over and whispered into Bella's ear. Bella couldn't help but giggle. 

They helped Allegra set up the dining table. Bella was given the task of setting the silverwares. It seemed as if these forks and spoons were real silver. Jacob was putting glasses in place. As he passed by her, he planted a swift kiss on her neck. She was startled and dropped the spoon she was holding. She looked up to see a smirking Emmett, an amused Rosalie, and an Alice trying to hold her giggles. And an Edward looking at everywhere but her. 

They sat down, and for the first time Bella saw Mr. Brandon. He was nothing like how she imagined multi-millionaire businessman to be. He was the older male version of his daughter, that is to say, overly excited about just almost everything. Especially his wife's cooking.

"And I tell you this much Ali, if they want to open their shop inside my mall, my daughter must have at least 40 discount all year long." The middle-aged man chatted happily as he except potatoes from his wife. "I mean, what kind of father would I be if my own daughter can't even shop at my own mall, you know?" 

Alice nodded her head enthusiastically, looking like a child than ever. Jasper just looked at her fondly, smiling whenever she did.

Mr. Brandon, noticing how Jasper's eyes focused only on his daughter, boomed, "And you, Jasper, you tell me whatever store you like, and you will have a discount for that store. After all, you're practically my son." He laughed. Jasper and Alice looked as if blood just exploded behind their skin. 

"Didn't you mean son-in-law?" Emmett chimed in, earning him a whack from Rosalie. He winced, then smiled at her affectionately.

"You know, Emmett, you have got yourself a handful with Rosalie." Allegra smiled at the both of them. "At least she can control you."

"Oh yes, she is the greatest woman. Couldn't imagine anyone better." He put an arm around Rose.

Bella looked at them. The picture perfect family, all gathered around the dining table. And she couldn't help the smile on her face. They all looked so happy right there. 

"And you, Mr. Cullen, couldn't forget the commotion you create some years ago." Mr. Brandon averted his eyes to Edward. 

"Please, sir, call me Edward. And it wasn't that much of anything." Edward smiled of courtesy, looking up to Mr. Brandon. Bella looked up. _Commotion?_

"Oh, yes you did. Remember, Allegra?" he turned to his wife, who nodded and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, I remember. Your and Ms. Denali's debut play made headlines of this small town's news. Quiet a pair, the two of you." Allegra said, sipping her water. "I remember seeing your Tristan and Isolde. Did you know, Alice, that your teacher had movie directors pursuing him?" Bella looked up. Edward has never talked about his past.

"Did he? I remember reading something in the papers, but didn't pay much attention to it." Alice said, incredulous, yet expectant at the same time.

"Oh yes. Movie directors just wouldn't go away for months. I remember business boomed just within the hotel industry. I made big bucks that time." He chuckled, reminiscing. 

"And I couldn't forget the spectacle that was your play. "White-hot" they had called it. And it was. I read the news paper, and rumors were flying everywhere that you and Ms. Denali were on-screen partners, off-screen lovers. Reporters went all over town, interviewing everybody, right Will?" she said excitedly to her husband, who nodded while chewing his lobster.

"Oh, those aren't rumors, I assure you, Allegra." Emmett smirked. "Everyone in school knows about them. The Handsome Edward Cullen and Miss Famous Tanya Denali. I think they got cozy during the play, now that I know about it." 

"Right." Alice chirped in. "We saw her when she visited Edward. They made a commotion within the school, right Bella?" Bella's head snapped up at the mention of her name. She saw Edward's eyes flashed at her, before turning away. 

It was true. The female population went crazy. Bella was walking to the bathroom when she heard Jessica and Lauren cursing Tanya. And though she didn't like Tanya, she still thought that was mean.

"U-um right. She's very pretty." Bella added. Edward didn't look at her.

"Yes, I remember. She went on in becoming an actress. It's a shame you didn't, Edward. You would have been the Brad Pitt of your age, how talented you were." Allegra sighed. 

Edward spoke up for the first time, contributing to the conversation that concerns him. "I don't know, Allegra, I'm quiet content with my life here." He smiled gently, his eyes softened. 

"We all thought it was only the matter of time, you know. You and Ms. Denali. Such a pair. When you stayed back, we thought that's the end of the Cullenali period-yes, Alice, they did have a couple nickname. Who would have thought she would come back for you just one year later?" Mr. Brandon finally said. 

Bella felt the pit in her stomach opening. She never knew this part of Edward's life. She never knew the prodigy, the talent. And the more she heard about it, the more she felt that they were made for one another. They even have the _Cullenali_ period. They were both talented, both beautiful.

Jacob, sensing her discomfort, put his hand on her lap and moving it back and forth. That didn't help, however, because she was sitting between Jacob and Edward.

Bella was glad that dinner was over. She didn't even pay attention to the food in front of her. Edward was sitting on her left, while Jacob on her right. She felt her stomach flipped whenever Edward's leg and hers brushed against each other, even just for a fleeting moment. She was afraid that her heart was thumping so loud, Jacob could hear it. 

"You kids should go to sleep early, okay?" Allegra said to them and bid them goodnight. Alice had decided that they would watch a movie.

Bella didn't even remember which movie they watched. Rosalie and Emmett cuddled next to each other on the carpeted floor. Jasper leaned against the sofa, and Alice was against him.

Bella situated herself against Jacob, whose arm wrapped around her. The whole time, his hand kept running up and down her arm. He pulled her close, her head against his chest. He sighed contently every once in a while, kissing her hair. 

Bella was happy with the sitting arrangement too, until the light was turned off. Then, she was super aware of how Edward's eyes were so green they shined in the darkness. He didn't watch the movie either. She couldn't concentrate on the movie, but on willing herself to not look at him. Though she must say that she failed miserably. She found herself glancing at him every five minutes. It was as if the more she tried not to think about him, the more she did think about him. Sometimes she would glance at him, just to find him looking at her as well. Those times, Bella felt electricity running down her spine. Usually, it was just a fleeting moment, because he turned away as soon as he realized she caught him staring. Even as he was watching the movie, his sitting posture screamed of inhuman beauty, Bella though agonizingly as she glanced at him for the millionth time that night.

There was one time, though, when she caught him staring. He didn't even turn away. His eyes looked straight at hers, and she felt a shiver running down, as if someone had poured a bucket of ice water on her head. 

"Are you cold, sweetheart?" Jacob tightened his arm around her. Bella suddenly felt so guilty. Here was Jacob, loving her, caring for her. She was sitting warmly in his strong arms, yet she couldn't stop herself from looking at Edward. She felt like she was cheating on Jacob.

After that obvious connection, she didn't look at Edward again, even though it took all her strength to refrain herself from doing so. 

Somehow, without her noticed, the movie ended. Jacob stood up.

"I have to go home now." He said sadly, like a puppy. 

Bella nodded, tilting her face up. He kissed her lips, then headed for the door. 

"We should go to bed now." Alice said. They all headed upstairs. "Edward, you are staying in the guest room over there." Alice pointed to a door with the word 'Guest' embossed on it. 

"Bella, your room is next to Edward's. But you're staying in my room today. As does Rose." Then without letting Rosalie kiss Emmett goodbye, she pulled both of them to her room.

She flopped down on the bed. Rose disappeared behind the restroom door. Alice turned to Bella as soon as Rose was out of sight.

"Are you okay, Bella?" she asked, concerned.

"Um, yes. Why?" 

"Well, your face is flushed." Alice shrugged. 

Then, after Rose came out from the restroom, Bella took her turn. 

She looked into the mirror. 

Alice was right. She did look flushed.

_God, it's going to be a long break._

* * *

Was that too long? Let me tell you this, next chapter might be what you want to see happen, happens. Let's leave it at that. 

Review. You know you want to. 

Love, 

Stormy Bella.


	10. Apologies

Hi, people,

It's good to see you again. Last chapter got great reviews, and I could not be happier. Surprisingly enough, chapter 8, the shortest chapter, got the most reviews. Do you know why is that? I couldn't understand.

Anway, last chapter, I said, "The thing you want to happen, might happen." Before we start, I also say this, "The thing you don't want to happen, might also happen."

With that out of the way, I want to dedicate this to MB, who assured me that she would stand by me even if I suck. Sniff sniff, she's so nice. Also, to Elise marrie cullen, who possess the power to make authors feel so special, and every one of my readers. You kick ass.

Don't hate me.

I don't own Twilight.

Enjoy. Stormy Bella.

* * *

Chapter 10- Apologies

_What time is it?_

Bella sat up. It was still dark outside. She glanced at her beloved alarm clock to find it missing. _Huh?_ Then she realized that she wasn't in her own bedroom.

Alice was lying on her stomach, clutching a fluffy pink pillow. Her legs were wide opened.

"Oh, Jasper, you're so handsome." The groggy voice broke the silence. Bella chuckled to herself. If only Jasper was here.

Rosalie, who was lying on Alice's legs, gave out a loud giggle, and along her mumbling Bella caught the word 'Emmett'. She didn't want to know what Rose's dream was.

She looked around. It must have been past midnight.

She tip-toed downstairs, being extra careful. She didn't want to wake everybody up, and she would, if she'd fallen down the stair.

The house downstairs was deadly quiet, contrasting its usual atmosphere during the day. Bella stepped into the kitchen for a glass of water, then set out for the living room. Maybe there would be something interesting on the nighttime television. If not, at least it'll get her to sleep.

Bella has been unable to sleep these past weeks, with unknown reasons. She kept turning in her bed, and when she finally gotten to sleep, she would be woken up by the smallest sounds. It was upsetting the first few nights, but now, she had gotten used to it.

She stepped out. Outside, behind the carefully carved balcony, stood a lone figure. Lanky, but well-muscled. Without her noticing, she stepped closer, as if drawn to the figure of the night.

When she realized for the first time who it was, it was too late to back down. He turned around.

Edward looked at her, startled. His mouth opened as to say something, yet nothing came out.

She froze for a minute. Then, figuring that it was best to leave, she turned away.

"Bella!" His voice stopped her in an instant. And she realized that she was holding her breath. She breathed and turned to face him.

The last time she saw him under the moonlight, she was crying and he was holding her close. Sometimes, she still thought about it, and still remembered what it was like to have a heart beating beside her. This time, however, the distance between them seemed impossible to close. And for the first time, she realized that, no matter how close they are physically, they will never be close the way Jasper is to Alice, or Rosalie to Emmett, or Renee is to Charlie. No, not that way.

He looked now, as he looked those months ago, devastatingly beautiful. His face was the same, but his beauty wasn't. Then, he looked like an angel on Earth. Now, he looked like a fallen angel. There wasn't any light in his beauty.

"Please Bella, don't go." He said, stepping closer, his voice exasperated.

She looked at him, entranced. For God knows how long she didn't look at him this close, observing. Her breath still held, and her hands suddenly had an urge to reach out and touch him. To stroke his hair and pat away all the pain in his eyes. Touches that would assure him everything will be fine.

With all that she had, she willed her hands to stay by her sides.

"Please Bella, why don't you come with me to the balcony?" he said again, gesturing toward the dark, open sky.

"All right." She said. If she had paid better attention to herself, she would have noticed by now that she was shaking. But she had other things in mind. Like how they finally speak after more than three weeks of silence.

She came beside him. The sky was not entire black tonight, but rather purplish. The stars weren't shining as she would like them to. But that's the thing with Forks. There are few nights when the sky is clear and the stars are visible. It was a windy night, but not too cold for December weather.

"Why aren't you in bed, Bella?" he asked. She noticed the way he said her name, so careful and soft, as if he was afraid she would melt away.

There he was, being Edward again. Of all the questions he could have asked her, why did he have to ask the one that made her feel like a child? She was about to give him a piece of her mind, but it was hard to be angry at him. Not when he was soft and lost like this.

"I couldn't sleep." She spoke truthfully.

He smiled a little. Fate has given him this night.

"I couldn't either." He said, "Tonight is a lovely night."

"Yeah, as lovely as any night in Forks will ever be." She replied. Then she sighed. This would sure be awkward.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He said suddenly, couldn't continue this silence anything longer, willing her to face him. She did. In his eyes, she could see the restraint, the uncertainty. She could see how hard it was for him, though she couldn't understand why it was so hard on both of them. "God help me, but I _need_ to hear your voice again. I'm sorry about the whole thing. I was wrong, and unreasonable, and stupid. I had no right to do what I did, and you have everything right to hate me."

Bella stared, shock written across her face.

"And I know you hate me. You shouldn't probably listen to me right now. But I still have to tell you I'm sorry. I am." He said, and never did Bella saw a sincerer face.

She stayed quiet, unable to speak.

"I know you won't forgive me. I understand that." He said, taking in her silence. Though he expected as much, he never wanted to face the fact that she hated him, and wouldn't forgive him.

"For someone so smart, Edward, you are incredibly stupid right now." She said, whispering like thin air.

He turned away.

"I guess I am." She didn't forgive him. She never would. Not after the hurtful things he had said to her.

"You are. I didn't know you think so little of me, you know."

"I don't!" he exclaimed. He needed to explain to her, though that was useless now. "But I was angry enough to say the things I said. I don't know what came over me. That's no excuse, but it's true." His head was spinning. God, she hated him.

"I wasn't talking about that. Did you think me so petty that I wouldn't forgive you?"

He whipped his head to her. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

There she was, looking at him, a smile plastered on her face.

"Did you just –?" he started.

"Because, Edward," she interrupted him, "After all that you have helped me, I wouldn't be holding a grudge over some simple thing you said." She smiled wider. She was still mad at him, of course, still think it was uncalled for. But she couldn't help forgiving him. No, not after his apologies, not after seeing his face. She was still mad, but that didn't surpass the fact that she couldn't wait to talk to him again.

His heart was beating wildly. His head blurred, trying to process in the new information. He could feel a smile on his face. Never before did he feel so relieved. This kind person, this wonderful, beautiful woman has forgiven him despite the horrible things which he so inconsiderately said to her. She, so selfless and beautiful, has, despite everything, wanted to talk to him again.

"Oh, thank God." He couldn't control himself but to pull her into a tight hug, crushing her with all his relief.

She was startled, but so thrilled, when he suddenly hugged her. His strong arms around her, and his face in her hair. Again, she felt the heartbeats next to hers. She awkwardly hugged him back, her heart still thumping. Was it normal that his casual hug could affect her this much?

He looked at her, his grin visibly displayed. He couldn't stop it, didn't know how, and didn't want to.

"And, don't tell Alice this, but I thought I looked like a hooker too." She smiled devilishly. God, she kept on amazing him. He laughed out loud. Not many people would be able to say that about themselves.

"And Alice said she'd make out with me if she were a man. Trust me, it doesn't get any freakier than that. And that means a lot, coming from me, who had endured seventeen years of Renee's cooking." She joked again.

He laughed more wholeheartedly than he had these past two weeks.

God, she had forgiven him. No matter how many times he repeated it to himself, the floating sensation couldn't sink in. How could anyone be so caring and forgiving?

On the balcony, they laughed and talked like times haven't passed since that cold night beside the window. They joked about all things, Renee, the person they both love most, once again became their topic. They talked until no words could be said. Then, with Bella on the couch and Edward the sofa, they fell asleep; the best sleep they've had in weeks.

* * *

"Bella!! Wake up!!" Alice's voice interrupted Bella's perfect dream. In the dream, she was sitting next to a beautiful, faceless person with messy hair. They were just talking, holding each other. But, even with so little touching they had, Bella felt so contented.

"Alice?" her groggy voice came to life when she realized that next to her wasn't the beautiful person, but her best friend.

"Who else?" the pixie chirped. "Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

_Why am I sleeping on the couch? Why am I sleeping on the couch? _

_Oh, right. Edward_.

She immediately glanced over. No Edward. She frowned.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went to watch TV and fell asleep here." She lied, hoping Alice didn't see through her. She didn't want to share the details from last night to Alice. Somehow, she thought that it should be kept between her and Edward. Too precious to share.

"Okay. Well, go clean up. We have works to do today." Alice ordered.

"What are we doing today?" asked Bella. It didn't matter anyway, for she knew she had no say in it. But she also knew it was exactly what Alice wanted her to ask.

"Well, we're going tree shopping. Then, we'll decorate the house. It's two days until Christmas." Alice said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She then, with her abnormal strength, pulled Bella from the couch and pushed her up the stairs. In no time at all, she was finished showering, blowing her hair, brushing her teeth, and was about to change when Alice pulled Bella into her room.

Oh, boy. She knew where this is going.

When she stepped down from the stairs, she was sporting a long-sleeved red turtle neck sweater that was too tight for her pleasure, skinny blue jeans and one of Alice's Calvin Klein boots. Over the sweater was another long, cardigan coat that Alice thought was "just perfect" for her. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail. Alice has pestered Bella about wearing a scarf too, but Bella said she'd rather die.

She stepped down just to see Jacob leaning against the wall, watching Edward and Emmett battling it out on the Xbox. Jasper was giving Emmett pointers, though it looked to Bella that Edward was winning, due to Emmett's cussing.

"Hey, you look hot." Jacob said, noticing Bella.

She wrinkled her nose. She didn't like how Jacob complimented her.

He came around and kissed her.

Right at the moment when Edward looked up and caught them.

He looked away. Bella's stomach gave a tug.

Then, noticing the look on Bella face as she pushed herself from Jacob, Edward smiled at her warmly. He must redeem himself.

"So, you're ready?" Edward stood up and advanced toward Alice and Bella.

"Yup" Alice said, "Let's go."

And so, they drove two hours to The Christmas Grove, when hundreds of trees were being sold. They divided themselves, so the Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper used Emmett's Jeep, and Jacob, Bella and Edward used the Volvo, driven by Edward.

"You look good today." Edward has whispered into her ears as she passed. Her heart flipped, and she couldn't stop grinning. Until she realized what kind of situation they were in.

An awkward one, that was for sure.

Because, with Jacob's arm around her, and his other hand on her lap, she was certain that Edward would notice.

And he did, especially when Jacob kissed her. Constantly.

Her head, her hair, her hand. Edward's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. Her cheek, her nose, her forehead. Edward looked away, willing himself not to look at her through the mirror. Her mouth. His lips were pressed into a thin line. When Jacob kissed Bella's neck, the car swerved a little.

She couldn't even describe the relief she felt when they finally arrived at the wretched tree place.

Alice was the hardest person to shop with when it came to trees.

"This one?"

"No, too short."

"How about the one next to the man in red?"

"No, too yellow."

"This one then?"

"NO! Can't you see the leaves are not shiny enough?"

"Gosh Alice, why don't you just pick a tree already? We spent the last two hours looking at

trees. I'm hungry." Emmett whined.

"Emmett, she just wanted to have everything perfect." Jasper said defensively, as if Emmett's comment was an insult.

"It's okay, Jazz." Alice said, giving him a warm smile.

Bella looked at them. Jasper was obviously heads over heels for Alice. And she returned the feeling. How was it possible for them not to see that they were made for each other? The connection was there for the world to see, and they must have been blind if they didn't see it. Because almost everybody else does.

_How could anybody be so blind?_ Bella thought.

"Aw, look at Jazzy, all protecting little Ali. You just can't get your eyes off her, can you?" Emmett said, making kissing sounds. Jasper looked like a horrible combination of embarrassed and murderous. Alice looked like someone just spilt her deepest darkest secret, which someone (Emmett) might have.

Rosalie smacked Emmett in the head again.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Emmett yelped.

"For being stupid." Rosalie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it probably was.

So they spent another hour looking, scrounging. In the end, it was Jasper who led them to salvation.

"Ali, is this one good enough?" Jasper said, pointing at a tree in the corner. They, that is to say Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Jacob and Jasper, all held their breath in hope as Alice advanced toward the tree.

"Hmm, the trunk is softly brown, good." Alice said.

Edward let go of his breath, the first one to realize how ridiculous he was acting.

"The leaves are very green and shiny."

Rosalie put her hands on top of her mouth, willing herself not to hope so high.

"Not too tall, not too short."

Emmett looked like he might cry.

Turning around to face all of them, Alice announced. "You're so good at this Jazz. We're buying this one."

"OH MY GOD! We're saved!" Emmett burst out. "Jasper, did I ever tell you I love you? Because seriously man, I do. You don't even know how much." Emmett came over and shook Jasper's shoulders.

_Okay, so my friends are extreme freaks. Moving on. _

Then, without further adieu, they went out for lunch.

It was one of those miserable meals when Bella was sandwiched between Edward and Jacob.

After that was another terrible two-hour drive back to the house. Again, Jacob was oblivious to the discomfort Bella was feeling. He kept on kissing her.

Bella practically ran out of the Volvo once they reached Alice's mansion.

* * *

"Alice, get down from there. You're going to break your neck!" Jasper hollered, an hour later, after seeing Alice clinging herself on a ladder, trying to hang the Christmas light along the under side of the first floor balcony.

"I'm fine Jasper." Alice assured him, refusing to come down. "Besides, who would hang them if I got down?" She turned around and smile. Jasper tensed.

"Why couldn't Emmett do them? If he falls and dies, I'm sure I wouldn't care much." Jasper said desperately as Emmett get out a loud 'Hey!'

"I can't believe you care more about Alice than you do me. What's wrong with you?" Emmett wondered aloud, after Jasper comment.

"He's in love, that's what's wrong." Mr. Brandon teased as he put the decoration along the fireplace, earning a scold from his wife for the teasing.

Jasper turned so red, Bella thought he would be a definite threat in her "Blushing Competition".

He stalked off, and didn't say another word after that, though sometimes Bella caught him, leaning against the wall, looking worriedly at Alice, who was laughing carelessly on the ladder. His brows furrows disapprovingly as a line of concern etched on his forehead.

_How sweet_, Bella thought. He was worried she might fall, with all her carelessness.

After that, they had lunch in the family well-groomed garden. A picnic prepared by Allegra.

Rosalie laid her head down on Emmett's lap as he fed her pieces of apple while stroking her hair lovingly. Emmett might be blunt and crazy and childish at times. But around Rosalie, he was so loving and mature and soft as silk. His every action, ever so gentle with her, reminded Bella a great deal of Renee and Charlie.

Mr. Brandon and Allegra were sitting in the shade under the oak tree. He had his arm around her, reading newspaper. She leaned her head on his shoulder, looking at her children. Bella had the feeling that, though she only gave birth to Alice, she considered them, that is to say Rose, Jasper and Emmett, her children.

On the far end, next to the water fountain, were Jasper and Alice. They were staring at each other intensely. Bella blushed. They weren't touching or anything, yet somehow she felt like she had interrupted something even more intimate than Rose and Emmett's 'physical encounter'.

Jacob was sitting down, next to Bella's feet as she sat on the swing between two tree; his eyes closed lazily and he had his head on her knees. She tangled her fingers into his long, black hair.

But her eyes weren't on him.

Edward was sitting under another tree, talking quietly to his phone. Sometimes he smiled a little. Bella strained her ears to listen.

"Tani, is it too cold over there?" he said softly.

Bella felt her heart clenched. Tani, short for Tanya.

"You're coming back?" he smiled a little more.

_What? NO!_

"When should I pick you up?" his smile grew more prominent. He shot a glance at Bella. She turned away her eyes, though not her attention.

"Oh." He said, disheartened. _Please God, let her flight be canceled_.

"I'll ask them." He said. _Oh no, he's not spending Christmas at Alice's anymore._

_Why, just when everything was paradise, things have to take turn for the worse?_

* * *

I got you all, didn't I? Honestly, when I wrote that author note, I didn't think you'd think I mean that Bella and Edward would kiss. But don't deny that you didn't want they to make up. So, I still got it.

Don't hate me now. Tanya would only make things better.

I have alot of stuff to worry on, so I think it'll be long before my next update.

Until then,

love,

Stormy Bella


	11. Ice Queen

Hi people.

I know, I know. I should just crawl down a hole and die. I'm sorry for making you wait for too long. I'm busy right now, with tons of project on my shoulders. I hope that's a good enough excuse.

But you all love me right? Right?

Anyway, this chapter is for my sweet pea, who helped in encouraging me. I love lyou, and I hope you find your name in this chapter. Just something for my pea.

Love you all. This chapter is a little bit longer than most. I hope you enjoy it.

Love,

Stormy BElla

* * *

Chapter 11- Ice Queen

They finished putting up the Christmas tree. Now, Alice was flying up stairs to get the ornaments. She was so excited, Bella almost smiled.

Almost.

"Are you alright, Bells?" Jacob asked, wrapping his tanned arms around her, pulling her into a hug from behind. She turned around to look up at him. Then, giving him the ever reassuring smile as best as she could, she nodded.

What choice did she have, but to nod?

She couldn't say that she wasn't okay, that she wasn't feeling well at all. She couldn't say that, in fact, she was feeling horrible, as if she just vomited and the bad taste still lingers in her mouth.

No, she couldn't say all that.

Alice flew down the stairs, much to Jasper's anxious gaze. Landed gracefully, she skipped next to Jasper, who was standing near the tree.

"Let me hold that for you." Jasper said. Then, without waiting for her to reply, he took the box and put it at her feet.

Everybody sat down. Jacob pulled Bella onto his lap, and putting his chin on her shoulders.

Her heart should race. Her blood should boil. Her body should tingle from the proximity of their bodies.

But all she could think about was Edward's phone call.

She couldn't even hear Alice's happy chatter.

_She looked at him, her heart thumping, when he snapped the phone shut. Her eyes followed his every move. He still didn't notice her stare. Or did he had, he did a good job not showing it. _

_Her heart almost dropped to the floor when he approached Alice._

"_Hey Alice, do you mind if I leave a little early for today. I have something to do." He said, after smiling apologetically to Jasper for stealing Alice's attention._

"_Are you coming back?" Alice asked, looking up from Jasper's gaze. Bella strained her ears harder than she had her entire life._

"_Yeah. I'm still going to spend Christmas at your house." Thank God. "But I have to go pick up my girlfriend." Her heart sank. Just like the Titanic, it sank._

"_Tanya?" Alice smiled._

"_Yeah. Hey, do you think it's okay if I invite her to spend time with you all. She came back for me, and I already promised you I will spend Christmas at your house. But I don't want her to be lonely. Besides, she could get to know you all." Edward asked. Bella's heart, just when she thought it couldn't get worse, sank right into the ground._

"_Sure, we'd love to have her. How long is she staying here?"_

"_Just a day. Tomorrow evening she will fly back to L. A." Edward frowned a little._

"_Just a day? Wow, she must have loved you, Edward." _

_He smiled. "Yes, she must have." _

"_Couldn't she stay for Christmas Eve?" Jasper voiced._

"_No, she said her crew only gets two days off before they start filming again."_

"_Okay. She's welcome here. When are you getting her?" Alice asked._

"_Right now, actually." Edward said. _

"_But you'll miss the tree decoration." Alice whined. Jasper put an arm on her shoulder._

"_Ali, I think his girlfriend is more important to him than some decoration." Jasper smiled at Edward, who nodded, grateful for Jasper's help._

"_Alright, alright, you can go. But get home as fast as you could." She frowned, but smiled wickedly all of the sudden. "Should we prepare a room for you two?"_

_Bella could hear her heart break in two._

_Edward blushed. "No, that won't be necessary." Then, apprehensively, he added, "It's alright that she sleeps in the same room with you girls, right?" _

"_Of course. We'd stay up all night talking about how good you are." Alice teased. Edward's face burst in flames. Though she would knew she would be uncomfortable in that situation, she can't help but wanting to know, is Edward good? Or rather, how good is he?_

"_Alice." Jasper hissed. "He's your professor." Jasper's face, though Bella couldn't imagine why, was flaming also._

"_Well, Edward, you know full well that every female in the University, except for Bella, Rose and I, are all lusting after you right?" Alice smiled, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Well, it was._

_Edward didn't say anything. He just, with red face, waved good-bye to everybody. And, without even the tiniest glance at Bella, walked to his car._

"Hello, Earth to Bella."

Bella snapped back to reality just to find Alice waving her hand impatiently at Bella.

"What?" Bella asked, flustered.

"I just asked you if you think this ornament is better, or the swan ones." Alice frowned. "But obviously, my ornaments aren't good enough to have you attention."

Bella was about to protest, that she was totally paying attention, when Rosalie interrupted.

"Of course she wasn't listening to you. Duh, she's sitting on Jacob's lap. I think the only thing that would be only her mind won't be about your ornaments." Rosalie winked teasingly at Bella, who blushed like crazy. Rose thought she was right. Bella wasn't about to tell her otherwise.

Jacob chuckled; his breath gave her a shiver.

Just then, Edward walked in. Followed him was beautiful Tanya.

Bella's heart tugged.

They looked like angels. It wasn't very cold outside, but they both looked flushed, their cheeks pink. She was wearing a white coat over her pink jacket. Her scarf was pale rose, and tight, blue jeans that covered the front of her boots. He was holding her hand with one of his, the other pulling a small, designer suitcase.

He turned to close the door behind him. She took off her boots, then walked to them with the confidence Bella could only wish she had. Tanya turned to Allegra and Mr. Brandon.

"Hi, I'm Tanya, Edward's girlfriend." She smiled and said with an extremely sweet voice.

"Thank you for letting me stay over."

Allegra stood up and pulled Tanya into a hug like the one she gave Bella.

"No worries dear. We invited Edward, and so you are a guest too. Besides, you two could help the kids with their play or whatever they're doing. And that's more than I could ever ask for." Mr. Brandon stood up and instinctively put his arm around his wife's waist while offering Tanya his hand. She shook it.

"Do you want any snack, or anything? Water?" Alice said and stood up along with the gang. Alice, being herself, was already excited about having Tanya as guest. Jasper shook Tanya's hand; Emmett patted Edward on the back and whispered something in his ears that made Edward turn red as a tomato. Rosalie was sizing Tanya up, glancing up and down as if to decide if Tanya was worth her time. Then, with a smile, she offered her hand for Tanya to shake.

Tanya was welcomed here, like the actress that she was. And though Bella knew it was wrong for her to think so, she somewhat hoped that they wouldn't treat Tanya so nicely.

She turned around at Edward, just to find him looking at her again intensely. He smiled at her warmly, and she returned his smile as best as she could, though she was sure it came out painful.

Bella's expression often reflects her feelings.

Finally, after an eternity, Tanya turned to look at her. Bella held her breath.

If Bella was shocked when she found out Tanya would come, it was nothing compare to how she felt when Tanya smiled at her.

She glanced over to Edward. He was every ounce as shocked as she was.

"Hi Bella," Tanya said, pulling Bella into a hug. Bella didn't know how to react. "It's been so long since I last see you. Sorry I didn't bring any present for you." Tanya held Bella by the shoulders and looked her up and down.

"Um, it's okay. Nice to see you again." That was the biggest lie Bella has ever said.

"Well, thank you again for having me here." Tanya turned around and said to all of them.

"It's our pleasure. We're just putting up ornaments. You can join us." Alice said cheerily, exactly the opposite of how Bella was feeling.

She should have been relieved. Tanya was nice to her. She wouldn't need to worry about putting Edward on the spot.

But Bella was the opposite of relieved. When Tanya was so nice, that made it much harder to hate her.

Tanya sat down Indian style, but Edward, as he sat down, pulled her into his lap, and put his arms around her. She smiled at him, and gave him a brief kiss.

_Don't look at them Bella. Whatever you do, don't look at them._ Bella thought to herself.

Because every time she looked at how happy Tanya was, sitting on Edward's lap, and how Edward smiled, it was like her thousands of knives was stabbing through her skin, drawing blood.

And what's worse, she had to pretend that all is nice and dandy or Jacob would notice.

"Stop making out already!" Alice's giggling voice brought Bella's eyes to Edward and Tanya, and of course, he was kissing her cheeks, both looked flustered.

He shot Bella a look, then turned away.

"And this here, was bought the Christmas Jasper turned 12, when his poem won the school's competition." Alice held out a small scroll with _Jasper_ embossed on it. She looked absolutely glowing.

"And you want to know why it was Alice's favorite ornament?" Emmett said enthusiastically.

"Why?" Tanya said sweetly. Apparently no one warned her about Emmett.

"Because the poem that he wrote described a beautiful girl with short black hair and tiny feet. It was named, 'My Angel'" Emmett said, glancing at Alice, who looked like she might kill him.

"Who was that girl?" Tanya asked Jasper innocently. She didn't know.

Jasper's face turned into patches of bright pink, as did Alice's. He shot Emmett a murderous glance. Alice was practically growling at him. Emmett, not realizing what he did wrong, was shocked to see two of his friends looking as if they wanted to strangle him. Poor Emmett, he was clueless.

"Well, who was it?" Tanya asked again, seeing Jasper's face.

Jasper mumbled something.

"Huh?"

"Alice. The girl was Alice." Jasper in the smallest voice possible, suddenly become very interested in the hem of his jeans.

"Aw, how sweet." Tanya cooed. Then, seeing Jasper's and Alice's face, she became puzzled.

"Why are you so flustered? It's so sweet that you wrote a poem about your girlfriend, is it not?" she smiled.

Both of their heads shot up. And one glance at each other said it all.

"I'm thirsty." Jasper sped into the kitchen faster than a bullet.

"I'm-uh- I'm restroom." Then without even realizing her mistake, she followed Jasper.

Bella looked to see that Allegra and Will- Mr. Brandon's name- was smiling knowingly at each other. Edward was chuckling slightly; Tanya looking at him, bewildered.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tanya asked.

"No, sweetheart." Edward tightened his hold on Tanya, looking at her softly. "They aren't a couple."

Her mouth formed a perfect 'O' as realization dawned on her. "But the way he looked- he, he got that . . . look." She said.

"Because, even though they don't know it, he's in love with her." Allegra said, smiling so wide Bella wondered if it hurt.

"WHY? Why?" Rosalie brought her hands to her face and mumbled. "Why, God, why, of all the people in the world, I had to fall for the most retarded, inconsiderate, stupidest man ever walked the Earth?"

"Because I'm irresistible?" Emmett offered, looking scared. His face was hilarious. A bad mixture of confusion and fear.

At that, they all cracked up. Even Bella. Then she heard Tanya's laugh. It was beautiful. Not like Edward's, which was musical. Not like Jacob's, Tanya's laugh was sophisticated.

At that moment, Alice and Jasper walked in. Their faces weren't as red as they used to be.

"Let's continue with the ornaments." Alice said, changing the subject. Jasper nodded as if it was the most brilliant idea ever said.

So, for the rest of the afternoon, they decorated the tree. Alice continued to tell stories behind each ornaments. Somehow, Bella noticed that she avoided talking about any ornament that had any involvement with Jasper.

If Bella was a psychic, and could predict the future, she would flee runaway before Alice can utter those words.

Those dreadful, unforgivable words. Those words that Bella cursed for the rest of eternity.

"Let's go ice-skating!!"

Ice skating. Ice skating. And what's wrong with ice skating?

Try everything.

If Bella, the infamous accident prone, couldn't stand on her own two feet without losing her balance. If she couldn't walk on her flat feet, which would be planted firmly on the ground, without tripping over thin air, how would anyone think she would do one ice?

Where she would be wearing the shoes that stand on two-centimeter blades. Where she, with the help of those shoes, would have to walk on the slippery, almost frictionless, hard surface called ice.

Did Alice want Bella to go to jail for killing everybody in the rink?

Geez, if Alice didn't want Bella there, she could just say so. Why did she have to give Bella the death trap that was ice-skating?

And what's worse?

She had to do it in front of Tanya, who, if she remembered right, had almost as much grace as Edward.

God, Edward.

This was it. The end of everything. Doomsday.

Was this how Hitler felt when he knows the Allies soldiers were coming for him?

"Come one Bella, it wouldn't be that bad. It'll be fun." Alice chirped happily. She had already forgotten the ornaments incident, and was now excited to go to hell.

Well, hell to Bella anyway. Alice, with her gazelle-like grace, would probably have fun.

"Alice, you know well I'm not good on my feet. I'll die." Bella stated matter-of-factly.

"That's what Jacob is for. Right, Jake?" Alice answered. Jacob nodded.

"That's why I don't want Jacob to go. I don't want to kill Jacob too." Bella whined. She knew she sounded like a baby. But she would do literally anything to get out of this.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it'll be fun. I'll keep you from falling. And even if you fall, I'll fall with you." He smiled at her the smile that melted her determination.

"There's no getting out of this, is there?" Bella sighed.

"Nope!" Alice said wholeheartedly, unaware that she had given Bella a death sentence.

"Alright." Bella said, defeated. Then she turned to Jacob. "If I die, Jake, tell my mother I love her."

"Sure will, sweetie." Jacob gave her a peck and, guided her through the door.

And that was how, after thirty minutes drive, they arrived the Brandon Ice Center. No need to tell who owned the place.

"Good afternoon Miss Alice. How are you?" the doorman has asked as he opened the door for them.

"I'm great, Tim. Give my regards to Mary Beth. How are the kids?" Alice asked good-naturedly.

"They're fine, Miss Alice. Well, you all have a good day."

Bella marveled at the beauty of the center. The decorations were made out crystals, looking just like real ice. All the windows of the gift shops were decorated with crystal raindrops. So Bella wasn't surprised to see the two-story high crystal-adorned Christmas tree that reached to the top, in the middle of the ice-rink.

"Wow" was all Bella could say as she stepped into the ice-rink.

Jacob rented a pair of ice-skate shoes. Bella has borrowed her pair from Alice, though Alice assured her that she could keep them

The ice-rink was about the size of a football field. There were a lot of people there today. Not too crowded, but not too few either.

Jacob helped her to take the ice. It wasn't a pretty sight. Unlike Jasper and Alice, or Rosalie and Emmett, or Edward and Tanya, all of whom made it looked effortless, Bella kept on slipping and sliding out of Jacob's arms, and slamming into the barriers walls.

Unlike Rosalie and Emmett, who skated hands-in-hands and talking to each other, Bella pretty much cling on Jacob's arms.

Unlike Alice, who smiled at Jasper, and Jasper, who skated backward, looking into Alice's eyes, Jacob pretty much had to drag Bella.

Unlike Edward, who had one arm around Tanya's waist and holding her hand, and Tanya, who was skating stylishly with one leg up, Bella couldn't look into Jacob's face because her face was usually parallel with the ground.

After half an hour of struggling and stumbling, tripping and falling, sliding and slipping, Bella's butt was sore. Jacob looked exhausted.

"Let's rest for a little." He made a suggestion that Bella gladly agreed.

They sat down onto the bleachers alongside the rink. There were only couples, with the exception of some kids and their grandparents. Everybody looked so happy, and Bella could sense love hanging in the air.

The exact thing could be said about Edward and Tanya.

When Jacob went to get her ice-cream, Bella had nothing to do but to observe the couples on ice. And she couldn't help it if one couple just keep on appearing in front of her eyes.

Edward and Tanya looked as if it was heaven for them.

Tanya, ever so gracefully, twirled around, her long, blond hair flying beautifully as she did.

Edward, whose face could only be described as blissful, laughed heartily and held her with his strong arms.

Occasionally, he would catch her staring at them, which caused her to embarrassedly turn around.

Her heart tugged. Even though she didn't see them, she could still feel the attraction between them.

"Here you go, one strawberry ice-cream." Jacob sat down next to her, handing her the ice cream.

"Thanks." She said, grateful to have someone to distract her from a certain person.

They said there, licking their treats. Bella noticed his ice-cream was chocolate cookie flavored.

"Look, Jake, I'm sorry." Bella said.

"For what?" he was surprised.

"For taking all the fun out of ice-skating for you." She said sheepishly.

He looked at her, confused for a moment. Then he burst out in a bark-like laugh. "Oh, that. You weren't kidding when you said you could die." He said.

"Geez, way to be blunt, boyfriend." She said. Though it was true, she still felt a little bit offended.

He stopped laughing. Then, after a long moment, he smiled. "You're a handful, you know that." He tucked a single strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know. I'm sorry." She frowned.

"Look at me, Bella." He gently lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to see his. "You can't take out of my ice-skating. Or anything else." He paused. "You are my fun." He said softly.

She blushed. And then, to avert his attention from her, she licked the ice cream.

"Look, there's a piece of ice-cream on your chin." Jacob said.

She wiped it. "Is it still there?"

"Yeah."

She wiped again. "How about now?"

"Still there. Let me get it."

Then, without waiting for her protest, he bent his head down and placed his cold lips against her chin.

She felt his tongue sliding out and licked ice cream away.

Her heart raced a little.

He moved his lips from her chin to her mouth, and kissed her tenderly. She closed her eyes. His lips moved with her. Suddenly, the cold lips turned very warm. Their lips molded together. His hand was still under her chin.

Then, to her surprise, he parted his mouth, and his tongue slid out, licking her bottom lips.

Her heart went a little faster.

He swept her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance.

She granted. Why not? It wasn't like anyone cared.

And so his tongue was on hers. He tasted salty and sweet at the same time. Like chocolate. His tongue probed hers, feeling, tasting her. His free hand went into her hair and pressed her closer.

Her first French kiss.

Then she heard a giggle.

Her eyes snapped open, and she immediately pulled away from Jacob. He was a little startled.

To her horror, Edward and Tanya stood in front of them, holding hands. Tanya was looking at them, giddy. Edward was looking away. Bella noticed his free hand was balled into a fist.

He looked at her and smiled. Only, it was a thin line of lips pressed forcefully together. It was far from the crooked smile she knew and love.

"Look at them, Edward." Tanya cooed in her sweet voice. "How romantic, ice-cream and kisses." She tugged Edward's hand. Suddenly, Bella's lungs were filled with hatred toward this woman.

"Young love, sweetheart." Edward said, looking directly, and somewhat accusingly, at her. She felt compelled to turn her eyes away.

Tanya turned to Jacob. "You're almost as romantic as Edward." She giggled.

They sat down next to Bella and Jacob, and were soon joined by Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice.

"See Bella," Alice chirped as soon as she saw Bella, "I told you that you wouldn't die. But did you listen to me? No."

"Well Alice," Jacob cut in. "My girlfriend didn't die, but I almost did." Bella shot him a narrowed look, causing everyone to crack up. Everyone except Edward.

"Well, I only promised Bella she wouldn't die. I didn't promise the same thing to you, did I?" Alice waved her hands dismissively. Jasper smiled at her. _Tell me again how they couldn't see that they were made for the other,_ Bella thought.

"Well then." Alice continued. "If you're all done attacking me, I suggest we go home" she frowned, narrowing her eyes at Jacob.

Luckily, Bella didn't have to sit in the same car as Edward again. She didn't know how she would deal with the fact that she and Jacob were kissing blatantly right in front of him.

Somehow, she felt so guilty, as if she had cheated on Edward. This was weird, since Jacob was her boyfriend.

Allegra has prepared a wonderful dinner for them when they got home. Will was too busy to come home for dinner. Bella heard Alice talked about the construction of a new mall. As if they didn't own almost all of the malls in Forks and Seattle already, now they had to build a new one.

Dinner was marvelous. They- well, actually, it was just Alice- talked and talked of how everybody would love her presents. Rosalie said she knew Emmett would like her present, and gave him a too-familiar wink that Bella didn't want to see. When Alice asked Jasper what he would give to her, he blushed and said nothing, even with her begging and pouting. He looked like he was about to give in and tell her when she got distracted by the dessert, which was chocolate mousse. Edward was looking disapprovingly at Tanya, mainly because she refused to eat almost everything. He sighed and get back to eating.

After that, they all gathered in the living room.

"How about a performance from you and Tanya, huh Edward?" Alice said, contributing as to what they would do tonight. "I heard yesterday that you were, and I quote, 'the Brad Pitt of your day'. And that would make Tanya Angelina Jolie, wouldn't it?" Alice smiled.

Edward looked over to Tanya, uncomfortable. One could tell that he didn't want to show off when it isn't necessary. Tanya, however, seems to have different ideas.

"Okay." She said without asking Edward. "What do you want us to do?" she smiled, obviously enjoyed all the attention on her.

"Tristan and Isolde? Wasn't that your debut film?" Jasper said. "Or is that too easy?"

"How about Romeo and Juliet? So you could show us how it should have been done." Jacob said, smiling.

"Or Titanic. You two look just like Jack and Rose." Rosalie said, glazing over with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Or Men in Black. I love that movie." Emmett said cheerfully. Seven pairs of eyes looked at him instantly, all of them probably wondering if he had fallen down the stairs when he was little and damaged his head.

"Emmett?! How could Tanya and Edward play Man in Black?" Rosalie almost screamed. She was rather dramatic at times.

"Well, why not?" he looked at her, confused. Then, realization hit, and he smiled abashedly.

"Oh, that's why."

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"About we create a situation, and you two act on it until we give you more information. We can go around, starting from me, and each of us give you a little bit more information, and it's your job to makeshift on our info without making the story weird." Alice said after a while thinking.

Jasper looked with awe at Alice. Emmett smiled, probably thinking of some prank to embarrass Edward. Jacob nodded, interested at how this will turn out. Bella didn't care what they do; she just wanted to see Edward acting again, with his passion and love like he did with her so long ago. Only Rosalie objected.

"But, Alice, don't you think that, knowing Emmett, he would think of something utterly ridiculous and stupid. This is not a good idea." She shook her head.

Jasper looked like he might strangle his own sister for disagreeing with Alice.

"But you see, Rosalie, if they can make Emmett's weird ideas to be normal; that will prove how talented they really are." Alice countered, holding her stand.

"Hello people," Tanya said, interrupting them for the first time. "We're actors, not miracle workers."

"Oh, are you scared now?" Emmett teased. "And here I thought you two created the commotion in this town." He mocked.

And Tanya fell right into his trap with her pride. "We'll do it."

"Tanya." Edward hissed. Bella would probably be offended too if her partner volunteered them to whatever in Emmett's head without asking her first.

"Rose?" Alice asked uncertainly.

"Alright, alright, whatever. Don't forget I told you." She gave in. "Actually, I want to see how this one will turn out."

"Great!!" Alice said, bouncing on to the sofa. The rest of them followed and sat themselves either on the sofa or on the floor.

"What have we agreed ourselves into?" Edward shook his head as he looked Tanya. She still looked sure of herself. That is going to change soon. _Very soon_, Bella thought.

"Okay, I'm first. The scene is in the park. Tanya, your date is running late." She said.

And the fun began. Edward retreated somewhere. Tanya sat on the opposite couch.

And the moment she transformed, Bella understood why they called her the Angelina to Edward's Brad Pitt.

One moment, she was still Tanya, the fabulous girl that was the famous actress. The next, she turned into a young, anxious girl sitting one a bench in the park. She still looked the same, but somehow, in the sleek hair and the beautiful mouth, was an air of nervousness. She glanced at her watch, then sighed. She stood up, paced around, sighing often. Then, she sat down again.

Bella didn't like Tanya very much, but she couldn't help admire Tanya's talent.

"Now, Edward, you can come in. Only remember that you have as much grace as Bella, okay?" Jasper hollered.

And came an Edward so different with an Edward Bella knew. He walked in big, awkward steps. His hands fidgeting uncontrollably. His eyebrows crunched up in worry. He walked toward Tanya.

And fell. _Thud_.

They looked with wide-eyes for a moment. Bella didn't know how he fell, or what made him fall. Only, just like she did all the time, he fell as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

The laughter erupted in the living room.

He stood up, disheveled and embarrassed. He ran his hands over his shirt, smoothing them and swatting the dirt away. Then he walked toward Tanya.

"You're late." Tanya scolded, though her face relaxed as she hugged him.

"Now, you're asking her to marry you." Rosalie added.

Edward put his hands into his pocked. He smiled at Tanya, awkwardly.

"I know, honey. Sorry, I fell into the pond on the way here and had to go home to change my clothes." He said, as if falling into a pond is as natural as breathing.

"Of course." Tanya rolled her eyes, then she smiled. " So what are we doing today?" she asked, smiling.

"I have something to ask you." Edward said, nervously fiddling with his finger. It was so real that Bella thought he was asking her for real.

"The itching cream is in the second drawer in the bathroom." Tanya said, predicting wrongly was he was about to ask.

Everybody burst out in laughter at Edward's horrified face.

"Itching cream? No, I'm not talking about itching cream." Edward rushed, then he paused. "How do you know I have itching cream?" He said, suspicious.

"I looked in your bathroom. Honestly, Edward, do you think I won't find out about, you know, that you got itchy, you know, down there?" she blushed, but said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This time, even though Bella felt bad for Edward, she roared in laughter along with everybody else. Rosalie wiped a tear from her eyes.

Edward looked like he might faint. Which, Bella though, given his situation, he has all the right to. Honestly, what could be worst than wanting to propose marriage and finding out that his girlfriend knows about his itching problems.

"No, let's just get off the topic of itching cream for now. I have something more important to tell you. I think it will make you happy." Edward said, putting his hands in his pocket and taking them out again. Bella thought of how well he portrayed his character.

"We won the lottery?" Tanya smiled. "I told you I had a good feeling in that one." She chirped, reminding Bella of Alice.

"No, something happier than that." Edward shook his head.

"Your mom died?" Tanya said, her eyes lit up, happiness filled her face. No one could hold the laughter at Edward's shocked face.

"TANYA!! NO, my mother didn't die." He yelled.

"Sorry, I let myself go for a moment." Tanya said, her face fell. "I don't have anything against her."

"O, I bet." Edward said sarcastically. "You know, you should get to know her more often, now that you're going to be her daughter-in-law." Edward said, nervously again.

"Daughter-in-law? What-" Tanya was startled. And one can see how talented she was through the look in her eyes.

Edward knelt down.

"Tanya, sun of my sky, sky of my love, love of my life-" he began.

"Get on with it already. I'm not getting any younger." She snapped, anxious. Alice laughed. She, of all people, would understand what it was like to wait for someone forever.

"Yeah, um, would you, despite your obvious hate toward my mother, marry me and make me the happiest man on Earth?" he took out an imaginary box, opened it, and presented her the ring.

"Oh, yes, I would. I would marry you, no matter how small the ring is." She said, smiling and hugged him.

"Now, she turned into a robot." Emmett hollered. Everybody looked at him as if he was mental. Which wasn't all that hard to figure out.

Edward, recovered and composed, hugged Tanya. Then, as on cue, Tanya stiffened.

"What the-" Edward said, pulling away from her death grip.

"Master." Robot Tanya said in perfect monotone voice.

"What the heck?" Edward stared, wide eyes.

"Robot R212569 present to master." She bowed again. Bella was astounded at how talented she was, turning into a robot in an instance. Suddenly, she felt so jealous. Someone with that much talent belongs with Edward

"Oh god, my girlfriend is a robot." Edward said in shrilly, high-pitched voice that made them laugh. He grabbed a handful of his hair and began pulling them. That was just to show how into character he was. Bella never thought she could see the day when Edward says anything in shrilly voice.

"What is happening?" He asked his eyes bewildered, his mouth contorted in distress.

"Master Edward." Tanya said, her mouth wide opened. She came to hug Edward. The way she moved, her stiffness yet still graceful, told Bella why Tanya was pursued by directors. She knew now why Tanya was the famous actress.

She looked at them, taking in every one of their movements, their lines. And she was amazed, or jealous, at their compatibility to each other. They haven't said a word as to what will happen. They didn't have to plan. Yet, they acted out as if they knew what the other was going to do. They understand each other and themselves.

And Bella, though truly admired them, felt small and little. When will Jacob and she reach that kind of level, not just in skill, but in confidence of each other?

"Now, kiss her and she turns back to normal." Jacob said for it was his turn.

Bella's neck snapped up. What was Jacob doing?

Edward flashed his eyes at Bella so fast that she doubted if anyone besides her noticed. Then why was she the only one noticing Edward's every movement?

"Oh, whatever should I do?" Edward said dramatically. He fumbled around, pacing and thinking, occasionally tripping on his feet. "If only I could prove my love for her." He murmured to himself.

Tanya was standing as a robot should. The woman was a gift.

Edward turned, looking at Tanya for a moment, considering. Then, he raced next to her.

"Tanya, I will love you even when you're hard and cold like this." He said, holding her with both of his hands. "Here goes nothing." He made a face, and leaned in.

Bella was entranced. She couldn't look away, though she really wanted to. There, she could see all the brilliance that was Tanya. Robot Tanya's lips didn't move at first, then as on cue, her eyes twitched. Her fingers softened, and then her expression turned human.

It was amazing.

"Oh, Edward." Human Tanya appeared, and threw her arms around Edward's neck. He shocked that his idea worked.

Bella turned away. She couldn't look anymore. She couldn't see them kissing without feeling resentment, and envy. She didn't know why, but it was better to be spared of that.

Emmett cheered. Alice and Rose giggled. Jacob whistled. "Looks like somebody is getting some tonight." He chuckled, oblivious to Bella's misery.

Her heart clenched.

She turned to look at them.

They were apart. Edward looked flushed and uncomfortable. He glanced at Bella momentarily.

She mustered all that she could and grinned her best smile. Tanya looked pleased with herself, as well as with Edward. She eyed Bella, and for the first time that day did Bella detect some unfriendliness in her eyes. However, Bella thought it was because Bella didn't really like Tanya that moment that she imagined it.

"That was the worst plot possible, you guys. It made no sense." Edward complained after Alice announced that the play was done.

"Well, that's the point. Besides, you guys were brilliant." Alice commented.

"I hope you can come up with a better story for your exam, or else you're all going to fail." Edward said, sitting down next to Bella. Her heart picked up.

"Of course we are, if Jasper is the screen writer." Alice smiled fondly at Jasper, who turned pink.

"Okay, enough mushy stuff for one night. I'm tired." Rosalie announced, kissing Emmett goodbye.

Edward turned to Tanya.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Edward said, and kissed her briefly before bidding them goodnight. Did she just imagined it, or did his eyes really linger on her a moment longer than necessary?

Alice pulled Bella with one arm and Tanya with the other upstairs. Rosalie followed, bored.

They gathered on Alice's huge bed.

"Okay, you know what time it is." Rosalie giggled, sitting next to Tanya.

"What?" Bella asked. _What is she planning?_

"Time to dish the dirt on our boyfriends." Rosalie giggles got louder.

Oh boy, Bella thought. What am I supposed to say? Surely they want to know about it.

"So, who will start first?" Tanya said, glancing at Bella, and Bella swore she smirked a little. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. Was Tanya going to talk about Edward when they're intimate?

Oh God, she didn't think she could take it.

"I'm out. I don't have a boyfriend." Alice said, sulking. She didn't like to be left out of anything.

"It's your fault, you know. You could have just asked Jasper out, and be done with it." Rosalie said, scolding.

"Who said I like Jasper?" Alice reasoned, though her face betrayed her with a stupid grin.

"What, do you think I was born yesterday?" Rosalie scoffed. They were made for each other, Rosalie and Emmett, Bella thought. They were both so blunt.

"Well, it doesn't matter, because Jasper doesn't like me." Alice said sadly, though certainly.

"What, are you stupid? Everybody can see that Jasper is crazy for you." Rosalie almost yelled.

"Well, Bella said he likes someone else." Alice said defiantly, pointing at Bella, who looked terrified when Rosalie turned to meet her eyes.

"I-I did?" Bella stammered. When?

"Remember that day we went shopping, and in Victoria Secret, you said that you think Jasper liked someone." Alice said, obviously as confused as Bella.

Bella let out a relieved sigh.

"Alice, when I said that, I meant you. You are the one that Jasper loves." Bella said exasperatedly. Who could have thought that Alice can be so thick?

Alice was wide-eyed. Tanya followed the conversation like air she needed to breath. She seemed to like gossip.

"Seriously, Alice." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Have you ever seen Jasper with any other woman ever since you know him? The boy is attached to you by the hips." Rosalie was as blunt as Emmett, only in a different way.

Alice was positively shocked. The girl was practically speechless. Honestly, how could she not see the attraction between the two of them?

"I-I didn't know." Alice said quietly.

"Are you blind?" Rosalie said, smirking. Then, turning to Bella and Tanya, she said, "Enough of that. Let's talk about your boyfriends." She smiled secretly.

"What is there to talk about?" Bella said immediately. She suddenly felt very naked, and completely uncomfortable. She didn't want to know how romantic and wonderful Edward was.

She certainly didn't want to hear how good Edward was behind closed doors.

"What do you want to know?" Tanya said eagerly. Maybe Bella didn't want to hear. But that didn't mean that Tanya didn't want to share.

"Okay, first of all, how romantic is he?" Rose asked, a furtive smile on her face.

"Oh, he's the best." Tanya said. "The most romantic of them all. One time, he took me to the beach, and he had it decorated with roses just for my birthday."

"Aww!!" came from Rose and Alice.

"So, what about Emmett?" asked Tanya. She glanced at Bella. Was she saying all this just to piss Bella off?

"He's not romantic like Edward or Jasper or Jacob. But he's great. He might be dumb at times, but he's very sweet." Rosalie said, her eyes glazed over, as if dreaming into a far away land.

"And?" Alice asked. She knew Rose better than anybody else. A sweet guy is not enough for Rose.

Rose giggled. "And he has great stamina." She fell into a fit of giggles.

"Of course." Alice said matter-of-factly.

Tanya smiled confidently. "I bet he's not as great as Edward is."

"I'd take you on that wager." Rosalie said, offended that anyone would think that their boyfriends were better in bed than hers.

"And you would lose." Tanya smiled again with a confidence aura. Edward must be godly if she thought that he was better than Emmett.

"So sure, aren't we?" Rosalie smirked. "Let's settle this once and for all."

"Sure. How?"

"How many is the most time he had sex with you in a night?" Rosalie challenged.

"How about you answered this one first?" Tanya smiled.

_Okay, I really don't need to hear that_. Bella thought.

"Scared already?" Rosalie smiled in victory, sure that she was going to win. "Five times. That's his best."

_Wow. Impressive_.

Tanya smirked. "Seven times. That's Edward's best."

_WOW. That's not humanly possible. _

"Liar." Rosalie accused, not believing. Bella didn't either.

"You can ask him. He won't lie to you." Tanya was not kidding, according to the evident smile on her face.

"Um, you guys? Do you think maybe this is not the best conversation to have?" Bella said apprehensively.

"Oh shush Bella." Rosalie waved impatiently. "Did he really do you seven times?" she asked Tanya eagerly.

"Oh yes. Every time better than the last." Tanya said victoriously. Rosalie had already forgotten about the challenge, and was now more focused on Edward's techniques. Bella blushed at the thought. Rosalie really had no shyness.

"Let's leave them two alone." Alice said, annoyed. "I really don't want to hear what happens in their beds."

Bella nodded. She also knew, however, that she couldn't block Tanya's voice out of her head.

"Wait, Bella, you can't go to sleep." Rosalie said. "You have to spill stuff about Jacob." Rose smiled.

Bella flushed and stuttered. "We-we didn't do anything like that just yet." Her face got hotter every second Tanya's mocking eyes bore into hers.

"You haven't done anything?" Tanya's voice shrilled mockingly, obviously taking pleasure in Bella's inexperience. "What, are you saving yourself for marriage?"

"N-no. We just don't think it's the right time just yet." Bella shifted uncomfortable, settling herself under the blanket.

"Alright." Tanya said, a note of disbelieving in her voice.

Bella turned and closed her eyes. Alice smiled before closing her eyes also. She immediately fell asleep.

How Bella hoped she could sleep like Alice.

"So, what did he do?" Rosalie giggled along with Tanya. They were whispering, trying not to disturbed Alice and Bella.

"Oh god, he's incredible. You know, has Emmett ever kissed your stomach?" Tanya said.

"Um, yes, sometimes or another."

"Well, Edward does this thing with his tongue, and gosh, I have never had anything like that before."

"Was it really that good?"

"Let me tell you this." Then Tanya whispered something into Rose's ear.

"Oh. My." Rosalie said breathlessly.

"Oh yes. I almost fainted when he did that. I don't know how good Emmett is, but I don't think he comes close to Edward. I don't think any man would."

"Emmett is strong. But he's not, well, that way." Rose said honestly.

"Well, Edward is a god when it comes to that."

"I really have to get Emmett to try that." Rose mumbled.

"You should. It's mind-blowing." Bella could hear Tanya smiling brightly. "Let's go to sleep. I have to fly in the afternoon tomorrow."

"You must love Edward very much to fly all the way back here to spend only one day with him." Rosalie admired.

"I do love him." Tanya said softly.

"And now I know why." Rose giggled. "Let's sleep. It's late."

Bella could feel them shifting and moving. Then she felt someone lying down next to her.

She pretended to breathe loudly, so that they would think she was asleep.

After a while, she turned around. Tanya was lying next to her, facing Bella.

Bella looked at her for a long time. She was truly beautiful.

Then, she suddenly opened her eyes. They were very cold and hateful.

"Stay away from my Edward, bitch." Tanya spat out, her voice soaked with venom. Then she turned her back to Bella.

Bella was stunned. Tanya seemed so nice. Why the sudden change of mood?

She remembered what Renee once told her.

_The most dangerous woman is a woman whom no one knows is dangerous._

I know, I know that Edward seemed to be in love with TAnya. Wait until next chapter. I dare say there's a kiss in the near future.

Love,

Stormy BElla


	12. Gifts and Truth

Hello my lovely readers, who wouldn' t kill me for late updating.

I love you all. Last chapter got the most reviews, which is 42. Thank you very much. I love all of you.

I want to dedicate this chapter for all of my readers, reviewers. I also, as usually, want to dedicate this to my Sweet Pea for not writing to her as I should. I hope you all forgive me.

I think you would like this chapter, I do.

Without further adieu, enjoy,

Thousands of love,

Stormy Bella.

* * *

Chapter 12- Gifts.

When Bella woke up, the sun was shining through Alice's window. Sunshine in Forks. That was rare.

It took her a minute to register it in her mind. It was Christmas Eve.

She looked around. Alice was still lying on her stomach, probably dreaming about Jasper again. Rose was up side down, her head at the foot of the bed. The three blankets around her.

One blanket was folded up and put neatly on the floor.

Tanya's blanket. She was already up.

Bella went to take a bath in Alice's huge bathroom. There were a bathtub, a shower stall, and a Jacuzzi. After finishing her personal business, Bella came downstairs for breakfast.

It was early in the morning, the air was cool. Bella loved days like this, when it's cold, but the sun is shining, and you can feel the warmth when you stand under it.

She stepped into the kitchen. Sitting promptly on a stool near the marble counter was Jasper.

"Hello Bella." He said, smiling and looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Hi, Jasper." Bella said, looking around.

"Cereal's in the left cupboard." Jasper directed, knowing what Bella was looking for.

"Thanks." Bella said gratefully. She took a bowl out, poured in the cereal and looked in the refrigerator for milk.

With her breakfast set in front of her, she began munching on the cereal.

"Where's everybody?" She asked. She had expected Tanya to be down here.

"Will and Allegra are out on Christmas shopping. Edward is spending the day with Tanya before she flies back to New York."

"Oh." She said disappointedly. So Edward won't be here today. She had wanted to see him, to ask what kind of present he would want. She had already found him a present, of course. A fountain pen engraved with his name. But it wasn't Edward. No, the pen wasn't him at all. The silver color did not remind her of his smile. The sound of it rustling on the paper did not remind her of his laughter, of his velvet voice. No, Alice thought it was perfect for him. Bella thought it was as far from Edward as possible.

It was too close now to buy him another gift. And surely, Alice would be mad at her, or at least offended that Bella didn't trust her choice. Bella thought the pen were beautiful. It just didn't have the same beauty as Edward.

So, she had resolved to ask him what he would want. She would still give him the fountain pen. But there must be something he want, and surely, it would be him gift.

"Bella, check your email." Jasper said, interrupting her thoughts. "There's an invitation to a masquerade ball on New Year's Eve for the Drama Class."

"Okay. Thanks Jasper."

"No problem. So . . . what did you girls talk about last night?" Jasper asked.

Bella looked up. He was pretending to read the newspaper. His tone was casual. Surely, he was trying to sound like he didn't give a care. But Bella knew better than that. She was sure that he was dying to know if they had talked about him. Or rather, if Alice had talked about him.

"Oh, nothing of consequence." Bella said breezily. It would be fun to tease him a little bit.

"Really? Nothing at all?" he looked up.

"No. Although, we did find out whom Alice's dream man were."

He snapped his head up so fast, she thought it would break. She smiled knowingly.

"Who?" he demanded.

"Geez Jasper. I didn't know you were so interested with girl talk." She said, feigning innocence.

He realized his reaction, and quickly brought his face back to the newspaper. "I-I'm not. I'm just worried that Alice might fall for the wrong person. She's my best friend, you see." He stammered. The color of his face has turned bright pink from its usual Forkian paleness.

"I know. You seemed to care so much about her." she said thoughtfully. "Anyway, Alice said that she wanted her man to be tall, and blond, and smart. She wants a man that can hold an intelligent conversation, who knows and loves her for who she is. A man who can go shopping with her for hours without complaining." Bella smiled. Jasper has paid intense attention, breathing her words like they were air. To him, they probably were.

"Did she tell you who she had in mind?" Jasper asked eagerly and somewhat sadly. Was he blind? "Just curious."

"Nope." Alice's secret wasn't hers to tell. Although, she could lead him to it. "I think…" She paused.

"What?" Jasper was wide-eyed.

"No, never mind. You don't want to know." Bella stretched.

"What?! Please Bella." Jasper pleaded. He looked desperate.

"It's just… No, never mind." Bella shook her head.

"Tell me!!" he demanded, his patience running out, his posture, once composed, was now worried and sad.

"I thought-Well, noticed, actually, that the man Alice spoke of…" her voice trailed smaller.

"He what?" Jasper was leaning toward her, and Bella had a funny feeling that if she didn't tell him right away, he would strangle her neck and shake it out of her.

"Well, don't you think that Alice's dream man sounded a bit like, well, like you?" Bella looked straight at him.

He looked as if he was shocked by lightning. If he was blushing before, you couldn't tell because his face was drained of all colors. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

"Jasper?" The sight would have been pretty funny, had Bella not been worried that he might be shocked to memory loss.

"Me?" he finally said, snapping his eyes to hers. "Me? No, that couldn't be. I'm Jasper." He said frantically.

Maybe he wasn't as smart as he looked.

"I think I know that by now." Bella chuckled. "Don't worry, Jasper, it's just a thought." Bella amended herself. She couldn't pry into Alice's business. But these two blind bats (bats, get it?) needed a cane to guide them together.

"Yes, just a thought." Jasper assured her. Or himself.

Bella stood up. That's enough for today. "Bye, Jasper." She turned away, putting her bowl into the dishwasher.

"Bye Bella." Jasper said, not looking at her. How could he not believe that Alice loved him?

Bella turned to see him. "Oh, and Jasper?"

He looked up.

"Who knows? After all, you're a good guy. I think it's hard not to fall in love with someone who wrote a poem about you and named it 'My Angel'."

He opened his mouth as to speak. Nothing came out however.

Bella strutted upstairs. Well, more like stumbled.

_Hopefully he will come to his senses_.

* * *

The day flew by without much going on. Bella did check her emails. There was one from Renee, to which she answered hastily. Renee talked about her new decorations and Christmas lights; about the food she was preparing (poor Phil) and the Christmas gift she sent Bella through mail. She has hinted that Bella would like it. Bella guessed it would probably be another dress or something of that kind. Renee still prided herself on being Bella's personal dresser. It would break her heart to know that the role now belonged to Alice, who only took it too eagerly. They would bond pretty well, Renee and Alice.

And then there was the mail Jasper has talked about-an invitation to the University's New Year Masquerade Ball, which would be held in the Plaza. The Plaza was reserved every year by the University on New Year's Eve, simply because it was the best place to see fireworks.

_From: The University of Washington, Drama Department._

_To: Ms. Isabella Swan_

_Subject: The annual Masquerade Ball._

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_It is our pleasure to notify and invite you to the annual Masquerade Ball held by the Dramatic Arts Department of the University of Washington. The Masquerade Ball will be held at the Brandon Plaza. Attire required includes formal gown and masks. You will also be required to provide proof that you are invited, which, upon receiving this email, is included. Please do not review your number to anyone._

_We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_The Dramatic Art Department of the University of Washington._

_Invitation # 1687546BN2458_

To say that Alice was elated would be like saying the sun is warm. She was jumping up and down where she opened her mails, and saw the invitation. Immediately, she started talking about where they should buy a dress. She wasn't even talking about Chanel in the mall. No, Alice was wondering if they could go to Milan for the week. It turned out, however, that Allegra wanted the family to spend Christmas and New Year together, so that plan was out. Rosalie commented that maybe they should have their dresses designed. Alice was in love with that idea, and they started listing out the designers with enthusiasm. Bella left them alone. She knew nothing of what they were talking about, nor did it hold any interest to her. She walked out the garden.

The Brandon's garden was absolutely beautiful. Beds and beds of roses lined up after one another. They weren't in bloom until February. It must be a sight, to have hundreds of red roses spread out and surround the water fountain.

Bella walked along the beds of roses. The roses had withered. But that didn't stop Alice. She has made fake roses out of the Christmas lights, and Bella didn't doubt that it would look amazing at night.

She felt so lonely right now. The Brandons were nice to her, and everyone has given her the family she missed. But somehow, she didn't feel like she belonged here. She didn't belong to the beautiful garden and the big mansion. She didn't belong to the gourmet dinners and the expensive clothing. She knew she didn't fit here the way Alice fit into Jasper's arms, the way Rosalie's scold fit into Emmett's laughter, or the way Edward's eyes fit into Tanya's smile.

Where did she belong?

Did she belong to Jacob and his tanned arms? Did she belong to his straight smile and sparkling black eyes.

She knew she belonged somewhere. She knew she had been there before, to feel what it was like. She knew, but she couldn't remember the place where she felt safe and protected.

Everybody has a place. Where was Bella's?

Jacob has gone back to La Push to have Christmas with Billy and Rebecca. He wouldn't be here until after Christmas Day, but he had already left his gifts here. Bella wondered what he gave her.

"Come Bella, and help me with dinner." Alice hollered from inside. Bella rushed in.

Allegra was in the kitchen, kneading the dough. Alice was trying to chop what seemed to be onions.

"Come and help us. I have always wanted to have a cooking club." Allegra said. To see her in the kitchen for the first time, Bella was amazed with how much Allegra has changed just by putting on the apron. All of her grace and beauty was still there, but there was more of 'mom' and less of 'multimillionaire's wife'. Her face was contorted as she tried to knead the dough into perfection. Alice was standing with a knife in her hand and an onion in the other, seeming unsure of what to do. Rosalie was standing near, peering over Alice's shoulders, hesitant if she should join or not. Of course, daughter of multimillionaire and automobile mogul, Rosalie had never had a day working in the kitchen.

"What can I do?" Bella asked.

"Do you know how to clean the fish? It's for the soup." Allegra asked, smiling at her helper.

"Sure." Bella said and started her work.

It was one of the best days since Bella's moved to Fork. They talked and laughed and cooked together. Well, not so much for Rose and Alice in the cooking part. But they all had a good time, and Bella was sure that Will would like the meal.

"Hmm, what smells so good?" Will said, stepping into the kitchen. His eyes lighted the moment he saw his daughter covered in flour and sweat.

"Are my eyes deceiving me, or is Miss Mary Alice Brandon cooking?" he asked, shocked.

"Daddy!! I cook all the time." Alice yelled playfully. She didn't expect to have so much fun cooking.

"Really? Since when?" Will said, coming closer and ruffled his daughter's hair. She laughed.

"Since Bella made it look so fun." She averted her eyes at Bella.

Will turned and bowed to Bella in a joking manner. "Well, then I must thank Miss Swan for showing my daughter the path to the kitchen." He laughed.

"My pleasure, kind sir." Bella played along, curtsying.

"Do you ladies need my help?" he said, turning to Allegra and gave her a huge peck on the cheek.

"No, you go and watch football or do whatever guys do. We'll be done in a minute." Allegra kissed him back. Alice made goo-goo eyes, knowing that they couldn't see her.

"So, Alice, I'll be waiting to taste your meal." Will said, walking out.

"Hey Dad, where's Jasper?" Alice called.

"Where else but waiting for you in the living room?" Will chuckled. Alice's cheeks burned. You can't really hide anything from your parents; Bella knew that much was true.

Right that minute, Bella heard the front door opened, and her heart picked up. Could that be Edward?

Sure it was.

"Hmm, what smelled so delectable?" Edward said, walking into the kitchen.

_You_, Bella thought, then immediately blushed. Did she really just think that?

He stepped into the room, and suddenly everything became quiet. Too quiet, in fact, to think. His eyes immediately flashed to her, and it was like someone has lowered the volume of sounds in her head, yet at the same time, heightened it. She couldn't hear the greetings between Edward and Allegra. But at that same moment, became hyper-aware of his sounds. Everything, from his breathing to his hands shoving into his jeans pocket.

What was happening?

"Bella?"

Alice had called her. And the sounds returned to her head once again.

Edward was looking at her, the look of confusion on his face. What has happened?

"Yes?" Bella replied.

"Can you take the chicken out of the oven? We're ready to put everything on the table."

She chirped, apparently excited for everyone to taste her first meal.

Bella complied. She couldn't think. What had just happened there? Why did it feel like the world just stopped?

Edward smiled at her warmly. Hopefully he won't notice how fast her heart has gotten at the sight of his beautifully crooked smile.

"Did you have a good day?" Edward asked as she passed him. He was so close, his breath on her cheek that she thought she would drop the bowl of salad she was holding.

"Y-yes." She stammered. _Please cheeks please don't get red_, she prayed.

"Good, I'm glad." He smiled, sitting next to her when everybody settled down on the dining table, the food elaborately placed in front of them.

"Hurry up everybody and eat. I want to open presents." Alice was jumping up and down, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Calm down, Ali, or you'll scare everyone away." Jasper said gently, sitting down beside Alice, as if it was his place in life, so naturally.

"I won't." Alice argued, but smiled at him nevertheless.

"Okay, let's dig in to this feast my daughters have so lovingly prepared for us." Will said, as everybody raised their cups and drank the first toast. After that, the conversation flowed as the sound of knives and forks rang on delicate china.

The conversation turned to Edward.

"So, Edward, Tanya is already on her way?" Allegra asked sympathetically, thinking that Edward must be so sad that she couldn't spend Christmas with him.

"Yes Allegra. Her flight was at two." He said, looking up at the middle-aged lady.

"And what did you do today?" Emmett smiled teasingly. "I hope it involved a hotel room." He laughed as Edward turned bright red.

He said nothing. Edward didn't deny it. They did go to a hotel. Bella's mind screamed.

_Oh God_.

"We went Christmas shopping. She wanted to have something for Christmas." Edward said truthfully.

"Was it a ring?" Will chuckled slightly. "Because the ladies love that."

"No, I bought her a necklace. She seemed to have her eyes on it for a long time." Edward smiled uncomfortably.

"See, Emmett, he brought his girlfriend a necklace." Rosalie swatted Emmett, scolding.

"What's the best thing you've ever bought me? An orange rain coat with your name on it."

"Come on, Rose, it was romantic." Emmett whined.

"How is it romantic? And why orange?" she shot back.

"Well, a rain coat with my name on it because then you would always have me to protect you from the rain, you know, because you don't like the rain. And orange because your hair smelled of orange blossoms." He explained, not expecting Rose's reaction.

Alice and Allegra aw'ed. Jasper and Will was stunned that Emmett could think of something so meaningful. Bella smiled and Edward chuckled as a near-teary Rosalie threw her arms around a very shocked Emmett.

"OH MY GOD!! So that's what it meant? Oh My God, you should have told me sooner. It's so romantic, and so thoughtful." She cried out loud in his arms.

"Well, I thought you knew." Emmett shrugged, still baffled by his girlfriend's reaction.

_When will he learn that being romantic is the key?_

The conversation once again involved Alice getting Jasper to tell her what her gift was. Bella looked around. This was what a family should be like. This atmosphere, full of laughter and happiness, was what a Christmas dinner should be like.

After dinner, everybody gathered around the Christmas tree. Rosalie was wrapped up in Emmett's arms, apparently still pleased. Jasper sat carefully next to Alice, who looked like she might bounce up to the moon. Will and Allegra smiled silently at their overly excited daughter.

"Who wants to open the first gift?" Will laughed when his daughter pumped her hand into the air.

"Okay, Alice, choose your first gift."

Alice grabbed the gift with yellow wrapper. "From Mom and Dad." She read out loud before tearing it apart.

She looked at the content inside the box for a moment, unblinking. Then, she let out a loud shriek.

"OH MY GOD!! Oh My God. Manolo Blanik Fall line red pumps #54125. It didn't even come out in stores yet. How on earth did you get this?" she squealed excitedly, jumping up and down. Rosalie took out what was in the box, revealing a gorgeous pair of silk red pumps.

"I have my ways, Ali." Will chuckled, glad that Alice has liked her gift.

"I love you Dad. And Mom too. Oh, I love you all." Alice laughed.

"Okay, moving on. Next person." Allegra said to Jasper.

He opened Alice's gift.

And smiled instantly. He took out a book.

"Most romantic poems during the Civil War." He announced, smiling at the tiny girl next to him, who blushed. "Thanks, Ali. How did you know?"

"Of course I know." Alice grinned back. "After all, I am your angel, aren't I?"

_They are so flirting_.

"Yes, you are." He muttered. Will and Allegra looked at each other knowingly.

"Next is Rose." Alice said.

Rosalie, of course, opened Emmett's gift.

"Humph, just as I thought." She said, lifting the garment inside. It was a set of lingerie. "Every year."

"Come on Rose. You'd look so beautiful in it." Emmett said. That seemed to please her.

"Open it, see what I got you." Rosalie nudge Emmett. He opened Rose's gift to him to find a dozen of video games.

It was Bella's turn, and she desperately wanted to open Edward's gift. But how would it look to other people that she wanted to open her uncle's gift more than she wanted to open her boyfriend's gift. She grabbed Jake's present.

The wrapper was red and green, the Christmas's color. She tore it.

It took Bella a minute to realize what it was. Once she does, tingles ran through her body, and suddenly, she missed Jacob dearly. What could he be doing now?

It was a detailed wood sculpture.

Of her face.

The brown of polished wood resembled her beautiful hair. On the sculpture's face was a gaze that you could catch Bella sporting. Its eyes were gazing into space; a serene smile played on its lips. Its head were tilted to the right, as if deep in thought.

There was no way Jacob could buy this thing. He must have sculpted it himself. Such craftsmanship. Such beautiful gesture.

"Oh my." Allegra and Alice said at the same time, breathlessly. Rosalie looked at it, stunned. She glanced briefly at Edward.

His look was unfathomable. And somewhat sad.

"Oh, it's so beautiful." Alice cooed.

Rosalie smacked Emmett again. "Why couldn't you think of that, huh? Of all people, why did I end up with the most un-romantic man in the world?" she whined playfully.

"Damn you, Jacob." Emmett muttered under his breath.

Bella laughed, and looked at Edward.

"It's your turn, Edward."

He reached out, grabbed a present. "This one's from Alice." He said. Then, after tearing the wrapper, he held up a white half-mask.

"Ah, for the Masquerade Ball, I see. Why, thank you Alice." He smiled at her.

"No problem."

And so, they went around, opening gift. Alice gave everybody (aside from Jasper) an article of clothing. From her, Rose received a Ray Ban pair of glasses and a Gucci purse. She gave Emmett a silk tie and her dad a leather belt. For her mom, she gave Allegra a delicately silk woven apron. Allegra looked absolutely delighted. From her, Bella received a set of blue bikini. ("There's no way I let you keep that one-piece bathing suit that you have. It's absolutely horrid." Alice said when Bella looked at her disapprovingly.)

Will and Allegra gave Rosalie a one-year discount at some famous spa. They gave Jasper an auditioned letter written by a Confederate soldier during Civil Wars. As it turned out, Civil War was Jasper's obsession (besides Alice that is). He collected anything from the Civil War, and so he was absolutely elated to receive that letter. Emmett received the tickets for the entire football season. Bella were surprised when they gave her a present also, this one was leather-bound, golden-threaded Jane Austen collection. They even had a present for Edward. He looked embarrassed, because he hadn't prepared them one, though Will just waved his hand dismissively when Edward apologized. From them, Edward got tickets to Phantom of the Opera.

Rosalie and Emmett, since they are a couple, gave out mostly pranks gift (wonder whose idea that was). Everybody got a good laugh at Jasper's horrified face when he opened his gift to a box of condoms.

Jasper gave Alice a charm bracelet, with an 'A' already attached to it, as well as a set of silver wings. Alice almost cried. She seemed to have loved this gift as much as her parents' gift. Jasper seemed equally happy, but not so much when Emmett opened his gift and complained that the _War and Peace_ copy Jasper gave him was rubbish. Rose was pleased with her gift, which turned out to be sets of miniatures car models in gold. _Like father like daughter_, Allegra has chuckled. He gave Bella silk scarf, assuming that she liked fashion as much as Alice did, and Edward a leather jacket.

Bella felt uncomfortable. She did have gifts prepared for all of them. However, compared to their gifts, she felt like giving out candies. Jasper's scarf must have cost a fortune, yet all she could afford to give him was a book on movie literature, since he was going to be a screenwriter. She gave Emmett a book on Animation. She had agreed with Alice that, instead of giving Alice gifts (_honestly, what do you give a person who has everything?_)_,_ she agreed on Alice's request to shop for Bella without Bella complaining. For Rosalie she chose to give a Christmas ornament with E&R written on it. She gave Allegra a pair of oven mitts and a cook book. For Will she gave a set of cologne.

Edward's presents were pretty thoughtful, considering that he'd just known he was invited only three days ago. Everybody was happy with their gift, especially Allegra, who received a videotape of Alice's acting in class.

"Well, the only gift left is Bella's." Alice announced. She didn't need to though. Bella has been eyeing the gift. Edward seemed pleased with the fountain pen that Bella gave him. ("I told you he'd like it." Alice sing-songed). She couldn't wait to know what his gift was.

"Merry Christmas, Bella." Edward said, handing her his gift. She smiled shyly at him.

The wrapper was blue, with sparkling white snowflakes. She examined the box before opening them.

She gasped in surprised.

She could feel the stings in her eyes, as if tears were ready to be spilled.

It was a framed picture of her. Or rather, a framed portrait of her.

On the small piece of canvas was an oil portrait of a sleeping Bella. Her face was angelic, and her eyes gently closed. She looked so peaceful. Like Jacob's sculpture, her hair framed her face, and her mouth slightly opened. It was Bella that night she cried in Edward's arms.

Everybody was looking at them. Frankly, she didn't care. Edward's present has taken all the air out of her lungs.

"How did you-" She asked.

Edward flashed her a look that shut her up. Now was not the time to discuss it.

"Oh My God." Alice breathed. "It's beautiful."

"It is." Rose agreed. Then, turning her head to Edward, she added. "Where are you from? Are the men there all thoughtful like you are?"

"Rose!!" Emmett exclaimed. Rosalie just looked at him, or more like giving him a death glare.

Alice suddenly looked up from the portrait. In her eyes was something unfathomable. As if she was onto to something.

She looked at Edward, then at Bella.

"Now that all the gifts are opened, let's go and do something." Alice said, returning to her usual self.

Will and Allegra excused themselves for bed, leaving the young people on their own.

"Let's play Spin the Bottle." Emmett suggested enthusiastically.

"No, Em, that's so seventh grade. How about Truth or Dare?" Alice offered.

They all agreed. The majority of them anyway. Bella would have been fine with a movie.

"Who wants to go first?" Alice asked.

Emmett raised his hands.

"Okay, Emmett, truth or dare?" Alice said.

"Dare." Emmett grinned.

"I dare you to not lay a finger on Rosalie, or touch her in anyway until New Year." Alice smiled slyly.

"That's not fair!" Emmett whined. Rose snickered.

"You better do what she said, Emmett. Remember the last time you didn't?" Jasper reminded. That seemed to stop Emmett immediately.

Hmm, what did Alice do that scared Emmett so badly?

"Fine." Emmett huffed. "My turn. Alice." He looked at Alice. Bella sensed a battle coming.

"Dare." Alice said. Of course. Had she chosen truth, Emmett would make her admit that she liked Jasper.

"I dare you to sit on Jasper's laps." Emmett smirked.

Poor Jasper. The boy turned twenty different shades of red. His face, from being pale, immediately turned into a tomato. Alice wasn't in better shape. Bella could swear she saw steams coming from Alice's ears. And if look could kill, then Emmett would be a dead man.

Hey, don't be mad at me. I distinctively remember saying, "a kiss in the near future". I never said it was this particular chapter.

But I put up Truth and Dare. Someone is kissing someone next chapter. Send me your guess through a review, and maybe you'd get to see the preview.

Enough for now,

Au revoir.

Stormy Bella.


	13. Relization in a Kiss

Hi my lovely readers,

Thank you for reviewing. I love you all, as I love said before. Your reviewing make my day.

Okay, today I want to update earlier than I usually do, because next week is testing, and there's not a big chance I would see you all soon. So, I update today, because of the death threats I've been receiving (ahem, you know who you are.)

To my sweet pea, who is ever so wonderful.

Thirdly, if you would take my suggestion, then look up the story 'Written in the Stars' by EclipseoftheTwilightMoon. Edward+ motorcycle extremme hotness.

Hope you enjoy the kiss.

Love,

Stormy Bella.

* * *

Chapter 13- Realization in a kiss.

**Jasper's POV**

I'm a dead man. Doomed. Murdered. Dead.

"I dare you to sit on Jasper's laps." Emmett has uttered those words. The first time I heard them,I thought my ears were playing with me. Turned out, they weren't.

She was going to sit on my laps. She was going to sit on my laps. Call me a sissy, but I wasn't ready for this.

Not in a million year.

I thought Emmett was stupid. I didn't know he was cruel.

Alice turned bright red. Surely she'd feel uncomfortable sitting on my laps. After all, I'm Jasper. She looked at me as a brother. Of course she'd feel weird.

She didn't know that I would be in heaven.

She huffed and cussed at Emmett. If I could move at all, I swear Emmett would be on his way to hell now.

Lucky for him, my body couldn't move like I wanted it to.

She smiled apologetically at all. Oh no my love, don't apologize at all. I'd love for your body to grace my laps.

She came to me, and settled down on my legs.

Oh God. Kill me now, please.

She wiggled her hips, trying to find a comfortable spot.

Oh God. Oh God.

This woman will be the death of me.

"Let's carry on." Alice said. She was still now. Her hair smelled so good. Soft and subtle. I turned my face to see the people in front of me. Emmett looked smitten with himself. I will kill you, Emmett. "Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Dare." My sister said indignantly. Rosalie would never back down from a challenge.

Alice smiled. She had a plan. "I dare you to shred Emmett's beige beret hat with a knife, and burn the pieces."

YESSS!! I love you, Alice.

She was a genius. A pure, alluring, beautiful, evil genius. She knew too well that Emmett loved his beret hat. She also knew too well that Rose hated it. By daring Rose to destroy it, not only did she crush Emmett, but she also earned Rose's favor.

You've gotta love this woman.

"Gladly Alice." Rose smiled. She disappeared upstairs, then came back with Emmett's hat in one hand and a knife in the other. She chopped Emmett's hat into pieces.

Emmett looked as if someone just killed his child. He looked murderously at Alice, who met his stare straight on.

She's fearless.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Rose asked.

Bella, the sweetheart that she was, chose Truth.

Emmett coughed 'coward' under his breath.

Knowing Rose, it would be one of those sexual questions. I knew my sister too well. She'd great at embarrassing people.

"How far are you and Jacob physically?" she smirked.

As if on cue, Bella blushed. Poor girl. She still didn't know the way this dysfunctional family works.

"W-we haven't gotten very far." She stammered. That's not good enough for Rose.

"I asked how far you are. Did you get naked yet?" Rose pressed.

I was amazed at how red Bella could get. But then, I reckon I was just as red when Alice sat on my laps.

"N-no, not yet. We're just kissing for now." The poor girl stuttered. She'd learn sooner or later not to choose truth when Rose asks her.

Did I just imagine it, or did Edward look annoyed just now? Phff, why would he be annoyed?

"Jasper." Bella called my name, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Truth or dare?"

Hmm, truth or dare? Should I choose dare? No, what if she asks me to kiss Alice. I'd die. But then, if I choose truth, she'd ask who I like. And I'd have to say Alice. Either way, I'm dead meat.

However, Bella was not like Emmett. She's a sweet girl. She wouldn't do that to me.

"Truth." I said, ignoring Emmett's snicker.

"What kind of girl do you prefer, short hair or long hair." She asked. An easy question. Thank you Bella.

"Short." I said without thinking.

"Like Alice?" she asked innocently.

Little devil, she tricked me. And here I though she was nice and innocent.

I have to tell the truth. "Yes."

She smiled triumphantly. Alice blushed. Oh God, that does not help me at all.

"Edward, truth or dare?" I asked. I wasn't going easy on him just because he's the professor. After all, he's only 3 years older than I am.

"Truth."

Ah-ha, I've got you. "What was Tanya's Christmas gift to you?" I smiled.

It was like his face was painted in red. Hmm, I can pretty much guess what they did.

"U-um." He hesitated, trying to find his words. There's no way to get out of this, Edward. "We had ah, well, an intimate lunch." He mumbled. Come one Edward, you're 25. She's your girlfriend. It's not like nobody can imagine what you two did.

Alice giggled.

"You mean you ate with her a little, and slept with her a lot?" I asked. Emmett roared in laughter.

Edward didn't respond. He was so red, I though he'd explode.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Edward said.

Emmett, never learning from his mistakes, said, "Dare."

"I dare you to play Juliet in the edited play after the break." Edward grinned crookedly.

Emmett's mouth hung open. It was one thing to dress up as girls when there's only family. It's another thing to dress like that in front of a college class. Take that, Emmett.

"Okay. Alice, truth or dare?" Emmett asked, regaining his posture.

Please truth. Please say truth. Please.

"Dare."

NO!!

"I dare you to kiss Jasper."

I dare you to kiss Jasper.

_I dare you to kiss Jasper._

Is that what he just said?

Did he just dare Alice to kiss me? Me?

Oh God.

_Oh God_. This is not happening. It's just a dream, and I'll wake up any moment now.

She turned her head towards me, her cheeks bloodstained.

It's not a dream.

I felt a lump rising up my throat. Why is it so hard to breathe?

Would she really kiss me?

Would she?

She would.

The look in her eyes. The Alice I know has never backed down from a dare.

She turned her whole body to face me, her legs on either side of my thighs. She was straddling me. Oh, God knows how many nights I dreamed of this position. Only not in front of other people. In my ungentlemanly dreams, it was only Alice and I, wrapped up in each other, doing things that I would not like to mention.

She was just as red as I was. She was so tempting, with her face stained by a blush that crept up to the root of her hair.

She cupped my face with her hands.

I was not ready for this. Oh no. I want our first kiss, if we ever have one, to be out of willingness on her side (since we all know how willing I'll be), not out of obligation.

And most definitely not on a dare.

She lowered her head to my face.

I noticed my hands were shaking. Okay, I'll admit it, I'm pretty pathetic. I mean, the girl of my dreams (and fantasies) was dared to kiss me. I've dreamt about this every since second grade.

And now, when she was about to, I get nervous?

Nevertheless, my hands shook. Hopefully she didn't notice. I could pretend that the kiss didn't happen after this. After all, it was a dare.

And then it happened.

It was like my dreams were blown-away sand, dust in the wind. Like everything I had dreamed of, had imagined had never happened. It was surreal. Almost like dying, and knowing you'd be in heaven.

It was better than anything I have ever felt, or imagined to feel. When her lips touched mine, its caress on me was so pure it's sinful. Like the whisper of the wind, her lips moved against mine in a delicate manner.

My heart was beating frantically. Blood boiled under my skin. I could feel her hands weaving their ways into my blond hair. My arms, acted on their accord, wrapped themselves around her tiny waist. My head spun.

Then I realized something. Something important. Something I already knew, but have shoved it to the back of my mind, never letting it to get out, never letting it to wander. I have hidden it, and never allowed myself to realize.

That I knew. From the first time I laid eyes on her, I knew. I knew how her lips would taste. I knew how her hands would feel, running through my hair. I knew too well how she would fit in my arms. I knew how all of this would feel. I knew; I just didn't let myself realize.

That we were it. We were the answer to everything. That she is mine and belongs only to me. That she was my soul mate. That I was made to be hers. We don't just fit together. We are one.

I realized that now.

Emmett whistled. She tried to pull away.

I didn't let her. No.

"Jasper." She whispered. My lips longed for her taste.

I opened my eyes to find hers questioning me. "Let me go, Jasper." She whispered again.

"No." I said, not whispering. I'm done hiding. I'm done with hiding my feelings, with the pretension that I don't care for her more than a brother. I'm done pretending that her touches have no affect on me. I want everyone to know.

"What?" she was startled.

"No. I've been waiting. No, I've got you in my arms, where I want you to be. No, I'll never let you go." I said. It wasn't a confession. It was a fact. The only truth I live for.

She pulled back, hard. She looked at me. Her eyes were searching. I hope she would find the answer she was looking for in my eyes. I hope she knows.

I could see the tears behind her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Oh Jasper." A single tear fell down as she threw her arms around me. Her embrace is where I belong.

I'd say that I love her. I'd say that she is my life, now and forever. I'd say that, without her, I'm only half a human being. I'd say all that.

But what's the use of saying something that needs not to be said?

Somewhere in my mind, behind the happiness of being in her arms, I vaguely heard Emmett's voice.

"Finally" he has said.

* * *

Hehe, those who've guessed Jasper and Alice, CONGRATULATIONS, are you psychics or something?

Okay, I'm done playing. Next chapter will be some kissage between two characters that we love most. If you review. And I think the club scene is coming up soon.

So, you know what to do. Happy author new chapter.

Goodbye for now,

Love,

Stormy Bella.


	14. Sleepless in Fork

Hello, my readers.

First of all, let me say sorry that I didn't update for so long. I know, I know. I'm truly sorry. But I'm a high school students, and we just had our exams and projects due, so I'm a little behind.

Then, I want to say thank you to anyone who had reviewed and read my story. Last chapter got 60 reviews- the most I've ever had- and so I want to say thank you. I hope you all like this chapter also, because it is dedicated to all of you.

And I want to thank my sweet pea for supporting me. Thanks, MB.

So, without any long speeches, I give thee chapter 14.

Enjoy,

Love,

Stormy Bella.

* * *

Chapter 14- Sleepless in Forks

She tossed and turned.

God knows she had tried. She had closed her eyes and counted sheep. She had counted to 532 sheep.

Still, sleep wouldn't come.

She didn't understand. After a day like this, so exhausted from cooking and having fun, she thought she'd fall into sleep immediately.

That wasn't the case, however.

_Jasper held Alice in his arms. His head buried in her hair. He kissed her, again and again._

"_Stop it already." Emmett said, unable to stop his grin. "You two are making me sick with your mushiness."_

_They pulled apart, still not looking at Emmett, but rather, lost in each other's eyes. _

"_Theirs is a love that will never fade." Edward whispered, leaning closer to Bella. She took a sharp intake of breath. He was so close. Much too close. _

"_Forever." She whispered back. Looking into his eyes, she could see the emotions. _

_Sadness and happiness mixed together in those emerald orbs. _

_They continued with their Truth and Dare game. Alice remained on Jasper's laps, in Jasper's arms. "Where I'll be forever." She said. _

_Forever is a long time. To lovers, however, it's not long enough. Never long enough. _

Bella turned again. Why couldn't she sleep? Two nights ago, she had slept soundlessly. But after last night and what Tanya said, she couldn't get the words out of her head.

Tanya must have hated her very much.

That was unreasonable. Bella never wanted Edward.

Or did she?

Of course not. He was her uncle. It would be so wrong. So sick.

She didn't want him. The person she wanted was Jacob. Jacob, who was able to return her affection. Jacob, who could hold her in his arms without hesitation.

She sighed. It looked like she wasn't getting sleep anytime soon.

She pushed the blanket aside, and sat up. Alice and Rose were sound asleep. Bella could see the smile visibly displayed on Alice's lips. Of course she'd be happy. After all this time, all this waiting, Jasper has said the thing that Alice wanted to hear most. He has said the thing Alice waited all her life to hear.

_Such happiness. _

She sauntered toward the bedside table that held her gifts.

Jacob's gift was so thoughtful. He must have had the idea in his head for some time. She picked up the small statue of her face. Her hair was so carefully made, so detailed. She could feel its softness, even when it was made by wood. She could feel the amount of work, of thought he put into it.

Next to it was Edward's gift.

It was so beautiful, a canvas painting of her face. In the painting, she was sleeping, a smile played on her lips. She was dreaming.

She remembered that night. How could she forget? Even after all this time, months and months, every time she saw the moon, she would recall to that night when she cried in his arms. Evidently, the memory had as much impact on him as it did on her.

She set the statue down and picked the painting up. How has he done this? Did he really paint that? Could he truly be perfect in every way?

_What's this?_

She felt something behind the painting. She turned it around.

There, stuck behind the frame, was a CD. The words, _To Isabella_, were scribbled on it.

Her heart stopped. A CD?

She clumsily took it out. The surface of it shined under the moonlight through Alice's glass wall. She scrambled to the computer. Should she turn on the computer? _What if Alice wakes up?_

Her curiosity won in the end. She pushed the power button. Unlike her old computer, this one didn't whiz. It eased smoothly into life.

She put the CD in. A screen popped up, asking her if she wanted to listen to it. She clicked OK and put on the headphones.

The velvet voice she loved so much whispered in her ears.

"Here to Bella. Merry Christmas." Edward's voice soothed in her.

And, to her utter surprise, a note of piano hung in the air.

And followed it was music indescribable to the ear. It was like nothing she's ever heard before. Notes after notes sang in her, like snowdrops of sound. His music was like water, enveloped her with warmth that burned her soul. It was like her spirit was lifted up from the ground, and she floated and floated until Forks was no longer visible. A single tear fell from her eyes.

Because she realized that this was her. The music was Bella. When she closed her eyes, she could see herself in his melody. The high, fast cheerful notes was little Bella, running in the garden, chased by Charlie. Then, suddenly, the sound dropped so low, so sad that it made her cry. She could remember that day, as if it was yesterday. People flocked on her door, sharing their empty condolences. It was Charlie's funeral, and Bella has stood up and smiled thankfully at them, because Renee couldn't handle it. This part described how she felt that day.

Then, soon, the sound turned into strains of sadness. She could see herself growing up, taking the responsibility that should have been her mother's. She could see Bella, lonely and a stranger to the world. She could see Bella, walking in the hall way of high school in Phoenix, as if she was invisible.

Them she heard it. Wild notes of fast music. _Alice_.

And followed it was soft sounds of beautiful melody, like silk, like velvet. And she could see it. Edward's face. And she could see his smile. And she could hear his laughter. And she could feel his arms around her, and his breaths on her cheeks. And his voice, laced with uncontrollable sadness that she couldn't describe.

It was her life, played on a video for her to see.

She had to bite her lips to keep the sob inside. A sob that was threatening to spill over.

It was so beautiful it made her heart throb.

She took the CD out and turned off the computer. For a moment, she clutched it to her chest. Then, she slipped it back to its spot behind the painting.

She went downstairs. She needed to get away from Alice. She wasn't sure if she could control her tears, and she didn't want Alice or Rose to wake.

She stepped downstairs. It was warm inside the house.

She was just going to the balcony. It was a beautiful night, as beautiful as ever could be.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Then she saw a figure, standing up from the sofa. She couldn't see his face, but she knew who it was. She had memorized the sharpness of his figure. She had memorized the curves of his muscles.

She felt the sob rising up in her throat again. No, she couldn't face him right now.

As if taken a life of its own, when she saw him, her hidden sob broke out.

"Bella?" His voice sounded alarmed.

She couldn't take anymore. No, not after the beautiful music he had made for her. Not after her life has been played to her.

She couldn't control her body. Her mind was numb from the happiness.

She ran towards him. She could feel the tears running down her face. She must look horrible. But she didn't care.

They collided, and his arms instantly went around her, clutching her as hard as she him. She pressed her face against his chest, letting his sweet scent wash over her. It was like he has melted into liquid, and she was bathing in him. She cried in his arms.

He hid his face in her hair, clutching her like she was his life. He held her around her shoulders with one arms, and one hand in her hair.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thanks for the CD." She muffled against his chest.

He didn't say anything. He pulled away, locking her eyes. He cupped her face with both of his hands.

Her heart soared.

He moved his thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away her tears. She closed her eyes, trying her hardest to memorize the feel of his hands on her cheeks. So gentle, like the touch of wind.

When she opened her eyes again, his face was too close for her comfort. He leaned down.

Her heart stopped, and her head spun. Her breath choked in her throat.

And then he kissed her. . .

. . . On the cheek.

His smooth lips grazed across her cheek. She could feel her body burning up in reaction to his touch. His hand slid from her hair to her neck. Her hands clutched the back of his shirt, willing her knees to not buckle.

His lips lingered on the corner of her mouth. So close. If she turned her head, their lips sure would meet. And they would share a passionate kiss.

Her heart race, aching. Just a turn of head.

To her dismay, he pulled away.

"Bella?" he asked again.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, looking deep into his eyes. How was it possible for his eyes to shine even in this darkness?

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice as gentle as the wind blowing.

"Um, yes. Yeah, I'm fine." Bella mumbled. It was kind of weird, now that she thought about it, to jump into someone else's arms. "I was just shocked. Your CD was phenomenal."

"Really?" he asked again, delighted.

"Yes, I love it."

She looked right into his eyes. They were sparkling. Not just shining, but sparkling. Like diamonds in the sun. He wasn't smiling. No, not with his mouth. But she could see it in his eyes, that he was pleased.

"I'm glad." He whispered.

Once again, her head spun. He hadn't let go of her yet, still looking into her eyes. As guilty as she has felt, she was hoping he would kiss her again. Even just a peck. Or a hug.

But of course, who would want to kiss Bella when he could kiss Tanya?

What was wrong with her? Why would she want her uncle to kiss her?

"How did you get the painting? Because I'm sure you didn't paint that." She asked, trying to steer her thoughts from that, grateful that he couldn't read her mind.

"I didn't." he chuckled. "I took the picture when you were asleep. Do you remember that night when you cried, you know, after moving here?" How could she forget? "Well, you were asleep, and you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I was compelled to take your picture." Bella blushed. He's said she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "Then I took it to an artist that was a friend of mine, and he made me that copy of you."

Edward was smiling. She liked his gift, and he was glad.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"It's not as beautiful as the real thing, of course." Bella's face burned again. "But it'll do."

"I think it's gorgeous." She commented. "Much more beautiful than I am."

Edward sighed. When he looked at her again, in his eyes, there was sadness. "You never see yourself clearly."

"Excuse me?" Bella was puzzled. What did he mean?

"You're so beautiful Bella, so exquisite. And it's so frustrating that you can't see it when it's so obvious." He breathed.

_So beautiful. So exquisite_.

That was what he said.

"Um, thanks." She said uncomfortably. He chuckled. "What about the CD?" She asked.

"Oh, that. It just came into my head when I was playing one day. It reminds me of you."

She looked at him in awe. He was so serene, almost contented.

"It's your lullaby. It's Bella's lullaby." He said softly, his hand tucking away a strand of her stray hair. His fingers lingered on her face, trailing their ways down her cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered again. It never seemed enough. For his touches she yearned. For his voice she longed. For his presence she needed. "I didn't have an adequate gift for you."

He chuckled. "I liked the pen."

"Alice chose it." Bella frowned.

"I figured as much. It just doesn't seem you, Bella." His hand trailed down her neck, burning her.

_Does he realize what he's doing? _

"If there's anything I can do for you. . ." She said.

"You don't have to give me anything." He murmured, his eyes faraway. _What is he thinking? _

"Your gifts are so beautiful, both of them. I want to do something for you. Something that you would want." She told him. Her gift didn't hold a candle to his.

"You really don't have to." He repeated.

"But I want to." She was every ounce as stubborn as he was.

He hesitated for a moment. It looked like he wanted to tell her something, but was uncertain if it was the best.

"Well. . . There's this one thing I'd like to show you." He said finally. "If you would go with me, that is."

"Right now?" she asked. It was almost midnight.

"Not if you don't want to." He added. Maybe he was hoping she would say no. He was conflicting with something.

"I'll go." She decided. Anything. She'd do anything.

She went upstairs to change into T-shirt and jeans, trying to be as quiet as possible. Then, grabbing her cardigan coat, she flew downstairs.

Edward was already waiting, a flashlight in his hand.

_Why does he need a flashlight? Where are we going that would need a flashlight?_

* * *

He drove at a frightening speed. The streets and stores along the way passed by in a blur. Due to it being Christmas Eve, not many people still remained on the street. Most of them were at home, cozy by the fire.

She might not be by the fire. But she felt very ounce contented.

As much as she wished it not to, the drive was over too soon. Edward slowed to a stop.

She took a look out to the dark night.

It was hard to see, but she could make out the trees and the leaves. She could see the vines and hear the flutters of wings in the night.

They were at the edge of the forest.

"What are we doing here?" she asked uncertainly as Edward opened her door.

He closed the doors. Turning to face her, his eyes piercing in the dark. "Do you trust me, Bella?"

"With my life." She whispered without hesitance.

He smiled in the dark. "Then follow me." And he took her hand.

With the lead of the flashlight, they headed into the dark forest. She might be worried,

but Bella couldn't help feeling elated. Her hand fitted perfectly inside his fist. He was being the ever gentleman, holding the branches out of her way, lifting her up, holding onto her.

In almost no time at all, they reached the end of the forest. She couldn't see what was ahead.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. She complied.

He led her somewhere. Curiosity pricked her mind. Where were they going?

"Now open your eyes."

She gasped. Before her eyes was grassland lit buy thousands of flying candles. They were in the middle of what seemed like a meadow. She could see the trees surrounding it. She could hear in the distance the rustle of leaves on trees. The moonlight was shining brighter than ever, peering its gaze into the darkness. She could feel the wind blowing softly. Around them, the flying candles were fireflies. She could hear their wings tapping together as they moved.

She was afraid to breathe, fearing all this might disappear.

"Do you like it?" Edward whispered. His voice hung in the air like a note of the piano.

Speechless, all she could do was to nod.

He smiled. In the dark, he looked more handsome than ever. His hands were shoved in his pockets. His leather jacket hugged tightly to his body. His messy locks were blowing with the wind.

She wanted so badly to twine her fingers into those bronze locks.

"It's beautiful." She finally croaked out.

He looked at her long and hard. "It pales in comparison."

She was glad it was dark. She didn't want him to know she was blushing.

"What could I do for you?" she said, remembering the reason why they were here in the first place. "What do you want for your Christmas?"

"You." He said, entranced. Then he added quickly. "Share this with me as a Christmas gift for me."

She was near tears. He wanted to share this with her, this beautiful place.

"Thank you." Her voice almost cracked. What was with her and crying these days? Everything seemed to bring her tears. "For letting me know this part of you."

He looked at her, and though it was dark, in his eyes, she could see the longing. She could see the yearning she was feeling reflected back at her. She could see it all in his eyes. Truth and lies.

"Oh, screw it." He cursed under his breath. And before she could realize anything, she was in his arms. Pressed against his body.

Heat. That was what she felt. Intense heat transferred from his body to her. She closed her eyes, savoring it, tasting it. She was aware of his godly body, of every contour, every muscle under his clothes that was touching her.

Wounding her arms around his waist, she pressed herself against him with all that she had. She could feel the need for him burning her. His face turned, pressing against her neck. His sweet breaths sent delicious shivers down her spine. His heartbeats besides hers, his chest falling up and down. His hand in her hair, around her waist.

"Oh Bella, oh Bella." He whispered in her ears.

She twined her fingers into his hair.

God help them.

* * *

So, did you like the chapter? I'm sorry to say that the next chapter won't come for a while, because of school and everything. Anyone who's still in school will sympathize with me.

But this author's thinking. And she's thinking: blue moon. That's a hint. If you can guess what I'm talking about, give me in a review, and maybe you can see the preview.

Until next we meet,

Love,

Stormy Bella.


	15. Doubts

Hi, my lovely readers.

I know, I know. I should be hanged, or beheaded for not updating. I'm truly sorry. You all know that I wanted to. I haven't found time to write anthing. Today is the last day of school for me, so as a celabration, I updated.

It was painful to me to write this chapter, and you will know why in just minutes. I must tell you, though you might hate this chapter, I know what I'm doing. I know my charater, and will develope them the way they're supposed to be. So it will be painful for a while. Just know that it will be over.

I want to decate this chapter to my Sweet Pea, who is ever supporting of me. I also want to thank School Librarian for her critics, and Jaybee for nagging me to update. All in all, I love you all and this chapter is for you.

Without much adieu, I give you my chapter.

Love,

Stormy Bella.

* * *

Chapter 15- Doubts.

What has he done?

Edward was lying on the bed in one of Alice's guest rooms. The soft glow of the sky dedicating that morning was near. From here, he could see the pink streaks across the sky, and the gentle lights were dancing in the mirror glass. The night was almost over.

How did he let this happen?

The pink color of her cheeks, hidden in the dark, tempted him. The softness of her voice, the tears he could hear in it pushed him over the edge. Her shape, her willowy figure caused his mind to go numb. And the fact that she was standing in his meadow as the first human being he's shown it to increased his senses.

The clock on the wall was flashing green numbers, reminding Edward that it was morning. He could smell the scent of flowers in the air. Allegra had the most beautiful garden, with rows and rows of flowers. Edward stood up and strolled to the window. He could see the withered roses, ready to bloom as soon as winter was over. This morning there wasn't any frog, just clear sky, which was very unusual in Forks. Edward sighed.

Unlike the sky, his spirit was heavy.

Last night was spectacular. It was more than anything Edward has hoped for. _I loved it_, she had said. She understood his music, understood that it was for her. She understood that it belonged to her.

She didn't know, however, that it wasn't the only thing of his that belonged to her.

It was a new feeling, a new revelation. He didn't know what it was, didn't understand it.

All he knew was that it was strong, so intense that it knocked him off his feet. And he knew well that it belonged to no one but Bella.

Edward moved from the window and once again flopped down on the bed. 5:16. Too early to get up.

It just came to him. All he intended to do that day was play a piece. He wanted to just relax his tension, because Bella didn't talk to him after his calling her a hooker. All he wanted was to just play his favorite piece, Claire De Lune.

But somehow, his thoughts floated to her. To her beautiful hair and soft skin. To her innocent eyes and sinful figure. He thought about her laugh, how it sounded like the wind. He thought about her smile, and how it was like sunlight of the dawn.

And then he thought about how hard it must have been for her. He lost his parents too. But he was too young to remember, to young to grief. He might have lost his parents, but for that he gained a family. But Bella. Bella had to deal with the things her mother couldn't, without complain. Bella had to put up with the façade, no matter how broken she truly was. After Charlie's death, she had no one to fall back on. Not even her mother.

She has been alone.

His thought floated and floated, drifting to places. And before he realized it, his fingers had created another piece, another melody. This one for Bella.

He shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have hugged her. He shouldn't have given her his music, no matter how happy it'd make him. He shouldn't have shown her that he cared.

He was surprised at himself. He has let his emotions get the better of him. He was always so controlled of his thoughts, of his feelings. Yet, last night, he couldn't think at all. He didn't think of the consequences. He should have known better. _Stupid Edward._

Edward jerked himself upward from the bed. He went into the bathroom. Alice's bathroom, even if it was just for the guests, was very beautiful. All of their wealth showed in every nook and cranny of their house. He stepped into the shower stall, and turned the water so hot that it almost burned his smooth skin. He needed to clear his head.

After the shower, he dried himself, and looked into the mirror. There, standing in the steams of hot water, was Edward. His bronze hair clung to his face, and the small droplets of water strayed down his chest. His eyes had purple bruises under them, due to lack of sleep.

He dressed and came downstairs. Nobody was awake yet. After all, it was Christmas morning. Any normally functioned person would bury themselves under the blanket today. But then, Edward was not normal.

No normal person would have feelings for his own niece. Feelings that shouldn't be there.

She could never feel the same way about him as he did for her. She would never feel helpless like he did now. She would never feel like falling into a bottomless well. She would never feel like losing grasp of everything, losing every rational thought.

And he would make sure that she would never have to feel what he was feeling right now.

It was chilly today, Edward thought as he stepped outside. He walked around the water fountain, and behind the white mansion. He glanced briefly at his watch. Time flew by when he wasn't paying attention. Here, there was no beautifully trimmed garden with flowers of every kind. There was only a swimming pool, drained of water, and a walkway that led to the green grass near the forest.

Edward looked up. Bella has already woken up. She was sitting on the windowpane in Alice's room, where he could see from here. On her hand was a book. _Romeo and Juliet_, maybe. For the first time that morning, he softly smiled. She looked so beautiful right there, basked in sunlight. She seemed to be talking to Alice.

After a while staring at her, he realized how creepy it would seem, and turned to walk into the small forest.

Say forest for lack of better word, because it wasn't a forest. There was no animal there, and the trees were neatly grown, no doubt the work of Will's money.

Edward walked in silent.

He was twisted. He was wrong and disgusting, to harbor these feelings about his niece. There was so many times, during the course of his stay at Alice, that he had to remind himself that she was his sister's daughter so that he could keep himself in check. He was a sick person, and his feelings repulsed even himself. It was almost incestuous, the thoughts he had about her when he lye on his bed at night.

Last night should never have happened.

_Edward, you're so stupid. You sick, disgusting pig. How could you do that to Bella? You should be sent straight to hell for all that you are worth_.

His inner turmoil was killing him. More and more, his wants for Bella increased, and it seemed that the more he tried to stop it, the more it spurred on. The turmoil was clawing at his heart, screaming at his mind. He couldn't stay away. Just couldn't.

She could never feel the same way he felt. And she would be disgusted with him, had she known what he felt for her. And even if she did feel the same, it wouldn't make a difference. It would make a difference to him, but no difference to their future. For they have no future, if they were together.

He had two paths to choose from. A crossroad, ironically enough. He could tell her how he felt, and pray that she would reciprocate. But then, what would come of that? Even if she did love him, would they be together? She would certainly be looked down upon. She would certainly be sneered at. Her mother would not approve, and that would hurt Bella deeply, for she loved her mom.

That left him with only one other choice- to pretend nothing has happened. He must protect her from the pain. He must make sure that she never knows how he felt. As much as it would hurt him, he could never risk her getting hurt too. No, not after all that she's been through. She deserved the best. And if he couldn't give her that, then he was content to just stand by the sideline as a shadow in her life, only silently watching over her.

He must, at all cost, protect her from himself.

* * *

HIC HIC, Poor Edward.

Anyway, I hope you don't hate this chapter too much.

I have a good new and a bad new. The good new is that the next chapter will be about the club scene, and it will contain some hot moments between Edward and Bella (note that I said 'moments'). The bad news is that the next chapter won't be on until maybe the end of June or the beginning of July. I'm truly sorry, but because of personal reason, I won't be free for a month.

One more thing. I need your help deciding what gown Bella should wear to the Masquerade Ball. Send me links to the pictures of the gowns that you want, and you will have a surprise waiting.

Enough said. That's it for now.

Until next we meet.

Love always,

Stormy Bella


	16. Once in Blue Moon

Hello to my most lovely readers,

It's been long since I last talked to you all. Thank you for understanding and all your support. I love you all, as I have said before. I know I promised I'd update at the end of June, and it's now July. Forgive me. I missed you all, and hope that, for those in school, summer has been great. Thank you for all the suggestions that you all sent me. I have chosen the dress that Bella, Rose and Alice would wear. Once again, thank you.

As promised, this chapter is now posted. I hope you would like it. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to My Sweet Pea. I know that I have been a terrible friend. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to every one of my reader for being there with me, and for reminding me to update. It lets me know that, even though I wasn't there, you didn't forget my story.

There were questions about last chapter, and why Edward was regretting things. Let me clear things by saying that Edward and Bella didn't do anything besides hugging. However, to Edward, even if it was just a hug, it means a very important thing. He's regretting letting himself loose, and showing his affections to Bella. In Edward's world, that's a crime, a sin.

Hope that's all clear. Anyway, I never liked long AN, so I'll stop here. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

LET IT STEAM!!

Love,

Stormy Bella.

* * *

**Chapter 16- Once in Blue Moon.**

"Bella, are you sure you don't want to go?" Alice asked, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, I'm sure Alice." Bella said, looking up from the book she was reading.

"But it's Christmas Day, Bella. Surely you don't want to stay home alone." Alice turned around, seeing the back of her dress on the 360-degree mirror.

"I'm perfectly contented with reading on Christmas Day. Besides, I won't be alone. Edward is also staying home."

Alice turned to her in a flash. "Don't tell me that's the reason you want to stay home." Alice's eyes narrowed.

Bella gulped. "No. Why would you think that?" Well, it was partially the truth. She wouldn't go even if Edward wasn't here. But his being here made her decision so much easier.

"No reason." Alice turned around. "Honestly Bella, this is one of the most popular shopping places here, like Soho of Forks, and I have to have connection to be there. I can't believe you'd give that up for reading a book." She complained.

"That's okay. I don't like shopping much anyway." Bella yawned. She's stayed up pretty late last night.

"Ugh, I look like a mess. Where is my black Chanel dress?" Alice panicked.

"Calm down Alice, you look fine." Flawless, actually.

"I just want to look good for Jasper." She pouted.

"Oh, Alice, I think Jasper would prefer to see you in nothing at all." Bella joked.

Alice blushed, then waved her hand dismissively at Bella. She disappeared behind the closet doors.

Bella looked at her book again. She's read that sentence fifteen times already. Her eyes might be on the book, but all she was seeing was the image of last night.

It was one hell of a Christmas Eve.

"Do you think this one looks good?" Alice came out. She was wearing yellow turtleneck, Apple Bottom skinny jeans, long black Chanel leather coat, Kenneth Cole boots and Valentino scarf. She looked fabulous.

"Do you honestly think you could trust my judgments when it comes to fashion?" Bella retorted. She lost count of how many times Alice criticized her fashion sense.

"You're right. Who am I kidding, asking you? ROSE!!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs.

Rosalie raced upstairs, and after a long time debating whether the Kenneth Cole boots were the better choice than the Jimmy Choo heels, they finally came together with an outfit.

"Come one guys, they're waiting for you." Bella called into the bathroom, where Rose was helping Alice with her hair. The process seemed to take forever.

Bella followed them downstairs. Jasper was waiting in sweater and jeans, and Emmett was wearing leather jacket over his black button down shirt.

Edward was no where to be found.

They finally left, Alice giggling in Jasper arms. Allegra and Will were already out on one of his business functions or something of the sort. Bella decided that she would retreat to the living room for reading.

_Where on Earth is Edward?_ She asked herself before sinking into one of her favorite love stories of all time, Romeo and Juliet.

The more she read about it, the more she found it scary. Scary because it was so real, like somehow she can relate to it. But she had nothing in common with Juliet. She didn't have the multi-personality freak for a dad, or a cold-hearted witch for a mom. She wasn't forced into marriage with a man older than her.

But somehow, she could almost feel what Juliet must have felt, falling in love with a forbidden man.

Which was strange, because she and Jacob had no obstacle between them. There were nothing forbidden about Jacob.

She felt like she could almost be Juliet.

_Don't act it. Live it, be it. _Those were the words that Edward has said to her.

Time passed when you're engrossed in something. Soon, her stomach was growling. She looked up to the silver clock on the wall. 11 am.

"It seems like someone's hungry." The velvet voice spoke silently. Bella whipped her head around.

There sat Edward in all his glory. The rare sunlight outside was hitting on his messy bronze hair, making it a reddish color. On his face was the ever so familiar crooked smirk. He was wearing button down shirt, with the top three unbuttoned, revealing part of his stone hard chest.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Bella asked. Why didn't she hear him coming?

"For a long time. You were so enticed with your book that I didn't want to disturb you." He smiled.

"So you just sat there?"

"Well, I like watching you read. Do you know that your expression changes when you read?" he chuckled to himself.

"Really?"

He moved closer, sitting beside her on the sofa. "Yes." He whispered. "I especially love the way your eyebrows crunched together sometimes." He lifted his fingers to touch her brows. She could feel her face heating up.

She couldn't think of any witty reply.

"Well, are you hungry?" he smiled, removing his fingers from her face.

"Y-yes." She stammered, thankful for the return of her ability to talk. "What do you want to eat? Take-out? Maybe we'll dig on the left-over from yesterday?"

"You know what? It's been too long that I was deprived of your delicious meals. Do you want to cook with me today?" he asked.

She was delighted. To be exact, any time she could spend with Edward would be good times. "What do you want to eat?" she asked.

"I want to make pizza today." Edward smiled in reply. "Do you want pizza?"

"Of course. Are we making it from scratch?"

"If you want to." He was thoughtful. Did he honestly think that she didn't want to spend time with him? She nodded.

"Then let's get to the grocery store." He smiled.

Bella couldn't stop laughing at the clerk's astonished face when he saw how much food was on her cart. With Edward's help, she took them into Alice's spotless kitchen, and began sorting them out.

"What should we do first?" Bella asked. This was her first time making pizza.

"The dough. We should knead the dough first." Edward said.

"Okay, I can do that." Bella put the yeast in a big bowl, then mixed it with sugar and water. Then she stirred in the flour and salt, adding a little oil.

It was the kneading that got to her. Within ten minutes, her breaths were shallow, and beads of sweat started to form on her forehead.

In the mean time, Edward had finished preparing for the tomato sauce.

"Do you need help?"

Bella almost jumped when she heard Edward's velvety voice next to her ears. He leaned over, putting his hands on the counter on both sides of Bella, trapping her to the counter.

Her heart rate, as if programmed to do so, immediately sped up.

"U-um, that's okay. I think I've got it." She breathed. This was not a good position to be in.

"Silly girl. Here, let me help." Edward chuckled.

She thought he was going to let her go. But she was wrong. He started kneading the dough as if Bella wasn't between him and the counter.

_Oh God_.

She could feel him. His entire body was pressed against her back, sending heat to the core of her bones. His arms were right next to hers, touching hers as they moved. Her hands were still working the dough, but now, every time his hands touched hers, her heart almost stopped beating. She could feel every line of his chest, his muscles pressing her back. She could feel his shallow breaths on her neck, and know that her breathing state was not any better, though for an entire different reason than his. His cheek neared hers, and she could feel the heat radiating from him. Though they had barriers of clothes between them, she could feel the sweat on his well-defined chest. She had to bite her lower lips to keep from moaning.

_This is not good. Not good at all._

She didn't know whether to be thankful or to be disappointed when he moved away from her, announcing that the dough was ready.

She started rolling the dough, and once it was beautifully flat with edges, Edward poured his tomato sauce. They then sprinkled cheese on top and added pepperonis.

"That's done. Once it turns a brown color, it's ready to be eaten." Edward said as he put their work of labor into the oven.

"Okay. I'm going to clean up." Bella said, taking the bowl to the sink.

"Thank you, love." Edward walked behind her, holding the remaining flour in his hands.

He kissed her cheeks as he passed.

She dropped the bowl in her hands. The glass bowl shattered in millions pieces.

_What did he just say?_

"Bella?" Edward's voice was alarmed. He hadn't realized his mistake.

Her face burned. Was she taking this more seriously than it was? Was she taking his words more seriously than he meant them? "U-um sorry. I'll clean it up."

She knelt down, hurriedly picking up the shattered pieces of glass by her bare hands.

"Bella, be careful!" Edward warned.

"OW!!" Bella yelped as she felt the sharp edge of a glass pierced through her skin.

"BELLA!!" Edward knelt down next to her. "Are you okay?" He took her bleeding finger in his hand, examining it.

"It's okay. It's just a cut." Bella struggled to pull her hand from his. The blood was making her dizzy.

Edward looked at her, his eyes untouchable. Then he did something Bella never thought he would have done.

Slowly, he put her finger into his mouth.

_Oh good God_.

She closed her eyes, her mind boggled. The dizziness from the blood smell and the tingling sensation from his touch were making her want to faint.

He put her bleeding finger into his mouth. His tongue gently swept over the cut, so warm and wet. The sensation was so sensual that it sent shivers down her body, making her toes curl. Taking the cut between his teeth, Edward sucked the blood from the cut. It was pleasure bordering pain. His soft, wet tongue again licked over her cut.

All too soon, much too soon, he took her finger out of his mouth, and spit her blood into the sink.

"Does that feel better now?" he smiled at her. Oh, it feels like heaven, Edward. "I know it seemed unsanitary, but it really works."

She dumbly nodded. What was she supposed to say? That it was pleasurable?

"Let me clean this mess. You go find a bandage." Edward ordered, his attention turned to the pieces of glass on the floor. "Be careful when you walk."

She flew upstairs. Once she was safe behind Alice's door, she let out a quiet shudder. God, what was with this man? Even his smallest gesture was sexy.

She found some bandages in the bathroom. When she stepped back down, as composed as she could be, Edward has cleaned up the mess, washed the bowl, and was now taking the pizza from the oven.

"Hmm, that smells absolutely delicious." Bella smiled as she looked at the pizza. Its crust was browned; the edges of the pepperonis curled up, and the cheese had melted into a golden color.

"Should we enjoy this in the company of a movie?" Edward smiled as he cut their hand-made pizza into slices.

"Sure. I'll pick one out." She ran into the living room. Next to the huge flat-screen TV was a whole shelf of DVDs.

"What are we watching?" Edward came joined her, carrying on one hand the pizza and the other was holding two can of Coke.

"Titanic." Bella said brightly. She loved this movie.

"Leonardo DiCaprio again?" Edward smiled crookedly. God, his smirk was heart-melting.

"Naturally." Bella smiled in return.

"I'm so jealous with him sometimes." Edward joked.

"You shouldn't be." Bella blurted out without thinking. Edward raised one eyebrow questioningly, and she blushed.

"Okay, put it on. I'll turn out the light." Edward said.

They ate and talked and joked about the movie. It made Bella remembered the time when she first moved here, when Edward and she would watch and eat dinner together. It was the time before any complication, any pain.

And it was fine. It was great.

Well, until that happened anyway.

One minute, they were laughing, joking about something. The next minute, the room was filled with passionate moans.

Because, as Bella turned her attention back to the movie, the sex scene in the carriage between Jack and Rose was playing.

Bella's breathing stopped. Her eyes were glued to the screen. In front of her, the two lovers were writhing and twisting into one another. Her eyes might be on the screen, but in her mind, she could not pay attention to anything other than the Greek god sitting next to her. In the course of their movie, somehow the space between Bella and Edward has disappeared, and she was sitting right next to him. Her arm was touching his.

Her heart started to hammer in her chest. The tension could be cut with a knife. The air was too thick to breathe. Bella could feel her cheeks burned, her body growing too hot.

Bella made the mistake of glancing at Edward.

He was looking at her. In the lightless room, his green eyes were smoldering. But it wasn't his eyes that gave her goose bumps. It was the way he looked at her that pushed her over the edge. His eyes consumed her, swallowing her entire being. In them, she could see the desires, the wants. His eyes were two endless tunnels that sucked her in. Bella consciously bit her lips. His green orbs flashed to her lips, lingering there. She sucked in a breath.

His hand was cupping her cheek. He leaned closer, yet not close enough. Her heart was

thumping in her chest, so loud she was sure he could hear it. His fingers left her face and trailed their way down her neck, tracing the neckline of her shirt, leaving fires in their wake. She could feel herself tremble as his sweet breath fanned her face. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on her breaths. The space between them was almost non-existent now. She could feel Edward tilting his head, his hand pulling her in.

So close, his breaths were on her mouth. She felt dizzy.

SLAM!!

The car slammed. Followed it were Alice's chatter and Jasper's laughter.

They jumped a mile apart. Bella tried to smooth her hair and shirt. Her heart was still running a marathon. She glanced at Edward. His face was now stonily composed as it almost always was. He was expressionless.

She turned on the light as Alice walked in.

"Hello! What are you two doing?" Alice chirped as soon as she walked in.

"Watching Titanic." Bella smiled in reply. She tried hard not to glance at Edward, for fear that Alice would notice.

"Leonardo DiCaprio is _soooo_ hot." Alice grinned. Bella saw Jasper rolling his eyes behind his love, and Bella couldn't help smiling at how cute they were.

"I agree. Hi, Edward." Rosalie said, stepping in, followed by Emmett. He was armful with shopping bags. Edward nodded in acknowledgement.

"Bella, look what I bought for you!!" Alice tugged the shopping bags from Jasper's arms, and tried to look for something.

"Alice, not again." Bella whined. "I told you not to spend money on me."

"But you need an outfit for tonight." Alice explained.

"What are we doing tonight?" Edward asked.

"Why, we're going to one of the best clubs in Forks." Rosalie replied.

"Oh my, we must hurry up. Rose, it's already 2 pm." Alice rushed. "Jasper, Emmett, put the bags in my room." She ordered.

Then, seeing Bella's frowning face, Alice quickly added, "I've already invited Jacob, and he said he'd be going."

Then Alice, being Alice, dragged Bella by the hand upstairs. Bella glanced one last time at Edward before giving to Alice's strength.

Edward refused to meet her gaze.

* * *

It took them two hours. Two entire hours wasted on make-ups and clothes. Bella spent two damned hours being plucked and squeezed and everything in between. Bella knew she sounded like a baby, but Alice and Rosalie were being ridiculous. Bella didn't see the need to change into twenty different outfits. Hair was curled and straightened. There were curses and murderous glances. It was more of a battle than a make-up session to Bella.

After what seemed like eternity, they pushed Bella into Alice's gorgeous bathroom to change. Bella was only able to catch her breath before she saw the dress they had given her. Then she gave out some curses of her own.

It was a golden, sequined dress with straps. The top was so tight that it was hard to put on. Once it was on, it hugged Bella's chest so that it seemed her breasts were spilling out. She didn't like it. And she didn't like the fact that it only came up to mid-thigh.

"Alice, there's no way in hell I'm wearing this." She told Alice seriously as she stepped out of the bathroom. She planned to be firm on this, to stand her ground.

Who was she kidding? It was Alice she was against. What chance did she have?

After forcing herself in the black velvet death traps Alice called heels, Bella waited patiently for Alice and Rosalie to take their turns.

When the girls stepped out of the bathroom, Bella could feel her self-esteem plummeting from the sky. Alice looked fabulous in her stringy backless shirt and cardigan short skirt. Rosalie looked as she usually did- flawless- in her low-neck, signature red dress that hugged her every curve and made certain that Emmett would not be keeping his hands to himself tonight.

The girls walked downstairs to their guys. Emmett was in his usual button down shirt, letter jacket, and jeans. Jasper also wore button down shirt, with long coat and jeans while Jacob adorned long-sleeved T-shirt and jeans. In Bella's opinion, Edward looked the most delicious in his dark green, muscle-hugging, high-neck sweater and faded jeans.

"Hello, beautiful." Jacob said, walking toward her, a smile on his face.

She flashed her eyes at Edward again.

He was looking at anywhere but her.

"Hi Jake." Bella said, stepping into Jacob's embrace. He kissed her. It seemed, however, that his eyes were glued to her revealed chest.

"I missed you." He said, his eyes expecting.

Did she miss him too? Did she even think of him at all while he was away?

Feeling guilty, she nodded. "I missed you too." She said. Only, she couldn't make herself believe that.

"Well, if you're ready, then let's go!" Alice said enthusiastically, taking Jasper's hand and led him out the door. Jacob gave Bella a questioning look.

"They confessed with each other." Bella explained. Jacob smiled, happy for Jasper and Alice.

Such a kindhearted man Jacob was.

They went in Jasper's Mercedes. After an hour in the car, with Jasper and Alice all over the other, they finally arrived.

The words Blue Moon flashed in front of them, was the first thing that Bella saw. Then, she saw the blue neon light in shape of a crescent moon. In front of the club was a long line of people waiting.

"Alice, how on earth are we going to get in there?" Bella whispered to Alice.

"Don't worry about that." Alice smiled happily. Then she led them to the bouncer.

Bella never knew how much power the daughter of a millionaire has. But now she knew. The bouncer, who was twice Alice's size and buff-looking, only needed one look at Alice to know that she wasn't the person to disrespect.

"Alice Brandon." She told the bouncer, smiling at him sweetly. He glazed over for awhile. Then, remembering his job, he nodded and let them in.

The club was dark. Blue dim light gave minimal visibility, and Bella could only vague outlines of people grinding against each other. The decorations gave out a seductive sense. The music was pumping, vibrating the whole club.

"I'll go get us drinks." Jacob yelled over the loud music. Bella nodded.

She looked around. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward have already seated in the secluded section in the back of the club. From here, Bella could see them only because she recognized Edward's messy head.

She came and sat down next to Edward, who smiled at her uncomfortably. Rosalie and Emmett were already all over each other, as Rose's hand slid slowly up to Emmett's dangerous territory. Jasper and Alice were doing their own version of intimacy when they looked deeply into one another's eyes. Bella was compelled to look away, and was glad to find Edward doing the same thing.

"You look absolutely irresistible tonight." Edward whispered softly in her ears.

_Then don't resist me._ Bella blushed at her thought. What was it with her and the vulgarity? She was somewhat glad to see Jacob's figure sliding between the mass of people toward her.

"Hey Edward." Jacob nodded to the Greek god next to Bella. "Here's your drink, sweetheart." He settled the Coke down in front of Bella.

"Bella? A Coke?" Alice found Bella's drink to be interesting enough to pry her eyes away from Jasper.

"I'm only seventeen." Bella admitted, ashamed to be the youngest one in the club. "I'm turning eighteen next September."

"Then how the hell did you get into the University of Washington?" Alice inquired.

"Um, I skipped two grades in elementary." Bella told the truth.

"Wow, Jacob, better watch out." Jasper chuckled. "She might outsmart you."

"She could." Jacob smiled at Jasper, then leaned over to kiss Bella. "But she wouldn't."

She flashed her eyes at Edward. He was looking at her intensely, and Alice was looking at him intensely.

Bella felt her inside churn. Did Alice know something that Bella didn't?

"Do you want to dance?" Jacob asked, pulling Bella up.

"I don't think I should." She struggled. "I'm going to kill everybody on the dance floor with my grace."

Jacob laughed, and Bella was startled at how much she has missed that carefree laughter.

"Okay." She pouted and let Jacob dragged her to the dance floor.

People were everywhere around them. There was no space to freely move. And though it was in December, the mass of bodies gave out an incredible heat. The DJ was playing a fast-paced hip hop song.

Dancing with Jacob wasn't as terrifying as Bella thought. It was actually really fun. Jacob had the funniest dance moves, and Bella couldn't stop laughing the whole way. He did the robot moves, then some other ridiculous ones. The man could always make Bella laugh.

There were times when the dance got a little bit intimate. Like the time after he did the robot moves, it was so hilarious that Bella's body shook from laughing. He looked at her long and hard. Then he pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. It started out just as innocent as any of their other kisses. But before long, his tongue were intertwined with hers, roughly thrusting in and out of her mouth. Soft gasps lingered in his breathing. His hand has slid from her back to the low area of her curved rear, making her slightly uncomfortable.

His phone rang.

He pried himself away from Bella, looking pissed at his phone. "One minute, okay?" he told Bella before heading out for the door.

Bella came back to their table. Everybody else has left. Jasper and Alice were hiding themselves in the dark corner of the dance floor. They seemed like there were only two of them in this club. They didn't even dance to the fast beat, but swaying their hips slowly as they once again looked into each other's eyes. Rosalie and Emmett were at the center of the dance floor, doing things that Bella didn't want to see. There was just a lot of groping going on.

Where's Edward?

Bella looked around. He was sitting at the open bar, talking to the blond bartender. Or rather, being flirted to, by the look of it. The tall blond girl was all over Edward, with her hand going up and down Edward's muscled forearm. She was giggling over something Edward said, and Edward just looked uncomfortable.

Bella suddenly felt angry at the girl. Sure, she might be pretty. But that's no excuse to flirt with a customer. She had no right in touching Edward.

Bella was about to storm over and give that girl a piece of her mind, when Jacob appeared beside her.

"Bells, sweetie, I have to go." Jacob said, looking apologetic. "My sister, Rebecca, is leaving tomorrow, and so Billy wants me to come home for dinner." He frowned.

"That's okay, Jake. You have to spend time with your family." Bella nodded, touching his cheek. "They're you number one priority."

"You are my top priority too." Jacob said, looking into Bella's endless pools. Why did he have the feeling that she wasn't as disappointed as she should be?

"Don't say that, Jake. You only see her once a year. You have to make the best of it. You see me every day." Bella said. "So go. I don't mind."

That was what scared him most- that she didn't mind at all.

"But how are you going to get home?" Bella asked, concerned.

"There are cabs out there that I could take." Jacob said, kissing Bella's cheek. "Bye, sweetie." He headed out the door.

Turmoil rose within Jake as he looked back at the girl he's grown so attached to. She was looking around for someone. Something wasn't right. And it upset him so.

Bella sat down at their reserved table in the secluded area. She was trying to spot Edward, when she realized how irrational she was acting. Why did she need to look for Edward anyway? He was probably drinking with some pretty blonds that would fall all over him, or else thinking about his gorgeous girlfriend. Either way, he wasn't thinking about Bella, that was for sure.

She sipped her drink and looked around. The dance floor was packed with people, who were moving against each other in a rhythmic beat. The neon light, the heat, the drumming of music radiated in the air.

"What are you doing sitting here? Where's Jacob?" the voice that she's come to love asked her.

She turned to Edward's ever beautiful face. It seemed that he looked as much delicious in the darkness as he did in the morning light, if not more so.

"He came back to his house. His sister leaves in the morning." Bella sighed. Why was it that she didn't feel as a girlfriend should? Was she doing something wrong?

"That's okay. I'm sure we can keep you entertained until he comes back." Edward assured her.

"I don't need to be entertained. At any rate, I'll be more of the entertainment, or so Emmett would say, with my tripping and all that." Bella muttered darkly as Edward chuckled. "Why else would be my reason for not dancing?"

"You know Bella, my mother, or your grandmother, once told me that it's all in the leading." Edward stood up, reaching his hand out to her. "Here, I'll show you."

"No thank you." Bella shook her head. "I'd rather not have you dead."

Edward suppressed his chuckle and urged on. "Like I said, Bella, it's all in the leading." He took her hands and, before she could protest, led her to the dance floor.

"I'm not sure about this." Bella yelled over the thumping music. She honestly didn't think it was a good idea.

"Just go with it, Bella." Edward said exasperatedly. "I'm not going to let you fall."

He turned her around so that Bella's back was pressed against him. She wasn't sure whether it was the excitement of body heat, or the fast-paced music, but Bella suddenly felt confident. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

She pressed her back to Edward's chest. His muscle-hugging sweater let her feel every contour of his chest. His fingers laced with hers, all rested on her stomach. He put his chin on her shoulder, where his bronze hair tickled the side of her face. His hands controlled the movement of her body as they swayed to the music.

"Bella, relax." He said, sensing her tension. "Here, move like this."

Then he put both of his hands on her hip. She wasn't as much startled with his movement as she was with the contact it had on her body. He pressed her hip to his, and she could feel her heart sped up. Her stomach tied itself in a knot as his hands moved slightly downward.

"Bella, bend you knees a little." He instructed. His hands then slid down her legs as he bent it.

Oh _God. _

Having his hands on her legs was like nothing she's ever felt before. His fingers and its smooth texture sliding over her warm skin were like silk sliding down her body. The tips of his fingers just gently brushed over her skin, setting fires on her legs, yet leaving her yearning for more.

They were grinding against each other. Bella knew she shouldn't feel this way, but to her, it felt like a dance of seduction. Their hips grounded against one another, and so close were the non-existent space between them, that she could feel the indent of his pelvis. Beads of sweat started to form on her neck, silently trickling down her breasts. His hands moved themselves down her arms, and taking her hands in them, he moved them so that both of their hands were on her thighs.

She bit her lips. This was excruciating.

Her head fell back onto his shoulder. Her mind became dizzy as the music somehow felt distant in her mind. She could still see the mass of bodies moving. But she felt like she didn't belong there, like there was only Edward and her.

He turned her around. Now, with his eyes burning her, she was aware of Edward and herself more than ever. She could feel the intensity in his eyes, and she had to close hers for a second, for fearing that she might kiss him if she looks at him any longer.

In that brief second, however, he pulled her into his arms, and once again their bodies met. Her head rested on his cheek, and her arms wound themselves around his neck. His eyes were also closed, as to savor the moment. He put one of his hands on the small of her back, the other close to the hem of her dress. Her breasts pressed against his chest. She noticed his breathing was heavy and shallow, much like her own. _It's just the heat_, she thought to herself.

The DJ was playing that new song. The fast beats and seductive lyrics were making her lose her mind.

Their hips met, and she slid her leg between his. She could hear his breath hitched, and she was pleased that she could make him react this way. She turned her head so that her cheek was against his cheek. One arm she weaved into his silk bronze lock, while the other she slid it down his chest. It had much more an effect on her than she's expected.

As her fingers find their way down his chest, she could felt the sharp muscles that his work-out gave him. It did no good to her already-too-hot body.

He moved his head slightly, so that his lips neared her ear. From that angle, she could feel his short, labored breathings, his trembling lips and his hot breaths on her ear. Slowly, his face leaned down until it rested on her neck. The hot breaths on her neck became hisses of pleasure, now that both of her hands were on his chest. Edward's hands slid down until she could feel his smooth skin on her bare flesh. Her new found boldness and longing for him made her crazy. She put one of her hands over his, and in a moment of insanity, helped him slipped his hand up under her dress. He pulled her in closer than ever. His face turned and his lips kissed her neck.

_Holy gods,_ she moaned in her mind.

Apparently, it wasn't a silent moan, because Edward immediately jerked away from her. He seemed to have snapped out of whatever trance he was in. The look of shock horror evident on his face, filled with pain and restraint.

"S-sorry. I-I'm… S-sorry." He stammered.

Bella's face burned with embarrassment and her eyes stung with tears as Edward flew off the dance floor and out of sight.

Was she that repulsive that he couldn't stand the thought?

Bella turned. She ran to the restroom, locking herself in one of the stalls.

Thank god Alice used waterproof mascara.

* * *

So, did you like it? Let me clear thing and say that, even though I know the licking finger thing was kind of unsanitary, I thought it was right for the moment. We can't forget that Edward is originally a vampire. I thought it was kind of vampiristic. Anyway, I hope you all liked it.

You know what to do.

Love,

Stormy Bella.


	17. Immoralities

Hello to my dearest people,

Last chapter gets over 100 reviews, and I can pretty much guess why. Again, thank you for your support of this story. I want to say something, but this is beyond words.

I want to thank all of you. I know, you're thinking, "She said that every chapter! Get something new!" The truth is, I thank you every chapter because I can't thank you enough.

I want to wave to the ladies over at twilighted. They are awesome. If you could, please check out the story, Written in the Stars by EclipseoftheTwilightMoon and Realize by Goo. They are such awesome stories. School Librarian, thank you for your awesome and detailed reviews. It's been a pleasure reading your reviews.

Anyway, this chapter is kinda short, but I think it's neccessary that we see what Edward's thinking. So, enjoy.

Love always,

Stormy Bella

* * *

Chapter 17- Immoralities

_Damn it!_

What was with Edward? How could he have done it?

Like a coward, he fled. He couldn't face it. He couldn't admit to himself, couldn't face what he has done, what he has felt. He flew out of the club until he couldn't feel the beats of music anymore. The cold night wind blasted against his face as he stepped outside. Heavy breathing returned to its normal pace.

He's been such an asshole. All his promises to protect Bella from pain, and yet, he was the jerk that hurt her the most.

_His restraint and rigid control flew out the window the moment Bella's hip touched his. She didn't know. Innocent as she was, she couldn't have noticed. But he was a man, and as a man he noticed the sinfully seductive sway of her hip. He couldn't help but see the shortness of her golden dress and how it accentuated her long, smooth legs. He couldn't help but notice how the dress only come up to her mid-thigh, and how the milky skin beneath it drove him crazy. _

_When he suggested her to dance, he didn't think it could get this out of hand. All he wanted was to make her smile. She was frowning because Jacob has left, and as much as it bothered him, all he wanted was to make her happy._

_But it turned into something he could never imagine. As a man, he couldn't help but see the beads of sweat on her neck slowly trailed their way down between her beautiful breasts. As a man, how could he not be aroused by this beautiful woman, as she grinded her hip against him? She had no idea of the effect she had on him. The friction between them could only be described as electricity, for he never felt such shock in his life. _

_His breathing turned shallow as both of their hands came to rest on her thighs. Gods, the emotions he was feeling were like high tide water, flooding his body. His mother would have been ashamed of him, had she know the thoughts that came to his mind as Bella turned around to face him. Her body was flushed with the heat, and her skin glistened with sheer layer of sweat. _

_She was absolutely ravishing. _

_He lost his mind when Bella's hand slid down his chest. Even through the layer of his sweater, he could feel her fingers tracing the lines of his chest. And all he could think about was how it would feel had his chest been bare. He had to close his eyes, because he didn't want her to see them rolling back. It was so intimate that he could feel his flushed body reacting to hers, without permission of his mind. Desire lurked in his veins, ready to be unleashed. _

_He rested his head on her neck. Her sweaty freesia scent sent his mind to overdrive. He couldn't help but pressing his lips to her neck. She tasted delicious. He wanted her, wanted her so badly. _

_And she didn't help his "situation" when she guided his hands up her dress, her breathings heavy in his ears. How could a man, any man, stay faithful and indifferent when this sinful angel was unintentionally seducing him?_

_When he heard her moan, his mind snapped out of the delirious dream. What had he done? How could he let it get this far?_

_His control jumped back into him again. The look of hurt on her face made him want to gather her up in his embrace. But he couldn't. _

_And so, like a coward, he ran._

_How pathetic!_

Edward scolded himself. Just the thought of her had him aroused again. She was just too beautiful, like an angel from his personal hell. All of his ethics, his moralities seemed to fly out of the window when it came to Bella Swan. Everything about her seemed to steal his control away. He had promised himself to not show affections to Bella. He didn't want her to think there ever would be a future between, no matter how much he wished it. He didn't want her to hurt herself like he was hurting himself. Yet, every time he saw her face, he couldn't control his emotions, his need for her. Just to look at her. Just to see her smile. Just to touch her, breath her scent, hear her laughter. Just to feel her skin under his finger, and whisper his heart into her ears. Why couldn't he resist that? And today, he had let his control slip to the point of no return. What has he done? What damage have his idiotic, impulsive actions resulted to? What can he do to fix it? Why? Why?

Control. A word that Edward Cullen lived by. Yet, her heart-shaped face, milky long legs, and curvaceous figure made him wild.

_Edward, calm down!_ He yelled at himself mentally.

Just a thought of her. That was all it took to make him act like some horny teenager. Just a thought of her could excite him more than Tanya ever did.

He was hopeless. His thoughts about her were repulsive. The desire that pulsed in him was disgusting. His wants for her were enough to send him straight to hell. Such thoughts for such an innocent angel.

Such immoralities.

He crumbled down on the sidewalk outside of the club, where he left Bella, hurt and embarrassed. His body shook. His face was devoid of any tears, yet he couldn't stop the sobbing. Pain clutched his body, sadness gradually clawing its way into his guarded heart. He put in his head in his hands and groaned. How did he get into this mess?

_Goddamn it! _

Why, of all people in the world, did he have to fall in love with Bella Swan?

* * *

Well, my lovelies, how was that?

Some of my readers have suggested more rehearsals. I think I like that idea.

Until next we meet,

Stormy Bella.


	18. Interrogation in the Fitting Room

Hello, good people of fanfiction,

Okay, before the fun begins, I want to clear something up. Most people asked me why don't they just confess to each other, and start to relieve all that pent up frustrations. Well, I thought that instead of answering each and every PM sent to me, I would just answer it here.

There are three factors in this situation. First of all, Edward is, not only a gentleman, but a coward. He loved Bella, but he didn't think Bella felt the same. He is convinced that the fact that the dirty dancing was a result of teenage hormones. He thinks that Bella is indifferent to him, and truly believes that she would be disgusted if she finds out about his feelings for her. He thinks that once she knows, she would cut him out of her life. As all people in love, Edward'd rather be in her life, even as just an uncle, than not in her life at all.

Secondly, Edward has no family of his own. As an infant, he was adopted into Renee's family, and has only found out about his real parents in recent years. For all of his life, Edward has considered Renee his real sister, therefore making Bella his real niece, blood related or not. .

Thirdly, and most important of all, Edward and Bella both loves Renee dearly. In the first two chapters, I focused their conversations on Renee in hope that you will realize how much they both love and respect her. Maybe they don't care about what others might say. And maybe they don't care about relations and whatnot. But if Renee disapproves, then we all know that neither of them will do anything.

And let's not forget the fact that legally, they are related. So, society will not let them be so easily. Some people might not care, but you and I all know that Jessica and Lauren aren't of those people. Edward knows that they will torment Bella had they know about their relationship, if there ever was one.

All in all, Edward's complex mind and guilt-driven conscience don't allow him to act on his feelings.

So, finished with the long and boring explaination of Edward's twisted character, I want to dedicate this chapter to AmoreTwilight. Have a nice vacation, and hope you like this little gift before you go.

Also, anyone that likes this story should check out Written in the Stars by EclipseoftheTwilightMoon and Realize by Goo82. They're awesome stories.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. Love all of you.

Enjoy,

Stormy Bella.

* * *

Chapter 18- Interrogation in the fitting room.

"Alice!!" Bella whined.

"Stop being such a child. Now, get dress, and hurry up!" Alice dragged Bella out of bed by the hand. "This is a one-in-a-lifetime appointment. I won't let your lack of enthusiasm ruin it." She shoved Bella into the bathroom.

_Why does she have to be so energetic in the morning? Is that even normal?_ Bella thought to herself.

The little pixie seemed to always have pure energy, morning or night. It was just 7 in the morning, and yet Alice has already refreshed, made-up and styled herself. And now, she was planning on doing the same to Bella.

"Hurry up before I get in there and drag your wet butt out!" Alice hollered from her room.

When Bella stepped out of the room, Alice was pacing inside her huge closet, throwing shirts and skirts around. On her face etched a look of total concentration.

"Must make an impression." She muttered, oblivious to Bella's presence.

"What are you mumbling about?" Bella asked. Alice didn't seem to hear her.

And what Bella saw next shocked her right out of her sleepiness.

There, flying around in a blur, was Rosalie. For the first time since Bella has known her, Rose looked disheveled. Her hair was tightened into and sloppy bun, with strands after strands plastered on her face. She was wearing her night gown and see-through robe, one shoulder fell off. On one arm she held a towel, on the other a piece of fabric that resembled a wrap-dress. Her eyes were wide, and a look of pure panic was evident on her face.

"ROSE!!" Alice yelled, finally snapped out of her trance. "Why the hell are you still not done?"

"I need help. I'm begging you." Rose was on the verge of tears.

_What the hell is going on here?_

"Go to the restroom and refresh yourself." Alice ordered, her voice filled with authority. "I'll be there in a minute."

Rose nodded obediently, and was out of sight in a heartbeat.

"What is going on, Alice?" Bella demanded, as Alice has finally turned to her.

Alice let out a sharp sigh. Then, pacing in her walk-in closet once again, she explained. "Well, it's like this. I've got an appointment with Elie Saab at 10 this morning."

"Oh. Okay. So why is Rose freaking out?" Bella was puzzled. The two pieces didn't fit together.

Alice's eyes widened at Bella's question.

"Do you know _who_ Elie Saab is?" Alice's gasped exasperatedly.

Bella shook her head.

"Oh. My. God. You _don't_ know?" Alice asked again.

"Nope." Bella confirmed.

"Elie Saab is only the most famous designer in the world when it comes to ball gowns." Alice breathed the name, as if it was sacred.

Ding! The light bulb went off in Bella's head. That was why Rose was so near a panic attack, and Alice was so jittery.

"So, you're nervous because you're about to meet some designer?"

"_Some _designer? Elie Saab is definitely not just _some_ designer. I must impress her." Alice yelled, then shuddered. "Oh, the horror if she thinks I dress horribly."

Bella laughed. "Alice, she's not going to think you dress horribly."

"You think so?" Alice smiled weakly. Bella has never seen her so unsure of herself.

"Of course." Bella assured her best friend.

"Thanks. Now you go and sit on that chair. I'll check on Rose and then I'll get to you." Alice ordered.

"Wait. What is the appointment for, and why am I going?" Bella asked, the feeling of dread creeping up her spine.

"We meet up to design our gowns for the New Year Ball. And of course you're going." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Alice, something is wrong with this arrangement." Bella said, hoping she didn't have to point out the obvious.

Alice's face turned into a puzzled map. She shook her head, not understanding what Bella was trying to tell her.

"Alice, I can't afford to have my dress made. It probably costs more than my college tuition." Bella said exasperatedly.

Alice laughed. "Silly Bella, who said you have to pay?"

And with that, she walked away, leaving Bella dumbfounded.

After an hour hissing and fussing with Alice about her dress, her hair and everything else, Rosalie was finally satisfied with the results. Her hair was neatly smoothed into a braided bun- a look that was chic and fashionable. The make-up on her face made her look as if she was a mannequin: shiny red lip gloss, rosy pale cheek and eyeliner and make her eyes pop with no eye shadow. She was wearing an authentic Dior suit, with reptile print, small waist jacket and pin-striped pants. She looked no less than a model, if not more so.

Alice was done much faster before Rose. She seemed surer of herself after Bella's reassurance. Alice was wearing zebra-print trench coat with nothing else underneath. A bold statement.

Bella didn't even protest. She knew too well now that it would just be useless. Instead, she left everything to Alice's mastery.

At the end of it all, Bella was wearing only brown eyeliner and no other make-up. Alice has fitted her into a Versace bubble dress and black leggings. Her hair was pulled into a slick ponytail.

After Alice has checked that everything was perfect, they set out to the designer's private studio. Alice has chosen to use the Porsche, saying that it made them look powerful and confident.

On the way, Alice explained that this designer was doing the spring collection on the color green, and that was why she moved to Forks-for inspiration. She had to call for several time using her father's name to talk to Elie. After countless of promises and heaps of money, she finally convinced her to make them dresses.

"And that, Bella, is why you will cooperate." Alice threatened. Bella gulped. She looked very dangerous just then.

The studio was not anything that Bella has expected. She had thought that, as a world-renowned designer, Elie Saab must have had an enormous studio, with people running around. Models would be standing on revolving pedestal with mirrors every where. The designer herself would be sitting on a red velvet armchair, where she would be nodding and shaking her head as the models try on new clothes.

However, Bella was shocked to find out that it wasn't as she imagined. Instead of the glorious room with hundreds of mirror, the studio was just a room large enough to have a huge desk put up against the corner. Around the room were racks and racks of dresses. On the walls were big boards where thousands of sketches were pinned. Papers were everywhere on the floor.

The designer was sitting on the chair, drawing furiously on a pad of paper. For a famous designer, she didn't look the part. Bella has always imagined famous people to be flawless and clad in the best clothes. Elie Saab was wearing a crumbled maroon skirt with black blouse. She was still young, probably in her late twenties and very beautiful. Her hair was long enough to reach her shoulders. Her face had that kind of artist looks to it, with troubled eyes and crunching eyebrows.

"Miss Saab!!" Alice, abandoned her intended coolness, squealed.

"Mademoiselle Alice." Elie laughed. That was the thing with Alice-she can make everybody happy by just being in their presence. Once they hugged, she gave Alice an over all look, then to Bella and Rosalie, obviously impressed by their outfits. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Let me introduce you my friends Rose and Bella." She kissed their cheeks.

Then, turning to Alice, she said again. "Well, it's good to see Messieurs Brandon's only jewel. Let's get to business. I don't have time to waste. So what do you have in mind, Mademoiselle Alice?" She led them to her sketching table.

Alice sat down. "I'm thinking strong statement. Something bold and expressive, yet at the same time, elegant. Strapless perhaps." She described her vision, her hands moving to illustrate.

Elie nodded excitedly, scribbling on her note pad.

"Mademoiselle Bella and Rose, you two could go look around to see whatever inspires you." Elie said before turning is attention back to Alice.

Bella stood up and stroll lazily to the racks of gowns against the wall. She didn't want to look, for she knew she'd be freaked out once she saw the price.

Her fingers touched the fabric on one of the dresses. This one was silk, and soft to the touch. This one was dark green and very low-cut. She put it back on the rack.

"OH MY GODDD!!" Bella jerked around when she heard Alice shrieked. The pixie was jumping up and down, her face red. Elie looked smug with herself, a pleased look etched on her face.

Alice ran to Rose. "Oh my god, Rose, you have to see this." And she handed Rose the sketch paper she was holding. Rose stared at it for a full minute before gasping. Bella sauntered near them. Once she saw the sketch, she understood why it cost so much to have your dress made.

"It's gorgeous." Bella whispered. Even without colors, the sketch looked incredible.

"I know." Alice whispered back.

"Now, now, isn't it Mademoiselle Rose's turn?" The talented designer smiled warmly at the three excited girl, reminding them that they still have work to do. "Alice, just leave the work to me and you won't be disappointed."

"Of course, of course. And I will remember my promise." Alice smiled happily as Rose positioned herself on the chair opposite of the designer. They immediately got to work.

Alice dragged Bella to the nearest rack of clothes.

"Did I ever stir you wrong? She is the best designer in the world." Alice whispered.

"She is pretty incredible, to have come up with such beautiful thing in only minutes." Bella agreed.

"But enough about me. How about you? Did you find anything your style?" Alice asked in earnest, looking through the clothing.

"No. They don't look me. They belong to models on runway, not plain old me." Bella said.

"Of course they do, Bella." Alice turned to Bella and said seriously. "Remember that clothes are supposed to make you look good, not the other way around. You don't have to be beautiful naturally. Just choose the right clothes can make you look priceless." She lectured. "Besides, you are just absolutely beautiful." Alice sighed.

Bella chuckled. "That's what Edward said." She commented without thinking. "I just don't see it."

Alice looked at her long and hard. In her eyes was something unfathomable, like she was trying to figure out a mystery. Then, dragging Bella further to the back of the room, Alice said the thing that Bella dreaded most.

"Bella, what is your relationship with Edward?" Alice asked.

Bella was stunned as all the colors drained from her face. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about. After that display in the club, do you think I'm blind?" Alice frowned.

"I-It was just a dance." Bella stuttered. "He's my uncle, Alice."

"Doesn't look that way to me." Alice said casually, turning her eyes back to the red silk gown that she was holding. "Looks to me like he was throwing you against the wall and having mind-blowing wild sex with you."

Bella's face burned as a blush washed over her face. _Oh God._

"Bella?" Alice asked again.

"H-he's my uncle, Alice. We can't." Bella stammered as a sudden sadness flooded her. Why was she feeling this way?

"It is a dangerous relationship. And it's not what I would advise you to." Alice sighed. "Logically speaking, Jacob is the better choice."

"I know." Bella whispered softly. God knows how many nights she has spent, thinking about this. "Trust me, I know."

"But then again, Bella, love is never logical." Alice smiled sadly. "I know what it's like to be hopelessly in love. I've been there."

_Love? What?_ "Alice, I don't lov-" Bella began, only to be cut by Alice.

"And you know what Bella? For what it's worth, if it was Jasper, and I was you, I'd never be able to let him go." Alice looked at Bella softly, the sadness evident in her eyes.

"I don't love Edward, Alice. It's just infatuation. A crush." Bella shook her head.

Alice chuckled. "It's no infatuation, the look I see in your eyes whenever you look at him, Bella. And it's no crush the way he looks at you. He loves you, Bella."

Bella's heart beat fast at Alice's words. It couldn't be true, could it? "You don't know, Alice. You never realized that Jasper loves you, did you?" Bella tried to prove to Alice that she was wrong. Edward couldn't love her.

"True. But the people involved are always blinder than those around them. Trust me, Bella, if he didn't love you, he wouldn't give you that kind of gift."

_She has a point there._

"So, say for one moment that it was true, then what should I do?" Bella asked. This was way too much for her to handle.

"I can't give you advice on this Bella. I'm not the person involved. As your friend, I would say go with Jacob. Being with Edward will give you a lot of heartache, and I definitely don't want you to bear any pain. As the person who doesn't want you hurt, I would say to choose Edward. Being with Jacob is unfair for all three of you. And you won't gain any happiness from it." Alice sighed, putting one arm over Bella's shoulder. "I love you, Bella. Whoever you choose is your choice. Just know that I will support you, no matter what." Alice said softly. Bella could see the saltwater swimming behind the pixie's black eyes. She hugged Alice.

There were few things that could make Alice Brandon cry. Usually a happy person, Alice didn't cry a lot. However, she couldn't help but pity her new best friend. So young, and already Bella was stuck in this web of heartache. Alice has always been sensitive with the future, and right now, she could see much pain in Bella's future. Nothing hurts more than being torn between two men whom she both loved.

"What are we hugging for?" Rosalie said, excited as she bounded to Alice and Bella. Although she was caught up with all the emotions, Bella couldn't help but laugh at Rose's face. She was like a kid in Disneyland.

"Look, Bella, Alice, look at the dress that she's just designed for me. Look how beautiful it is." She smiled happily and gave Bella the sketch. Etched on it was a dress of red, and it was gorgeous.

"Rose, it's beautiful. It would fit you like your own skin." Alice complimented.

"I know!!" exclaimed Rose.

"Mademoiselle Bella, it is now your turn." Elie Sabb announced. Bella turned pleadingly toward Alice, who has returned to her normal, happy self.

"Let me help you." Alice smiled.

"I'll help too. I think I know just what's best for you." Rose said enthusiastically.

The three of them sat in front off Elie Sabb. The designer smiled kindly.

"So, what do you the color of the dress to be?" Elie asked, already holding her pencil.

"White!" Alice and Rose both said. The designer looked confused and amused at their agreement.

"She will be someone's angel." Alice explained. Rose nodded in agreement.

But whose angel will Bella be? Edward or Jacob?

* * *

You like? You know what to do if you want a sneakpeak of next chap.

Trust me, you'll like next chap.

Love,

SB


	19. Candle lights and Fireworks

Well, hello there people,

I got a whole bunch of reviews from last chapter. It makes me wonder, was it because of the sneak peak that you guys reviewed so much. Anyway, I'm just happy that I got many readers.

The song for this chapter is 'Lady in Red' by Eric Clapton.

Okay okay. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to LivforLove. She's my new friend. I'd also want to give a shout our to my Sweet Pea, thank you for your help with the dress. You're alway my number 1, you know that. Goo, you better update after this chapter, or else I'm coming for ya. Anyone who hasn't read 'Realize', well, it's a must. And I'd like to thank everyone who's been with me all the way.

Hope you like this chapter. I know I do

Here to you, the long awaited chapter.

Enjoy,

SB

* * *

Chapter 19- Candle lights and fireworks

_Why are they taking so long?_

Edward walked back and forth in the living room. The things he heard downstairs didn't calm his nerves. Alice was threatening Bella that, if Bella didn't sit down that instance, Alice would tie her up with a rope. Edward didn't think that was a good thing. At least, not in the normal person standard. Alice Brandon wasn't what most people would call 'normal'.

He has known the Brandon family for a long time. A family friend, if one could say that. It all started sometime ago, when he was fresh out of college. The debut play was just making the headlines, and Edward and Tanya were the celebrities of this small town. Mr. Brandon, due to business purposes, has asked Edward to do a few commercial for his hotels. Of course, Edward agreed, seeing how he didn't have a job. Business turned into friendship, and soon, Edward became a guest at the Brandon's household. He didn't know Alice very well, having conversed only to the Mr. and Mrs. Brandon. But as soon as Alice found out that Edward would be her professor, the lovable pixie became his friend. At first he felt weird. It wasn't normal for a professor to be friend with his students. So when the Brandons invited him over for Christmas, he was reluctant. But soon, he found himself comfortable and charmed by Alice's zeal, Jasper's intelligence, Emmett's humor and Rosalie's sarcasm. They weren't much older than he was; all of them in their twenties except Bella.

_Bella_. He couldn't take her off his mind. After the apology he gave her, he still found himself strangely at her beck-and-call. Every glance, every look from her made his heart jump out of his chest. Soon, he found himself unable to control his actions when she was around. That night at the club, the devil must have taken over his body and boggled his mind. He regretted even agreeing to go to the club when Alice asked. And yet, here he was, agreeing again to go the Annual Ball together. Edward had no willpower.

"BELLA!! You better hurry and wear these shoes before I cut off your feet and put these shoes on." Alice screamed.

_She'd be awesome on stage with that kind of voice_, Edward thought. Emmett snickered as he and Jasper once again battled on the Xbox.

"I wonder what's happening up there." a voice rose. Jacob Black came to stand next to him. Edward immediately stiffened. Jacob Black, a talented kid. Jacob Black, the one that could hold Bella, kiss her and tell her that she was loved. Jacob Black, the one that had it all.

"I don't know. Seems pretty violent to me." Edward replied coolly. He had no reason to hate the guy, but Edward couldn't see any reason to be friendly with Jacob Black. He could be biased, however. After all, Jacob must have been great if Bella had chosen him.

"It is violent." Jasper chimed in while his eyes were still glued to the TV screen.

"Yup, Jasper should know. Alice has forced makeovers on him before." Emmett commented. Jasper nodded and shuddered.

"Really? Jasper, Alice did that to you?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. And trust me, it's the only thing I don't want to do with Alice." Jasper said, not looking away from the game. "She can be violent when she wants to."

"Of course, Jasper only wants Alice to be violent in the bedroom, right _Jazzy_?" Emmett snickered yet again, trying to provoke Jasper. And it had worked; Jasper turned red, and his soldier lost more blood on the TV screen.

"Shut up, _Emmy Bear_, before I wring your tongue." Jasper threatened. Jacob and Edward chuckled.

"What's this I hear about tongue wringing?" Alice's chirpy voice came down. The boys looked up, and there stood Alice. Jasper was positively tongue-tied. To him, Alice was the most beautiful woman on this earth. She was wearing a black dress with a neckline that plunged to her navel. The sides were made of sheer, soft fabric that showed her skin. The fabric that sat securely on her hips was nested in folds, making Alice looked fleshier that she really was, which complimented her figure greatly. The bottom of the dress were made so that her tiny feet were showing, beautified by a pair of black designer heels.

Jasper smiled brightly.

"Alice, you look beautiful." Jasper breathed. Alice smiled softly, looking over Jasper, who was wearing an old fashion tuxedo.

Alice put her golden butterfly mask up to her face and stepped down, giving her space to Rosalie. She looked like a rose just then. A red rose in full bloom. She was wearing a backless red dress. The top was tied with a flower, and a long piece of red fabric was attached to it, draped down her arm. The dress fit like her skin, illuminating that statuesque figure of hers. It wasn't at all revealing, much different from the kind of clothes that Rose usually wore. Her hair was pulled up elegantly into a beautiful high chignon, held in place with pearl clips. If Alice was a pixie, then Rosalie was a goddess. A goddess of war, bloody and beautiful. She smiled behind her red feathered mask, after hearing Emmett's appreciative whistle.

Bella still hasn't come out.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I feel weird in this. I look ridiculous." Bella said, her voice uncertain. _She never saw herself clearly_, Edward thought.

"Don't be stupid, Bella. You look fabulous. Come down here. We didn't pay a fortune for that dress just so you could sit upstairs and hide in your room." Rosalie scolded behind her mask.

"You better come down here. You will look better in your dress if you weren't dragged down. And trust me, I would drag you down." Alice threatened. If Edward was Bella, he would afraid. Very afraid.

"Alright, alright. Just wait a minute. These deathtraps are killing me." Bella called down.

"She's the first and probably the only person I'll ever meet who would call a fantastic pair of Versace heels deathtraps." Alice muttered, shaking her head.

Bella stepped down.

Fabulous was a wrong word. It was understatement. Too wrong, it almost was an insult. Edward felt that if he was Bella, he'd feel offended. She didn't just look fabulous. She didn't just look gorgeous. Hell, she didn't even just look beautiful. She looked… she looked…

…Surreal. Like a dream, hovering in front of Edward's face, yet he was unable to grab her. She was like a ghost, twisting her body into a dance of purity. She looked like an

angel.

An angel that has never been tainted.

His Bella was wearing a pure white dress. It was the off-the-shoulder kind of dress, with sleeves that puffed around her arms. The bodice hugged her tightly, revealing the most beautiful curves Edward has ever seen on a woman. The bottom of her dress was so flowing; giving her the airy feel that of an angel. The sheer fabric draped on her, revealing nothing and concealing nothing. Her beautiful face was covered by a white and blue swan-like mask, although Edward could still see the deep chocolate orbs behind it. A sheer veil flew behind her hair.

She walked down; the bottom of her dress flowed.

An angel, so pure and innocent.

Jacob let out a shaky breath.

"Wow." Jasper said.

"I'd say. She's no longer little Bella." Emmett added.

All of that was said didn't even come close to what Edward felt. He doubted that there'd ever be enough words to describe what Bella was doing to his tortured heart.

Bella walked down shyly, her face turning the lovely a shade of pink. Why she would ever find a reason to blush was beyond Edward's imagination. She was more beautiful than all of the angels in heaven put together.

Apparently, Jacob thought so too.

"Bella, you're gorgeous." He breathed, and in three strides, he was already next to Bella, holding out his arm. She linked her arm around it, and gave Jacob a smile that clenched Edward's heart.

Her eyes momentarily passed his, and held them for a fraction of a second. He tore his eyes away, unable to look at her without feel the painful guilt creeping up in his heart.

"Well then, if we're all finished checking out Bella- that's you, Jacob- then we should hit the road." Emmett announced, looking at his watch. Emmett seemed a little bit nervous today. He usually didn't care if they were thirty minutes late.

That didn't pass Alice's notice.

"Hmm, why so antsy today, Emmett?" she interrogated.

"N-Nothing. I just don't want to be late." Emmett stammered.

Rose got suspicious. "Now, _this_ is strange."

"No, it's not strange. He just wants to get there early before all the food's gone." Jasper chuckled, coming to Emmett's rescue.

Alice and Rosalie considered this theory for a minute. Perhaps this theory was very likely, for they didn't argue any further.

Emmett shot Jasper a grateful glance.

Jacob has wanted to drive in his car, but Alice absolutely refused, saying that Bella's designer dress deserved to sit in a car that matched its price. That was why, once again, Jacob and Bella ended up in Edward's sleek Volvo.

"Stupid shiny Volvo owner." Jacob muttered. Bella felt the urge to hit the back of Jacob's head, but she saw the corner of Edward's smiled curved up, and stopped herself. Surely he's heard.

The Ball was located in the top floor of Brandon Plaza. No need to say that the building was huge, with lights everywhere. Edward drove up to the valet parking, handed over his keys, and confidently walked into the plaza. Bella clung to Jacob's arm as Edward led them up to the 23rd floor, where the Ball was held. He smiled as a man dressed in white tipped his hat and opened the double doors.

Bella gasped as she saw what was inside. In her wild imagination, she has thought the place would be so extravagantly decorated. There would the brightly lit chandeliers everywhere. The room would be stuffed with hundreds of roses, and the velvet curtains will the as red as the roses. There would be a long table filled with refreshments and snacks. The lighting would be to its extreme, making the room the most elegant.

But Bella was wrong, for it was nothing like she has imagined. The room was lit, not by expensive chandeliers, but by thousands and thousands of small white candles, and nothing but candles. There wasn't any heavy red curtain. Instead, there were sheer curtains made of shiny crystals. Reflecting the candle lights, the curtains looked heavenly. Hanging from the ceiling were glowing snowflakes, giving the dimly lit room its mystery. There wasn't a long table of drinks and snacks. Instead, Bella saw small tables for two randomly surrounded the ballroom, barely lit by a small white candle. Waiters dressed in uniforms were moving around, offering a drink or two to the guests. People, dressed in beautiful clothes, were already on the dance floor, swaying themselves to the gentle music.

"Wow." Bella said, unable to find any words. The room was very elegant, though in a soft, romantic, subtle way.

"I know. It's beautiful. They've gone all out this year." Jacob smiled. Bella turned to look at Jacob's masked face. With a white mask and traditional tux, he was no longer a goofy Jacob, but a handsome young man.

Alice bounced right into Bella. She was so excited with all of the decorations, praising how tasteful they are. Jasper was smiling, holding Alice's hand. After awhile, he led her to the dance floor, and Bella doubted she'd notice anything else.

"Would you do me the honor of granting this dance, beautiful lady?" Jacob asked dramatically, bowed down to kiss her hand. Bella giggled and nodded.

They moved to the dance floor. Jacob put his two arms around Bella's waist as she put hers around his neck. Together, they swayed to the violin.

Bella looked around. And she saw no one but Edward. He was talking and chuckling to the strict Professor O'Harien, who taught Film History. Even under hidden by a mask, the professor was still recognizable by her hair, which was, as always, in a tight bun. She was saying something, and Edward smiled crookedly.

Bella couldn't see anything else. Edward looked exceptionally dashing in his all-black Calvin Klein tuxedo. His shirt was black, as well as the tie. Hidden by a white half-mask, his eyes didn't lose their intensity. In the dimly lit room, he was more handsome than ever. The light of the candles reflected the sharp angle of his face, the evergreen of his eyes, and the beautiful curve of his perfect lips. He smiled again, and Bella found her heart leaped as the stray strand of copper hair fell over his eyes.

He looked up, and caught Bella's staring eyes. For moment, Bella thought the intensity of his green eyes increased ten folds, before he abruptly broke their contact and turned his attention back to the professor.

Bella ducked her head against Jacob's chest as the song ended.

"Excuse me, everyone?" a voice echoed in the room, and Bella was surprised to see Emmett talking, a microphone in his hand.

"Thank you." He said, as everyone turned their heads to him. "Um, I have prepared a speech and everything. But, um, I forgot them as soon as I look at Rosalie."

The room 'awed' and the spotlight lit on Rosalie's stunned face. "There are so many things, beautiful words and heartfelt vows that I want to say to her. But I couldn't remember my life when she smiled at me. I'm a man of few words- and an idiot, as she's always told me. So, I'd like to have a song played for her, and use the words of another man, to say how much I love her." Rosalie eyes were dampened with tears, although her smile remained. "I want everybody to step aside, please, just for this one song. I want every eye on her, because she's the most beautiful woman of tonight. And the most beautiful woman of my life."

The room was silent was Emmett stepped toward Rosalie. Bella felt her insides melted as Rosalie's tear-stained face brightened. He lifted her hand and kissed it, and then wound both of her arms around his neck. He tightened his hold on her waist, as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Oh, Emmett!" she whispered. More tears spilled from her eyes.

"Shhh, don't say anything." He put a finger against her mouth. "Let me talk, just for tonight. I know I'm an idiot. I'm not romantic like Jasper, and I can't give you profound poems and all that. But I love you, Rosie. And I know that we're too young, and that you have dreams to fulfill. But I plan to marry you someday, Rosie. And I'll wait until you say yes to me." He kissed her cheek again as the song played.

"You silly goose, I don't need poems and all the mushy stuff. A simple 'I love you' is more than enough." Rosalie smiled through the tears.

"Then I love you, my lady in red."

The voice began the song's sweet lyrics as Rosalie clutched Emmett tightly. With the gentlest force, he's moved her, her heart and her soul.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,  
I've never seen you shine so bright,  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance,  
And I have never seen that dress you're wearing,  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes,  
I have been blind;_

He bowed to kiss her head, as she sniffled. Both of their masks were forgotten somewhere_.  
_

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,  
It's where I want to be,  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side,  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight;  
_

All eyes were on them as the swept across the dance floor, their beauty and grace lightened the whole room. Never in her life has Bella admired Emmett more. He was just so sweet.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight,_

_I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing,  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,  
And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away,  
And I have never had such a feeling,  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight;_

"Such a happy ending." Jacob whispered into Bella's ears, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

She was jealous with Rosalie. Such a lucky girl._  
_

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,  
It's where I want to be,  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side,  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight;  
_

_I never will forget the way you look tonight...  
The lady in red, the lady in red,  
The lady in red, my lady in red,  
_

_I love you..._

"And I do." Emmett whispered in Rosalie's ear as he led her out of the dance floor.

"Forever" was her reply.

Bella's heart jumped once again as she spotted Edward, across the dance floor, looking at her. In his eyes, she could see a green sea of sadness. And she could feel the pain in his eyes, far as the distance between them was.

He sighed, then turned away, and was out of sight.

Suddenly Bella wanted to cry.

"Hey, you want to sit down?" Jacob asked gently, guiding Bella's back to the small table hidden in the shadow.

"Sure." She let Jake lead her to the table in the back. After he got them two champagnes, they sat down and let the silence took over. Jacob's eyes were watching the room, when he suddenly turned to Bella.

"Bells, there's a person I want to meet. He's Professor Lockhart, and I have something to ask him. Do you mind?" He asked.

"No, not at all." Bella smiled.

Jacob left the table, pushing through the crowd until he reached the middle-aged, dignified-looking man.

Bella looked away. She willed her eyes not to wander in search for Edward. She felt lonely here. And suddenly, she felt in need to escape this lovely room.

Bella climbed up the stairs to the roof top of the building. They use this roof top as the parking lot. Here, she could see the stars and endless sky. Here, she could be swept away by the wind.

She felt free the moment she reached that floor. Not many cars were up here tonight, and she could feel the wind on her face.

And then she saw him, just as his eyes lifted to look at her.

Here, against the blowing, freezing wind of January, his looked like a god in his tuxedo. His hair blowing and his hands shoved in his pant pockets. Inhumanly handsome, he broke her heart when he looked away, refuse to meet her eyes. She almost cried at his action. She almost turned around and went back down.

But she wouldn't do so. Because more than anything else, she wanted him in her life. If he couldn't be anything more, then she'd still want him to be in her life, even as her uncle.

She walked toward him. Putting her hands on the railing, she stood silently with him. Not a word was uttered.

Edward felt his heart thundered.

The moment he turned around and saw Bella, he knew that he was fighting a lost battle. She looked so heavenly, that he thought he was hallucinating, for no human could look this beautiful. Her hair was let in loose curls, no doubt the work of Alice, and was decorated with several tiny crystal flowers. Her hair was blowing in the wind. As was her dress fluttered wildly with the wind, playing and teasing. The veil on her hair flew, making her look nothing short of an angel.

He had to look away. One more moment in her eyes, and he would be begging her to runaway with him. And he couldn't do that. He might have lost in stopping himself from loving her; but he could not let her love him. He must do this for her. He must do this for Renee. His sister wouldn't allow her brother to love her daughter.

Bella stepped right next to him. From here, Edward could smell her freesia scent and feel the electrical zaps that he always felt whenever he was near her. Oh, must she torture him this way?

He was resolved not to talk to her. It would be awkward, given the incident at the club. He wouldn't look into her eyes. He knew too well that his control would say bye bye the moment he drowned himself into those chocolate orbs. He would just ignore her. He was determined.

She sneezed.

His head snapped to her. "Are you okay, Bella? Are you cold? God, I'm an idiot. Of course you're cold. It's January, and you're wearing that outside!" He asked, panicked. He took of his suit coat and draped it over her shoulders.

She giggled.

"What?" He asked, defensively. _There it goes again. Bye bye control, see you later_.

"Nothing." She smiled warmly. He felt his insides turned into jelly. God, the hold that this woman had on him was stronger than iron clads.

"What are you doing out here? It's cold, and you're not wearing anything much." He said, turning back to the stars. He was afraid to look into her eyes. Once was enough.

"Do you like it? I think it's a little bit expensive. Of course, that's Alice's style. I know it's useless anyway, no matter what dress she put on me. But I thought it kind of fits me. It was simple enough. But of course I know I don't look good. It's not the dress's fault. It's me, I know. I-" Edward put a stop to Bella's mumbling by putting a finger against her mouth.

"Bella, you're a vision. Don't ever doubt that." He said softly. _Yup, no control whatsoever. _

Bella smiled against his finger. She took his hand in her tiny one, and rested both on the railing. He turned away from her, focusing on the stars once again.

"The stars are lovely tonight." Bella commented. She wanted to talk. She didn't even care what the topic would be. She hadn't heard his voice in a week.

"I could only see one star." Edward answered. He stopped himself from saying, _And she's right next to me. _

She didn't say anything. There was just silence. Awkward, uncomfortable silence. Bella couldn't stop herself. She must say it.

"Edward?" she looked at him. He refused to meet her gaze.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Look at me." She demanded.

He closed his eyes, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. Then, with a sigh, he turned to face her.

And she was shocked right out of her determined mind. In his eyes was a pool of restraint sadness. He looked tortured, and exhausted. She could hear her heart break in two.

"Look, Edward, that night at the club…" Bella began, her face burning red. She could still remember it vividly. Her soft moan, his heavy breathing, and their intertwined hands up her dress.

"… was a mistake." Edward finished.

Bella felt herself drop, like her heart was thrown from here down, and splattered on the ground. She could only hear only muffled sounds. Her ears were deafened. A mistake? It was all a mistake to him?

"Exactly. All just a mistake." She choked out. It was okay. He didn't feel the same way, and that was okay. She'd rather have him in her life as her uncle, than not have him at all.

Edward felt frozen inside. When she uttered that word, he felt himself turned cold. He has hoped that she would think it was a mistake. That way, it'd be easier for him to resist her. He has hoped that she didn't feel anything for him. Yet, when his hope was confirmed as truth, why did it hurt him so?

"I agree." He said, strained to put up the façade. "I forgot for the moment that it was you, that's all."

"And I was just sad that Jacob wasn't there." She lied.

Her words were like knives, stabbing into his bleeding heart.

"You know, you danced so well that I forgot you were Bella." Edward lied through his teeth. Of the entire time of the dance, he had not, for one moment, forgotten that it was Bella he was touching.

"Huh, I didn't know I had a talent in dirty dancing." She joked, to lighten up the mood, despite the darkness that was seizing her.

It worked. Edward laughed. Though it wasn't the carefree laugh she loved, he's laughed nonetheless. It was good.

And they talked about nothing and everything. Edward knew in his mind that it would never be the same carefree conversation they have shared before. Before he knew that he loved Bella, he could talk and laugh with her. Now, every time she smiled, his heart jumped. It wasn't the same.

But if it was the only option, then he'd take it.

After awhile, he glanced at his watch.

"It's almost midnight. I think we should come back down." He suggested. She nodded, no doubt eager to kiss Jacob, Edward thought bitterly.

She gave him his jacket back as they stepped down the stairs. Edward rushed her, running down the stairs with Bella behind him. At the intersection of two stairs, he turned to see if she was far behind.

The fireworks erupted in the sky above them.

What he saw rendered him speechless.

There, running down the stair, was Bella. Her dress was flowing around her feet, giving Edward the illusion that she was floating, not running. The white of the dress gave out a glowing aura, making her the point of light in this darkness. The lights from the fireworks reflected on her white dress, making it glow different colors. The mask still remained on her face, and the veil behind her flew. Just like she has wings.

Like she was an angel, descending from heaven.

Because he's turned so suddenly, she couldn't stop herself fast enough. She fell right into his strong arms, and he quickly tightened them around her waist.

She was breathless, but not from the run. He could feel his heart beating wildly. This angel was in his arms. He could feel his control slipping. What did they just talk about? What did they agree not to do?

He couldn't remember a thing.

He lifted his hand to touch her cheek. The whiteness of it, with a little of blue from the firework reflection. In the shadows, he could still see the lines of her heart-shaped face and the curve of her lips.

Her lips, full and perfect.

His hand slipped down and held her chin. She closed her eyes. He tilted his head. They were so close that she could feel his thumping heart. His breath was on her, she could feel it. He trembled in such intensity that washed over him.

"It's just a New Year kiss." He informed Bella. She nodded.

Closer and closer. His hand tilted her chin further.

Their lips finally met.

Fireworks erupted once again, as he felt her lips moved against him.

He's never once in his life tasted something to sweet, so delicious, so addicting. Her lips moved softly, touching him, caressing him. His knees were weak with desire. Her hands wound themselves around his neck, and then gently crept up into his hair. He felt dizzy, intoxicated with her freesia scent. Desire, so much desire. Pleasure, so much pleasure.

Just from a kiss.

_Control, Edward! Control! It's just a New Year kiss. _

She pulled his head down for more force. His hands were around her waist, tightening her against him. He could feel her sucking his lower lip gently. Then, in an impulsive move, she opened her mouth and flicked her tongue across his lower lip. He had to restraint himself from moaning as he felt her tongue swept across his bottom lip again, asking, begging for entrance. So, _so_ soft.

He couldn't hold it any longer. He opened his mouth. In an instance, he felt her tongue on his. So hot, so wet, and _God_, so soft. They twisted into one another, touching, probing, and savoring the feel of each other. Their tongues danced together, one writhing underneath the other.

_Ohh Jesus_, Edward moaned in his mind. This kiss was far sexier than any sex he's ever had.

"Edward…" her lips left his for a moment as she moaned his name. The throatiness of her voice kicked him to overdrive. He pressed his lips against her.

_It's just a New Year kiss_. Edward assured himself before he attacked her with own force, pressing her back against the railing, as she moaned again.

He has tasted the forbidden fruit.

And too bad for Edward, like all forbidden things, he could never stop at just one.

* * *

Ahem. Sooo, you like?

Anyway, you know that I'm almost reaching 1000 reviews. So excited!! Anyway, I have a small surprise for the first reviewer of this chapter, as well as the 1000th reviewer of my story. Let's see who would be the lucky ones, okay?

So, lots can happen during Christmas break, don't it? Anyway, for the next few chapters, I'll let you all cool down from the excitement before we heat things up again.

You know I love you,

xoxo

SB


	20. Helen Keller

Hello, my lovelies,

Okay, first of all, I want to clarify a few things. Elie Saab is a man. Lots of readers have reviewed and told me that. I'm sorry if I created any misunderstanding. I knew that Elie Saab is a man. However, because the dresses weren't truly his creation, and I don't want to get into a mess of any kind, I turned Elie Saab into a girl. So, even if the real Elie Saab reads and wants to sue this story, I could be like, "Hey, my Elie's a girl. If you're not a girl, you're not my Elie." Or something like that.

Last chapter got the most reviews ever, and I am very pleased. I'm glad that you liked it. Keep on reading, people!!

I also want to give some great new: my story has been nominated for a Twilight Award in the All Human AU round for Best Angst and Best Love Triangle. I want to thank the reader who has nominated me. I don't know who you are, but this chapter is dedicated for you. Thank you for being such a supporter and to consider my story good enough. All in all, I want to thank all of you who are reading this. You all have been with me from the start, and I thank you.

Tomorrow will the the start of voting. If you think my story good enough, vote for it!!

With all that said, I hope you enjoy this chaper,

With much love,

SB

* * *

Chapter 20- Helen Keller.

_It was just a New Year kiss_. Bella knew as much. She knew that Edward would never do the things he said he wasn't going to do, unless of special occasions. And New Year was, of course, a special occasion. After all, he has said, every girl deserves a kiss on New Year. And so Bella would just ignore the feelings in her heart whenever she saw Edward since their New Year kiss. He didn't mean anything by it.

But oh God how could she not think anything of it, when it was the best kiss of her life. True that she didn't have much of experience in the kissing department. But it was so good, like nothing she's ever tasted.

She blushed as she remembered the feel of his tongue on hers, so soft and sweet and hot and wet and delicious. He had a scent that made her head swoon, a scent of cinnamon and mint. And she remembered his arms around her back, crushing her to him. In her wildest dreams, Bella imagined that it must mean he wanted her as much as she wanted him. And she remembered the huskiness of his voice, so throaty when he said her name in the millisecond that their lips parted. She thought his normal voice was beautiful. But that, that was just godly.

Something kept on nagging in Bella's mind though. It was just a New Year kiss, but somehow, she felt like she has cheated on Jake. She couldn't help but feeling the guilt when Jacob held her in his arms later that night, whispering about how he really wanted to give her a New Year kiss, but assured her he would kiss her next year. She couldn't help but feeling the guilt when she realized that she didn't even pay attention to him as he said those sweet words, but rather let her eyes wandering about the room, searching for Edward.

It was just a New Year kiss to Edward. But it was so much more to Bella.

"Hello? Earth to Bella." Alice's voice echoed inside her head. Bella snapped back to the present.

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening," Bella said, still not out of her train of thoughts.

"Of course not. What were you thinking about?" Alice asked.

"What? N-nothing in particular." Bella stammered. She hasn't told anyone about the kiss.

"Hmm, right." Alice narrowed her eyes skeptically. "Anyway, I was just telling you that it's time for Edward's class." The pixie girl stood up and gathered her purse.

"Alright. Let's go." Bella said, looking over to Rosalie, who was so wrapped up in Emmett that she wouldn't notice a thing. Ever since the night of the Ball, Rose has been like that- giving goo-goo eyes to Emmett, and touching him non-stop. And he seemed to really enjoy all that attention. In fact, they were just back from the restroom, looking disheveled, doing God-knows-what. Although she was happy for both of them, she was still very uncomfortable.

Luckily, she didn't have to voice the subject. Jasper beat her to it.

"If you could spend a minute thinking and looking with your head, Emmett- the head that's on your shoulder- you would notice that it's time for class." Jasper sighed distressfully. He was uncomfortable because Rosalie was his sister. But that wasn't all. Jasper was very sensitive about emotions and things of that sort. He was, in fact, very charismatic, and he understood emotions pretty well. Therefore, the lust that radiated from Rosalie and Emmett affected Jasper greatly. There was more than one time that Bella has caught Jasper looking at Alice as if he was undressing her in his mind. Alice

didn't let this go unnoticed, for she kept on torturing Jasper with her seductive smile.

She silently dragged herself to class. She was afraid to see Edward. After that mind-blowing kiss, he acted as if it was nothing. It was probably nothing to him anyway. She was the one that blew everything out of proportion. He was just his usually calm self, unlike her, whose heart would fluster when he looked.

"Welcome back," said Edward as everybody settled in, "I hope you enjoyed your break, and are all ready to get back to practice."

_It was one hell of a break alright_, thought Bella as looked at his ever so beautiful face.

"It's the beginning of a new semester. Those of you from the last semester know that in this class, there is no need for books. Also, the methods of my teaching will be strengthened from this day onward." He took a breath, and continued. "Every week will be divided into two portions. Monday and Wednesday, we will learn the art of acting and expressing characters. Every week I will give you a different story and a different role. Your job is to discover how to express the characters, and how to make the characters your own. On Friday, I will be testing your performance based on a series of test. The grade you get on Friday will be your grade for the assignment."

Bella was entirely focused on him as he spoke. "There is a big project for this semester. I want everybody to divide themselves into groups of six. The project will consist of these groups acting out a play. You can choose whichever play you want. You can even write your own play, if you want. For props and necessities, you can borrow, if they're available. You can also buy your own props. The project will be graded at the end of the semester, as 30 percent of your semester grade, as well as your final exam grade."

"But that's not all. The projects will also be competing against each other, and the winning team will have the opportunity of performing in several movies that the university is sponsoring. Some of the student will be able to perform with experienced actors and actresses. Actually, I will be staring in one of said movies. This is an important, once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. So, let's just sum it up in saying that your grade for this semester, and maybe even your future in acting, are dependent upon this project. I hope you take this into consideration."

"Anyway, every Tuesday and Thursday, we will be able to meet with your chosen group to discuss ideas and prepare for the project." He said, handing a stack of papers for students to pass out. "On this paper are some requirements I need from you. Let us go over this. I want, aside from your actual performance, a copy of the script. I also want a summary of the plot, a paper on the analyzation of the each character, no matter how minor. I want a paper on the jobs of each member of the group, who's doing what and why that person fits that role. For each member of the team, I want an essay explaining specifically how he/she perceives the character, and how will he/she perform that character and how he/she would make that character his/her own. The first paper, which will consist of the members of your group, will be due next Tuesday. So, if I were you, I'd choose my team members right after class. Let me remind you that this is the most important project you will ever do in this class."

"Wow." Alice said as Edward finished his introduction. "This is big."

"You don't say." Emmett chimed in as Rosalie eyes sparkled. This was her opportunity to

shine as a star.

"This is it. The one thing I've dreamed of. This is my chance." She smiled, then, realizing Emmett's frown, her smile faltered.

"What's wrong, Emmett?" She asked.

"It's nothing. Maybe it's just something I ate." He answered, but Bella could see through his lie. Emmett was troubled by something.

"Okay. For today, I want every one to come up the stage and form a circle around these artifacts." Edward instructed. After doing what he said, Bella realized that these artifacts were actually toys.

"Okay, do you all know the story of Helen Keller?" Edward asked. Then he nodded as people murmured in recognition. "Well, for those who don't, here's how the story goes. Helen Keller was born in a not-so-wealthy family. As a baby, she was fine and healthy. However, when she was nineteen-month-old, she had a lethal fever. Helen Keller didn't die, but from there on, she was blind, deaf and therefore, mute. She was disabled as a child. She didn't go to school or anything, and no nanny could communicate and teach her. Her family was about to give up hopes on her, with her bad behavior and tantrums and such. Then, when she was around 7, a nanny named Anne Sullivan was hired into the family. The reason: Anne Sullivan used to be blind. Sullivan taught Helen sign language. Helen Keller grew up, attended Radcliff College , and became famous with her autobiographies." Edward told the students.

Bella couldn't understand why that story has anything to do with the toys on the floor.

"Now that everyone has known the story of Helen Keller," Edward continued, "today's assignment will be for you all to act as Helen Keller."

Mike Newton interrupted. "But Cullen, you haven't given us any script."

Edward laughed in return. "Mr. Newton, let me make myself clear. I didn't ask you to read Helen Keller's lines. I asked you to act as Helen Keller."

Seeing Mike's confused face, Edward added. "In this class, if you don't learn anything, you must learn this. Acting does not revolve around the dialogues alone. It also, and most importantly, revolves around the actions of the actors. Such simple thing, but most people fail to recognize that. With one dialogue, I can make thousands of different characters with my acting. And the university pays me to show you how." He explained.

"For example, Miss Swan, please step forward." Edward instructed once again.

Bella's heart fluttered and she blushed. Edward hasn't spoken to her in so long.

"Miss Swan, please demonstrate to us how you would play these toys as Helen Keller." Edward said kindly.

Bella's mind raced. Helen Keller was blind, deaf and mute. So she can't see or hear anything. That means that she wouldn't know how to play the toys. So now, all she had to do was to play the toys wrongly.

Bella sat down on the floor. She wanted to close her eyes, to imagine what it must be like to not know the world around you. But she reminded herself that Helen didn't need to close her eyes. Helen didn't need to imagine.

So she flailed her arms around, searching. Helen wouldn't know where the toys are. She grabbed the doll. Hmm, the best way to do it was to hold it upside down. And so Bella did just that. She felt the doll's face with her hands, then threw it away. After that, she thrashed her arms and found a baseball bat. She felt it with her hands, then, to add a little creativity, she bit the baseball bat and made a face. Her teeth hurt.

Everybody laughed, including Edward. He clapped his hands.

"Very well, Miss Swan. You may stand up now. I need another volunteer." He called out. Lauren Mallory pushed her chest out and raised her hands.

"Very good, Miss Mallory. Please proceed." Lauren smiled proudly. She sat down, crossed her legs because if she didn't, that skirt that she wore would reveal everything. She then started throwing things around, looking crossed. Maybe her Helen wanted something and didn't find it.

Alice snickered as Edward's eyebrows furrowed. He ordered for Lauren to stand up.

"Remember your facial expressions next time, Miss Mallory." He instructed, as he pointed for Mike to try the assignment.

After everybody had tried, Edward stood in the middle. The class was almost over.

"You all have done very well, and I am almost pleased. I'd like to point out certain things." Edward said. "First of all, I noticed that the girls played with the dolls and the bracelets and the shoes, generally girly things. Likewise could be said for the boys, you chose the boyish things to play with, such as baseball bat and balls. Let me remind you that that is wrong. You are to act as Helen Keller. And Helen Keller does not know which ones are toys for boys, and which ones are for girls. Helen Keller does not even know what a boy is and what a girl is. I saw a lot of you failed in giving yourself that mindset."

"Secondly, almost all of you chose a certain toys and played with it. I don't recommend doing that. For example, Miss Stanley grabbed the doll and began stroking its hair. How would Helen know that that is a doll? I want to congratulate Miss Swan and Miss Hale. Both of you have showed that you put yourself in Helen's view by blindly searching for something, and grabbed whatever touched your hands. That is good." Edward smiled as Lauren scoffed.

"You now see that acting a character is harder than just reading the lines. You have to put yourself in their shoes. In other words, be the character." Edward said, animatedly. And Bella could see once again that light in his face, of excitement and love.

"With that said, I am disappointed in all of your performances. Every single one of you failed to show me the most important thing. I am certain to say that if this was a test, every one of you would have failed." He announced sharply.

Bella was shocked right out of her mind. She knew her performance wasn't perfect, but she thought she did rather well. She looked around, and saw that everybody had the same reaction. Rosalie was most shocked.

"But Edward, I thought I did well. I played with the toys as a blind person would." Rosalie voiced out her opinion.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, Miss Hale, you played with the toys rather well, just as a blind person would." His expression then turned sharp. "But answer me this, Miss Hale. If you are blind, deaf and mute as an infant, how would you know that these things around you are _toys_? How would you know that you're _supposed_ to _play _with them?" He then smiled again. "You weren't Helen Keller. You were just an actor who tried to act as Helen Keller. And that is why you failed."

Both Bella's and Rosalie's jaws dropped as they realized that what Edward said made absolute sense.

Edward looked at his watch. "Oh, look at that, class's over. Time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?" He smiled. "Practice at home, and remember what I said today. You're all dismissed."

As they stepped out of the class, Rosalie was still shocked. "Wow." She finally said.

"Yup." Bella commented. "He's good."

It was no wonder to them now why Edward was given this job.

* * *

Soo, I know this may not be the best of my chapters. But it will lead to some events later on.

Anyway, I want to announce that the sneak peak of Edward and Bella's first M-rated scene has been posted on . Anyone who's interested can come and read. All questions will be answered there. The sneak peak is in the forum, under the Relation and Relationship thread.

Until we meet again,

XOXO,

Stormy Bella.


	21. The vampire's forbidden love

Hi, my lovely readers.

First, before I forget, most of the acting ideas in this story don't belong to me. You see, I have an Asian friend (who asked to remain anonymous), and she reads these Japanese comic books. I can't quite remember the official name of these comics (they're in Japanese). But I would just like to disclaim that these ideas don't belong to me. So don't sue me.

With that out of the way, I'd like to thank all those who has voted for me for the Twilight Awards. Although I didn't win, I care not much for it. What warms my heart, however, was that you think that I should be nominated, while there are so many better stories out there. I'd like to thank those who have support me, and this includes you, Sweet Pea. Goo, thank you so much for voting for me. I love you all. And I hope that I won't disappoint.

Last chapter, I said in my Author Note that I posted a sneak peak on twilighted(dot)net. But because of too much confusion, I have posted it on my profile. Those who haven't read it are welcome too. I encourage you, however, to visit twilighted dot net. The ladies there are hilarious, and you can find good stories there. Also because I will be posting more teasers there. In fact, I have posted another one there.

This chapter will be the last in a long time, because school is about to start and I will have lots of stuff to do.

But don't let that dampen our moods. Enjoy.

xoxo,

Stormy Bella.

* * *

**Chapter 21- The vampire's forbidden love**.

"So, Bella, of course you know all of us are going to be a group." Alice said over the phone as Bella re-heated the lasagna from yesterday. It was after school, and they were talking about the big project.

"I mean, it's perfect. There are six of us, and we know each other enough so it'd be much easier to divide the jobs." Alice continued.

"Uh-huh." Bella said as she shoved the lasagna down her mouth.

"Okay, so my plan is that we meet up at my house. We'll discuss what play we want to do, and how we're going to do it. Sounds alright?" Alice chirped. She wasted no time to show everybody how much she loved this project. Alice was the kind of person that plans parties, hosts shows and organizes an event. Of course she'd be excited about this.

"Okay. Just give me a minute to finish my dinner, okay?" Bella said, chugging down the milk.

"I expect you to be on my porch in 30 minutes, do you hear?" Alice ordered.

"Copy that, General." Bella mocked.

"Hmm, General. I like that." Alice said, obviously delighted with her new nickname, and hung up.

Bella wolfed down the remainder of her meal hurriedly. Then, after washing the dishes and refreshing herself, she set out for Alice's house.

The gang was already settled in Alice's living room when Bella arrived. Alice was about to jump up and down in excitement, calmed only by Jasper.

"Oh, Bella, we totally have to start like right now. Or else there won't be enough time." Alice chattered after hugging Bella.

"Calm down Ali. He just gave out the assignment today. We have months before it's due." Jasper said, pulling Alice down to the couch.

"Hey Jasper, is she like that during sex too? Because that would totally blow." Emmett teased. "Haha, 'blow'. Does Alice blow, Jasper?" Alice's face turned red as Jasper hissed out a strand of colorful profanity to Emmett.

"Okay, okay, let's calm down people, before we kill each other." Rosalie said. Bella sat down on the sofa next to Jacob.

"Okay, first, let's just decide which play we are going to do." Alice commenced, taking control of the situation.

"Well, I don't think we should do Romeo and Juliet. A lot of people are going to do that play, and I don't want to lose our originality." Rosalie voiced her opinion.

"I agree. If anything, we should do a different play. Something less well-known. Something that nobody else would pick." Jasper concurred.

"I know! How about Men in Black?" Emmett asked, excited.

"Emmett! What is with you and Men in Black? We're most definitely won't do that." Rosalie yelled. She was unnerved, Bella could tell. To her, this would definitely be the most important thing ever. She, like Bella, wanted to be an actress. And this was their chance.

"How about Pride and Prejudice?" Bella asked, naming her favorite book of all time.

"No, I have the feeling someone will choose it. Besides, there are too many characters." Alice disagreed.

They sat there, not knowing which play to choose, and not coming up with any choice.

Then, Alice suddenly jumped up, and shrieked, startled everybody.

"Good God, Alice, do you want to give us all heart attacks." Rose said, clutching her chest.

"No, no. Listen you guys, I have a great idea as to which play we're going to do." Alice smiled brightly.

She paused for dramatic effect.

"We would write a play of our own. That way, nobody could copy it." Alice finally revealed.

They looked at one another. Bella was the first to raise her voice.

"Uh, Alice? Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea." Bella said.

Alice frowned. "Why not?"

"Well, we don't have any script, for one." Jasper added.

"That's easy." Alice was bubbly again. "Bella can come up with the story, she reads a lot. Surely she must have stories in her head or something. And once we got the whole plot of the story, Jasper can write the script. Isn't his major Screen Writing?" Alice answered.

Jasper nodded, but still somewhat reluctant.

"Look, you guys, this is the best. Jasper is brilliant. He can come up with a script in like, an hour. And I could make all of the costume, if we need the costumes. We could buy the props, and Emmett could help us with all the lighting and everything. Isn't he the technical guy?" Alice said excitedly. Bella must admit that it wasn't a bad plan. Not bad at all.

"But Alice, the job paper is due next Tuesday. We can't come up with a script by next Tuesday. And we need to know how many characters are going to be in the script so that we could divide the role." Bella reasoned.

Alice thought about this for a moment before coming up with an answer. Honestly, the pixie has an answer for everything. "Well, we'll risk it and just come up with the story. Bella, a week is enough for you to think of a story, isn't it? Well then, as long as we know the story, we'll divide the jobs. And then we'll think of the script later."

"Alright, alright. This still doesn't work very well for me." Rose gave up, but still somewhat skeptical.

"How about this, we keep going as this is, and if anything happens, we'll think of something else, okay?" Jasper, sensing the tension the room, soothingly said.

"I agree." Emmett smiled.

"Okay, so let's move on to the next thing on the list." Alice started once again. "So Bella will come up with the story." She scribbled that down. "Jasper will write the script, and I will handle the costumes, seeing how I major in Costume Design. Okay, so who will be responsible for the props?"

"I'll do it." Emmett volunteered. "I know some guys in my other classes. They'd be a real help. Besides, I have a class on that, and my major is pretty close to that."

"Alright." Alice said, scribbling that down. She was really made to be a planner. "So, Emmett's handling the props. Jasper is writing the script. How about lighting and tech stuff?"

"That's my job right there." Rosalie said eagerly. Of course, anything that involves technology is in Rose's domain.

"Jacob, obviously, will be the Director. Rose and I will handle hair and make-up." Alice said brightly. "I could bribe some of the guys in Fashion History to help us around the stage, of course."

Emmett snickered.

"What?" Alice asked.

"There are guys in Fashion History?" Emmett laughed. "That's like two of the most girly subject combined. What pantsy."

"Hey! I'm in history. And believe me when I say that the Civil War is absolutely not girly." Jasper protested, obviously offended by Emmett's comment.

"Sexist pigs." Alice muttered under her breath as Jacob shook with suppressed laughter.

"Alright, moving on."

"So, let's summarize. Bella will come up with the story, Jasper will write the script and Jacob will direct. Emmett will handle the props, I'll make the costumes, and Rosalie will take care of the tech. Of course we'd all act in the production. Of course either Rose or Bella will star or both of you will, since you two major in Acting. And I think that's pretty much it for now." She concluded.

"Now, let's go over the schedule for this semester. We have five months, give or take, until this is due. All the papers will be due on the day will perform, and so I think that it'd be wise to practice and prepare relentlessly. This could be a big break for us, especially Bella and Rose, if we win. So we must win. Every Tuesday and Thursday, we will meet at my house after school so we can practice. The backyard could be a very good practice place. I think my dad also owns several theater, so we can borrow if need be. Monday and Wednesday you are free to do whatever, but I suggest you think about what you will write on your paper. And we can practice in class too. And we have the advantages of knowing Edward as a friend. He might help us."

"Geez Alice, calm down. This is Acting class, not the military." Emmett whistled.

"It might as well be!" Alice growled. "Now, since the paper on the jobs is due next Tuesday, Bella, you have today and tomorrow to think of the plot. Jasper will have Wednesday, Thursday and Friday to write the script. On Saturday and Sunday and maybe even next Monday we will audition for the parts. Monday night, I'll finish the job paper and we'll be set. Is there any question?" Alice asked, her face a complete mask of seriousness.

"No, General." Emmett saluted mockingly. Alice scolded.

"Well, you won't laugh at me when we win first place and get those auditions." Alice snapped back. Bella could see that this project may make or break their friendship. Honestly she hoped it wasn't the latter. "Okay, you may go home now. Rose and I will enjoy ourselves at a spa. Bella, you want to come with us?" Alice asked.

"Um, no thank you." Bella refused politely. She needed to go home and practice Helen Keller.

"It's your choice. Just remember to think about the play." Alice reminded.

"Alright, I'll remember my job. You go and have fun." Bella smiled.

It took her no time at all to get home. She thought about Alice as she drove. Strangely enough, it was Alice that came to her mind. Beautiful, warm, caring, loving, seriously over-the-top Alice. Why she thought about Alice, she didn't know. But she thought about the words that Alice has given her when they got their gowns designed. How Alice didn't judge her, didn't scold her. She thought about how Alice accepted what she said, and still love her for it. She thought about how Alice supported her. And how she needed Alice.

Then she realized that they all needed Alice. Needed Alice to arranged parties and make plans. Needed Alice to host sleep-over and engage in girl talk. Needed Alice to be bouncy and radiant and vibrant. Needed Alice's shoulders and her wise words.

It was strange and sudden, thinking about Alice like that. But today, when she saw Alice making schedules and giving ideas, she realized that they don't thank Alice enough. Sometimes, the pixie would be pushy and bossy, that they would whine about it. And sometimes, the things Alice did for them were so vital it became unnoticeable, and they forgot about it. But Alice held the group together. With her love, Alice was the glue that attached Bella and Jasper and Emmett and Rose and Jacob together.

And she couldn't remember the days before she met Alice. And the thought made her smile.

She was so swept up in all this whirlwind, she forgot the lovable tiny pixie behind her, still supporting her.

What would any of them do without Alice?

She went home with this new thought. It erased her worries and troubles for a time. She cooked dinner-spaghetti and sauce- and thought about the project. Her job was to come up with the story, the plot. Of course it would be about a forbidden love story. Just like Romeo and Juliet. _A love story between two people who couldn't be with each other._

She finished dinner. Now it was time for practicing Helen Keller. She must understand how Helen feels, must know what Helen thinks.

Bella pretended to be blind, just like she did in class. She whirled her arms around, searching. She acted like that, feeling her way around the house. Seeing with her hands. But then she walked past the mirror. One look in it, and it told her everything. No, she wasn't Helen. On her face was still the look of recognition. She was just an actress, just pretending. She was not living it.

Bella was frustrated. She was angry. How could Tanya make it look so simple and so easy? Why was it that Bella struggled? She hated it, hated feeling inferior to Tanya. If Tanya could do it, why couldn't she? What did Tanya have that she didn't? What made Tanya better?

_If I have to be deaf, blind and mute for this role, so be it_. Bella thought angrily. She would not lose to Tanya. She stomped around, searching for the first-aid kit. Once she found it, in the bathroom, she stuffed the cotton into her ears. She then used the bandages to bind it around her head, squeezing her eyes shut, and blocking all the noise from her ears. After she was done, Bella was truly blind and deaf.

It was now that Bella truly felt loneliness. Even though she was still free to move, Bella was isolated to the world. She didn't know what happened, where she was, or where everybody else was. In this darkness, Bella was left to herself. For the first time in her life, she felt fear gripping her. She has no control over herself, or anything else. She was alone. Was this how Helen felt all the time? Was Helen a stranger to the world also? Was she scared too? Alone, isolated, forgotten?

Bella's hands were now her eyes. She flung her arms out, hoping to feel something. A wall? She used her hands to feel as she walked around. Her hands were her eyes now. Did Helen feel the same way? A sharp corner. Was it the bathroom counter? Or the shelf? Solid, cool texture. Was it the wall? She used the wall as an anchor point, and went from there. A round object. It fit her hand. Could it be a doorknob? She turned, and pulled it. _Yup, a doorknob_. She felt her way out. She must be in the hallway now. If she face left, she'd see the stairs. If she face right, it'd be the-

_I'm doing it wrong,_ she said to herself. Helen Keller didn't think. Helen just felt. Bella was doing it all wrong.

Blindingly, she used her hands to feel along the wall. Another door. Wall. Painting. Wall. Wall. More wall. Another door.

Bella opened that door. Hmm, was it Edward's room or hers? Table. Chair. She ventured in further. Big square thing. Could it be bookshelves? Or stereos? Her hands found small, flat plastic squares. CD cases? _This is Edward's room._

She wanted to get out. But where was the door? Was it this way? No, this way. No, that way.

She couldn't find the door. Where was it? It was just there. Her hands frantically searched, yet succeeded not. Oh no. she whirled around, and knocked something down. What did I knock down? Oh god, what if Edward came in here. He would think her a stalker. She's poked around in his room, possibly destroyed it, no less. He'd be angry with her.

_Well, at least I don't have to hear what he would say_, she consoled herself. Or tried to anyway.

She sat down on the floor. There was nothing left to do. She locked herself in this situation, and now, she could really feel what Helen would have felt. Scared. Alone. Helpless.

And in that time, she thought about the project. A love story, of course. Forbidden. Two people who couldn't be together, thwarted by a conflict of some kind. What would the conflict be? Of course it'd be external conflict. _A conflict between families? That's over-used. A conflict between social classes? No, that's too humanly, too ordinary. There's no such thing as social classes nowadays. Not relatable to audience. Something unreal, but still relatable. Still close. A natural conflict, perhaps? A difference between… between… something natural… between…_

_Species. A difference between species. Of course. The ultimate difference. One was human, and the other would be…_

_Mermaid? No, that's too unreal to relate to. _

_Werewolf? That could be considered. He would be a werewolf, and she would be a human. But what could be the hurdle between them? There's no problem, he could still be human on non-full moon nights. There's no conflict. _

_Vampire? Yes, of course! A vampire. He would be a vampire. A bloodthirsty vampire, prey on vulnerable human, _Bella thought_. And she would be the perfect prey-weak, helpless, defenseless. He likes to toy with his food. Her strong mind and fierce character provokes him, intrigues him. He lets her live, keeps her for company. He falls in love with her, but couldn't be with her because his lust for blood would still strong. He tortures himself. What a masochist he is. He keeps her close, yet is afraid to be close to her. She is confused by his reaction. She loves him, but helpless to make him see that he couldn't hurt her. He fights with his natural instinct, the instinct to devour her. She isn't afraid, and just tempted him more by her selfless offering. Her blood sings to him. He struggles, unwilling to be with her, yet unable to fight off his feelings. _

_Yes! A forbidden love story between a vampire and a human, struggling to fight natural instinct. The conflict would be the call of her blood to him. The resolution would be…_

_There must be a resolution, a way for him to resist her blood. A counter of the bloodlust would be the…_

_Sexual lust. Of course. The lust he has for her body would overwhelm the bloodlust in him. Sexual intercourse would be like feeding for him. Primal instinct, only in a difference sense. _

Bella rejoiced in her story. A beautiful story, no less. Threads of ideas was spinning quickly in her head. A girl, moving to a different school. She knew no one, and felt strange and out of place. Then, at lunchtime, she happened to gaze upon a beautiful group of people. She soon found out that they are the Chases, a group of kids adopted by Doctor Chase and his wife. The weirdest thing about this group is that they were inhumanly beautiful, with impossibly white face and golden eyes. They looked so different, yet so familiar. And then, she has one class with one member of the group. His name would be… _Edmund!_ Edmund Chase. And he showed such hatred to her, his eyes tightened and full of murderous intentions. She was startled and embarrassed. At the end of the day, she found out that he wanted to change class schedule. Change the class that he has with her, no less! She was surprised that this sudden enemy, and couldn't take her mind off him the rest of the week, when he didn't attend school. Bella smiled at her now blossoming story. He came back next week, and talked to her. He was caught in her thoughts and expressions, intrigued.

The next day, it snowed. As she parked at the school parking lot, a car spun out of control and was spiraling toward her. Edmund was far away, yet he was able to stop the car from squishing her. They went to the hospital, of course, and she formed her suspicion about the Chases. Especially when Edmund stopped talking to her. It was torture to Beth-_yes, her name is Elizabeth or Beth for short_-, of course, not hearing his velvety voice. He seemed to hate her even more. The Spring Dance was coming up, and lots people was asking her out. He felt the jealousy creeping up on him. And so he couldn't stop himself any longer, and ask her to be his friends. She agreed too gladly. He warned her about him being dangerous. She wasn't afraid, couldn't bring herself to be afraid. Her friends asked her to go the beach. At the beach, she was told of a legend about vampires. She shivered to think of how similar that story was to Edmund.

She then agreed to go shopping with her friends for the Spring Dance. As she wandered on the street, she was cornered by a group of rapists. He came just as things got bad. He took her to a restaurant, and the topic of him being a vampire got into the conversation. He confessed and told her that he was a vampire who fed blood. _No, he couldn't drink human blood, _Bella thought. _That would be too inhuman. He would drink animal blood. Yes, animal blood._ She accepted his nature with no fear at all. No fear, for she was in love with him. He took her on a date next Saturday. _Yes, a date_, and he confessed his love to her then. He told her that her blood sings to him, and how much more dangerous he is to her. They struggled to be with each other, of course. He couldn't touch her, couldn't kiss her, couldn't hold her in his arms. She suffered from longing for him. He suffered, knowing she suffered because of him. There must be a way to be together.

Then one day, he walked in on her taking a bath. She was beautiful, bare and uncovered in front of his eyes. There was no bloodlust in him. Just the lust of taking her body, of marking her as his. He couldn't control himself from taking her. And he found out that he was satisfied of the bloodlust also. Every time they bed, he felt no bloodlust. He figured out a way to solve their problems. They live happily ever after.

Should it a happily ever after? Or should be a tragic end?

Bella wanted it to be a happy ending. She didn't know why, but she believed the couple should have their happy end. She knew to enough about forbidden love, knew enough to know how much it hurt to be forbidden from the man you love. At least in the story, it was in her power to give them their happy ending.

Something she couldn't do with her own story.

Someone touched her shoulder. She jumped in respond. Normally, she would have shrieked in surprise. But this time, her mouth didn't move. Of course her mouth couldn't move. She was mute. She was finally Helen Keller.

Big, warm hands on her shoulders. She felt the face. Angular, sharp angles. Nose, eyes, long lashes, perfect lips. A man. Was it Jacob or Edward? She couldn't see the color of his hair. How she wish to see that beautiful, messy bronze head. Her fingers traced his face. Who was this?

He helped her up from the floor, and led her out of the room. She heard the door close. Walking, walking, her arm clung to his. He opened another door, led her to the bed, and sat her down. Was this her room? He sat next to her. _What is he doing?_

She found out soon enough. He enveloped her in his strong arms. Clutched her into his body like there was no tomorrow. Maybe there wasn't. Could this be Edward? But Edward would never do this. He would never go back to his words. She knew him well, well enough to know that he didn't have that kind of feeling for her. This person could only be Jacob. Would it be wrong of her to hope that it wasn't Jacob? His lips touched her forehead. His fingers cupped her face. His lips gently brushed her nose. He crushed her tighter against him, not wanting to let go. She didn't want to let go either. If this was Edward, then he wasn't kissing Bella Swan. When she could see again, and talk again, they could return to their normal façade. She could pretend to never have feelings for him. It didn't matter to her if this person wasn't Edward. She'd just pretend he was. _Her _Edward.

His lips touched her lips, and molded themselves against hers. Warm and perfect. Just a stolen moment together.

When she couldn't see and hear. When it was still dark. When nothing was forbidden.

* * *

Soo, how was that? Did you find some thing similar? If you do, review, and there might be a surprise.

And don't forget to visit twilighted dot net for my new sneak peak. Just go to the forum.

Until next time,

SB


	22. Testing

Hello my readers.

I'm sorry that the chapter took too long to update. School has started, and everyday was filled with mountains of homework. I barely finished this chapter today.

One note to tigerlily. I can't send you the sneak peak via email. So, if you want the sneak peak, please PM me, and I would gladly send it to you. MB, have fun in Chicago. I'm so very jealous. Anyone who wants my recommendation should check out Realize by Goo82 and Midnight Desires by Twilightzoner. Also, Snide and Prejudice by gallantcorkscrew is outstanding as well.

Anyone who's still in school, cough_ptwf_cough, have a nice schoolyear.

Love always,

xoxo,

SB

* * *

**Chapter 22- Testing**.

The next morning, Bella gave Jasper her story. Jasper only took two days to finish the lengthy script. And it was brilliant. Jasper was a great screenwriter. He divided the story into 7 scenes- the Meeting, the Car Accident, the Legend, the Shopping, the Confession, the Struggles, and the End. The dialogues expressed whatever Bella wanted, hitting the right ideas, a forbidden love story. They held the audition on Thursday evening at Alice's house. It turned out that Bella was better at acting Beth than Rosalie. Jasper said that Bella had that vulnerable, low self-esteem feel that Rosalie didn't have. Rose wasn't pleased, at first, because she wanted the main role. But she came to understand that Bella was just better fitted for Beth. Alice just smiled secretively at Bella, as if to say, "After all, you know best about forbidden love".

Jacob was voted to play Edmund the vampire, because of his predator-like appearance. Bella always thought he looked more like a wolf. Emmett was given the role of the rapist. He was just made for it. His looks were menacing, his bulging muscles were threatening. Rosalie was in the role of the girl who told Bella about the legend, Alice was Beth's friend at school. And Jasper, well, he didn't want to get involved in acting, and preferred to stand behind the scenes. It would be good to have someone always on watch, handling if anything went wrong.

Alice was so excited with the project, that she started making the costumes immediately. It didn't please her that the play's setting was modern-day. She has wanted to make beautiful gowns and elegant headdress. Rosalie spent almost every day ever since they got the script to practice. Bella knew, as much as Rose loved her, that Rose wanted Bella's role. Besides Bella, only Rose knew how important this project was to the both of them. They both wanted the main role, and Bella knew that Rosalie was practicing hard in the hope that her character would impress Edward. Bella also knew that Edward valued every role in a play, no matter how big or small. To him, every role is just as important as the next.

Jacob has taken his job very seriously. The past week, Bella could spot him with his nose deep in the pages of the script, analyzing and dissecting the words. This would be a big break for Jake too. If they win, then there would be a chance they didn't even need to finish college. Bella could see Jake as a legendary director already. But she might have been biased.

Time rolled by when you weren't looking. Before she knew it, Friday has presented itself in front of her face. It was time for the Helen Keller test. After that first practice, Bella has gotten better at grasping Helen's emotions and ways of actions. She rejoiced in the progress of her practices.

The same thing couldn't be said about Edward. Sometimes, Bella wondered what was worse: him ignoring her or him acting indifferently about her, as if she was his 4-year-old niece. Because he was doing just that- treating her as if they didn't kiss at all. Any hope Bella had of him feeling the same was crushed, smashed into pieces. He talked as if nothing has happened. He smiled as if nothing has happened. He laughed as if nothing has happened. That led Bella to believe that the kiss that day, the day when she pretended to be Helen Keller, that kiss wasn't from Edward.

And what hurt her most was the desperate hope for that kiss to be. To be from Edward.

"Bella, are you listening?" Alice asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Jacob's hand on Bella's shoulders tightened.

"Yes?" Bella snapped out of her reverie. She daydreamed too much. And too hopelessly.

"I asked if you prepared for the test this Friday. But apparently, I'm too unimportant to be listened to." Alice scolded mockingly.

Bella sighed and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Alice. You know you're the most important to me." She hugged Alice. When Alice sighed, Bella knew she was forgiven.

"Hey, what about me? Aren't I important too?" Jacob frowned jokingly.

She felt her stomach tightened. Of course he was important to her. Jake was important. But were those importance same in meaning?

She nodded, trying to twist her face into a smile. She couldn't bring herself to speak, for she didn't want to lie.

"Yes, I did practice." Bella answered Alice, trying to steer clear of Jake's questioning eyes. "But knowing Edward, it won't be anything we'd expect."

"I think so too." Rosalie said. "I mean, how the hell were we going to practice when he didn't give us any script?"

"Did you practice, Rose?" Alice turned to Rosalie.

"Yes. I've read her autobiography. I've watched numerous videos and clips of her life, as well as movies made about her. I've got a good understanding about her." Rose answered confidently. Bella felt the butterfly in her stomach acting up. She didn't do such elaborate researching as Rose did. God, she was going to fail this test.

"I didn't practice at all. There was no script." Emmett said, frowning. "I don't know how to be a girl. I think he should give us guy's roles."

"I don't think the point was to act like a girl." Jasper commented. "I think he wanted us to capture the emotion of a blind, mute and deaf person."

"I think he wanted us to show Helen's nature through actions. Like how differently Helen would react than us, in a same situation." Jacob voiced his opinion.

The class was sitting outside of the auditorium. It was time for the Friday test, and Bella was nervous as she listened to her friend's talking. She didn't pay attention to any of those things. She didn't even think about them.

Edward has announced that the test would be divided into three individual challenges. Each student would be called into the auditorium for each test until all the tests were completed. Then Edward would comment on it.

Bella looked around her. The students were bursting about the test. Each of them had a different way of practicing, of researching. Bella's worries grew as she realized that nobody practiced her way.

Alice was called in. Time seemed to drag drearily. When Alice walked out, her face was worried.

"Alice, did you do well?" Rosalie asked nervously.

"I don't know. It was really weird." Alice said. "I hope I did well." She sat down and started to fidget with her hands.

"What was the test about?" Rose asked, her confidence wavered. Jacob has gone in, and didn't come out yet.

"I'm sorry Rose. Edward made me sign a confidential paper. I'm not supposed to say anything." Alice shook her head.

Jacob came out, his face just as solemn. One by one, Bella watched as her friends stepped into Edward's office. Rosalie was next. When she came out, her confident air was completely gone. Then Emmett went in. Each time, Bella felt her stomach tightened.

"Bella, it's your turn." Jessica Stanley informed her before sitting down. Bella thought her heart would stop.

"Don't worry Bella, you're gonna be fine." Jasper assured, obviously sensing her nervousness.

Bella nodded wordlessly as she inhaled a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

EPOV

She stepped in, and I found myself holding my breath.

What was I doing? This was ridiculous. She just walked in and I've already stopped breathing? _Get a grip, Edward_.

"Miss Swan." I said in an even voice. Being an actor comes in handy sometimes, especially when you want to hide your emotions.

"Professor Cullen." She answered.

I inaudibly groaned. How many times have I heard this voice in my wild fantasies, saying the same thing? Just a little alteration in the tone, and we'd revisit Eddie's Schoolgirl from last night.

_Get a grip, Edward!_ God, if I kept thinking like this, we wouldn't be able to even finish this test.

"Please step on stage, Bella." I instructed, keeping my voice as distant and professional as possible.

She did just that. And once she stepped into the light did I get to see what she was wearing.

_This is not good!_ Why on Earth did she wear that? Did she want to kill me or something?

In the stage light, I could see everything. Bella was adorning a tight white blouse that accentuated all her curves. The top two buttons were undone, leaving the top of her chest peaking out. Her breasts were pushed together and her bra was visible under her blouse. Blue and lace. Oh God! I think she did want to kill me. Maybe I did deserve to die, after all.

I cleared my throat. It would not do if my voice was all high-pitched.

"Bella, do you see those toys on the floor?" I asked, not having enough courage to look at her.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well, the test is quiet simple. All you have to do is play these toys as Helen Keller."

I watched closely as her face crunched in concentration. What would she do? She had showed me her obvious potential. A potential that, with just a bit of polishing, would shine like a new pearl.

I saw her eyes glazed over. Was she getting into character? It looked like she was transforming herself, from Bella to Helen.

She moved closer to the middle of the stage, where the toys were located. With a nod toward me, she signaled that she was ready.

I couldn't quiet describe what happened next. There weren't words for it, exactly.

Her eyes were glassy, an unfocused look. Wild and uncivilized, almost. There, in the middle of the stage, sat Bella. And I was startled in the kind of attention that she could pull from me. She was motionless, her mouth hanging open. Her eyes were open, yet she wasn't looking anywhere, or at anything. My breath stopped, trying to anticipate her next move.

She then started to play with her fingernails. She kept flicking them together, and seemed to be totally engrossed in it. I smiled. Of course. The true Helen Keller would not know if there were toys around her. The true Helen Keller would not know that she was surrounded by the things she could play with. Beautiful.

Then, to my surprise, she curled herself into a ball, with her arms around her knees. Her expressions still didn't change, yet I felt something stirred in me. She was on her side on the floor, and her arms encased her whole body. Laying motionlessly.

And suddenly there was darkness. The stage was still brightly lit, but all I could see was darkness. And eternal loneliness. Fear of the unknown. Vulnerability. What Helen Keller must have felt all her life. No direction. Just absolute darkness.

By just a simple action, Bella has had me totally wrapped in her emotions. The emotions that only Helen Keller could have.

_Alright, time for the ultimate test. _

I came to the stage, step by step. I walked slowly. If she was engrossed in her character, if she has transformed, then this wouldn't faze her. However, if she was just pretending, just trying to be the character, then my slow step would cause tremors in her. If she wasn't Helen now, which meant that she wasn't blind, then she would be anticipating for my next move.

I stalked to her. Slowly, I picked up the ball. Her eyes unmoved, not following my actions. I smiled. She was better than most. I shuddered at Lauren Mallory's eyes when she looked me up and down, with a look that Helen Keller should not have. Jessica Stanley's eyes didn't follow me, but I could see curiosity etched on her face. Alice's eyes were better, but I could still the recognition flashed momentarily. So far, Bella and Rose had held themselves out the best. They both did the same thing, sitting and not playing with any of the toys.

With the ball in my hands, I looked at her slowly. She didn't show the nervousness like Jacob Black did, trying to figure out my next move. Jacob has potential. He just didn't have instinct.

And I threw the ball at her.

It hit her on the shoulder. She snapped up, and used her hands to feel around. Her eyes flashed with annoyance, but not recognition. She was looking for the source of her disturbance. _Good job._

I picked up another ball and threw it at her again. It hit her stomach this time. She was definitely angry now. Her hands were hitting the floor, having one of those tantrums. She held her stomach, her head whipping around, trying to locate what had hit her.

After a while of unsuccessful anger, Helen's calmed down. She sat down again, and was about to curled herself into a ball when I threw another ball at her.

It was no more than just a second. I was aiming for her stomach again. But the ball

slipped, and hit her squared in the face.

She growled in response, and whirled her hands around angrily.

I was too stunned to do anything.

The ball slipped. It was unintentional, and she knew it. She must have. Her eyes were still opened when I threw that ball. She must have seen it coming.

Yet, she didn't even blink. She saw it flying at her, yet she sat motionlessly until it hit her in the face.

She wasn't Bella. I knew now that she was Helen Keller that moment. And Helen Keller couldn't possibly see a ball flying at her head.

Genius! Absolutely pure genius.

Because this person sitting in front of me, she wasn't Isabella Swan. No, she was Helen Keller.

"Good job, Bella." I said. _Ha, understatement of the year!_ "Now, please follow me." I scribbled onto the grades pad. Bella has gotten full score for the first test, of course.

She stood up from the floor timidly, and walked in front of me. God, that sway of her hips was just about to kill me! Her black pencil skirt snug tightly around her round, possibly really firm, rear.

This is really, really wrong. I'm her freaking uncle, for god's sake. I most definitely should not be checking out her ass. In the corner of my mind, I know that it was wrong. That, however, did noting to stop me.

She waited for me as I opened the door that led to the storage room of the auditorium. There, with the help of the culinary instructor, I had set up a table full of food. From Chinese, to Thai, to Indian, to Italian, to French, to hot dogs and hamburgers. Lots of efforts I had put to this, suffering the instructor's supposedly seductive glances. Several times today, I had thought myself a piece of fresh meat.

"What you see here is a table full of food." I turned to Bella. "Your test in to eat like Helen Keller."

She thought about this for a moment, before stepping in front of the table. On her face was that look again.

She bent her body, and I got a wonderful view of her behind again. I moved to the other side of the table, partially so that I could see her expressions.

And partially because if I had stood there any longer, she would surely notice that my eyes were glued to her ass.

She stood there, bent over the table, her nose in the air. She was sniffing. She was trying to recognize the food by smell. Of course, with this food medley, she failed miserable.

And then, her face came crashing down onto one of the plates. Food splattered on her face, her blouse. Some even got in her hair, I think. She didn't even use her hands. Like a dog, she tried from plates to plates.

She stopped in front of the chili hotdogs plate. She straightened up, and the water she's been drinking dribbled down her chin, onto her chest. And through the wet fabric of her shirt, I could see her bra clearly now.

_God, kill me now, why don't you?_

She sniffed the plate, contemplating whether or not she should try it. Then, as if decision has come to her, she stuck her hand into the plate and grabbed the food there.

Oh, that must have hurt. The hotdog was hot.

She shoved her hands to her mouth. Then, her nose crunched up, as if disgusted. Then she spat the food out, and wiped her mouth with her hand.

"Stop." I have seen enough to know what kind of grade Bella would get for this test.

She immediately straightened, and looked down to her blouse sheepishly. That, however, brought my eyes to her chest as well.

I'm positive that I was drooling.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. "Thank you, Bella. You did great." I didn't tell her how great she was, of course. "I have one question, however."

"Yes?" Bella said, her eyes uncertain. One perk of being an actor is that, you spend so much time with expressions that you can tell what someone is feeling by looking into their eyes.

Bella, however, always surprises me.

"Why did you spit out that hotdog?" I asked.

"Well, it was spicy." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And to other people, who have no experience in acting, it was. But if one does have experience, one could see how much potential lies in those words.

Because, if a person sees a chili dog, they'd know that it's spicy. But because they'd already know that it's spicy, they'd swallow it. They'd swallow it, accepting that it's spicy. Anybody, except Helen Keller.

Helen Keller would not know it would a chili dog. And Helen Keller would not know that it was spicy. So only she would spit it out.

Brilliant! It was just brilliant. I think it was safe to say that there was only one other actress I knew with that kind of brilliance, and it was Tanya.

"Thank you Bella." I smiled at her curious face. "You can come out now. We will finish the last test with everybody."

I watched she was went, swaying that hips of hers again. God, Jacob Black is one lucky bastard.

The rest of the students flew by quickly. No one was as outstanding as Bella has been. Jasper did display a good understanding of Helen's emotions. But he did not know the way to express his view. The rest was okay, nothing too special.

It was time for the final test, and this one would by far be the most challenging. For this test I had to beg Professor Burkes to let one of his students to help me. Honestly, all I needed was a theater tech guy. He acted as if I had asked for his car.

I opened the auditorium door. "Thank you everybody for your good job. Now we will finish the last part of the test." I announced. "Please walk into the auditorium."

I stepped on stage as these kids filled the audience seats. "Okay, the test is to sit like Helen Keller." I said.

Relief passed over to the student's face. They were thinking that I saved the hardest for last, and were relieved that it wasn't the case.

How very wrong they were. If it was that easy, I wouldn't be Edward Cullen.

They sat down, each with their own idea. My eyes flitted over them. Michael Newton was uncomfortable, as well as Emmett, of having to act as a girl. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory would fail miserably, if they don't get into character soon. Alice was acting pretty well, although I could see her getting uncomfortable. If you're not somebody, it would not be natural to sit like that person. And I could see Alice's unnaturalness surfacing.

I glanced at my watch. One more minutes. Rosalie and Bella were neck and neck, sitting so naturally that even Helen Keller couldn't do it better.

We would soon see who's better than the other. Thirty seconds to go.

Ten. Five. Four. Three. Two. One…

RINNNNGGGGGGG!!

The fire alarm rang. Well, actually, the sound of the fire alarm rang.

Everybody stood up. The auditorium soon turned into a bedlam as the students tried to get out of the building. Everybody was in frenzy.

I smiled. Excellent.

It took them about a minute to realize what the test was.

They turned to the one person that has not gotten up from her seat.

Bella.

She sat there, an angel at her place. Her eyes were staring off into space. She was flicking her fingernails again. Oblivious to the world, she was Helen Keller.

I smiled once more before speaking. "The fire alarm was the last test." Surely they realized that now. "I'll explain the reason for all of these tests. The first test was for me to see how your Helen would entertain herself. It was to show how your Helen Keller would act when she was alone. It was a test of emotion. The second test was to see how your Helen would react with the daily task. This test focuses mainly on action and expression. What would a person who was never taught basic civilities act?" I smiled once again.

One person has exceeds both of my expectations.

"The last test, however, was the most important one. While you can fake and pretend about the first two tests, there is nothing you can fake with the last test. While you can do your study and your research, you cannot study for something that cannot be faked. The third test is to test your instinct. To see if you were truly transformed into Helen Keller. As a normal person, it doesn't matter how much you pretend, you can still hear. And once danger is alerted, your instinct would take over. However, Helen Keller cannot hear. She doesn't know when danger is alerted. She doesn't have that instinct, that alert. If you had truly transformed yourself into Helen Keller, you would not hear the fire alarm."

Everybody turned to Bella, whose cheeks heated up from the embarrassment. Even Rosalie spotted a look of admiration.

My heart tugged when Bella looked at me. What should I do? What was I allowed to do? I kissed her when she couldn't see me, true. But now, with people around us, how could I show my feelings for her. When it's daylight, and everybody could see, am I allowed to do what I want to?

I smiled warmly at her. A smile was all I could afford.

When we're naked in the public eyes, a smile is all that exists between us.

What a painful realization.

* * *

Did anyone hear about the Midnight Sun news? I cried when I heard that. I'm in my depression state now.

However, I think you know exactly what would make me feel better. Go to twilighted(dot)net if you have any question. Anything about the story can be answered there.

Until next we meet,

xoxo,

Stormy Bella.


	23. The car accident

Hi my reader,

I apologize for the long wait. For a time I lost my inspiration in the Twilight series and have thought of quitting. However, one reader sent me a PM, and the way she said things made me reconsider. Flormi, this chapter is dedicated to you for bringing back my inspiration. I also want to thank the ladies at twilighted and my Sweet Pea for their understanding and ever-lasting support. Again, sorry for the long wait.

Love,

SB

* * *

**Chapter 23- The car accident**.

"And that's the task for this week." Edward said. "The girls will be Catherine and the guys will be Heathcliff."

The assignment of this week was Wuthering Heights. After the Helen Keller lesson, everybody has taken Edward's lessons much more seriously. To say that he was a good teacher would be like saying the sun's mildly warm. The man was brilliant. Bella has had the opportunity to see Edward's acting before, but she's never imagined he'd be that good. She's seen good actors, of course. But she's never known anyone who had such incredible teaching techniques.

Rosalie has taken the lessons most seriously. After the Helen Keller test, Rose realized that she couldn't just do research and expect to be good with that. And so Rose has spent her time practicing so hard it almost drove Emmett crazy. Bella now realized what's been bothering him. He was afraid that because of Rose's dream, he'd be forgotten.

Alice laughed when he poured his heart out to them. Bella was appalled at her action, until Alice explained that it was impossible for Rose to forget Emmett. Alice said that it was just as Rose would never forget to breathe, she'd never forget Emmett. Because to Rose, Emmett was air.

Emmett felt better after that, but still stressed out at Rose's crazy practicing schedule.

"I want you, this time, to pair up with an opposite-gender partner. One of you will be Cathy, and the other will be Heathcliff." Edward said. "Again, remember what I said: how important Heathcliff is to Cathy, and vice versa. And use your time wisely."

With that, he dismissed them.

"Bella, do you need a ride?" Alice asked. When Bella raised her eyebrow questioningly, Alice answered. "I noticed your car isn't in the parking lot."

"No thank you. Edward's giving me a ride." Alice nodded.

Unfortunately, Lauren and Jessica heard her answer too.

"Ooohhh, look who's getting cozy with Professor Cullen." Lauren cooed, her voice high-pitched and unpleasant.

"Lauren, she's his niece." Jessica said, somewhat uncomfortable. Jessica was a nice girl, who had the misfortune of being best friend with a world-class bitch.

"And she thinks that, because she's his niece, she's queen of the world." Lauren sneered. "Tell me Bella, does Edward tutor you at home? Because I find it unbelievable that the one person who aces his test is the one that intrudes his house."

Bella stood there, not saying anything. She was just surprised that Lauren could speak such long sentence.

"I get you get your freak on about him, don't you, when he's around. I bet you want him so bad it hurts, doesn't it?" Lauren glared at Bella. _Why does this feel like high school,_ Bella thought. "Have some class, would you?" _Ah, and you're the one to speak?_

"Bella?" Edward's velvety voice called to her.

He stepped out of the classroom, looking handsomely disheveled. Lauren turned around and immediately, her chest jutted out.

"Hey, Edward." Lauren said seductively. When Edward was close enough, she put her hand on his bicep, feeling him up of course. "Nice, have you been working out?" she drawled.

Edward cringed. Was it just Bella, or did he just grimace? "Bella, are you ready?"

This kind of behavior must be illegal. He's her teacher, for heaven's sake.

"Let's go." She smiled, a fake smile that she was sure an actor as incredible as Edward would see through.

As they drove, the silence took over them. It wasn't one of those comfortable silences that Bella was so fond of. Ever since that New Year, nothing has been comfortable around Edward. Whenever he was around, she was on edge. Nerves would take over her, and her muscles would tense up.

And she was sure Edward has been feeling the same thing.

"How's that project going, Bella?" Edward asked. She knew he genuinely wanted to know. Edward's never made small talk. He asked because he truly cared.

"It's good. We've decided to write our own play." Bella informed him, smiling lightly. She's been so proud of her story, and the way they've been practicing only made her love it more.

It turned out that Emmett was really good at acting. Well, maybe she should be worried that he's good at acting as a rapist.

"Really? May I ask what's the story about?"

"It's about a love story between a vampire and a girl."

"A forbidden love story eh?" he grinned his heart-throbbing crooked grin. "Who thought of the story?"

"I did." She answered solemnly and watched as the weight of her words sank in.

Edward closed his eyes, which worried Bella, even if just for a fraction of a second. The speed they were going was nowhere near the speeding limits.

Edward, like Alice, had an urge to drive dreadfully fast.

When he opened his eyes, there was no longer emotion. And not a word was spoken between them for the rest of the ride home.

_How stupid_, Bella scolded herself. Just because she fell for him did not mean the feeling was mutual. He was very much in love with his girlfriend.

That wasn't true. The looks he's given her, glances when nobody else was looking weren't looks that an uncle usually gives his niece.

But that didn't mean he felt the same. Besides, she might as well been imagining them.

As Edward opened the door to his house, she has promised herself not to ever mention anything about forbidden love anymore. Because what was between them wasn't at all forbidden love. It was one-sided love.

She threw her coat on the coat hanger by the door. And as Edward poured water into two glasses for them, Bella played in messages on the phone's answering machine. She scanned through them, nothing was so important.

"Hey Bella, it's Phil." His voice was frantic, as if he was keeping himself from crying.

Bella glanced at Edward, who's leaned closer to the answering machine. His eyebrow crunched up. Phil never calls unless it was an emergency. "Please come. Renee was in a car crash. She's in the hospital right now. Please come."

The empty water bottle in Edward's hand fell to the floor.

Bella turned to look at Edward, her mouth opened in a silent scream. Edward's eyes were wide, and as fear began to creep in, he shook his head.

"Bella," he ordered. "Go and pack your clothes. Take only the essentials. I'm getting tickets and I will call the college for our absence." He frantically dialed as she moved her heavy feet.

She threw clothes in the duffel bag, not bothering to know what she has thrown in. She went to the restroom to get her toiletries. As soon as she squeezed her feet into the sneakers, she ran downstairs.

Edward was sitting on the sofa, his duffel bag already by his side. He looked up as she sauntered to the sofa.

"I've gotten a flight to Phoenix as soon as seven forty-five." He closed his eyes again as she sat down next to him.

It was now three fifty.

Three more hours.


	24. Behind the ajar door

Hi, my lovely readers,

I'm sorry for taking too long to update. School is harder now than ever, and I'm doing my best to keep up with everything. I try to write the chapters as fast as my poor fingers would let me, but please understand that my real life comes first before fanfiction.

Okey, I know what you're thinking. "Stop babbling already!" Let's enjoy the chapter, won't we.

Love always,

xoxo

Stormy Bella.

* * *

**Chapter 24- Behind the ajar door.**

_Edward POV_

We raced through the halls of the hospital, trying to find room 596, where Renee was rested. The flight was just for hours, but it seemed like centuries has passed since we boarded that plane back in Washington. I sat with Bella on that plane, my insides burning with worry for the only sister I have. Bella was trembling the whole flight, and at one point, I thought she would break down. But she held her own.

Room 596, here it is!

Bella swung the door open, and inside laid my frail sister. Renee looked up at us, and smiled softly. Phil was sitting on the chair next to her bed, obviously talking to her. Bella flew to her mom's side at once.

"Mom!" Bella cried out, taking Renee's hand and pressed it up against her cheeks.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Renee looked questioningly at Phil.

"I called her when you were still unconscious. I didn't know if you were going to wake up, and I thought that she ought to know." He shrugged his shoulder, looking at my sister apologetically before turning to Bella. "She just woke up an hour ago."

Bella had tears in her eyes. "Oh Mom, what happened?"

I stepped closer to the bed, still leaving the mother and her daughter their space. Renee looked up and smiled sweetly at me.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

I smiled at her. "Good to see you too, sis." As I kneeled opposite from Bella, I took her other hand in mine. "So tell us what happened."

"Well, I was driving." She started on her story, "And suddenly, this car was coming out of nowhere, you know." Bella nodded her head frantically, her hands tightened around Renee's. "And I veered to the right, you know. Like natural reflex or something. And I hit a tree. And when I woke up, I was here." She smiled as if getting in a car crash is a good thing.

"I was scared to death when the police called and told me she's in the hospital." Phil chipped in his comment of the story.

"Yeah, yeah, he's been lecturing me over it ever since I woke up." She smiled at me,

"Edward, I think you need to teach him a lesson about the consequences of upsetting your sister, don't you think?"

"Anything for you, sis." I smiled, glad that she was okay. Renee is the most important family member to me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Renee chirped, her smile widened. I love my sister. She maybe childish from time to time, but I can't help but love her. "I'm a little sore, and I don't like the bruises. And I'm still a little dizzy from the medicine, but other than that, I'm fine." Then, her hand brushed Bella's cheeks. "So how are things with you two?" she asked.

Bella glanced at me briefly. From her face, I could see that she was nervous. Come on, Bella, I personally train you. You have to be a better actor than that.

I cleared my throat. "Things are great, sis. Bella has settled in nicely, and she's living at my house, as you know." I spoke before Bella could open her mouth. "And she's getting better at acting." I smiled forcefully.

Renee crunched her eyebrows but said nothing of what she thought. "How about you, Edward? How's Tanya?"

I smiled, again. "Tanya is great. She's shooting her new movie in L.A. right now."

Renee stroked my cheeks, and I smiled at her. It was good to see her again, no matter what situation brought us together. "When will you marry her Edward?" she sighed.

Bella gasped softly, and I flashed her a warning look. "I wish you'd just propose. She's waited long enough, you know." Renee continued, luckily didn't notice Bella. "But why would you listen to this old, withered woman, right?" she smiled slyly.

"Sis, you know that you are neither old nor withered." I kissed her cheeks, and she laughed playfully, the child reappearing. "In fact, you are probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." I teased. I can't very well say that the most beautiful woman I've ever seen is her daughter now, can I?

"Whatever, Edward." Renee laughed. She was just the same as when I left her. It's not so hard to imagine Bella being the adult in the relationship. Then she turned to Bella.

"So, how about you, sweetie? Have you found yourself a handsome young man?" Renee winked.

Bella's cheeks were flushed with that love shade of red. She looked at me, then smiled at Renee. Too forceful Bella. "Yes mom. His name is Jacob. Jacob Black."

Renee's face immediately lit up. "Ooh, is he handsome?" she squeaked. I looked at Bella intensely, whose face flamed even redder than it was.

"Yes, mom, he's very handsome." Lucky bastard. She looked at me again. I turned away. Renee would notice if Bella kept on fidgeting like that.

Renee's face had that gleam, a gleam I only know so well. I knew at once that she was up to something mischievous.

Renee leaned closer into Bella's ear, and whispered something. The girl's face looked like a tomato. Renee giggled.

"Mom!! I'm 17." Bella almost shouted. God, I think I have a good idea what Rene asked.

I wished I hadn't though.

"I know, I know. It's just fun to see you blush. You're so much like Charlie."

"Ahem, sis? I think I'm going to get some water, okay?" I said uncomfortably. Anymore talk about how awesome Jacob is behind closed door, and I would puke. Even if they whispered.

I left Renee's room for the closest vending machine. Phil was already sitting there, a coffee cup in his hands. I bought a bottle of water, and sat down next to him.

"How are you, brother?" I asked as I unscrewed the bottle cap.

Phil looked at me, astounded. "You think of me as your brother?" he asked, his voice amazed.

"Well, last time I checked, you're married to my sister, right?" I answered with a joking question.

Phil mumbled quietly. "I thought you didn't approve of me. I thought that's why you didn't go to our wedding."

I was shocked that he thought so. Why on Earth? "Phil, who told you that? No, I didn't go to your wedding because I was in France." I assured him. "I was training an actor who was shooting his movie in France. I thought I already sent Renee a note on that."

"I know. But I thought that you just sent that to ease Renee." Phil countered.

"No. I am truly happy that she's found happiness with you. I couldn't imagine why you would think that I don't approve you." I shook my head.

"Well, I know that Charlie's shoes are hard to fill. I know that you all love him." Phil said, not looking at me.

"Yes, we all do. But if you can make my sister happy, then we can all learn to get along with it."

"Does Bella look like Charlie?" Phil asked suddenly.

I nodded. "They are so very much alike in personality. And she blushes just like Charlie used to." I smiled tenderly. She is one beautiful woman.

"I know. I was uncomfortable with Bella." He began. "When she lived with us, I just couldn't stand the way Renee looked at her. It was as if she could see Charlie through Bella. It was as if she still loved Charlie." He looked guilty, suddenly very focused on his coffee.

I shook my head at the guy. "She still loves Charlie. Phil, you have to understand that a love like one of Charlie and Renee will never fade. She just loves you more now. She will never forget Charlie, if that's what you want. But her love for you is stronger than her grief for Charlie. It's a precious thing, Renee's love. Don't lose it to unreasonable jealousy, Phil." I smiled softly.

He looked up at me. Then his mouth twisted into a smile too. "Why does this feel like a therapist's office?" he joked.

I laughed heartily. "You're getting there, brother, you're getting there." I clapped his back, then stood up. "I must return to my sister before she sends a search party for me."

Phil nodded. "I'm just gonna sit here for awhile."

I just turned around when he said. "Thank you Edward." I smiled, and not facing him, I gave my consent.

I bought another bottle of water for Renee and one soda for Bella, her favorite kind, before I headed back to the hospital room that held my sister.

I was stopped, however, by the raised voices coming from the inside. I stood behind the ajar door, listening.

"What are to talking about, mom?" Bella's voice reached my ears.

"Is there something between you and Edward?" Renee said.

My heart clenched. So she has noticed.

"N-No. Why would you think that?" Bella stammered. Was this really the brilliant actress in my class?

"Puh-lease, do you think I'm blind?" I could see Renee's scold as she reprimanded Bella.

"I can see the look you give him, Bella."

"M-Mom, there's nothing between…" Bella started. My heart dropped.

"Of course there's nothing." Renee almost yelled. "There will not be anything between Edward and you, do you understand? He's your uncle."

"Mom, he's not blood related to me." Bella corrected her.

"Do you think it makes a difference to me?" Renee fumed. "Do you think it makes a difference to him? No. He is still my brother, making him your uncle. Bella, I won't have you dating my brother. And I certainly won't have him dating my daughter. I won't stand for it. He's your uncle! Imagine the gossips Bella. Imagine what would happen to your education if someone finds out you have an affair with your professor. Imagine what such scandal would do to Edward's career. Imagine what people would say. I won't stand for such foolishness. I forbid it, Bella."

Renee coughed. I was about to jump in and soothe Renee of her worries. But I couldn't. I was frozen in my place. My ears were mumbling, repeating to me the words that just passed Renee's lips. It was so cold, too cold. My head buzzed. Why couldn't I think? I knew this, didn't I? Knew for a certain that it's impossible, didn't I? My heart throbbed in my chest, and I could feel it. Something was clawing my heart, I think. Clenching so hard that I couldn't breath. Why was I feeling this way? Why was I hurting so much? It was hurting me, physically hurting me.

I was contemplating of leaving when Phil came up to me. Now I couldn't escape. I took a deep breath and stepped in. A big smile was planted on my face.

"Edward, where have you been? Are you so eager to leave your sister?" Renee smiled, but it wasn't the smile I first saw when I arrived. I know Renee too well to know that she was uncomfortable.

"I was out to get water." I smiled the best I could. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bella. Sitting on the chair besides Renee, she was the daughter as her mother wanted her to be.

And I would be the brother my sister wanted me to be.

Renee's love was precious. And I wouldn't trade it.

Not for a hopeless, unrequited, one-sided sinful love.

Not for my heart.

* * *

Okay, so I know you all hate me right now. But please don't kidnap me! I promise nothing can be worse than this.

You know what to do next. Love you!!

Stormy Bella


	25. Heathcliff and Catherine

Relief is here!!!!

I'm sooo sorry for not updating for so long. I know I should be Volturied. But here's the chapter that I just wrote. I want to dedicate this chapter to my newest reader, iamdarcie, who endearingly reviewed all my chapters with the same review to show her devotion, (and her subtle hint that I should update). Anyway, I would also like to dedicate my chapter to Sweet Pea, who's shown me that she'd forgive my lazy ass for not updating. And this chapter to all the ladies in Twilighted. I love you!!!!

Enjoy,

xoxo

Stormy Bella

* * *

**Chapter 25- Heathcliff and Catherine.**

"Miss Brandon and Mr. Hale, please step on stage."

It was a week after their visit to Renee. They flew back to Washington that same night, after being informed by the doctor that Renee was fine. Because Edward wasn't present at that on class, the assignment was extended to the next week.

Alice and Jasper stepped on stage. As usually, there was no script, nothing to read from. Alice was Catherine, and Jasper was Heathcliff. The subject of the assignment: showing their love. The students could do anything, make up any dialogue and anything necessary along the way. Like Edward's usual method, nothing was restricted as long as the emotions are invisible.

"Jasper, you're too gentle." Edward advised. "Heathcliff loves Catherine, true. But he has a rugged way of doing it." Then he turned to Alice. "Alice, you must make a much more violent reaction than that. Remember that Catherine only has Heathcliff, and she would trade the world to protect him. Catherine will kill Hindley if he harms Heathcliff. You don't have that kind of violence. Let's try again."

Bella watched intensely as Edward transformed himself into the ugly, ill-mannered Hindley.

"You bastard." Edward yelled, seizing Jasper's collar. "You owe me my gift. Who do you think you are?" He struck Jasper as Jasper struggled to fight back. "Just because father picked you up from whatever dump you're from doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." Edward sneered, and Bella was amazed at how he portrayed his character, Hindley. It didn't matter that Edward was beautiful; Hindley's ugliness has blanketed the beauty of his face. All Bella could see was the character's rotten manner. "You stole my toy."

Alice shoved Edward away. "Stop it Hindley. It's not his fault."

"This dog ruins everything." Edward yelled again, his fist tightened as if to punch Jasper. Alice's eyes widened in terror and pain as she tried to push Edward away. "Stop it Hindley, stop it." she cried.

Hindley stopped, and with a blink, transformed back to Edward. He smiled. "That's better. But still not there yet. I hope you practice more for Friday." As Jasper and Alice walked down the stage, he called the next couple. "Miss Swan and Mr. Black, please come up."

Jacob grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her up the stage. Bella eyed Edward, but he just wouldn't look at her. He was looking at Jacob.

"Okay Jacob, you will be Heathcliff, Bella will be Catherine, and I will be Hindley." He turned to Bella, his eyes betrayed no emotions. "The object of this practice is for you two to show the affections between Catherine and Heathcliff. Any dialogue, and any action will do."

Bella tried to concentrate on defending Heathcliff. What would Catherine do if the only thing she loves was taken away from her? What would she do to keep it? Hindley was trying to hurt Heathcliff, what would Catherine do to Hindley?

"You-You steal everything from me." Edward glowered at Jacob, anger visible on his face. He grabbed the front of Jacob's shirt. "My horse, you stole my horse." Edward scoffed. "Father thinks you're an angel, but I know who you are. I know." Bella started to tug on Edward's shirt, begging him to stop. "I know who you are. You're just a son of a dead whore."

"Stop it Hindley! Stop!" Catherine yelled. Hindley shoved her, trying to keep her from reaching Heathcliff. "I won't allow it. Catherine, this lowlife isn't worth your time. I won't allow it." Hindley yelled. He was trying to stop Heathcliff from grabbing Cathy's hand.

"Jacob," Hindley disappeared and Edward returned. "You must be more reactive, possessive than that. She's the only good thing that's ever happened to you." Then Edward sighed. "Bella, you should be more action and less word. Now, how about you be Hindley, Jacob, and I'll be Heathcliff? That way, you can see how Heathcliff, at least my Heathcliff, would act." Edward advised. Jacob nodded as they switch roles.

Bella could see it. It didn't matter how good she was becoming at acting, some things never change. Like the admiration she held for Edward every time he changed into a character. One minute he was the gentle, kind Edward, and then the next minute he became the rugged, violent Heathcliff.

"Go away, nobody wants you, orphan." Jacob shoved Edward away, and Edward didn't even respond. What? "It's your entire fault. You stole my toys." He kicked Edward. Bella felt her stomach stirred.

"Stop it Hindley! It's not his fault." She clutched Jacob's sleeves, pulling him away from Edward. Edward looked up, his eyes weren't at all angry like she'd expected them to be. They were rough, but very gentle as he looked at her. She smiled and started to walk toward him.

Jacob yanked her back. "No, get away from this filthy dog, Catherine. I won't let him near you." Jacob yelled, pulling Bella. She cried for Edward, and in his eyes she could see the anguish. No one takes his Catherine away from him.

Edward lunged forward, only to meet with Jacob's fist. Bella shrieked in horror, throwing herself toward Edward. Anger bubbled in her veins.

"Heathcliff! Heathcliff!" she struggle in Jacob's grasp, trying to reach for Edward.

"I won't allow it Catherine. I won't allow it." Jacob yelled, pulling Edward by his shirt collar, and punched Edward again. He struggled to fight back, kicking Hindley. His lips chanted the faithful words, "Cathy! Cathy!"

"Stop Hindley! STOP IT!" Bella was furious. Nobody treats Edward that way. Nobody touches Edward. He was hers. Hers. Hers!

She growled. Instinct took over. It blinded her reasoning, deafened her senses. She knew was that she had to protect Edward. She needed to protect Heathcliff.

Before anyone realized what was happening, Belle's teeth sank deep into the skin of Jacob's forearm, drawing blood.

In the back of her mind, she could hear Jacob's yelp. But all her focus was on Edward. In his pain, Jacob has shoved Edward a little too hard, that the bronze-haired man was on the floor with a busted lip.

"Heathcliff!" Bella, ignoring the cussing Jacob, ran toward her Heathcliff.

Edward, like all the students in the auditorium, was stunned to speechlessness.

"Heathcliff." She whispered softly, her finger tips slightly touched the blood on his lips. Warm and rusty, but the blood didn't make her feel nauseous this time. Edward's blood. Bella used her sleeves to wipe off his blood. Her Heathcliff.

She leaned her forehead against his, feeling the warmth radiating from him.

"Let's go, Heathcliff. Let's go to the field. Just you and me, Heathcliff." She touched Edward's face, tracing its hard lines. The sharp, angular jaw. The straight nose. The high cheekbones. Heathcliff. Edward. Heathcliff. Edward.

He nodded. In his eyes, the fire was burning. His fire. Her fire. Her love. His love.

He loved her.

Heathcliff loved her.

And she, she was a stupid, stupid lamb. So stupid for falling in love with a lion.

"That's great Bella." Edward said, his eyes not taken away from hers. "That was a good reaction of Catherine." Then, turning to Jacob, he said, "And Jacob, have you realized the difference between my Heathcliff and yours?"

"Yes," Jacob nodded solemnly, "your Heathcliff was loved by Catherine."

Edward was sitting at his desk. It was now night, and the light on the desk lamp shined dimly, just enough for him to see the words on the papers. He was grading the project papers.

Angela Webber, Tyler Crowley, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, and Lauren Mallory. Edward read the names on top of the cover page. Hmm, they're doing Romeo and Juliet.

_How predictable. _

Half of the class was doing Romeo and Juliet. The other half was doing Hamlet.

Obviously, Shakespeare was the only known playwright.

He turned to another project. Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Alice Brandon, Emmett McCarty, Bella Swan and Jacob Black. They wrote their own play. Slowly, he turned the page to read the summary.

Hmm, Edmund and Elizabeth. Edward mulled over the story's summary. Vampire and human. Different species, difference diet. A forbidden love story. Struggle to control natural needs. Battle to fight instinct. A war with the heart. Defiance of laws of nature.

Edward froze as he realized how familiar this story sounded. Could it be possible for his heart to ache again? It's been hurting so much lately, that he felt numb with the pain. As an actor, he was used to the flow of emotions in his veins as he gets into character. Yet emotions, like his heart, have stopped working ever since Renee's words. Could he have hurt more than he had?

Yes he could. As he read Bella's words, he couldn't help the tremors shaking his body. His dead heart was alive again, throbbing with physical pain. It was as if someone has ripped a hole in the middle of his chest, and dug out his heart right in front of him. Why did she have to do this? Why did she have to torture him with her sad words and her desperate smile? Why did she have to hurt him?

He knew now. Knew that his love was returned. Knew that the feelings aching inside him isn't a one-sided, sickening love. Knew that the love that disgusted him so much wasn't his alone.

Knew that he wasn't the only one hurting by this twisted relationship.

Her words flashed before his eyes, taunting him. Edmund.

Edward smiled sadly. Bella was never a coy one.

Bella. She loved him. He knew now that she loved him as much as he loved her. The way she's perceived their love. She knew that it was impossible.

_She loves me. I love her. _

_We're idiots. We're morons. We're masochists. _

What was worse? Was it worse for him to confess his love and have her reject it? Or was it worse to know that she loved him, but never be able to tell her how much he loved her too?

To love or not to love; that is the question.

Edward smiled bitterly.

He was never given a choice.

* * *

I know. I know. It's so sad.

However, if you update, there might be a Thanksgiving gift for you to unwrap.

Love always,

Stormy Bella


	26. Longing and Obsession

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

This seems like a routine, and so I'll cut to the point.

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I'm on my knees begging. I know I've not been updating and that will get me hanged. But I have good reasons. (Not that any reason would be good enough for not updating!) But with all that I am worth, I want to thank all of my readers who PM me, threatening drastic measures if I don't update. I know you all love my story. So please have pity on the author.

In this AN, I'd like to adress one of my reader about her question. She asked me if I think a love between adopted relatives would be wrong. If a girl were to fall in love with her adopted brother, would I think of it as wrong? To answer her question, I think that as long as they are not related by blood, then it's not wrong. The truth of it is, if you ask me, love itself is a pure thing and is never wrong in the first place. To be thwarted in love is the most cruel punishment there is, and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. Love is never wrong.

But the whole point of it is not whether it is wrong or not, because that's not important. What's important is that what they would do. In this situation, should the girl love her adopted brother, even though it is against the wishes of her family? This is the question I want to ask of you. We're at the point in this story when the girl must choose between two things, her love or her family. Is she ready to hurt her family for her own happiness, or hurt her happiness for her family? And that is the problem.

So, what do you think? Send me reviews that tells me what the girl should do? You never know. This story is pretty similar to Bella's story. Maybe your opinion would affect Bella's decision. If it were you, what would you do?

With that said, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my Sweet Pea for being the best fan in the world, pwtf for the support she's given me even though I'm probably the most hated person in fanfic right now, Amore Twilight because I love her name, and tally06 because well... she loved Jasper, just like me.

With all that said, I'd like to warn you that this is an M rated chapter and if you are opposed to M rated chapters (some people thinks that sex ruined the sacred meaning of love!!) then please don't read this chapter.

And thanks again for not hanging me.

xoxo

Stormy Bella.

* * *

Chapter 26- Longing and Obsession

February rolled around before anyone realized. Summer leaves have richly decorated the tree branches green. Birds began to sing. The air once again returned to its humid state. There was green everywhere.

Before they could notice all this summer beauty, it was time for their big project in Edward's class.

Bella has been busy with practice. Every day after class, the gang gathered at Alice's house to go over the play. They have reserved the university's stage several times to practice with their props. Rosalie has been in frenzy, and sometimes Bella thought they should chain Rose to the bedpost. Alice was more controlling now than ever. Even Jacob's broken his cool façade. He's always had his nose in the script now, mumbling unintelligibly to himself. In class, Bella could feel the tension whenever Edward reminded them of the project. February brought excitement.

February also brought incredible longing.

It's been more than a month since their visit with Renee. However, sometimes Bella could still hear the words spoken that day in the hospital. She was glad that the project kept her busy. But sometimes at night, when total silence fell on the house, her thought went back to the hospital room.

And then there was her obsession.

Yes, it was an obsession. Bella liked to justify herself, saying that it wasn't. But who was she fooling, really? Staring at someone for hours when he sleeps is considered an obsession. Sitting outside his door at night to hear his breathing is an obsession. Glancing at him every five seconds is an obsession. Remembering every word he said during the day is an obsession. And wishing that his girlfriend would die is an obsession.

Yup, Bella was obsessed with Edward.

It wasn't that way at first. When she got back from Phoenix, all Bella wanted was to tell Edward everything Renee said. All she wanted from him was a hug, a kiss.

She banked in all of her wants. She needed to control them. What Renee has said was still fresh in her mind, and though she resented her mother, Renee was right.

Her feelings for Edward were just plain out wrong.

But as time progressed, her wants changed. First, it was just about wanting a hug. Then a touch. A caress. A kiss.

Now, it was so much more than that.

She watched Edward now. Silently, but she did. She liked to look at him while he was cooked, and imagine how he'd taste. When she walked by the bathroom and heard the shower running, her mind would conjure up images of Edward under the shower.

That was why, whenever Edward addressed her, her cheeks would burst in flames.

It was so wrong.

Bella sighed as she looked into the kitchen. Edward was on the phone with Tanya. Through his conversation, Bella realized that the actress has done shooting her movie, and would be back in Forks soon. The knowledge saddened Bella. She sighed again as she trudged to her room, the script in her hand. It was time to practice her project.

She flopped down on her bed and tried to get Edward out of her head. Soon, all she thought about as the play. She has gotten through with everything. She has memorized the dialogues so well she could recite it in her sleep. All in all, everything was almost done.

Except one.

The love scene. The resolution to the whole story. No matter how hard she tried to express it, the emotion never came out right. At every practice, whenever they came across this scene, Bella always failed to deliver. She has imagined how it would feel, but that didn't help. Both Alice and Rosalie could see that there was no emotion of pleasure in Bella's acting. If Alice and Rosalie could see it, then sure Edward would see it.

She's considered making love with Jacob just to know what it would be like. But the romantic side of her mind wouldn't allow her. To Bella, love-making was sacred, and should only be done when two people are very much in love with each other. It should not be done just for a project.

To sum up, Bella couldn't perform the scene.

There was a knock on the door, and Edward's messy head peaked in.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a smile. Edward was wearing his white undershirt and simple blue jeans. The simplicity of his attire made him so much more handsome.

"Practicing the play." She answered, her heart jumped at his crooked grin.

"Need any help, then?" he stepped into her bedroom and closed the door. Her heart jumped again.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to have someone of expertise to help me, I guess." She smiled, and handed Edward a copy of the script. She didn't need one. She's already memorized it.

He read the script over in silence. Then he smiled at her. "Looks good. What can I help you with?"

"I'll be Beth. Can you be the characters that Beth interacts with?" she asked, knowing that it was a hard job to ask of him.

"Okay." He nodded, and soon, they fell into the play.

Edward was incredible. She has mastered Beth, and so the character came easy to her.

But Edward was another thing. He played all of the other characters in the play. For each one he had a different voice, different expressions. He even played Alice's and Rose's parts perfectly.

"Anyway, you're good on this part." Edward concluded. "Is there any other part you want help?" He asked kindly.

Bella's face flamed as she thought about it. There was one part that she couldn't get right. But, it s was such personal thing that she was reluctant to ask.

"W-Well, there was this one thing…" she said, her red face intrigued Edward. What could possibly make Bella so uncomfortable?

"Ask away." He encouraged.

"Iwanttoaskaboutthelovescene." Bella mumbled incoherently.

"Pardon me?" Edward asked again.

Bella took a deep breath. Then, gathering all her courage, she repeated slowly. "I want to ask about the love scene, how would I express it?"

Edward blushed. "W-What?"

"You don't have to help me on that if you don't want to. I understand perfectly that it's a personal subject." Bella glued her eyes to the floor. She had not the guts to look at Edward yet.

"No, I'll help you if needed. But I assure you that if you just remember your experience, you'd do just fine." Edward said, his voice a bit higher than it usually was. And much more bitter too.

She looked up at him, more embarrassed than ever. "I-I haven't a-any experience." She said, feeling small and stupid.

To say that Edward was shocked would be the understatement of the century. "Y-You haven't?" He asked, incredulous.

Bella's face reddened again as she shook her head in conformation. She was still a virgin, as pure as driven snow.

"I try to ask Alice and Rose for their help. But they won't help me. They said 'Why don't you try for yourself?' and so I have no one to help me." She explained, steering the focus away from her inexperience.

"Ah, I see." Edward said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Well, this was awkward. Then, he looked at Bella, and said in his most controlled voice. "I'll help you."

Bella nodded, grateful that he didn't laugh at her. Because honestly, she knew Jasper and Emmett would have.

Edward said slowly. "It's different for everybody, I guess. The best way to express an emotion is to experience it. Sex is pleasurable, and I guess it is much more pleasurable if you are with the partner whom you have emotional feelings for. However, I don't know if it's different for a woman and a man."

Bella felt her heart beating fast. He was very professional, yet she couldn't help feeling flustered. "I know that it's pleasurable. But I can't imagine that intense feeling, and I don't know how to express what Edmund would do to Beth and how she would feel."

Edward closed his eyes for a moment, as to consider some things. When he opened them again, they were burning. "Well, according to your script, Edmund is a vampire, right. And he was frozen in his seventeen, is he not? If I'm not mistaken, that means that his youth, or at least the hormonal part of it is still there, right?"

Bella nodded as he continued again. "So, underneath the vampire was a man. And he was still there, just hidden. When he met Beth, his desires, if you could say that, unleashed. So sex with him would be, how do I say this, animalistic-like the vampire that he was. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I understand that part. But what about Beth? How do I express her?"

"Well, I can't quite explain it to you, because I don't know how sex is for a woman. But I can act out Edmund, and you can consider what you feel in response to what he does, okay?" Edward said, his eyes burning her again.

"Okay." She squeaked.

He leaned over, much too close for her comfort, yet at the same time, not close enough.

"At first, Edmund would be very gentle and tender." He said.

And he leaned down to kiss her. His lips pressed on hers ever so lightly. His hands cupped her face, bringing her closer to him. His lips moved in harmony with hers, molded together with hers. Then, before she knew it, he was sucking her lips. She wound her arms around his neck, and her hands wasted no time to find his bronze locks. She clutched to him tighter. _Mmm, Edmund is a good kisser_, she thought.

Then, she felt his mouth opening, and his tongue licking hers. It was like heaven, the way he smelt, the way he tasted. Somehow, they were backed up against a wall, and he pressed against her so close that she could hardly breathe. His tongue stroking hers, at first very gentle. Then he applied more pressure, making her moan. His hands were now on her waist.

"Mmmmm…" she moaned, unable to contain herself.

"See, remember this… feeling." He said breathlessly, his mouth leaving hers despite her disapproval. "This is… how… Beth… will… respond to… Edmund's…." He couldn't finish the sentence, for her mouth was already on his, silencing him with her tongue. Oh, she won't forget this feeling, that was for sure.

"Ahh…" Edward stopped her once again. "I think that… that Edmund would really like… smell her neck…since he was a vampire…after all." He gasped, trying to explain but failed willingly when she leaned back her head so he could see her slender neck.

As she closed her eyes, she could feel his hand on her neck, sliding down gently. His mouth followed his hand, feeling her pulse. Then his mouth stopped at the hollow of her throat. Her breath choked. What would he do?

"Ohh…" she moaned. He has flicked out his tongue and dipped it at the hollow of her throat. God, how she liked it when he did that.

His hand moved down to her chest, tracing her low-cut neckline. Then he flitted his hand across her left breast, not lingering there, and down her hips. He moved both of his hands under her shirt.

The moment his cold hands touched her bare flesh, she felt the ache from her lower abdomen begins to spread upward, making her whole body tingle. His lips nibbled at her neck, sucking and licking. No doubt she would have some serious love bites tomorrow. His mouth traveled behind her ears, licking at the hollow there. She moaned loudly, for he's found her soft spot. He did that again. And again. Then, he moved his mouth to her ear, and flicking his tongue out, he traced the rim of her ear and suckled her earlobe, making her squirm against him.

"I want you Bella." He whispered hoarsely, his voice sultry and low. "I want you so, so bad. For so, so long." He looked at her under his eyelashes, and in his eyes she could see burning passion and raging desire. So much love, and so much lust. And the moment that she looked at him, she knew how true his words were, how much he wanted her.

Just as much as she wanted him.

She moved her hands from his hair and down his chest. When they were at his hips, she moved them up again under his shirt. And she almost moaned to what she felt. His body was hard and tight. She traced the contours of his hard abs muscles, feeling them quiver under her fingers. He looked at her, wide-eyed and unmoving. She traced to the middle of his chest, then touch his tight nipples with her thumbs. She watched him as he moaned, his mouth opened slightly and his eyes hooded. She leaned to smell his scent when he breathed heavily. She kissed his neck, very softly, and his mouth. She looked into his eyes, sure that he could see the lust there too.

"Then take me." She whispered as seductively as she could muster, before pulling his shirt over his head, revealing to herself the body of a god.

She looked him over, licking her lips. His broad shoulders, his well-defined chest, his muscle-packed abs, and his pale arms, all were so beautiful. So heart-wrenchingly beautiful. She roamed her eyes downward, taking in his narrow-hips and the delicious trail of light hair that led to God-knows-where. His jeans hung lowly on his hips, his hipbones jutted out, and she could see the space between his pelvis and the jeans. His desire for her strained against the jeans. She licked her lips again.

"Bella." He breathed softly, pulling her face up with two fingers under her chin. She couldn't answer because the moment her eyes met his, his lips once again crashed hers.

It wasn't the slow kiss like before. This one was wild and uncontrollable. Tongues danced a dance of pure seduction. His hands moved slowly upward, brushing against her stomach, giving her goose bumps. He rested them just below her breasts, his thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts. She moaned loudly as one of his thumbs sneaked under the wire of her bra, and stroked the sensitive skin there.

"Oh God…" she murmured, head falling backward against the wall as he trailed his lips down her neck.

His hands lingered at the hem of her shirt. Then, in one fluid movement, he pulled it off of her.

She blushed as his eyes roamed hungrily over her exposed body. Her heart was thumping so loud that he could probably hear it. Her face burned with heat. She looked at him nervously as his breath hitched in his throat before coming out in two ragged spurts.

He lifted his eyes from her body and held her gaze. She felt dizzy, her breathing increasing. Why was he motionless?

Then, abruptly, he scooped her up in bridal style. His eyes still intense as he carried her to the bed. He tossed her down before falling on top of her. She could feel his full weight, and the pressure made her squirm in pleasure.

"You're so beautiful. So exquisite. So dangerous." He mumbled as he kissed the top of her breast. Soft, perfect mounds of womanhood, covered by a lace bra that left little to the imagination. He leaned back to stare once again at the womanly figure- the narrow waist, the flat stomach, the curvaceous hips. Bella followed his gaze, feeling the blush spread from her face to her neck, then her chest. Her breathing was shallow.

He looked into her eyes, and her breath hitched. Was it strange to be more aroused by his stare than his body? The way he looked at her, it was if he was eating her alive, devouring her body. She shuddered. He was dazzling her, some thing he did so frequently.

His hand, which was once on the bed beside her, now moved to rest on her stomach. Her breathing stopped, waiting for his next move. Her heart was racing so fast, she thought it would leap out of her ribcage.

He tore their gaze, then traveled his eyes down her body. His lanky body moved gracefully until he was facing her stomach. He brushed his hand against it tenderly.

She gasped when he reached his index and middle fingers under the waistband of her skirt. His fingers crawled across her hips and back, creating tremors in her body. He pulled her skirt down just a little, and kissed the skin that was touched by his hand.

"… Ummmm…" Bella moaned at the contact of his lips, so close to destination.

Her abdomen burned, and she could feel moisture pooling between her legs. His hand slid torturously slow down south, and rested on her crotch. He used his thumb to trail down between her legs, touching gently the heated wetness there.

Her stomach quivered as she closed her eyes forcefully. This was torture. He touched her, and then moved his hand away abruptly? It wasn't enough. She wanted more. She needed more.

He lifted her left leg, and slowly kissing his way upward. When he reached her belly button, he traced the rim of it with his tongue, and started French kissing her stomach. The coldness of his tongue created an incredible urge in her body, shooting up her chest, tingling. Her nipples hardened. His fingers skillfully made quick work of her skirt, and soon, it joined their shirts somewhere on the floor. She was down to her underwear.

He was facing her again, his breath hot and heavy, fanning her face in its sweet scent. Her hands locked in his hair, and she pulled him down for another kiss.

"Mmmm… Bella… I…I…" he mumbled breathlessly, his lips too busy attacking hers, his teeth pulling her tongue. He moved his hands frantically up and down her sides, then slipped them to her back. She arched her body up as he undid the bra strap. With a swift movement, the bra was cast away. She pressed her body to his, and jolted at the electricity she felt. Hot skin against hot skin.

She fumbled with his jeans' buttons. He was nibbling her neck now, grazing his perfect nose against her jaws. Somehow, miraculously, she got the jeans off him. Not without his help, of course. Her hands slid over his silky skin and around his neck as he leaned back once again. She whined at the loss of contact.

"Shh… I want to look at you." He whispered softly.

His gaze washed over her, taking in everything. Her bare chest, flushed pink, was falling up and down with every one of her ragged breaths. Her nipples tight and rosy against soft pale mounds. Her eyes were closed, her mouth opened, her hair falling everywhere around her face. He froze for a moment, imprinting this in his mind. The desire and instinct kicked in, and he growled.

He pinned her shoulders down, forbidding her to touch him as he devoured her in another of his kisses. He didn't stop when she was out of breath, and trailed his lips down her throat. His hands traveled down her side, but never touching anywhere vital. South, more south. Her chest was so tight that it was hard to manage a whole breath. His lips reached the top of her breasts, kissing them until her rosy pink and hardened nipple slipped in to his ravenous mouth. She cried out, throwing her head back and offering herself to him as his tongue swept over her nipple, creating sensations that were blissfully delicious. He tasted the small pebble under his tongue, so sweet. One of his hands massaged her other breast, while his other hand slipped to her behind, and pulled her close, letting her feel the evidence of how much he wanted her. She certainly felt it, bulging and straining against his silky black boxer. Her heart, if it was possible, accelerated ten folds as his tongue made her moan. She grabbed a pillow nearby and bit it to keep the noise down.

"What are you doing?" he pulled the pillow away from her face. His eyes dark with desire.

"I-I'm too loud." She stammered, admitting with shame. How inexperienced she was.

"Don't. I want to hear it, the sounds you make when I pleasure you. How seductive you sound." He said, his eyes heavy-lidded. Then, leaning in until his mouth was against her ear, he whispered. "I like it. And I plan to hear your moans and screams all night long."

Her breath hitched as he said that. _Oh God. All night long._

She wanted him, wanted him so bad that she could taste it on her tongue. Her mind went blank, her body starting to act on wild instinct. With all of her usual shyness gone, she started playing with the waistband of his boxer. He let out a soft moan. He liked what she just did. Emboldened by his response, she reached in further, her fingers following the trail of curly light hair that led to…

"Oh… God! Bella… " Edward cried out loudly, his control slipping more than Bella's ever seen. His head was thrown back; his eyes snapped shut, eyebrows crunching together. A sheen drop of sweat fell down from his temple.

She was delighted. And so she stroked him again, feeling his texture as she did. A little bit rough, but still very soft. Hard, long, and so thick against her hand. Pulsing and throbbing. Carefully, her hand moved up and down. Then she squeezed a little bit harder, with more pressure. He whimpered under her touch before opening his eyes quickly. A smile played on his features, devilish and dark.

"Bella, you're teasing me, playing with me." He whispered to her ear, while his tongue licked her earlobe. His hands caught her wrists and restrained them. Her body trembled at his dark, incredibly arousing voice. "You have no idea what I'm capable with. Trust me, Bella, I know how to love a woman. When I'm done with you, you won't even remember your own name."

She squeaked. How could someone go from being the prey to being the predator in just one minute?

His hands trailed silently on her body, from her breast down south. His lips were twisted into a beautifully devious smile. The long, pianist fingers rested between her legs, burning her. Then her last article of clothing was gone. She was bare, naked.

"Do you want to know what I'll do to you?" he whispered again. She nodded her head, unable to form any kind of speech. "I'll do what you did to me. Only not just with my hand." He stroked her lightly, not nearly enough. "I can make you tremble with my tongue." To demonstrate, he flicked out his tongue and drew a line from the base of her throat to her jaw. She moaned, her hands shaking. Edward and his words. She'd combust soon if he kept on talking to her like this. "I'll lick every inch of your skin, kiss every part of your body." He used his fingers to separate her folds. One finger was brushing up and down of her entrance. Her body shook; she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from any embarrassing noises. "I'll show you what true pleasure is." He kissed her neck, his tongue slightly licking. "I'll take you to places you never imagine possible." Her heart beat wildly in her chest, and she lost control of her breathing. Her head spun; she couldn't notice anything else but his fingers at her entrance, stroking her wetness. His last words were hardly audible. "I'll make you scream." He plunged a finger inside her.

And scream she did. Loud.

"Ohhhh God! Edward…ohhh." She cried out, her body thrashing on the bed. The tingling sensation wasn't just tingling anymore. It was shocking her. She threw her head backward, and he sucked on her neck greedily.

"Jesus, Bella… you're so… hot… inside." He murmured against her neck, enjoying the feel of her frantic fingers scratching his back. "Mmmmmm… and very responsive too."

He pushed his fingers harder, probing her.

"Ahhh…. Please Edward, more!" Bella begged. Her breaths were coming in short, loud gasps. He added another finger, pumping in and out of her body. He curled his fingers, and Bella cried out in naked pleasure. His thumb rubbed against her clit, fondling, sending fires. Curled and uncurled.

"You're so beautiful." Edward murmured as he pulled out his fingers, leaving Bella on edge. He licked his fingers slowly, satisfied with the look on Bella's face. A wide-eyed look of shocked awe and heavy passion. "And you taste so sweet."

Her eyes widened even more when his lanky, graceful form started sliding down her body. He lifted one of her legs and put it on his shoulders. His lips found their way along Bella's leg, gradually creeping up until they reached her inner thighs. Then his mouth opened, just very slightly, and she could feel his tongue making circles on her soft thighs. Her eyes began to see white, probably because of the lack of oxygen. She let out a half shuddering breath, half moan. She hoped he was just kidding when he said he would make her tremble with his tongue. If she trembled anymore than she was, it would be called violent shaking.

Apparently, he wasn't kidding. Nope, not at all.

His tongue found the place where her legs were joined. He kissed the curls around her intimate, and buried his nose into them. Inhaling and exhaling. Her fingers were lost in his messy bronze locks, urging him for more. Her knees were shaking, her hips lifted off the bed in search for him. Her foot arched down his back, limbs tangled in limbs. He chuckled, his breath breezed against her. She wanted him so badly. The ache was no longer between her legs. It has spread to her entire body, burning her in its heat. Her blood turned hot, pounding.

"Oh!" she cried out in surprise when she felt his hot tongue on her entrance. "Ohhhh…" His tongue slid up and down, tasting her.

"Edwardddd… please…" she writhed on the bed, her arms thrashing around, her fingers twisted in the blue sheet. He let out a groan.

Then, his tongue was flat against her little bundle of nerves. He licked the oversensitive little "button", making her scream. Her body spasm, twisting and turning for an escape from this unbearable pleasure. But his strong hands imprisoned her hips as he licked and nipped and sucked. His tongue slowly explored her. She thrust her hips against his mouth, her back arched. He groaned when she called out his name, causing a vibration throughout her body. He drank her in, pleasing her and himself.

She was so close, so close. She had no idea what will happen next. All she knew was that the bubble inside couldn't hold on much longer. She could feel her head spinning out of control, readying itself for whatever was coming. His talented mouth, his talented tongue.

"Ohhh…. E-Edward…." She moaned, knowing it was coming.

He was not done yet. No, not at all. He wanted her to watch. Watch what he was doing to her. Watch as he pleasured her.

"Look at me, Bella." He commanded, the dark in his voice irresistible. She strained all that she had to open her eyes and looked down and his head between her legs. "Watch what I'm doing to you, Isabella."

And then his tongue was on her again. His mouth was sucking her bundle of nerves gently, but with enough force to make her moan. And his tongue…Oh God, his tongue…

He dipped his tongue deep inside her. Then he started thrusting it in and out of her body, an erotic imitation of intercourse.

She couldn't hold it any longer. Her body shook violently. And when she looked down, the image of his head between her legs and the moans coming from him as he made love to her with his tongue was the last straw.

Her body convulsed. An arrow shot her bubble. With one last thrust of his tongue, Edward pushed her over the edge. She could feel herself falling. The bubble shattered, and she felt every cell in her body burst. She could feel it, from her toes to her fingers to the tips of her nipples.

She let out a blood-curling scream.

With a ragged breath, she opened her eyes.

The light was blinding her.

She closed her eyes again as the feeling of disgust seeped in.

The heat, the moisture was still between her trembling legs.

She hid her head in her hand, wiping the lingering sweat.

She couldn't believe it.

She just had a sex dream about her uncle.

* * *

Okay okay, maybe now I'm the most hated person in fanfic.

But can you blame me??? I mean, it's not like Edward could just jump into her room and have wild sex with Bella!!! This is just to speed things up a bit.

Anyway, don't hang me, review, and I'll love you forever.

xoxo

Stormy Bella


	27. Sanity and Abandonment

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!

Happy Valentine's Day to all of my readers. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I know you have heard the excuse before, so I won't bore you with it. All I can do is beg for your forgiveness.

It's been long since I last update. I have been spending some time trying to see how I could end this story. I'm sorry to say that this is just a filler chapter, though I hope you'd enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. But to get back to the topic at hand, the story is coming to an end. I have been spending some time thinking about the end. If it were you, how would you end this story in a satisfying note?

Review me with your ideal endings. Please know that I've already had an ending in mind. Anything from you is just suggestions. And if they are good, reasonable suggestions, then I'll make it known.

Once again, with all love,

Stormy Bella

* * *

Chapter 27- Sanity and Abandonment

Edward POV

I was walking down the hall when it happened.

It was like any other night. A late night of work for me, because the project was coming up. So, as usually, I stayed up late with my papers. At around two in the morning, however, I decided that it was time for sleep. I walked to my bedroom.

When I passed Bella's bedroom, I heard it.

Moans. In the middle of the night. Loud moans.

My insides were in a knot. Was she hurt? Why was she moaning? Was something wrong?

Without even thinking, I turned the doorknob.

To my surprised, it opened.

She should lock her door at night. It wasn't safe to sleep with your door unlocked.

The sight before me left me speechless.

Bella was on her bed. The blanket was twisted around her ankles, and she was sound asleep.

I rushed to her bed side. Fortunately, she was not hurt. _But then why…?_

"E-Edward…" she moaned again. I froze.

_What? _

"Yes…yes." the sounds escaped her lips again, softer than a whisper.

_What?_

I looked closely.

Bella's eyes were closed, but I could see fluttering behind the lids. She was having a dream. Her face and hair were damned with sweat. She was wearing a white tank top with those tiny boy-shorts. I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra.

Because I could see her rosy nipples straining against the fabric of the tank top.

_Gulp. This is not good. _

_What am I going to do? Walk out? _

_Sure. _

As if any man could walk out after seeing that.

_Uncle. Niece. She's my freaking niece, damnit! I will not look at-_

She slowly opened her eyes.

_Shit._

The look on her face, I would never forget. I could still see the sleepiness in her eyes.

Until those sparkling browns met the greens of my eyes.

And she smiled.

It was not Bella. Not the shy, quiet, blushing Bella that I knew.

I scrambled up on my feet. Surely it must be weird to wake up, half-naked, and see your uncle staring at you lustfully.

Because that was what it was. Lust.

I needed to get out of there now. Crawl down a hole in humiliation. Stuff myself in a pot or something.

She held me back.

"Stay." She said.

Stay?

STAY!?

I turned to look at her. And was immediately being electrocuted by her eyes.

Because they were exactly like mine.

Lustful.

"Edward, stay." She repeated again after my unresponsive stare.

I shouldn't have let it happened. I should have stopped her.

But I didn't.

Because I'm an idiot.

I could feel my body reacting to hers. And though I tried to control it- I really did- I could still the warm heat that was starting to surge upward from my lower belly. I let her pull me toward. I shouldn't, but I let her.

Because God knows, I was just so tired of being in control. I was just so tired from restraint.

I didn't have enough strength to resist. Not anymore.

I wanted to let go.

And I knew I'd be in hell later on. And I knew I'd torture myself later on. But the moment that she pushed her body flush against mine, I just didn't have the strength to hold on any longer. I couldn't deny her.

Or deny myself.

So I crashed my mouth on hers. God, I've waited so long for this.

And she felt fuckgood squirming against me.

I let her take me. I offered myself for her. The tip of her tongue pushed past my lips, and I eagerly opened my mouth. The taste of her overwhelmed me, of strawberry and mint and the very essence that was Bella.

She was better than drugs.

She pulled me closer, and I could feel the points of her breasts against my bare chest. I groaned internally. I was sure she could feel my growing erection pressing on her lower belly.

And according to her moans, she liked it.

Good.

She tugged me, and my weight tipped off the scale. We fell backward on the bed. She hooked her legs on my hips, and ensnared me in the trap that was her flesh.

Didn't matter. I was hers anyway.

I pinned her against the bed, my tongue thrusting in and out of her, giving her a hint of what would happen later.

The thought elated and disgusted me at the same time.

My beautiful Bella. My beautiful, innocent Bella. Devoured by this monster.

My body pressed to hers. I could feel heat radiating from her. I kissed her neck, taking the scents around me. Her strawberry hair, her sweet lips, and the spicy, delicious smell that was her arousal.

I cupped her breast through her tank top. She was full and soft, her nipples taut and ready for my mouth.

I wanted to taste her, suck her. I wanted to feel those tiny pebbles of rosy flesh underneath my tongue.

I wanted to hear my name leaving her luscious lips in her throes of passions. I wanted to scream in sexual pleasure while my mind screamed in pain.

I wanted it all, pleasure and pain, each equally throbbing.

Just as I was about to lower my head to her chest, she flipped us. So that she was on top.

She straddled my hips.

I couldn't breathe. My chest constructed.

She edged her fingers on the hem of her tank top before pulling it completely off.

She was glorious. An angel sent from the most sinful of hells.

Her breasts were perky and full. She sat on me, looking down with hooded eyes.

I could feel the wetness and heat of her arousal seeping through her boy-shorts, through my pajama pants.

I was hard as hell.

And she knew it.

And she liked it.

I stared, my mouth gaping open, as she put her right hand on her left cheeks.

And silently trailed it down between her breasts.

Her hand covered her left breast as she started to massage herself.

_Oh my. _

Her eyes closed.

Her mouth opened. Just a little.

Her hips started to move on mine.

_Fuck. _

She grinded herself on me. Driving me crazy.

Making me moan.

She felt so good. I felt so bad.

It was heaven when she took my hand and put it on her breast. I stroked her nipple with the back of my hand. I wanted to be gentle.

She grounded harder on me.

Fuck gentle, I needed to taste her. To feel the scents of her on my tongue.

Before I could do that, however, she pinned me down onto the bed.

And then she started sucking my neck.

I let her tongue swirl on my collarbone. She could do whatever she wanted with me. My body was hers. My mind was hers. Heart and soul. Hers. Hers alone.

Her lips trailed up and down my jaw and neck. I could feel her nipping and licking and sucking and biting.

Oh, the things she made me feel.

My body was heated, burning with sensation not familiar to me. I have had sex before.

But this kind of ache was new.

I let sensations drift me away from reasons. I would feel like shit later, I was sure of it. But now, I just want to let her tongue take me to places.

And she did.

I cried out as her tongue found my nipple. Dear God, it felt so good, to have her warm, wet tongue on me while her hips kept on assaulting mine. I arched my body to her hot little mouth.

_Ohh, taste me Bella. _

_Bring on the shackles. I'm yours. _

I was paralyzed. That pretty much summed it up. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. My eyes were wide as I watched my body becoming slave to her touches.

Then she slid her hand between our bodies.

Then between my legs.

I gasped as I felt her hand wrapping itself around my cock.

She was stroking me.

I closed my eyes, shuddering with needs as her hand started to caress me. My hips involuntarily lifted, wanting more pressure from her long fingers.

I watched in horror as she slid her body languidly down mine own. I let every touch torture me.

I watched, my eyes wide, as she looked at my erection with awe. I couldn't help feeling the pride swell in me.

Just for a moment though.

Because she then slid her tongue over my shaft, licking from tip to base.

While looking straight into my eyes the entire time.

_Oh God, kill me now. _

I cried out incoherently. I was sure it sounded like a cross between a moan and a whimper.

Then she took all of me into her mouth.

I felt my eyes rolling backward as the hot cave of her mouth sucked me in. Then I opened my eyes.

I couldn't look away.

I propped myself up on my elbows. Her eyes were hooded, almost closed.

Her hands pressed on my hips, keeping me from trembling.

Seeing her luscious lips wrapped around me was the most erotic thing ever.

It was so sinful, I wanted her to stop.

Only I didn't want her to stop.

My breathing was labored. There wasn't enough oxygen to support my failing lungs.

I stroked her hair, holding her head in place as my hip started to act on its own.

The hot pleasure shot from my crotch to my entire body. I could feel my arms starting to shake uncontrollably. I could feel my stomach quivering from under her touch. I could feel pleasure shocking me until my mind was numb, and all I could feel was her. Her tongue twisting around me, her hands on my hips, her hair tickling my thighs.

My fingers were twisted on the sheets, hanging on for dear life. My back bowed off the bed.

It was too much, licking and sucking.

I was going to fall. I could just feel it, a coil in me, ready to be released.

"Ohh…Bella. Oh God!!" I needed to warn her. I didn't wan to…all over her. "B-Bella… I'm going to… Oh fuck….I'm… going to… come." I cried out, helpless in controlling myself.

It was so close. My body burned. Too much.

My eyes caught hers. She looked at me, the devil reincarnate.

Her eyes were devilish, full of desire. _Jesus, she wants to…_

_Fuck. _

I came in her mouth, shuddering and moaning.

I was delirious. I was in heaven.

I was ashamed. I was disgusted.

That, however, didn't stop me from pulling her up and taste myself on her lips.

It didn't stop me from trapping her down with my body.

It didn't stop me from wanting more.

Somehow, the rest of our clothes just fell away.

Her smooth, silky skin slid against mine. The short gasps in her breaths urged me on.

God, I wanted to…

I lowered my mouth to her breasts, taking that rosy nipple. God, she tasted so fuckgood.

Sweet and innocent.

Her breasts were soft and full. As I grazed my teeth against one nipple, pulling, a sound escaped from her throat.

If I thought that her laughter was angelic, then her moans were the exact opposite.

Her moans made my body react instantly.

I kissed her tenderly.

She bit my bottom lips. Her hot mouth then traveled to my ears, and she pulled my earlobe with her teeth.

God, I wanted her so bad.

I wanted to make love to her.

I wanted to fuck her. Let her know how good it could feel.

I pulled her up, away from the bed. Her naked body felt heavenly against my own.

I bent her over, resting her arms on the dresser.

I knew she could feel me, flushed against her, ready.

A low growl came to me.

I shouldn't do it.

I really shouldn't.

Conscience had no meaning to me anymore.

Nothing could stop me now. Not my own disgust. Not my own shame.

Not even myself.

I lifted her hips up, caressing her round bottom.

How could this angel want to be with me was beyond me.

I positioned myself at her entrance. Her hot, slick core drove me insane with shameful lust.

I wasn't even gentle with her as I slammed myself into her.

We both moaned at the sensation.

She was so fucking tight. And hot. And wet as hell.

And God, at this angle, I could feel every fucking inch of her.

The sensation shook me. My mind boggled. It was as if every cell in my body was exploding.

She felt so good, moaning for me was I thrust in and out of her. The friction was unbelievable.

She wiggled her hips. _Yesssss…_

I bent over, my left hand caressing her back, my lips touching her shoulder blades.

"…Edward…" she moaned, the deep breathless sound of her throat seducing me.

She was enjoying herself. Enjoying me.

I thrust even harder into her. The dresser banged against the wall repeatedly.

Her moans were getting louder. She was getting close.

"Oh God… B-Bella…" I wasn't even able to control my groans as I gripped her hips harder.

"Ahhhh….Ahhh…" Her helpless moans fueled the raging fire in me. God, I wanted to feel her come on me. I wanted to feel her clenching around me, unable to stop the inevitable.

"That's right," I coaxed, "Come on, Bella."

"AHHHH" she shrieked a little.

"Come _on_. Come for me Bella."

I could feel her tightened like a vice around my dick. Her walls squeezed the hell out of me.

I changed angles. And her cussing told me that she liked it. A lot.

Then she was convulsing around me, her muscles shaking. Her scream was so loud, I could feel it beating in my heart.

I was not done yet.

I pulled out of her, still hard and dripping with her juices. She turned around, facing me. Her hips started to ground against my erection again.

_She wants it rough? I'll give her sex as rough as it can get. _

I threw her onto the bed. _She wants to fuck? I'll fuck her brains out_.

I growled as I saw the sight before me. The woman of my dreams, naked and flushed with sweat, before me. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was opened, and her legs were spread out, wet and hot, waiting for me.

I crawled up the bed. She was mine. And she was willing.

My mouth descended between her legs. I wanted to taste her. My tongue flicked out and stroked her wet, swollen folds. She tasted fuckgood, like that heady scent of sex, rich and enticing. My tongue twisted against her sex, making her writhe. Her gasps sounded like cries for help.

She needed rescue from this fuckfest. From this mess. From me.

I couldn't hold on no longer. I needed her. Needed to feel her wrapped around me, her body enticed by my touches. I needed to feel her. So I pounded into her. I took her like she was mine.

Each thrust into her was accompanied with a stroke of my tongue against hers. Her long legs trapped my body.

I wouldn't go anywhere even if I could.

We fell into a rhythm. Our bodies were desperately searching, trying to find it. Hold on to it.

The bit of sanity we have left.

Because even in our delirious, twisted hearts, we didn't want to let go. Because we knew.

We knew that moment we fall over that cliff, we would be gone. And nothing could stop us from hurting the people we loved.

If we came together, we would abandon everything. Forget everything. Just us.

We came together.

I was lost.

I was found.

She moaned my name as her fingers twisted in my hair so hard that it hurt. Every cell in my body shattered as an orgasm took over.

I woke up.

And once again for the past month, I woke up to find my cum on my sheets, and my dick hard as a rock.

_Fuck it!!!_

_What is wrong with me?_

I laughed bitterly.

_I'm in love with my niece. That's what wrong with me. _

I needed a cold shower.

* * *

Soo, how was it?

I know this is not like Edward. But remember, this is just a dream. And Edward, no matter how talented he is, can't control his dreams.

Anyway, send me a review with your ideal endings. Maybe you'll see it again!!

Happy Valentine's Day, and love always,

Stormy Bella


	28. A Call for Love

Hello my readers,

I'll skip the apologization. I think it's getting old.

However, because it is exactly a month since my last update, and because it is springbreak (Finallly!) I thought it'd be my duty to give you this chapter. I'd like to think of this as a break from all the waiting (Sadly, my teachers don't share my opinion. Just look at the mountains of homework I have). So here it is!!

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Seren Dipity, on the occasion of her birthday. Happy Birthday!!! Have a very Edward birthday. I would also like to thank pwtf for her everlasting support, my SweetPea for being my first and forever fan, School Librarian for understanding my carefully crafted dreams. The last chapter was never intended to be a filler. It is my way of showing Edward's true feelings without his conscience judging him, adding the lemony goodness. And yet, School Librarian saw through the dreams. So thank you.

Here it is, the pivotal chapter. The next few chapters will be the climax of the story. Take it in, people.

Love

xoxo

Stormy Bella.

* * *

Chapter 28- A Call for Love Story

To say that the time after that has been awkward for them would be an understatement of the centuries. While practice has been going smoothly for Bella, she couldn't say the same for life at home. Though thankfully, the date for the play was drawing close, and she spent most of her time over at Alice's house, practicing and practicing over again.

But the little time she spent at home would make her more exhausted than any practicing. Any time Edward talked to her, she would flush beet red, or stutter, or just run away. She felt her emotions getting the better of her. Sometimes she almost couldn't control herself, and had almost reached out and touched him. She couldn't deal with it. Bella was tired of it; she was tired of the chase, the parade they've been putting on. Though she knew it was wrong, she was so tired of pretending all the time. Pretending that she didn't care. Pretending that he had no effect on her. Pretending that he didn't dominate her dreams every night. Pretending he wasn't the one she thought of when she touched herself.

She's truly had enough. Her mind was going crazy. Ever since that dream, she just couldn't get him out of her head.

And it wasn't because of the sex.

Sometimes she dreamt of him holding her. Sometimes she dreamt of him kissing her.

She needed him. He was her drug.

Her brand of heroine.

So when she sighed loudly during practice one day, of course Alice noticed.

When everybody's gone home, Alice pulled her aside.

"Is there something I need to know about?" Alice asked in a commanding voice.

Bella sighed again. It would be so weird to tell her friend-even if Alice was her confidant- that she had sex dreams of her uncle.

"It's just getting really hard to pretend that I don't love Edward. And I feel guilty all the time about Jacob." She decided to go for the partial truth.

"Why are you doing this?" Alice asked, frustrated for the first time with Bella. "Now, I may not know what to tell you, because I've not been in this situation. God forbids, the only uncle I have is a 56-year-old, fashionably challenged man. Honestly, one time he-"

"Alice, back on topic, please." Bella said, steering the conversation back to uncle-loving-forbidden love affair.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Anyway, I may not know much about this, but I know that love should not be denied. Just look at Heathcliff. God knows I don't want Edward, or you, to turn to an evil, grumpy shell of a person. Love should not be denied, or soon it will turn to hate, Bella." Alice said, her face as serious as should be.

"But Alice, it's not that simple. I can't just tell him I love him." Yes, Bella has stopped denying that she loved Edward. Because it did no good to lie to herself.

"Why not?" Alice asked, all confused. Bella sighed again. It was all simple to Alice. She took what she wanted, with no thought about it.

"Because it's wrong. He's my uncle. And my mom forbids it." Bella explained, her heart ached at every word. Because every word was true.

"First of all, it's never wrong to love. Second, he's not really your uncle. I hope you do know that. And thirdly, Renee has nothing to do with this." Alice frowned.

"What? My mom specifically forbids-"

"No," Alice stopped Bella, her face stern," Renee has nothing to do with this. This love is between Edward and Bella. Only Edward and Bella know how it feels like. Renee has no idea; she has no right to forbid you. Nobody has any right to forbid love. This is between you and Edward, Bella. And if you let Renee, somebody who has nothing to do with it, come between you two then one day you will regret it. And you will end up resenting Renee, Edward, and yourself." Alice said firmly.

Bella looked at Alice in wonder. True and understanding.

Then it was too hard for Bella to contain herself. All of that frustration broke down. Bella was ashamed of crying in front of Alice. But she couldn't stop herself.

"But it's not that simple. Nobody is understanding like you, Alice. He's my teacher; he'll lose his job if he has a relationship with me. And I can't just ignore my mom's opinion." Bella said between sobs.

Alice pulled Bella into a hug, then patted her on the head. She couldn't even imagine what Bella must have been going through. Life was so hard on her heart. If only Edward was never adopted. If only Bella has never had an uncle. "I understand that, Bella. And I know it's hard." Then she pulled Bella away and looked straight into her eyes. "But Bella, know this. He is the love of your life. You have to decide what is more important: your mom's opinion or your future happiness. And that's all that I can say to you. That's all I know to say." Alice felt like crying herself. Nobody should be put through this kind of pain.

Bella sniffed. She thought she had no tears left. Every time she masturbated, she cried. It was a crime, what she had been doing. But now, when Alice talked about it, she cried some more. Endless tears.

"Thanks, Alice. You're so good to me." Bella smiled through the tears. She was lucky to have Alice.

Alice sighed. "I know. I'm going for sainthood at this rate." She gave Bella her "inspiring" look.

Bella laughed. Like she hadn't laughed in a long time.

"But what are you going to do about Jacob?" Alice asked, all seriousness once again.

"I don't know. I like Jacob a lot." Bella said.

"But you don't love him like you love Edward." Alice finished.

The brown-haired girl nodded.

"I guess I should break up with him. It's unfair to him if I keep lying to him like this." Bella said sadly. She couldn't imagine how Jacob would take the blow.

"But don't do it before we perform the play, because Jacob might not be able to perform the love scene, or any scene, with you." Alice advised.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

And so it was Alice's advice that Bella carried in her heavy mind for the next couple of days. The truth was that she wanted to do that what Alice advised; to abandon everything and do what her heart desired. But that was not an easy deed to be done, for in her heart there was not only Edward. There was also her mother. And she could not choose one over the other. Laughing at her greedy self, she realized that the whole problem boiled down to one thing: she didn't want to lose anything. She wanted to keep both of them.

And so it came as a surprise when one afternoon she received her mother's phone call.

"Bella?" came Renee's voice through the phone.

"Mom? Is everything okay at home?" Bella was anxious. With Renee's tendency to lose things, anything might have happened.

"NO! No, nothing is wrong. I'm just calling to ask how you were." Renee's voice pushed anger in Bella, making it flow. Had she called to check up on them? How dare she?

"Mom, if you're just calling to check up on me, then let me assure you that your daughter is a not slut and wouldn't try to seduce Edward." Bella snapped. How dare Renee, after all the harsh words that she said, check up on her? Has she no trust in Bella?

"NO. No, Bella, I'm not calling to check up on you. I have more faith in you than that." Renee said soothingly. "I'm just calling to tell you a story."

"What story?" Bella felt a little guilty snapping at her mom like that. Everything was just so stressful now. Everything seemed to try to break her nowadays.

"Calm down Bella. It's nothing." Renee soothed.

"Okay. I'm sorry Mom. What story do you want to tell me?" Bella asked, trying to be gentle.

"Once upon a time, there were two people from two different worlds. She was the belle of the ball, the socialite, the It Girl of Upper East Side New York. She was the girl every girl wanted to be."

"And then there was him. He was a lowly ranked cop from Brooklyn, who lived in a small apartment in a poor neighborhood." Renee took a breath.

"Then one cold winter day, she did something stupid, which resulted in her arrest to the police station. And that was how they met."

Bella waited patiently, having no idea what this story had to do with anything.

"Then she couldn't stay away. He was handsome, and earnest. And all that strong power just enticed her. She fell in love with someone who was not totally appropriate for her." Renee paused, as if the story was getting too emotional for her. Bella couldn't understand why.

"Nobody understood. They thought she was a flighty little girl with a crush, and him a gold-digger. Her parents were especially against it. They couldn't understand how their Ivy-Leagued daughter could fall for that rugged, poor man. She was in so much pain. The love that she read about in romance novels, the love that she dreamt about all her life was happening. It was the earth-shattering, mind-blowing kind of love. Whenever she was with him, the world stilled on its axis. But every moment apart was a moment of pain. Everybody was trying to stop them from being together. She couldn't understand how anyone can be so cruel enough to thwart blossoming love."

Bella found her mouth filled with a bitter taste. She knew this well.

"But she found a confidant. Her little brother, only ten years old at the time, understood. He could see through her pain. He was forever encouraging her to follow her heart. He liked the man she loved, disregarding his low-social class. When she was pregnant with a child, her little brother helped the couple to run away. She ran away with her man to Arizona, where she spent her happily ever after."

Bella heard a sniffle on the other side of the line. Was Renee crying?

"That story was set eighteen years ago. The girl's name was Renee Carmichael. The man's name was Charlie Swan."

Bella startled at the recognition of her father's name. She's never heard of this story before. Renee's never told her the story of how they met.

"I was lucky enough to have that kind of love, even for too short a time. Your father was a man that could make a girl risks her family, her inheritance, her world for. I remember, even to this day, every moment that I've spent with your father. Edward was right all along. Although he was only ten at the time, he told me that if Charlie can make me happy and safe, then he's worth risking the world for. And though I risked everything I had for the short time with your father, I would do it all over again if only I was given a chance. I would endure all the pain and the heartache again and again and again, if only I have the chance to."

Renee paused. Then, taking a deep breath, she resumed.

"The love I had with your father was the unforgettable kind of love. When he died, my world collapsed. I watched the life I knew crumbled before my eyes. And for a long time, all I had to live for was you."

"But then Phil came along, and he healed me. The love I have with him is no where near the love I had with your father. But he tended to my wound, and slowly, that wound faded, leaving me only a scar. And I slowly forgot the pain of losing the greatest love of my life."

Bella felt the hot tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Bella, my daughter. In my eyes, I always think that everybody should have the kind of love that I had with your father. It was the greatest joy in the world, and nobody should be denied of that. But I realized now, that I've been denying you of the love you should have had. You, my own daughter."

Renee's words encouraged the tears from Bella's eyes to fall.

"Phil has healed me, and I have forgotten what it was like to lose the man I love. But I still remember it enough to know that it was not something I want you to endure. And yet, here I was, pushing you towards that same kind of pain."

Bella broke out into quiet sobs.

"I'm not saying that I could or will be happy if you and Edward get together. And I'm not saying that I'm encouraging it. You are too young, only almost eighteen, and in my opinion this would only bring pain to you two. Edward's position and career might be ruined. Your future might be ruined as well. Your life together will consist of constant pain and ridicule. But if you are willing to go through all those risks, if you think that your love for him can survive all that, then I have no say. If you found that kind of love in Edward, I wouldn't stop you. Because if anybody has the right to love, it is you."

For a long time, Bella couldn't speak. She couldn't contemplate what this would mean to Edward and herself. Edward must have known that she loved him. She couldn't be anymore obvious with the play, or so Alice had pointed out. And Edward must have some feelings for her too. She just couldn't just imagine up that look in his eyes when he was Heathcliff. She couldn't just imagine up the glances he's given her. And though they've been trying to, neither of them could deny the kiss they've given each other at New Year. Bella didn't have a lot of experiences with kisses, but she knew that it was not just a casual New Year kiss. A New Year kiss does not involve hot tongues and heated moans and hands that cling to each other.

Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was irrevocably in love with Edward. And she was tired, too tired from all the pretending.

All that kept her away was Renee. Bella could care less about what others think. And Renee's approval meant… It meant that anything was possible now.

"Bella?" Renee's worried word rang in her ears.

"Thank you, Mom." Bella said quietly. Renee understood.

Maybe the world would too. Someday.

* * *

Sooooo, how was it?

If you still have the heart to review, then please do. Your reviews are the lights that help me through these mountains of homework.


	29. Glaciers

Hello, my wonderful and merciful readers,

Ok, I'll just skip the begging and just put my head on a plate. Here you go, one author's head, served with long waiting months and furious chapter checkings.

Can I amend myself by saying that I'm sorry. And that life's just been getting in the way of the greater good (writing fanfic). Several readers have been PMing me, freaking out that the story is going to an end. Well, don't worry my dears, I still several months to go before this author is going anywhere. I have been sitting in my room, racking my brains out to add more angst to the story.

Those of you who thinks that we have reached the conclusion of the story, and that the angst was over, think again. Because we haven't even reached the climax yet.

Before you read this chapter, and tear my head out, hear me out. Bella doesn't know that Edward knew about Renee's forbidding them to be together (remember, he was eavesdropping). So, naturally, she didn't tell him that Renee has given her the green light. Edward, knowing of Renee's forbidding, but not her green lights, what would he do?

Just keep that in mind as you read this tearful chapter.

And remember, this story does have a happy ending.

* * *

Chapter 29- Glaciers

If only she knew then how it would turn out, she'd never say anything to him.

She just couldn't believe.

_With the date of the play looming closer and closer, Bella had spent all her time practicing. Whether it was whispering the lines or acting out movements, her life seemed to revolve only around the play. _

_May 25__th__ was the official date for their play. _

_The board of judges has been announced. The Departmental Chair, a representative spokesperson from Summa Entertainment, a renowned executive director, a Broadway critic, a respected actress, and Edward Cullen would all be the judges. _

_Bella was worried out of her mind. But she wasn't the worst of them all. _

_Nowadays, it took Jasper all his strength just to calm Alice. And Emmett has given up on even talking reasonably with Rosalie._

_The prize has been named. The winning team would have a position at several film productions by Summa Entertainment. It was Summa Entertainment's way of recruiting new talents. The winning team would have a chance a working with the most famous director in the industry, Giovanni Galianni. To be working with him was to be on their way to Hollywood. _

_In short, the winning team would have it all. _

_Even Lauren Mallory put efforts into this. For the first time, Bella had a taste of competition, of viciousness. Never in her life has she wanted something so badly. Bella's never been a person who thrived on failures of somebody else. She was never the kind of person that, for the sake of her own happiness, wants someone else to fail so she would have a chance. _

_But she was realizing, little by little, this dog-eat-dog industry. She was finally realizing that in order to secure her own success, others must fall. This was a road where, in order to walk, she must step on everybody else. _

_She was terrified when she found herself wishing that Angela's group would fail the project. She was so angry of herself to hope that Angela's play would not be as good as hers._

_It was no wonder to her now why someone as talented as Edward had no desire to be in this kind of business. Given his nature, he'd probably spend a great deal of time loathing himself for feeling so vicious. Bella knew she did._

_Edward._

_Even in this whirlwind of preparation, this chaos of wanting and wishing, there was still room for Edward in her mind. The knowledge of Renee's approval nagged in her head. There were several nights when, after her mind's put the play aside, she would just lie down on her bed and drift her thought to Edward. _

_It was easy, at first, to think about how she would tell Edward her feelings. _

_But then the doubts started to enter her mind. _

_Did Edward feel the same way about her? How would she know if it was just her mind playing with her? _

_Maybe she wanted so much that her mind deluded her into conjuring up the idea that he wanted her too. _

_She spent many nights debating over this. She wanted to tell him. She wanted him to know that, for quite a while now, her heart and attention have belonged to him._

_She thought that she was tired of pretending. She thought that she needed to tell him her feelings, or else her heart would burst. She thought that she must tell him, no matter how he would react to it. _

_She was kidding herself. _

_What she wanted most wasn't to tell him. _

_What she wanted most was for him to feel the same way. _

_Sometimes she thought he did. Then sometimes she thought he didn't. _

_But it would be so simple if only feelings were involved. If it was just that, then she wouldn't have as many headaches as she did. _

_Because she knew, no matter how much her romantic heart contradicted this, that their feelings and love weren't the only thing on the line. _

_She hated that Renee was right. Their social standing, especially Edward's, would be endangered. Following their hearts meant that they would have to give up their lives now. And if all was to go wrong, Edward's job, his position at the university might not be secured. _

_All of that was in Bella's mind that evening of March 18__th__ as she prepared for her dinner. She was going the lines of the play over her head, at the same time trying to stir that damned tomato sauce into perfection._

_When the sauce was as good as possibly could be, Bella tried to reach for the bowl sitting on the top cabinet. When did that cabinet become so high?_

"_Here, let me get that for you."_

_Bella didn't need to turn around to know whose velvety voice that was. She could feel her body physically reacting to his voice. Her heart beat faster; her body grew hotter as she felt his presence behind her, towering to reach for that bowl. The proximity of their bodies made her breathing grow heavy. She could feel the heat, the warmth of his body next to her. _

"_Here you go," Edward said, setting the ornate bowl on the counter. _

_Bella turned to face him. So close were their bodies that her eyes were at the level of his neck. She could smell the spicy, dangerous cinnamon of his scents. At this angle, she could see the slight scar on his chin. _

"_Bella?" Edward's voice sounded far away as he regarded her. _

_Something was happening in her. Suddenly, the world stilled. _

_This was it. This was the moment. _

_Her body acted on its own accord. Her mind barely register the fact that she was going to tell him her feelings now when her hands reached his face and pulled it towards hers. _

_Oh, screw society and its rigid rules. _

_The moment her lips touched his, everything was right again. All the worries, the heartaches were soothed. His lips were soft of silk. _

_He didn't react for a moment. For a moment he was shocked. _

_Then, without the consent of his mind, his body reacted to her. _

_She found his hands encircled her waist. His lips began to move against hers in a gentle, conflicting manner at first, but gradually turned urgent. He captured her lower lip between his. Her hands found their ways around his neck, toward his luscious hair. She clung to him, refusing to let him go. He tightened his grip on her, so tight that she thought all the air would leave her lungs. _

_It was a kiss of a lifetime. The yearning in her swelled until it was white hot. _

_Edward broke the kiss for much needed oxygen. _

_With a grunt, Edward picked Bella up and set her sitting on the counter. His hands reached behind her back and tangled in the mess of her hair. His tongue sought hers, and she readily gave in to him. Oh, the taste of him, of his dominance. His tongue stroked hers, gentle strokes that burned her mouth, burned her body. His mouth didn't leave her when she needed breaths; they moved down her neck in small licks. _

_She decided that it was time. There was no way he could kiss her like that if he didn't love her. _

_There was no way he could fake that kind of passion. _

_It was time. _

"_Edward," she moaned his name, "Edward, I love you." _

_The moment the words left her lips, he froze. _

_Then he pulled away, his face full of horror._

"_What?" His voice was far away. Why was he reacting this way? Wasn't he supposed to be joyful? _

"_You don't love me, Bella." Edward said, sighing and turning away from her face. The look on his face was now calculating. And sort of painful. _

_She hopped down from the counter, and somehow she felt like the ground was crumbling under her feet. "Yes, I do love you."_

"_No you don't love me. You just have a crush on me, Bella." _

"_I know what I feel. I love you. Don't you love me too?" Bella didn't like the sound of her voice, small and desperate. _

"_Love you?" Edward asked. Slowly, hesitantly, the calculating eyes turned into a smirk._

_She didn't like the look on his face at all. "But I thought... I thought…that you love me." she stammered. _

_A cold laugh left his perfect lips, so cold that it chilled Bella to the bones. "Love you? Love you? You're just a child, Bella." He said, the emeralds of his eyes were glaciers._

"_But you k-kissed me…" Bella reasoned with him. That was right. If he didn't love her, then when did he kiss her so tenderly? Why did he care for her so much? All the evident were there. The meaningful gift he gave her for Christmas, the glances he gave her when nobody was looking, that life-shattering New Year's kiss. Every smile, every gesture was for her. _

_What she dreaded most was happening. Annoyance flashed in his glacial eyes. "Bella, I'm a man. My beautiful girlfriend is away. I have needs. You're sort of cute, and you were willing. Like any other red-blooded man, I'd kiss you." He smirked, but his eyes were now hateful. "But there is no way I'm in love with you. No. Way." _

_Alice was wrong. He didn't love her. How could he? She was nothing special. And here she was, daring to hope. _

"_I don't believe you." Her defense sounded weak. _

"_Well, believe it." The hatred in his eyes shattered her heart. "You know what? I don't even like you that much."_

_The disgust in his voice was too much to handle. Grabbing her keys on the counter, she ran for the door, ran away from the cold eyes and hateful expression. _

_She couldn't see the pain in his eyes the moment she turned away. _

_Away from him. _

* * *

_Those who really don't like me right now, I understand you. You have every right to._

_Those who have no idea why Bella didn't just tell Edward that Renee has given her the green light, read the authour note above. It explains._

_Just remember, there's a happy ending. _


	30. Run

I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

A million apologies to my readers for disappearing off the face of the Earth. I've made an awful discovery on my time away: summer classes aren't any more relaxing than classes during the school year. I thought that I could take some summer classes for credits, and still have time for fun. How wrong I was. Homeworks and summer assignments and projects and tests have been swallowing me up.

Anyway, the good news is that the New Moon trailers are out, and Jacob looks hot!

Some readers have been complaining that the story is too painful and too much angst, and that it's time I give in and let them be happy together. Um...in case you missed the summary, this is a story about a girl who's in love with her uncle. There's bound to be angst. Besides, it's not like I control the story. The story happens in my head. All I do is write it down. I can't just make them hate each other one day and the next day magically together again. That's even worse than the long angst.

As for questions about how long the story will continue, I would say about five more chapters. Of course, I might put more or less, but I don't think we'll reach chapter 40. I'm sorry if those aren't the answers you wanted to hear. However, writers write not because we want to, but because we have to. I didn't choose to write the pain. I have to, because it's how it should be.

Now that I've made myself clear, I hope you enjoy more angst. This chapter is shorter than normal. But I've begun to write the next chapter. My summer will end next week. So I expect to have time to write more.

As for now, enjoy!

Love always,

Stormy Bella.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30- Run

He watched silently, watching her back turned to him. He watched as the white of her shirt faded behind the open door. He watched as the rusty truck roared and rumbled from the driveway, carrying with it the woman he loved. Carrying her away from him, tears on her face.

He was an actor, and life was a stage. Everything could be calculated.

_Run. _

He walked up and closed the front door. His face betrayed no emotion, as if he hadn't just rejected the only woman he's ever loved. He walked back to the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water. The bile in his throat was rising. He wanted to swallow the taste of her in his mouth. A taste of strawberry and mint.

_Run away from me. _

The water didn't help. Her smell was everywhere. The strawberry scent lingered on his face, in his hair. He could still feel the softness of her lips and the silkiness of her tongue. His hands could still feel the curve of her waist as the heat of her body pressed close to him.

_Please. _

Why did she do it? Why did she have to go and put him that position? Didn't she know that it hurt him? Why did she have to put herself through that kind of heartbreak? Why did she force him to hurt her? She knew full well that he couldn't love her back. She knew full well that Renee wouldn't allow it. She knew that it would ruin them. Then why? Why?

_Don't let me catch you. _

There was emptiness in his chest. All this time he's gone without really realizing it. He thought that as long as he didn't think about the moment, it wouldn't happen. As long as he pretended that life was fine and good, then the moment when he had to break her heart wouldn't happen.

How wrong he was.

His cell phone rang. One glance and he knew who was waiting for him to answer.

Tanya was still his girlfriend.

He picked up the call.

"Hey baby," said the sugary voice on the other end of the line, "I'm coming over, okay?"

"Sure." His voice was as emotionless as he felt. He needed Tanya. He needed release.

"Get ready. I have toys for you." She purred, and he could just imagine the getup that she put on herself.

"Okay." He hung up.

He walked silently past the kitchen. The brown, worn watch on the counter caught his green eyes.

Bella's.

He picked up the watch. Time was still running, wasn't it? He was the only one who stood still. She would move on, just like time. Only he stood here, in this kitchen, mourning for a love lost.

_Run. Please run away from me. _

_Don't let me catch you. _

_I don't know what I'd do. _

* * *

It started raining. The rain pounding repeatedly on the windshield of her beat up truck. The world blurred away by the rain. The tears on her face didn't stop. Nor did the hole in her chest stop spreading.

She's gotten it all wrong.

Of course she did. How could he ever love her? She was plain. She was stupid and naïve. She was nameless. She was, ultimately, his niece.

How could she ever think that she had a chance?

It was night. Fork was sound asleep. Oh, small town of Fork. She's grown to love this quaint little town.

She thought that she loved the coziness of it, the silence of it. Unlike big cities, she thought that Fork had a sense of love. Of friends.

It was in this moment that she realized.

She didn't love Fork.

She only loved the people of Forks.

Well, one person of Forks.

Right now, Forks was suffocating her, making it hard to breathe.

She wanted to get out of Forks.

But where would she go? She didn't want to go to Alice. Alice would give her a pity look, and try to distract her from the pain.

As if this pain would let her forget.

She didn't want to be distracted. She wanted to remember. Remember how it felt to look into his icy stares. She wanted to remember the sneer he gave her.

She wanted to punish herself for daring to hope.

Before she knew it, she was heading toward one place.

La Push.

She drove until she saw the cliff.

Looking down, all she saw was the whiteness of rain against the ocean's waves. So powerful and terrible. Just like her love. Destructive and capable of swallowing her whole.

She sat there, listening closely to the sounds of waves and rain, her face void of tears. She's been crying for far too long.

It was hours before she reached her decision. Then, she backed her truck, and drove.

How would it like to be loved?

How would it like to be made love to?

Is it more painful to give love or to receive love?

Would she forget about him, if there was someone else who would love her?

There was only one way to find out.

She stopped in front of his house. The light in his room was still on. Pulling her truck into his driveway, she ran to the porch and rang the doorbell.

Moments later, the door opened, revealing a tall man in nothing but his pajama pants. His hair was tussled from sleep, sticking out in every direction. He seemed surprised to see her.

Without letting him talk, she spoke.

"I want you to make love to me."

* * *

I've put my head on a plate. Who wants to behead me? Just review and tell me.


	31. Hold on to the Night

Hello, my dearest ones,

I'm sorry for the sudden disappearance. I know there is nothing I can say (or beg) that would make you forgive me. It was utterly irresponsible of me to just drop everything and leave you hanging like that. But for the record, I have been busy with family emergency, plus the school works. However, I'm back with the promise that the story will continue, for as long as I can continue it. If, in the case that I can't, then don't you worry, for I have designated a worthy writer who I believe can finish the story even better than I can. I promise that you will see the happily ever after of the story.

There are many people to whom I need to give thanks to. First of all, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to LivforLove. She is an incredible person and amazing friend. Not once did she ask me when I would update, but simply understand my situation. Thank you Liv, for standing by and being my friend. Thousands of love to you!

Second, I'd like to thank to readers who have persistenly PM'd me for an update. I love you guys, and I'm so grateful that you guys didn't just give up on the story, or on me. These are the readers who believed in the story, and my ability to continue it. You guys are the ones I'm writing for, and I hope that you aren't disappointed.

Thirdly, I would also dedicate the chapter to those who stayed with the story as far as they could. I understand why you guys gave up on me. If I was me, I'd give up on me too. But thank you for reading the story in the first place and for giving it a chance. You guys are the best, and I'm so sorry I didn't live up to the expectation.

With that said, I'd like to wish everybody a Merry Christmas. The story only have, at most, 4 chapters left, and it might end sooner than you think. Stay strong my loves,

xoxo

Stormy Bella

* * *

Chapter 31- Hold on to the Night

Through the silvery, ghostly smoke he could still see her face with crystal tears falling like diamonds from her eyes. Were they tears of anguish? Of regret? Of sadness? Of confusion?

He felt none of these things. There was no anguish, no regret, no sadness and no confusion for Edward. He didn't even feel a loss. After all, you can't really lose something you never had in the first place.

No, it was tiredness that he felt. Tired from fighting the battles of his heart. Tired of losing to himself, to her. Tired of hopelessness. Tired of hopefulness. Tired of his heart beating fast around her. Tired because it was the end. Tired because there was nothing left for him now. No more beautiful girl with chocolate hair. No more pink blushes on alabaster cheeks. No more abandoned kisses and beautiful laughter. The night embraced Edward Cullen, hugging him close into its heart. It was darkness that was in his heart. It has been a long time since he smoked. But tonight seemed like a night for smoking. It was a night to burn his lungs, burn his heart. On the cold sofa he sat, a cigarette between his fingers, white smokes escaping his lips.

At least it was over. Finally over.

Of course, he could have been gentler. He was an ass. He was harsh and cruel. But he wanted a clean cut for her. It hurt, but she would forget. Hatred is still better than pain. She's been through too much pain for her age. He just wanted her to hate him, so that she would look back one day and have no regret of ever leaving an ass like him. He wanted to give her justification. Anything he could give her, could spare her, he would.

A clean cut for her. Only her.

Because he knew it wouldn't be a clean cut for him. Never.

_Well, doesn't that just suck?_ He chuckled humorlessly.

Bella Swan ruined everything for him.

Right this moment, a beautiful, seemingly perfect girl was sleeping soundly in his bed upstairs. She has been on a plane for hours to get to him. Her face lit up when he opened his door to her. Her body was beautiful, her heart given to him. She didn't mind that he didn't like her lifestyle. She would have given her career for him the moment he asks. If he takes her to his bedroom, nobody would condemn them. She was the dream, the fantasy of all men.

Yet, he couldn't even get it up for her. Not even close.

Before Bella Swan, they could make love for hours. Before Bella Swan, he could kiss her without guilt.

Life before Bella Swan was good.

Tanya deserved better than this shit of a man. She deserved better than a man who, when she kissed him, could only think about another girl with chocolate brown hair. She deserved better than a man who could never give her his love because it belonged to somebody else.

He was so fucked up.

The radio was on, but so distant was the sound. The late night love song program was playing. Cheesy love songs about forever and true love and happily ever after droned on and on. Mockery was laughing at him. Who was he to believe in happily ever after anymore?

love.

He was tired of feeling.

That radio sang on again. One of those love songs. Soft words and slow music coiled in the air.

_Just when I believed I couldn't ever want for more  
This ever changing world pushes me through another door  
I saw you smile and my mind could not erase the beauty of your face  
Just for a while won't you let me shelter you _

_Her smile was so beautiful, so radiant. Heart-shaped face of creamy color blushed in light pink. Beautiful girl with hair blowing in the wind. I could never forget._

Hold onto the night  
Hold onto the memories  
I wish that I could give you something more  
and I could be yours

_Don't hold on, beautiful Bella. Don't remember anything. There'll be no more hurt. Forget it all. I wish I could be yours. I wish there was more I could give. But I couldn't. Forget me. _

_How do we explain something took us by surprise  
Promises invade love that is real but in disguise  
What happens now do we break another rule  
and let our lovers play the fool  
I don't know how to stop feeling this way..._

_If only I could love you. If only I could break the rules. I'm sorry. So sorry. Sorry for not stopping my feelings. Sorry for not stopping your feelings. So sorry for all the hurt. I'm so sorry for my harsh words. Please understand. I'm sorry it never could be._

_  
Hold onto the night  
Hold onto the memories  
If only I could give you something more  
Well, I think that I've been true to everybody else but me  
and the way I feel about you makes my heart long to be free  
Every time I look into your eyes I'm helplessly aware  
That the someone I've been searching for is right there... _

_But I couldn't reach you. I couldn't hold you. I couldn't touch you. I couldn't be anything but heartache for you. I couldn't do anything but watch you cry. I couldn't protect you. I hurt you. I'm sorry._

Hold onto the night  
Hold onto the memories  
I wish that I could give you more  
Hold onto the night

_I love you. _

Moisture. His eyes blurred. The smoke choked in his throat. His nose burned. It was so unfair. For so many years he thought he'd never find her. He thought he'd never find the one that could make his heart sing and his body tingle. He's waited for her for so long. Now that he's found her, he couldn't touch her. She was unattainable.

Quietly, without a sound, he sobbed for a lost love. A love that never could be.

Somebody wrapped their arms around his head.

"Tanya?" he whispered.

"Edward." She murmured back.

She pressed her face against his hair. Her glorious blond strands fell like water around his face. He felt wetness on his hair.

"You're crying." He said, not quite a question, but more a statement.

She lifted her face and looked into his eyes. Streams running down her face. "Why?"

Edward couldn't speak.

"Why, Edward? I could have given you everything. My love could have been enough to last a lifetime." Her shoulders shook softly. "Why did I even love you?"

He closed his eyes. Too much.

"You're crying for her." Tanya spoke, her voice like a breeze. "You cry because you hurt her. You've never cried when you hurt me. You've never cried for me." She hugged him tighter.

His arms wrapped her waist. She was still wearing his pajama shirt. No pants.

"I'm sorry." He finally said, his voice hoarse.

"I should know. You love who you love." Her sobs broke through the calm voice. "When I first saw her, I didn't think much about it. She was just a girl. Then Christmas came and I saw you with her." Tanya paused. "That look in your eyes scared me. You were with me, but you weren't with me." Her shoulders shook. "I should have known then. But I guess I was in denial." She stroked his hair and lowered her eyes to his. "You never looked at me that way, Edward."

As her eyes closed, a silent tear fell on pale cheek.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. It was all he could say. Two women he's hurt tonight. One couldn't take his love, and one whose love he couldn't take.

"Just kiss me one more time Edward." She didn't open her eyes as she requested the return of her unrequited love. One more stab into her heart.

It was something he could give her. So he tilted his head.

His cold lips met her wet ones. No emotion. No rushing of heat and adrenaline in his veins. No erratic pumping of his heart. And no familiar warmth that spread throughout his body.

Only ice.

Just as he was about to pull his face away from her, the front door opened.

* * *

"What?" Jacob said groggily

"I want you to make love to me." Bella repeated firmly. Her mind was clear. Edward might not have cared for her. He might not have wanted what she had to offer. But Jacob did.

She was seventeen, for God's sake. Why couldn't she have something simple like Alice and Jasper? She loved simple. She didn't want forbidden love with an unattainable man.

Jacob was very attainable.

What would it be like to be loved? To be caressed? What would it be like to have someone who could return her affection, who would smile when he kissed her, who would hold her against his chest without guilt?

She wanted to be loved. To be soothed over. To let go.

She loved Edward. Jacob loved her.

Renee once said, "Don't be with he you love, but with he who loves you."

_Well, thank you Renee. You were right. It's much easier._

"Bella," Jacob laugh uncomfortably, "It's late in the night. You show up on my doorstep, in the middle of a storm, and you want me to make love to you?" He smiled questioningly. "Why don't you come in and dry yourself first?"

She walked in. Jacob's house was on the Reservation. LaPush beach was not far from here. It was warm and cozy and so Jacob. The wooden floor felt cold under her feet, even though it was probably heated. So cold.

Jacob threw her a towel. She pressed it close to her face. It smelled like detergent and cinnamon.

Edward smelled like spiced cinnamon too.

She shook her head. No more Edward. No more bronze haired angel in crooked smiles.

"So what's this love making business?" Jacob chuckled lightly. "Not that I'm opposing, but it's so monumental. I mean, you're just going to show up and expect to take my virginity away? I don't think so!"

Bella had to laugh. See, this was easy. Jacob wasn't complicated. Jacob was simple.

So what if Jacob wasn't heat and passion and burning and aching and world-spinning? So what if Jacob couldn't make her heart sing and her chest construct with his smile? So what if every time she saw Jacob, her breaths weren't taken away? So what if one touch from Jacob couldn't set butterflies in her stomach? So what if she didn't see Jacob's face and his jet black hair behind closed eyes?

Jacob was fun. He was light. He warmed her.

He couldn't burn her.

"How about before you violently take away my precious virginity, we watch a movie first? Nothing would prepare the pain better than a viewing of Transformer." Jacob walked Bella over to the couch, sat her down, then looked for his DVD.

No questions asked. Jacob was simple.

Her eyes raked over Jacob's beautiful body as he reached up the shelf for the movie. Muscled back, evenly tanned. Smooth arms bound with ropes of muscles. Tall, lanky body with carefree black hair. He was desirable. Nothing was wrong with him. He was perfect.

Except that he didn't have glowing pale skin. There was no messy bronze hair beckoning her hands to smooth over. His smile was even, and his eyes were not the color of thriving green grass in the summer.

Other than that, he was perfect.

He chuckled again. "Like what you see?"

Bella blushed as she realized that he had caught her staring. She ducked her head.

"Don't worry. No one lives with me, so you can get kinky if you want." He laughed out loud, and she couldn't help but laugh with him.

He turned off the light before settling down beside her on the couch as the movie played itself out.

It sufficed to say that she had no idea what the movie was about.

Half way through the movie, Jacob's arm was around her shoulders. Little by little, the space between them decreased until she snuggled right against him. Then, slowly, his arms began drawing lazy circles on her shoulders. His lips then began kissing her forehead. Then her nose. Then her eyes. Then her lips.

Before she knew it, she was cradled in his arms with his lips firmly on hers.

She tried to feel it. She tried to feel the heat and her fast heartbeat and the soft sighs waiting to escape her lips.

Nothing.

Jacob's breathing, however, was very fast paced. His hands had found their way under her shirt, ghosting over her flat stomach.

She was going to lose her virginity on a couch.

Greatest fucking moment of her life, for sure.

Jacob jumped off of her, his eyes wild. With one hand to pull her up, he beckoned, "Follow me."

She followed him into what looked like his bedroom. Gently, he laid her down on his soft bed.

Slowly, his kisses spread all over her neck. His hand moved higher and higher and higher until it cupped her full breast.

She gasped at the sudden urge of batting his hand away. He moaned from how soft and warm her breast was.

She closed her eyes. In her mind, nimble pale fingers were unbuttoning her blouse. Jacob's hands pushed the blouse away. His messy bronze hair tickled her neck as his soft lips brushed lightly over the swell of her breasts. She felt her breaths changing as pressure built in her chest.

His finger touched her nipple through her cotton bra.

Edward moaned.

_No. It's Jacob. _

Strong hands held her hips_. Edward_. Her hands wove themselves into his hair_. Edward_. Piano fingers stroked her thighs softly_. Edward_. She moaned_. Edward_. She hissed_. Edward_. Tingling feeling pressed in her abdomen_. Edward._ Her lips trembled_. Edward_. Lips kissing her navel. _Edward_. A tear fell.

Edward.

Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward.

EDWARD!

Tears have fallen mercilessly from her eyes. It was all she could do to keep her sobs in. Tears down her cheeks. Tears matted in her hair. Tears warmed as they fell over her ears.

Only Edward.

Forever Edward.

His smiles. His eyes. His laugh. His hands. His heat. His electricity.

Forever. Edward. Forever.

It was a curse.

He made her ache. He made her feel. He made her smile. He made her think. He made her cry. He made her breathe. He made her scream. He made her forget reason.

He made her love.

And he couldn't love her.

_Edward. Why?_

Her shoulders raked in silent sobs as pain took over her. Loss, so much loss. Loss of innocence.

Loss of faith. Loss of youth and smiles and his sparkling green eyes.

Loss of love.

It was a love that never could be. It was a love doomed from the start.

Jacob looked up at her. In his eyes there was infinite sadness.

"It's Edward, isn't it? You're in love with him."

* * *

Ooohhhh, so Jacob knows. Who's wondering what Jacob is going to do about this?

Reviews are loved.


	32. Sad Sonata

Hello, my dearest readers!

Now now, I know this is uncharacteristic of me. Even after I said that I would update quick, you'd probably thought that I meant in other 4 weeks at least (which is also quick in usual Stormy's standard). However, I'm updating today because it's some kind of anniversary for me. Because on this exact day two years ago, as I was sitting in a car, I thought of the basic plot for this story. When I got home that day, my mind was already in love with Uncle Edward, and I decided to put it into words. Two years later, and the story's almost complete. (This must be about the longest story you ever read huh?)

So, consider it an early New Year's gift. Although, I might just update again pretty soon.

There are only two more official chapters left (not including this one), so I would like to dedicate each of the last chapters to certain people who have been with me in this journey. It was their support that helped me in bettering my story, and making it much more enjoyable to write.

So, here goes:

_To **Mary Beth**: Sweet Pea, you are the best ever. You helped me start my story, and gave me confidence in continuing it. You support me so much so. This chapter is for you.

_To **pwtf** : You're a wonderful person, and I love talking with you on Twilighted. I thank you for reading my story, and supporting me through. This chapter is for you.

_To **iamdarcie** : Darcie, my dearest, thank you for the awesome reviews. I so enjoy my long discussion with you. Most of the ideas in those dicussions helped me finish the ending of this story. This chapter is for you.

Anyway, here goes another chapter. Who's up for some more angst??

Love always,

xoxo

SB

* * *

**Chapter 32- Sad Sonata**

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Bella whispered as Jacob's hand descended upon her, wiping away the uncontrollable tears.

"I knew it." Jacob said matter-of-factly, as if it was something he's know for a long time.

"You do?" Her wet eyes looked up at him. She was sure that her eyes reflected the same thing she was seeing in his: regret.

"Yeah, I knew." Jacob chuckled darkly. "I guess I've always skirted around it." He cradled her face in his big, strong hands. "Even when I asked you out, there was hesitation in your response." His eyes were unable to look at her. "I thought it was some guy in Phoenix. I thought you were thinking about your ex or something." He paused. "I would never have thought it was Edward."

He looked at her then, and she could see regret evident in his face. She knew he didn't regret knowing her, for Jacob was too good a person to ever regret something like that. He regretted that she couldn't fall in love with him.

"How did you know?" Bella asked, feeling small and guilty. She led him on even when she knew her heart belonged to another man.

"Catherine. You weren't my Catherine. You were his Catherine." He kissed her forehead again.

As she closed her eyes, she wished it was Jacob she loved. She wished she could feel for him a fraction of what she felt for Edward. She wished she didn't have to hurt this wonderful man, this man of kind heart and gentle soul.

"When you showed up on my door earlier, I thought that you finally saw how wrong he was for you. I thought that he's screwed up, and here was my chance." Jacob smiled. His gentle smile broke her heart just as much as Edward's harsh words did.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered.

"Bella?" She looked up. "I never had a chance, did I?" The quietness of his voice clawed at her heart.

She couldn't form words. Her tears answered his rhetorical question.

"Well, I guess it's over, this thing between us." Jacob whispered. Bella nodded mutely, too ashamed to speak. "Phew, at least that's one thing off my mind." He chuckled darkly.

"I guess you guys had a fight?" He changed the subject, focusing on her.

Gentle Jacob. Beautiful Jacob. Even in his heartbreak he thought of her.

She didn't answer. It wasn't a fight. A fight could be fixed. It was an end.

"Are you going back there?" Jacob asked again.

"I can't face him again. It's over."

As she said it out loud, Bella realized that she's accepted it, the fate that was given to her. Finally, she's accepted that there's nothing she could do. That it was over.

"Maybe you should call Alice. She won't ask." Jacob suggested.

Alice wouldn't ask question. She wouldn't need to. She would know.

"I guess I should." Bella wiped her tears. She couldn't come back there. Not now, not ever. There lived the memories that she couldn't forget and the love that she couldn't have. She couldn't go back.

Jacob handed her the phone.

Alice didn't ask question. Bella's tone told her enough. All she said was that Bella was welcome at the Brandon's household anytime, but she should tell Edward that she was moving to Alice's house, because after all, he was her guardian.

Bella knew, from Alice's tone and her insistence on Bella talking to Edward, that Alice hoped Bella and Edward could talk and somehow discover a ridiculous misunderstanding. She knew Alice still hasn't lost hope in the ridiculous notion that Edward was in love with Bella.

Bella, however, knew that there was no misunderstanding. Edward's words were still there, forever etched in her mind.

She thanked Alice before hanging up the phone.

"I guess I should be going now." Bella sighed and looked over at Jacob.

"Are you sure you can drive in this condition?" Jacob asked as he offered her his coat. It was raining hard, and her thin blouse did nothing to protect her.

"Jacob, I'm sad, not drunk." Bella smiled weakly as she welcomed the warmth of Jacob's thick coat.

"I'd say that you're intoxicated on my kisses." Jacob joked once again. And once again, Bella was glad that he was still Jacob.

"Goodbye, Jake." Bella opened the front door. "I'll see you in class." She turned for her truck.

"Goodbye Bells." Jacob said quietly. It was uncharacteristic of him. But as he watched her red truck pulling out of his driveway, he said goodbye.

* * *

The front door pulled open.

Hearing the sound, Edward hastily pulled away from the kiss. His eyes widened as he took in a slim figure, standing at the front door.

_Bella_

Edward didn't get a chance to respond. Before he knew what was happening, Bella ran away.

"Bella!" He heard the truck roared. Grabbing his coat, there was no thought in his head. There was no plan or plays or calculated thought. All he knew was that he could not let her go out in weather like this.

Fate was fucking with him. Of all the time, she had to open the front door right then?

Oh, what she would have thought? He was half-naked, kissing Tanya, who wore only his pajama shirt. What would she have thought?

As he reached for his shoes, he stopped. Tanya was still here. Still looking at him. In his haste for Bella, he has forgotten that there was one other woman. She was still here.

He looked up at her.

Tanya smiled. It was a sad smile. It wasn't those commercial smiles she wore when she was on TV. It was a smile of acceptance.

She's never looked more beautiful.

"Go, Edward." Tanya turned away from him. She was unable to watch her love chasing another woman. "There's nothing to keep you here. Go." She urged.

"Thank you Tanya." He said quietly. But she heard.

"Edward." Tanya called one last time. She looked at him then, for one last time. "I won't be here. I won't be here when you get back."

Edward turned away. He caught only Tanya's choked sob as he closed the door behind him.

The sky was white with violent rain. There was no trace of Bella. Edward ran. He ran, but he couldn't catch. She was gone. This love would never come back. She was like a bird, flying away to her sky. And in this white rain, there was only him standing here with his memories.

There was only loneliness that embraced his heart. So cold was the rain that washed away the all the remnants of an earth-shattering love.

Forks stood quietly. In her heart she held these poor souls. Her tears poured over Edward. And she sang.

Forks cried as she watched four people lost their hearts that night.

There never was a sonata so sad.

* * *

Don't worry my dearests, the angst is almost over.

Reviews make author happy!!!


	33. Never Truly Leaves

Hello my dearest readers,

I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I told myself I would update on Feb 1st, but my work was overwhelming, and I waited until today. It's only a day later though, so I hope I'm forgiven.

I'd love to dedicate with chapter (the chapter before last) to certain people who have been with me on this journey faithfully, and hang on to me when I disappeared:

__To **darcy13:** Thank you for reading the story, and leaving such helpful reviews. I always enjoy reading your reviews, and they helped me so much in deciding Bella's fate.

__To **DarSavageKom and Wildflower10**: Thank you for supporting the story and loving it enough to translate it to Russian. I hope I didn't fail to meet the expectations.

__To **SchoolLibrarian**: You were one of the few readers that followed me since the begining of the story. I love reading your review. You understood the story, understood my ideas and understood the thoughts that weren't written down. You are one fantastic reader to have!

__And most of all, to** LivforLove**: You are the best. There is no word I can say that can describe my gratitude towards you. You loved my story, and were so patient with it. You never asked me to update, but simply waited for the ideas to come to me. You opened up to me, and gave me your friendship even when you don't know who I am. Thank you, not for just being my readers, but also for being my friends.

And also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all the readers who have read my story, followed it, supported it, and loved it. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have the courage to finish the story.

It's almost the end,

Love,

Stormy Bella.

* * *

**Chapter 33- Never Truly Leaves**

Alice POV

I said good-bye to Bella and Jacob at the airport. The flight will take them to London, and from there they would be on their way to Galianni would be waiting for them at Paris. There, Bella and Jacob would begin their journeys to fame and great acting, leaving behind this fateful year.

But I knew better. I knew that Bella didn't actually leave. Call me a hopeless romantic, a crazy maniac maybe, but I knew that she couldn't just leave Edward. No matter how much she convinced herself that she's accepted what happened, I knew better. I knew that her body might be on the plane to Paris, but her heart remained in Forks with Edward.

"She'll be back, Ali. True love never truly leaves, you know." Jazz said quietly, unexpectedly.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" I asked, puzzled

"Bella and Edward, of course. What else do you think I was talking about?" Jazz smirked. He knew?

"You know?"

Then he laughed. "How could I not know? Their sexual tension was palpable that sometimes the room seemed on fire when they were around. Even Emmett noticed." His hand traced circles on mine.

"Emmett too? I thought I was the only one." I murmured.

"Well, we had our suspicions. But we were sure that there was something between them when she suddenly moved to your house and cut all ties with Edward." Jazz explained. "We never talked about it because we wanted to give her the privacy she needed. We figured that if she wanted us to know, she would tell us."

So they all knew. Their love to each other was so apparent that everybody noticed.

"Isn't it ironic how we all know that they love each other, yet they're the only ones who don't know?" It's so sad, so tragic. Love like that only happens in old movies. Love like that only happens once in a life time. It should not have been like this.

"I think they knew. At the very least, I think Edward knew." Jazz pondered, looking into empty space.

"What made you think so?" I was surprised. It seemed like I wasn't the only one who thought that there was something not right about their separation.

"Well, I can't say for sure. But I know that Edward is very calculating. When she suddenly moved to your house, I knew he must have said something to trigger such drastic action. I figured that he never would have done anything if he didn't know she loves him. He must have his reasons." Jazz reasoned.

"So you think that there was a misunderstanding?" Please say yes Jazz. I need to know I'm not the only one.

"I don't know. But I think that whatever he did, he did to spare her. I think, if I were him, I would play the bad guy if it means saving her from the heartache. He certain seems like the masochist type. If he could, he would bear all the pain if it means freeing her from it." Jazz looked at me quietly. And in his eyes I could see that, if it were him, he would have done the same thing Edward did.

We fell into solemn silence. Outside, a plane lifted from the ground, and within minutes, soared across the sky.

Good-bye Bella.

I couldn't imagine what she must be feeling this very moment. How agonizing it must be to leave everything she loved behind, not knowing that it could have been different.

Jazz's hand tightened around mine, his lips kissing away a tear on my cheek.

"We're really lucky," he whispered.

"I know."

I could never forget that night when she showed up at my doorstep. She looked like hell.

_I knew, from her tone on the phone, that something must have happened with Edward. She asked if she could stay the night. I knew Bella enough to know that she would never just get up and leave like that. _

_Oh, she looked so miserable. Her hair and clothes were soaked, telling me that she probably had been in the rain for a long time. Her eyes were red, and I couldn't even look into them because I knew the pain I see there would sure kill me. Her body was shaking. _

"_Are you okay, sweetheart?" I asked, pulling her inside. I want to protect her from all this rain. And maybe from the pain too, if I could help it. _

_She shook her head, her shoulders heaving with anguished breaths. Before she even sat on the sofa, she broke into sobs. The sound was so heartbreaking it made my heart throb. _

_I went to the bathroom to get her a tower. Then, giving her some of clothes that Rosalie usually left at my house, I told her to change into something dry. She complied without even a hint of protest. It was as if all the strength has left her body. _

_Once she was ready, I settled her into bed with me. My mouth was burning with unspoken questions. However, I didn't ask. If she wanted to, she would tell me. I needed to be a friend, not an interrogator. _

_Under the comforter, I hugged her. I held her until the wetness of her tears dampened the shoulder of my pajama. I stroked her hair, silently comforting her. She felt so small in my arms, quivering and shivering. When the sobbing stopped, I knew she was calm enough to tell me what happened. _

"_I don't know what I was thinking…" she began._

_After she was asleep, I couldn't help but think about what she had told me. About what Edward had done. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. I might not have known Edward like my parents did. But I knew he was not that kind of man. He would never use Bella like that. Despite what he had said, I knew he must have had a reason. A stupid, idiotic reason I'm sure, but one valid enough for him to act upon. _

_I couldn't understand it. How could this have happened? I was so sure it was meant to be. _

_Maybe I was wrong. I didn't believe so. The intense feelings they had for each other only happen once in a lifetime. This kind of love could never be stopped. _

_I cried then, for Bella. So young she was, and yet so much pain she must endure. All my life, I have always believed that it was better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all. However, seeing Bella like this, I wondered if that was true. I wondered if Bella wished she's never met Edward. Maybe she would be spared the grief. _

_I was a romantic. I believed in predestined, everlasting love. But that night, I had wished that Bella had never met Edward. She didn't do anything to deserve this kind of torture. _

_Neither did Edward. _

_My silent tears fell for both of them. The fate they were dealt with was so unfair. God, why did you give them love at all if the price was this kind of agony? Why them? They never did anything wrong. _

_The next day, we skipped class and went to Edward's house. We calculated the time Edward would be in class, teaching. We went when we knew he wasn't home because Bella couldn't deal with seeing Edward. I wanted them to talk this out, but I didn't have it in me to force more pain on her. So I indulged her. We packed all of her clothes and necessities, books and framed pictures. She took everything that belonged to her, leaving no evidence of her ever being in the house. _

_It was as if she's never existed. _

_She looked at her room one last time. Then she turned off the light, walked out, locked the door, and left the key under the potted plant. We drove away in silence. She didn't shed a tear, but I knew that she was slowly dying with every mile away from that house._

_I watched as the life left her eyes. She used to be this radiant, kind-hearted girl. Now, she just didn't seem to have enough in her to care. All that got her through the day was the play. She threw herself in the work, rehearsing and practicing until exhaustion took over her. At night, she laid awake with her eyes glued to the ceiling and her mind floating away to some distant land. When she finally fell asleep, nightmares filled her dreams and she often woke up screaming. _

_Then she would apologize in tears. _

_She was like a zombie. She ate when she had to. She slept when she had to. Sometimes I wondered if she only breathed because she had to. She was always in a dream-like state: alive, but barely that. _

_Edward was not much better, by the look of it. _

_Like her, he was a zombie of his former self. He went to class, and taught like he used to. He answered when somebody talked to him, responded when somebody alerted him. But his eyes were so icy and soulless. It was as if he was there, but not present. _

_He never smiled anymore. That crooked smirk was lost forever._

_The day of the play was the only day when his emotions seemed to have returned to him. Whenever I had time, observed him as he watched Bella shone on the stage. The other judges were enjoying the play, but not Edward. The look of excruciating agony was evident on his face. In his eyes, the grief was so palpable that it hurt me to look at, just as much as it hurt me to see Bella on the stage and knowing that this play was written just for Edward. _

_Edward knew that too. That was why he hurt so much. Because he knew she loved him. _

_He couldn't stay through the entire play. At one point, he turned away from the stage. Then, excusing himself, he left the room, no doubt to recollect himself. He was running out of the few breaths left in him. _

_We didn't win. As far as I know, some other group from Professor Hartford's class won the grand prize. Our play didn't have enough symbolism and all that abstract, artistic crap that nobody cares about. But we did win some perks. Giovanni Galianni saw the potential in both Bella and Jacob, and insisted to take them as his apprentices. He was adamant that both Bella and Jacob must study at The __Conservatoire National Supérieur d'Art Dramatique in Paris, under his instructions. He assured them that under his teachings and guidance, they would be stars in no time. It was a chance they couldn't let pass by. _

_And they didn't._

_Rosalie was recruited to the Royal Academy of the Arts in London, and Emmett followed her__ not long after. I chose to stay here in Forks with Jazz. What happened to Bella had taught me that the chance to be with my love was more important than any opportunities. _

_The last few months were spent helping Bella and Jacob preparing for Paris. New clothes were bought, and suitcases were packed. She talked on the phone with her mom every night on the phone, reassuring Renee that she didn't need to come to Forks. One might have thought that Bella was happy. _

_I knew better. _

_She realized that she must go. She must distance herself from Edward in order to forget. But it wasn't easy for her. She still screamed at night. _

_Jazz and I drove them to the airport, and I watched until her figure disappeared behind the terminal lines. I cried for her, for the love she had left behind. _

At the end of the year, Edward transferred to another university.

That last Friday, he had dinner at my house. He thanked my dad for having him, and for helping him over the years. He smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, and made a joke with my mom.

Then he smiled at me. And I knew he was silently thanking me for taking care of his Bella.

The next Monday, he was gone.

A month later, a couple with two kids moved into the house.

Everything happened so fast, sometimes it felt unreal. Like it might not have happened at all, and everything was just a dream.

I pass by the house from time to time. It still stands tall with all the memories it housed. It was like Bella and Edward's hearts were still there.

I still believe that someday, they would be back. Because true love never truly leaves.

* * *

I know. I know. Still too painful.

I'm going to dragged the pain right till the very end.

Only one more chapter, so don't give up!

Reviews are loved.


	34. Thank You

Hello, my (hopefully patient) readers,

At last, the last installment of this pitiful story is finally here. I know I have been absent for the longest time. I'm glad to say that I have finally got out of my writer's cowardness and found the gut to finish this story. I have spent long and hard nights thinking about how to end everything, and I hope that I can only fractionally do justice to the expectations that you have in my ability.

There are some important people in my life that I would like to dedicate this last chapter to:

First of all, to **Peensicle aka Janet**. You are one fuckawesome chick, and I hope you know that. Thank you for all the laughs and jokes that you bring to the table. I would also like that thank you for your encouragement of the story (even though you didn't know that at the time). You always know exactly what to say, and how to make light of an otherwise-seemingly-hopeless situation, and that is truly a gift. We have bonded over our mutual obsession for Twilight and fanfic, but I hope that even when that obsession fade someday, we will remain friends always. Here's to you and your awesomeness.

Secondly but just equally important, to **Button aka Brenda**. My father always says that he's afraid to have the two of us in the same car, because we would talk nonstop and give him incredible headaches :) Bee, friends like you take a lifetime to find, and I am eternal grateful that I have met you. You know, life is relatively ordinary. But every once in a while, somebody rises to the occasion, and they are praised for being strong. But what others call "strength", I call it "Friends like you". You are the first one to really know who Stormy Bella is (quite literally, actually) and that is because you see people. You can see people because you are not blinded by your own selfishness, and for that I am grateful to have known you. You bring bright light to the people who are fortunate enough to be your friends, and I hope that you are like this always. This chapter is dedicate to you. Here's to you, Bee.

**And most important above all else, to E**. It is known that I am not one to believe in God. But if there was no God, then how would I ever explain the miracle that is you? You are never a friend to me, because no friendship can be comparable to what you have offered me over the years. It is more than just that. You included me in your childhood games, you made me love reading, you encouraged my imagination in writing. You opened up a new world for me. But most of all, you offered me a place in your life and your soul, a place which I would never give up for as long as you'll have me there. You accept me for who I am, understand me without words. You never ask for more than I can give, but always give more than I deserve to receive. Here's to you, E. You are my Blue Star, always. Thank you for everything.

And most of all, I would like to thank my readers who have followed me until this day. I know I'm not the easiest author to follow, and I hope that this chapter can compensate somewhat for the wait I put you through. I am enternally grateful that I have you guys, and know what you guys are my inspiration and motivation for finishing this story.

As for the readers who have asked whether or not I will continue writing, I have to regretfully say that I am not positive that that would be the case. For the most part, I am now following the JasperXEdward persuasion, and therefore would be unlikely to continue writing EdwardXBella stories. But mostly, I must concentrate on getting into college first. This has been a wonderful journey, one that is irreplaceable by anyother. I thank you, from the bottom of my heart.

Sorry for the long AN. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Love always,

xoxo

Stormy Bella

* * *

Chapter 34- Thank You

Chicago was windy this time of year. Five years here, and Edward Cullen was still not used to the bitter wind that so powerfully swept off the falling leaves. Back in Forks, the weather was wet and cold. But the wind was never this strong. There was something about winds like this that made him feel lonely.

He pulled his dark, long coat tighter, trying to hide from this chilling wind as he walked home.

Chicago was the birthplace of his father.

He stopped at a small newsstand on the sidewalk, and picked up some tabloids. Ever since he moved to Chicago, he formed the habit of reading cheesy tabloids.

He tried as hard as he could to keep tabs on a familiar face without her knowing it.

And just like he did for the past two years, he found nothing about her. He threw the magazine in the trash can near a small Chinese restaurant where he usually picked up his daily to-go meal.

Edward Cullen didn't cook anymore.

Holding the hot boxes of rice and food in a plastic bag, Edward slowly made his way to the apartment he now lived. He walked slowly up the stairs, pausing a moment to nod hello to his neighbor and landlady—a woman with an obsession for cats.

If anybody saw where Edward Cullen lived now, they would not believe it. In contrast with his modern white-picket-fenced house in Forks, he now lived in a tiny, one-bedroom apartment that served more as a dwelling than a home. It was neat, but it wasn't real.

However, he was startled when he reached his apartment.

Standing outside of his door was a woman. By the looks of it, she was a woman of moderate wealth. She wore an ivory suede trench coat with a cinched waist, a silk scarf around her neck, and black gloves on her hands, and accessorized with a pair of sunglasses and a white hat. She wore tight leggings and black boots, though not with high heels. Her skin was pale, though slightly flushed from the wind outside. Her light brown hair didn't reach past her shoulders, and was elegantly curled. Her lips were painted slightly red.

"Tanya?" Edward called out. The woman turned around and smiled. She took off her sunglasses.

"Edward." She smiled slowly, a white smile of grace.

"Bella?" Edward gasped.

* * *

"Well, are you going to invite into your home?" Bella nodded towards his locked door, her easy smile still remained.

How could she look so different? If it wasn't for that sweet, wind-chime voice, Edward would never have recognized that was Bella.

"Right. Sorry." Edward fumbled with his keys, suddenly all coordination lost. Bella chuckled lightly.

"You're clumsier than I remember, Edward." She mused.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime for Edward, the door clicked open. Inside was his quaint little abode. The living room only consisted of a set of gray sofa, a coffee table, and a modest TV. It opened up to the kitchen counter, and one could peer through to see the kitchen. To the left as the door to his room, and next to that was the bathroom.

"Even your tastes have changed, Edward. I never took you for a minimalist." Bella reflected, as if remembering his old house in Forks.

"I simply didn't see the need. Only I live here." He explained as he led her to the sofa.

"Water?"

"Yes, please." Bella nodded, still inspecting his tiny living space. "So, no girlfriend?"

She turned around and beamed.

He couldn't look at her face, only silently shaking his head. All this time, and she came here to talk about this?

She smiled tenderly at him as he sat on the sofa with respectful distant from her. "You've changed, Edward."

"So have you." He murmured softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

She laughed delightfully, and he was shocked to find how much he missed this laugh.

"Yes! Yes, Paris seems to do that to a person." She took off her glove and jacket, revealing a long, dark wrap dress underneath. "Time has changed us, hasn't it Edward?"

He nodded mutely, not knowing what to say.

"So," she sipped her glass of water and began, "How have you been?"

" I'm okay, I guess." Edward slowly relaxed. It seemed just like before. Her presence had a calming effect on anybody she encountered, stronger now even. "I'm teaching at a nearby university. It's just within walking distance. Occasionally I play piano for a fancy restaurant, or have a gig playing for some theater production. But it's inconsistent." He looked at her. "And you?"

She shook her head slightly, taking another sip of water. "I left for Paris five years ago, as you have known. Jacob and I, we studied at a school there, under the instructions of Director Galianni. He taught us many wonderful things." She smiled softly. "He truly is a very talented director. A little strict and stubborn, you know, but understandable. Not long after we arrived in Paris and studied, some famous agency heard that we were Galianni's students, and they contacted us. We signed with them, and not long after, they got me my first gig, a debut performance in one of the best theater productions in Paris. The play was Wuthering Heights, and I was casted as Catherine. That was the performance that boosted my career, you know."

He nodded, mesmerized in her story. No matter what he told himself, he still cared for her and wanted to know what happened with her.

"Well, they flew me to New York after that for another performance. It was the first time I've ever seen a Broadway stage. Oh, it was so beautiful Edward." She smiled happily. "The play got raving reviews, and I was booked in so many jobs after that." She paused for a moment, as if to catch her breaths, before continuing. "Jacob didn't go into the acting path. He studied diligently under Galianni, and a year later collaborated with Galianni in a film production. The film was a success, and his name was on the production. Producers everywhere, after hearing that he was Galianni's favorite student, offered him many movie scripts. He decided to direct a book made into movie. 'Twilight' was its name, if I remember correctly. It was like a pop culture phenomenon. He flew back to the States to direct the movie, and it was famous success. I remember attending the premiere. That must have been some book for people to be this crazy about the movie. Anyway, he was renown after that." Bella grins brightly.

Edward looked at her, really looking at her. She has changed so much. Not just her hair, not just her clothes, but her demeanor as well. She was much more confident with herself, much more mature. She was not longer that shy, blushing girl that he loved a lifetime ago. There was something in the world that she saw that changed her.

"We saw Tanya a while back when we were in Paris, Edward." Bella stated calmly.

Edward's head snapped up as he heard the name.

Tanya. He hadn't heard of that girl in a long time. Ever since he left her back at his house that night to run after Bella, he hadn't seen her. When he got back to the house, she was gone. She must have left Forks the next day, and he didn't attempt to call her. Five years without hearing from her, and he hadn't even noticed it. Yet, everyday without Bella was another day that he had to remind himself to get up and keep going.

Whoever said that time heals everything obviously didn't know what they were talking about. Edward didn't agree. The wound remained. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covered the wound with scar tissues, and the pain lessened. But it was never gone.*

"Yeah, she was filming there. We met for coffee sometimes. She told me what happened five years ago, Edward." Bella looked at him imploringly, as if asking a silent question to which he was sure he didn't know the answer.

He refused to answer. He refused to come back to this chapter his life. The day he left Forks, he vowed to leave the mess and the pain behind. It wasn't an easy feat, and he would never forget. But slowly, the pain has ebbed little by little. It was still there, the dull ache that sometimes woke him up at night and made him remember. But it was no longer that wrenching twist in his heart. The pain didn't make him crumble on the ground, clawing at his chest and wishing he could take his heart out so it wouldn't hurt anymore, like the first months he's been here.

"She and Jacob have grown pretty close." Bella chuckled lightly, understanding his reluctance.

"Really?" Edward looked up and smiled. Bella took noticed that it wasn't that crooked smile she used to love. The smile didn't reach his eyes. "I never would have guessed."

"Yeah, me neither." Bella agreed. "I've got to know her better. She's not half bad." At this she laughed. "She sure handles Jacob well. They fit perfectly together. She's posh and a perfectionist and he's just laid back and easy. They make a funny pair."

"They're together?" Edward asked, shocked evident on his brows. "But I thought that you…that you were with him."

Bella turned and raised her eyebrow. "Well, I guess I didn't tell you. We broke up five years ago," she explained. "We met Tanya shortly after that in Paris. I guess Tanya understood what Jacob was feeling. We became friends, but Jacob was more drawn to Tanya than I was. Then they met again for a production, and I guess that was when they started dating."

"Oh, I see." Edward muttered. "Well, I'm glad for them." He then looked away again.

Bella sighed exasperatedly. "Oh, for god's sake!" When Edward turned to face her, he saw that she was frustrated. "Edward, you and I both know that I'm not here to talk about Jacob and Tanya."

"Really?" Edward was getting angry too. Why did she just have to press him? Didn't he suffer enough? He spared her of the guilt, of the shame. She was able to go and find herself in Paris, find her fame and her passion while he was trapped here with the pain that ate away at him until he became only a shell of what he once was. Wasn't that enough punishment for his harsh words? Did she really have to come here and remind him? Did she come here to make sure he would never forget?

"Yes, really! Did you think I forgot, Edward? Did you think that the glory and beauty of Paris would let me forget? Because I certainly thought so!" Bella almost hissed. Then, composing herself, she breathed calmly.

"I saw many things in Paris, Edward, things that changed the way I think. When I first got there, I thought I was going to forget everything. Paris was beautiful in a way that brightens up a person, and the prospect of adventures pushed the pain to the back of my head. It was still there, but it wasn't as potent. I threw myself in work, and the exhaustion was the price I paid to occupy my mind, so that I no longer have to remember you." She looked at him then, and saw that he had closed his eyes. "You knew about my feelings for you, and you didn't reciprocate. I told myself that that was it. I needed to forget about you. And for a while, you seemed like a distant memories."

She took a shuddering breath.

"Paris opened me up to a lot of things. For the first time, I understood true acting. Acting means to forget who you truly are, and take on another identity. It means to disregard all your emotions and put on a mask of a different self. I didn't understand it before, because I didn't know there was a mask. Once I knew, however, I saw through them. And for the first time, I saw the mask that you were wearing that day."

Edward didn't open his eyes, but Bella could see what was behind those eyelids. She never forgot the way his face used to scrunch up, his mouth in a set line, as if the agony was too terrible to even be expressed.

"You slipped so many times, Edward. You were an incredible actor, but life isn't a stage. You couldn't act forever." Bella felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Damn it! She told herself she wasn't going to cry.

" But I didn't do anything. I told myself that so much time had passed. Whatever you felt about me that day might have already gone. I told myself that I truly had healed, and I needed not to poke into a healed wound. I should just let things be." She bit her lips to stop her crying, so hard that she might have drawn blood. "And then I got into a car accident."

Edward's head snapped up. "When?"

"The details aren't important." Bella sighed. "What's important is what happened after, Edward." She prodded for him to ask. For two years, she's kept this bottled up inside, all the things she wanted to tell him.

He didn't ask. Five years ago, innocent Bella would have let the matter drop, too embarrassed to continue. But she wasn't as she was five years ago. So she continued.

"I woke up in the hospital, all alone. Jacob was there, but I knew I was alone. And even if there were thousands of people in that white room, I would still be alone. The doctor said I was lucky. A little late and I would have died. And for weeks, all I could think about was that, if I did die, I would have died alone and unfulfilled. For years I thought I was happy. I thought I took all the chances that ever came to me, that I had lived life to its fullest without regrets." The tears surged again. "But I didn't take the one chance that matters most to me. And I knew then, that if I had died, my soul would be filled with so much regrets that I would never be able to leave this earth. And the memories came back to me, memories that I was forbidden to remember but terrified to forget."

Bella sniffed, reminiscing. "Every night, for months after that, I listened to the wind whistling outside my windowsill. I listened to the rained pounding on my roof in that cold apartment, and I remembered. I remembered that field with fireflies. I remembered that night with fireworks, and a kiss that burned brighter than the sun. I remembered that dance that fire couldn't compete with. I remembered the stage and Catherine and Heathcliff and the reason why I love acting. I remembered my lullaby and my portrait, and that cloudless night by the window in your study where you held me and let me cry. I remembered the first time ever I saw your face, and how I thought you were too beautiful to be related to me. I remembered broad shoulders and pale skin and messy bronze hair and crooked smile and sparkling green eyes. And I couldn't breathe because I remembered too much, yet too little." She couldn't stop the tears now. "I wondered where you were. It tore me apart, Edward, every time visions of you with dazzling smile and luminous radiance came to my mind, and just as I opened my eyes to reach for you, you disappeared. It killed me, but it made me realize that I have never told you what I always want to say."

She turned to him, and through her blurry vision she could see that tears were silently rolling down from his closed lids. "I got out of the hospital, and I was determined to find you. I quit my job and said good-bye to Jacob and went back to Forks. I saw Alice again. She married Jasper a year ago, and they were expecting a baby boy by the time I left. She told me that you transferred to another university, though she didn't know where. So I hired a P.I. to find out about you, and what I learned was that your birth parents were both born in Chicago. And I just knew; I knew I would be able to find you in Chicago."

She smiled tearfully, though he didn't see it. "I sound like a stalker, don't I? I went through all the universities in Chicago, and I couldn't find you. I was about to give up and move on to another city, when I saw you in a nearby coffee shop." She paused for a moment for her breaths had run out again. "I thought it was fate. All these years I've missed you by inches, and just when I was about to miss you again, fate gave me another chance. So I followed you to your apartment."

"I often asked myself what I could have done differently. When I was seventeen, I sometimes asked myself what would become of me if I had never met you. You would have been happy with Tanya, and I would have been happy somewhere else. Now I know that if I never knew you I'd live my whole life through, empty as the sky, and never knowing why**. I've lived a lifetime of regrets, Edward, but I have never regretted my feelings for you."

Her hand found his cheeks, soft and wet. He opened his eyes, revealing to her the green orbs she loved so much, swimming in tears. "I love you, Edward." She cried. "I never loved you once, Edward. Never just once."

He shook his head, closing his eyes once again, the look of resignation on his face. When he spoke, it was a tone of finality. "Five years is a long time, Bella. You haven't forgotten, but I have. I've moved on, and so should you." His hands shook.

Bella shook her head in disbelief. "No, you're lying. I know you're lying, Edward. I'm an actor too. I know that you loved me all those years ago."

Edward was gazing at her now, a hard look on his face. Oh, that familiar look. "I did. Years ago, I did love you, and I thought it was better for us to part. I don't love you anymore, Bella Swan. I loved you, but it was a lifetime ago."

"No. No!" Bella gasped desperately. "You're lying."

"Go, Bella. Go!"

And those words chased her out the door.

_He's lying!_ She couldn't breathe as she ran down the steps, her jacket and gloves forgotten_. He's lying. Why does he have to do this? I know he still loves me. I know he does. That bastard! That idiotic, cowardly bastard! _

Anger coursed through her. Fury like she never knew fused in her, making her body tremble. He thought he could get rid of her? Not like this! The hell he would!

She would give that coward a piece of her mind. Old Bella might have run away, but never new Bella. New Bella would stand up and fight for herself. She had run away long enough, far enough. Never again.

She ran up the steps again, and barged through his door. Rage was eating at her.

"You know that Edward?" She hissed. "You're a cowa-"

"GOD! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He cried out in pain, hands clutching at his hair. "Isn't this enough? Why do you have to torture me like this, Bella? Aren't I miserable enough?" He sobbed, tears falling like rain from the sky. "All day, all night I'm haunted by the harsh words I told you. I'm haunted by your tears and your face. What more do you want? Why do you have to tell me this? Do you know? Do you know that every word you said stabbed at me? Each word, each tear is like a knife slashing at me!"

She was stunned, her body raking with sobs, mirroring his. She stepped forward, and for each step, he stepped a step backwards. "Edward."

"I wanted to die! Death would have been much easier. Much easier, do you hear? Easier than this guilt, this shame, this fucking pain! You at least could find solace in your work and your Paris and your fame. I had nothing! Haven't I punished myself enough?" He screamed, his body quaking.

She couldn't take it anymore. She ran at him, punching him, hitting him anywhere she could, and weeping because he just said that he loved her. Not in so many words, but he did. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS!" She screamed in agony. "Why? Why? Why do you push me away? Why do you have to punish yourself, punish both of us? Do you think I forgot? Do you think that Paris could take my mind away from you? I left my heart here with you years ago, do you know? Why do you have to deny us?"

He restrained her wrists with his strong, large hands. The more she tried to hit him in her fit of fury, the more he restrained her. "Because this is wrong! Because the way I feel about you is wrong! You're my niece, Bella. You're Renee's daughter. I can't go against Renee, and you can't either. If Renee hates you, it would kill you, Bella. Whatever we are, we're sinful and immoral. I should go to hell for the way I feel about you. Maybe I already did."

"Do you ever think, Edward?" Bella hissed through her tears. "Do you ever think of me? Huh? Do you ever think about how much I love you? Or is all you think about what Renee wants? Do you ever think about what I want? Do you ever think about my heart? All the times I gave my heart to you, and you stomped on it and crushed it because it's what Renee wants! Do you ever think of me, Edward?"

"Of course I did!" Edward shouted. "And I think of how miserable you would be if Renee had hated you. I always thought about you, for you. And you just don't know it!"

"And look how happy I am!" Bella growled. "Shut up, Edward. Just shut up!"

And because she didn't know what else to do, she kissed him. That shut him up.

He responded vigorously, the emotions in him could no longer be contained. They clawed at each other. Bella pulled at his hair, yet at the same time pressing his lips harder to hers. His arms encircled her body, crushing her tighter. She bit his lip forcefully enough to draw blood as he tugged at her hair, grabbing whatever he could find. Fuel met with fire, and the passion that they had suppressed for all these years were finally released. And they exploded.

When they finally let go of each other, the first words he said to her made her cry again.

"I love you, Bella."

He sighed. "I'm sorry for being so stupid. You turned my world upside down, and I just—I didn't know what to do. You blinded me, and you stole all of my reasons. I truly thought it was for the best." He buried his head in her neck. And then he cried. Like a child, he cried. Heaving cries. It was too much for him, all these pain that he's bottled up inside. He was exhausted. But he was finally at home.

"Renee got to live her life, Edward, all because of you. It's time we get to live ours." Bella moaned. And just like that, their passion burned again.

Their arms and legs twisted around each other, never wanting to let go again. Their mouths crushed together, tongues dancing against one another. The rest of the world fell away, just like their clothes. Before he knew it, he had her in his bed, just like he's always wanted. Only this time it wasn't a dream. And he made love to her, for the first time. He was her first, and would always be her only. Hot skin on hot skin, blazing in the heat of hell fire. Long pianist fingers found their way between the hot valley of skin, wet and slick with desire. Tongue trailing towards forbidden territories. Blunt nails scratching his bare back as her pleas fueled him. Heaving moans and breathless sighs aroused in the deep night. Her flesh imprisoned him against her body, arms like ropes that tied him to her. Bare legs draped on his broad shoulders and eager lips sought naked breasts as he sheathed into her, embracing himself in her desire. In and out. In and out. Sucking and licking and kissing and moaning and taking and giving and pleading and urging. Faster and faster the bed pounded against the wall, rocking to the rhythm that they discovered together. Higher and higher he carried her, bringing her to the peak of pleasure. Gasping, he pushed over the edge. With a fevered cry, she felt spasms exploded inside her scorching body as she fell into earth-shattering bliss. Her spasms shook him, and he exploded with her, searing in eternal flames.

Blood, sweats and tears, and they were finally where they should be.

* * *

"Hey Edward?" Bella smiled, her fingers twirling around a bronze lock of his hair. So this is what a satisfied woman feels like. Oh, and she was very satisfied. If Tanya was right about anything, she was right about Edward. He was a very strong, vigorous man. And he was very insatiable.

"You do realize we have a lot of shit to work through, right? That sex and declarations of love don't solve anything, right?" She whispered, happily but seriously.

Edward nodded, his eyes faraway. For a moment, Bella was afraid. Was he changing his mind again?

Then he smiled. Bella sighed with relief. He hadn't changed his mind yet. Thank God for this peace, however long this may last.

"You have changed, Bella, so much. You're much braver and outspoken. Unafraid to speak up for yourself now." Edward murmured along the column of her creamy neck. "And much more crass too."

"Well, friendship with Tanya seems to do that to a person." Bella sighed contently. This man had a pair of lips like no other. Soft and insistent.

Edward chuckled lightly, his memory drifted to that other woman and that night when he rejected the love she so unconditional gave him.

"I have wronged her in so many ways." He whispered with regret that he had not even remembered to make amends to her.

"She explained to me, years ago, of my misunderstanding about what happened that night. I'm sorry. I acted without even thinking about your position or your side of the story." She stroked Edward's sunken cheeks affectionately.

"We have the tendency to do that to each other, don't you think? After all, I had decided what was better for you without even asking you. You were much more capable than I was." He leaned in toward her touch. Too long. Much too long.

"Yes, we have. All those misunderstanding and indecision and running away. We were children then, afraid and unsure." Bella sighed again. Strangely, it was not sadness that filled her heart, only gratitude.

"It seems that the world had a way of working against us. It seemed to me, at one point that fate was against this relationship. Anything that could have gone wrong, did. Our relationship had all the finer points of a tragic love story, don't you think? All those years wasted." He murmured regretfully.

"We were too young then, even you, to truly understand what love really was." Bella smiled, the beauty of her enlightenment graced the features of her heart-shaped face. "I was only seventeen, and you were my first love. A seventeen-year-old dreamed of beautiful things about love, and I would only have seen the glorious side of it. I think that given the odds, I wouldn't be able to deal with the reality that this relationship entangles with. I would have hated you, just like you predicted." She sighed softly. It all worked out in the end.

"I surely would have taken your love for granted. All this pain that we have endured for a love that I didn't think actually existed let me know that nothing…nothing in this world could have eased the pain of losing you. And I didn't even have you to begin with! Separated from each other, I saw who I was without this love, and the person that I became without you was not someone I could live with." A tear unknowingly slid down her pale cheek. "Thousands of miles apart and I still couldn't forget you. I knew then…"

Bella looked at Edward's glassy eyes. Ah, her only love. This man. This gorgeous, stubborn, righteous man, who was beautiful even in his own agony. This man who she would move heaven and earth for. Ah, how blissful it was to endure pain for this man!

"…I knew because the pain let me know that you are worth enduring all the pain in this world for. A thousand times worth it!"

Edward looked at her wordlessly. What had he done in his past lives to have deserved a love to pure and unconditional as hers?

When he finally could speak, only two words lingered on his lips.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Hey Edward." Bella giggled, awaken from her nap. The sun had set outside the windowsill. They had been in bed all day.

"Yeah, love?" He responded, though rather sleepily. An angelic smile on his face, that crooked smile she loved.

"Relation or relationship?" She giggled.

He opened one eye and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Then he laughed that tingling laugh.

He kissed her forehead, crushing her naked body against his. "With you? Relationship, my love. Always."

Ah, Relationship, at last.

* * *

* Partial quote from Rose Kenedy

**Partial Lyrics from "If I Never Knew You" in Pocahontas, belonging to Disney


	35. New Story

Hi everybody,

So…I have come up with another story! After a long while of being unable to write anything because my muse has escaped me, I've finally written another one. And I am desperately in need of a BETA!

This is an EdwardxJasper story…in other words, SLASH! I'm just throwing it out there so those betas who are loyal EdwardxBella fans can now close the browser and murmur death threats towards me under their breaths… (T_T)

For those still remaining, obviously you have nothing against some Jasper lovin' so I ask for your help. If you don't think you can beta, please spread the word to your friends in the fanfic world. This is a one shot, about 7,000 words or so.

I need a first beta who is great with grammar, who has nothing against flowery, romantic, mushy language (and long sentences) and who can work fast.

I also need a second beta who has some sort of knowledge about the English history around medieval time (you don't have to be a history buff necessarily) but it would be nice to have a second opinion.

That is all for now…I will see ya'll later!

Much love, thanks, and respect

Xoxo

Stormy Bella


End file.
